What the Room Requires (Traducción)
by houdiniboom
Summary: Hermione es la que encuentra a Draco llorando en el baño. Él huye. Ella lo persigue hasta la sala de los Menesteres, y la sala los fuerza a enfrentar juntos sus más grandes miedos, con el fin de encontrar la salida. (Traducción terminada)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y la trama a Alydia Rackham.**

 **Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA, la autora del fic en inglés es Alydia Rackham y ella muy amablemente accedió a dejarme traducir. El título del fic es What the room requires, en español sería algo así como... " _Lo que la Sala necesita"_ pero siento que pierde cierto encanto al cambiarlo, así que dejo el nombre original. **

**Esta historia solo será publicada en esta página, si la ven en otro lado por favor avísenme.**

 **Sin más, ¡a leer!**

 ** _WHAT THE ROOM REQUIRES_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Editado)**

Lo sentí entrar, con una especie de aire frío a su alrededor, Draco Malfoy. Al menos así lo sentí, la mirada de hielo. El aspecto de la nieve.

Estaba sentada en el Gran Salón, suspendida en un silencio incómodo con Ron mientras estirábamos nuestros cuellos para ver a Harry correr hacia Katie Bell —la chica que habíamos visto echarse al aire y después tirarse al suelo por una fuerza invisible— una maldición horrible. Pero el ingreso de Malfoy obstruyó mis pensamientos y lo miré.

Malfoy paró justo enfrente de mí y Ron. No estaba usando la túnica del colegio —solo pantalones, camisa blanca, suéter y corbata. Lucía pálido y con sombras bajo sus ojos. Pero se congeló en el puesto. Mirando directamente enfrente de él. A Harry. Y a Katie.

Por un momento, todo alrededor de mí se desvaneció, y una piedra fría se instaló en mi tripa. Tenía razón antes, cuando había hablado con Harry —Malfoy realmente parecía enfermo. Pero en este momento, ni siquiera lo reconocía. Usualmente, él entraba con un pavoneo y una media sonrisa. No importaba cuán débil fuera en estos días, por lo que intenté ignorarlo. ¿Pero ahora…? Ahora, su confianza ya no estaba. Sus pálidos ojos azules lucían cansados, temerosos. Mi ceño se frunció. ¿Cómo un cambio de esos ocurría y por qué? Tragué. ¿Cuándo me ha importado lo suficiente como para saber?

Su cuerpo se tensó y se inclinó hacia atrás. Así que volteé a ver el corredor.

Para observar que él y Harry habían conectado miradas. Cerré los puños.

Entonces Malfoy me miró. Por un segundo, rodó su cabeza, encontró mis ojos con una lúgubre, atrapada expresión y después se retiró del ruidoso salón. Me paralicé.

Por la esquina de mi ojo noté a Harry separándose de Katie, agilizando sus pasos hacia nosotros —no, hacia Malfoy.

—¡Para! —jadeé, saliendo de mi trance y saltando a mis pies. Harry me ignoró y siguió su camino. Así que me abalancé sobre la mesa, derramando nuestras bebidas, y agarré su brazo.

—¡Hermione! —ladró Ron en cuanto jugo de calabaza se hubo derramado en su regazo. — ¿Qué estás…?

—Harry, no —le siseé, ignorando el alboroto que había causado en la mesa. La cabeza de Harry se volteó y acercó su rostro, para evitar que nos oyeran.

—Tengo que hacerlo —su mirada quemaba—. Él maldijo a Katie, lo vi en su cara.

—Lo sé —asentí, afirmando su brazo, para evitar que se moviera—. Es por eso que no puedes hacer lo que estás planeando.

Harry titubeó, pero entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer?

—Algo inútil —murmuré, soltándolo y dejando la banca para dirigirme a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijeron Ron y Harry a coro.

—Los veo en la sala común —respondí, no mirando atrás—. ¡No me sigan!

Salí rápidamente del salón, empujando entre un grupo de personas que iban entrando, tratando de no ser grosera mientras me estiraba para poder ver por sobre sus cabezas.

Allí. Enfoqué mi vista en una figura solitaria avanzando a lo largo del pasillo después de las escaleras. Apreté los dientes y subí dos escalones al tiempo, y después caminé tan rápido como pude. No podía perderlo de vista en alguna esquina —y realmente esperaba que no regresara a su sala común. Nunca terminé de escuchar lo que decía Harry al final de ésta.

Delante de mí, Malfoy alzó una mano y jaló su corbata, como si lo estuviera ahogando. Agilicé mis pies, manteniendo mis pasos silenciosos. Él aún no sabía que lo estaba siguiendo.

Respiré profundo a través de la nariz, con mi corazón martilleando. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al detener a Harry —él había estado a punto de ir sin pensar y hacer algo estúpido, probablemente violento, que no nos llevaría a ningún lado. Tal vez hubiera logrado que lo expulsaran.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer yo? No tenía experiencia hablando con Malfoy. Además, estaba tan furiosa con él que sentía como si pudiera golpearlo de nuevo. Y lo haría, excepto que no ayudaría la situación. No tenía otra opción más que tratar de hablarle.

¿Pero cómo reaccionaría él al verse sin salida? Especialmente cuando tenía esa mirada salvaje y tan poco familiar. Mordisqueé mi labio. Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Los pasos de Malfoy trastabillaron, rodeó una esquina y se metió al lavabo de los chicos. Troteé, después desaceleré y frené. Hice una mueca. No importaba cuántas reglas haya roto en mi tiempo den Hogwarts, aún me sentía incómoda entrando al baño de los chicos.

Pero después, mi estómago se relajó. Y me paralicé al ver a Malfoy tambaleándose, jadeando y envolviendo los brazos sobre el lavamanos, como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse. Su respiración se hizo pesada, se quitó el suéter y lo tiró al suelo. Con su blanco-rubio cabello desordenado, se inclinó sobre el lavamanos, abrió la llave de agua fría y se la salpicó en su demacrado rostro. El agua cayendo hizo eco a lo largo del cuarto de mármol. Luego levantó la cabeza y observó su reflejo, con sus hombros temblando.

Mis labios se separaron y mi respiración se ralentizó. Extraño. Era como si no se reconociera él mismo tampoco.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron amplios, profirió un denso sonido de ahogo, bajó su cabeza…

Y empezó a sollozar. Cortos, estrangulados, distorsionados sollozos —jadeos aterrorizados. Como si hubiera sido apuñalado en el pecho.

Algo dentro de mí colapsó. Envolví los brazos a mi alrededor, sintiendo mi frente arrugarse.

Draco estaba llorando. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Siempre habían sido tan frío y distante, tan superior y cruel —de hecho no pensaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Permanecí parada donde estaba, mientras él lloraba, sus sollozos haciéndose cada vez más altos. Estampó una mano sobre su boca para ahogarlos, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—No puedo —susurró— No puedo, no puedo…

Di un paso adelante. Y entonces otro. Mis manos se hicieron puños y las sostuve delante de mí, forzándome a seguir.

Me detuve alrededor de tres metros de distancia de donde él estaba. Fue como si hubiera chocado una pared. Tragué. Sabía, instintivamente, que ahora estaba lidiando con un animal salvaje acorralado.

Bueno, si algo había aprendido de tener un gato, es que en estas situaciones, cautela, lógica y cortesía eran las mejores. Tomé un respiro.

—¿Debo buscar a la enfermera? —mi voz salió débil y temblorosa pero se escuchó. Malfoy se volteó, golpeando su cadera con el borde del lavamanos y enganchando su anillo contra la llave. Boqueando y con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, miró a la puerta con su ceño fruncido, y luego de vuelta a mí.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó, así que dejé salir mi voz un poco más fuerte, y me abstuve de retroceder.

—Es solo que… parecía como si estuvieras enfermo —dije—, y me preguntaba si querías que alguien fuera… fuera a encontrar a Madam Pomphrey.

Sus cejas se alzaron y su boca se abrió. Y entonces soltó una risa y limpió su rostro; esforzándose por componerse.

—¿Pomphrey? —escupió— ¿Qué podría saber esa vieja loca?

Fruncí el ceño. Sus manos estaban sacudiéndose, así que abrí la boca, vacilé un poco pero al final solté:

—¿Estás bien?

Me lanzó una mirada afilada.

—¿Qué si estoy bien? —espetó, sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo— ¿Por qué te importaría de cualquier modo, sangresucia?

El insulto me llegó como veneno, como siempre hacía cuando lo decía. Se agachó y recogió su suéter del suelo y después se volteó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Draco, ¿qué va mal? —lo llamé. Él fue deteniéndose hasta parar. Sostuve mi respiración.

—Lo que sea que crees que vas a hacer que diga, no lo lograrás —Malfoy advirtió, pero el veneno era inexistente en su voz. De hecho, su voz temblaba y estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil recuperando su aliento—.Déjame solo, y deja de seguirme –—luego salió de allí, sus manos apretadas en puños con los nudillos blancos.

Ajusté mi mandíbula. He crecido con chicos, y sé cómo piensan. Al menos los chicos buenos. No podía pretender entender todo acerca de la retorcida mente de Malfoy —pero lo que dijo justo ahora fue lo suficientemente claro. Él nunca lo confesaría, pero en voz baja prácticamente había gritado, "no estoy bien, desearía que a alguien le importara. Y te podría decir a ti, si insistes mucho. Especialmente si me sigues".

—¡Draco! —grité y corrí tras él. Desvié por una esquina a tiempo de verlo correr por el pasillo. Era más rápido que yo —nunca podría competir con él.

¡Oh por favor, por favor! Jadeé al mismo tiempo que las antorchas y columnas pasaban velozmente y me tropecé con las rocas. ¡Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo! Solo un poco más… —

Una puerta se materializó en la blanca pared en frente de Malfoy —alta, doble, que casi me caigo. ¡La sala de los Menesteres!

Malfoy lanzó una mirada hacia mí, sus ojos ampliándose en el proceso. Y empujó la manija. La puerta se abrió. Se zambulló dentro y trató de cerrarla.

—¡Espera! —grité, tomando el borde de la puerta con ambas manos y obligándola a abrirse con el acto, para después lanzarme dentro. Pisé sus pies y mi mano se afirmó en su hombro.

La puerta se azotó tras nosotros.

Un gran reloj, en algún lugar en la parte de arriba, sonó dos veces. Entonces se silenció —y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

N/T *corre a esconderse* jaja espero que este primer capítulo les haya sembrado la semilla de la intriga, en verdad es una historia muy bella y me divertiré mucho traduciéndola :) el segundo capítulo está en proceso, así que tal vez lo suba el lunes o martes. Espero además que haya sido entendible, es mi primera traducción y no me sorprendería encontrar algún error o algo así, y si uds los encuentran, por favor avísenme y lo corregiré :) Nos leemos pronto!

N/T 20/05/16: Acabo de ver en internet que hay un trailer para este fic! wau muero de la emoción! Lo vi y muestra muchas de las escenas que se traducirán o en su defecto ya traduje! Increíble el talento de la persona que hizo este trailer... Les dejo el link para que se intriguen más wajaja /watch?v=0b38YnjL8 E&spfreload=5 y si no les funciona simplemente coloquen en youtube What the room requires trailer, ahora sí, hasta pronto!

 **Nota de la traductora 12 de agosto de 2017: esta historia pasará por un proceso de edición puesto que ya está terminada, iré editando los capítulos poco a poco... como será algo lento, lamento futuros errores que posiblemente encuentren, es mi primera traducción y no es perfecta, sin embargo, si has llegado hasta aquí, te invito a leer y a darle una oportunidad :) gracias por haberle dado clic ;)**

And Alydia, if you read this, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Editado)**

 **DRACO**

Me caí. La maldita chica entró después de mí y se dio de bruces con mi espalda. Mi varita había estado a medio camino de mi mano —y ahora brincaba lejos sobre el piso de piedra y en la oscuridad. Maldije en francés y después en italiano, al tiempo que luchaba en ponerme de pie, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que se disparó en mis rodillas y codos. No podía ver nada —ni siquiera mi mano en frente de mi cara.

—¡Brillante, Granger! —grité, haciendo eco por las altas paredes— ¡Hiciste que soltara mi varita!

—¿Por qué tenías tu varita? —jadeó ella, tropezándose en algún lugar a mi izquierda.

—Para matarte con ella.

—¿Qué? —chilló— ¿De verdad ibas a…?

—Oh, supéralo —gruñí— ¡Pensaba que podría necesitar una maldita luz!

—Oh —dijo ella trémulamente, y entonces su voz dijo firme— ¡Lumos!

Nada pasó.

—Dámela —sostuve mi mano en la dirección que creía que ella estaba.

—¡No! —la escuché tropezarse contra una pared. Eso lo confirmaba; ya no había puerta.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes usar la estúpida cosa? —avancé tres pasos hacia ella, maldiciendo esta completa oscuridad, mi mano rozó su hombro, así que agarré su brazo fuertemente— ¡Dame tu varita!

—Draco Malfoy, suéltame…

Ella luchó contra mi agarre, pero tampoco podía ver nada. Peleé con sus manotazos, tratando de no ser golpeado en la cara y asenté mi otra mano en su muñeca.

—¡No! —ladró al tiempo que la empujaba contra la pared.

—Deja de actuar como una niña y dame tu varita —rugí, sacando su varita fuera de su mano derecha. Me volví, la sostuve en alto tomando un hondo respiro— ¡Lumos!

Nada pasó. Nada en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera un destello.

Era como si estuviera sosteniendo una varilla de uno de los árboles de afuera. La sacudí.

—¿Qué está mal con tu varita?

—Nada está mal con mi varita —Hermione resopló, su voz llena de ira— ¡Devuélvemela!

—Bien —la lancé en su dirección. Cayó sobre piedra y rodó.

—¿A dónde fue? ¿Draco a dónde fue? —jadeó, escarbando por alrededor sobre las rocas con sus manos. No respondí. Mis ojos se mantenían abiertos tratando de atrapar algún rayo de luz, alguna sombra o destello de una vela. Pero no había nada. Y a juzgar por la profundidad de los ecos ocasionados por nuestros gritos, esta habitación estaba completamente vacía.

—No puedo encontrarla —Hermione gritó —¡No puedo encontrarla!

—¡Yo tampoco encuentro la mía! —bramé, con los puños apretados.

—¿Siquiera estás buscando?

—¿Buscando? ¿Cómo podría? ¡Está oscuro aquí!

—¡Sé eso! ¿Estás tratando de encontrarla?

—¿Cuál es el punto de hacerlo? —repliqué— ¡No funcionan aquí!

—¿Por qué no funcionarían?

—¿Cómo podría saber?

—¿Qué estabas pensando cuando entraste? —demandó. Me volteé por reflejo, pero aún no podía verla.

—Escucha, si estás tratando de llamarme cabezadura—

—No lo estoy —contraatacó— ¡Estoy tratando de averiguar dónde estamos!

—La sala de los Menesteres —bufé.

—¡Lo sé!

—¡Deja de gritar!

—¡Tú deja de gritar!

—Granger, si no te callas voy a –

—Sh.

—¿Qué dijiste? —empecé, ofendido.

—¡Shhhh!

—Hey, no me gusta ser –

Su manó se clavó en mi muñeca. Me retorcí, tratando de liberarme—

—¡Escucha! —siseó. Me quedé quieto. Por un momento, no escuché nada, y estaba a punto de lanzarla a través del cuarto…

Cuando un resplandor naranja surgió al otro lado de la habitación —una habitación aparentemente tres veces más grande que una de las de mi casa. Entorné los ojos, ya que habían intentado ajustarse a la oscuridad. Hermione no soltó mi brazo.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró, repentinamente silenciosa. No dije nada. Sonidos acompañaron a ese resplandor —como arrastres, raspaduras. Y entonces, un alto y silbante aullido llegó hasta el techo.

Toda mi sangre se enfrió. Un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió. Traté de controlarme, pero solo pude tragar y dar un paso atrás.

—¡Draco, qué es eso?

—Duendes de montaña —dije a través de los dientes. Todos mis músculos paralizados en su lugar al tiempo que me volvía tieso como una tabla.

—¿Duendes de montaña? —Hermione repitió, confundida— ¿Qué? ¿En el castillo?

Literalmente no podía responder. Ni siquiera podía moverme.

—¿Deberíamos correr? —ambas manos agarraban mi muñeca ahora. El resplandor se incrementó, ampliándose para mostrar las paredes de la habitación —que no eran paredes en absoluto, sino las puntiagudas rocas talladas de una cueva.

De repente, sombras de bandazos, figuras reptantes se movieron a lo largo de las rocas; y guturales, gorjeantes risas y gruñidos se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

—Draco, ¿deberíamos correr?

El rugido creció hasta ser un chillido primitivo.

Nos vieron.

Pero trate como pueda, mis músculos eran como plomo —mi corazón latía tan rápido que las venas de mi cuello dolían.

—¿Draco?

—Mhm —logré decir, pero aún no podía moverme.

—¡Entonces vamos! —Hermione jaló mi brazo, me volteó y arrastró. Al instante siguiente, los duendes rompieron en una frenética carrera, justo detrás de nuestros talones, saltando, gruñendo y rechinando los dientes. Forcé a mis congeladas piernas a trabajar, incluso aunque me tropezaba en la oscuridad, guiado nada más que por los dedos de esa sangresucia.

—¡Vamos! —urgió, y mis piernas se movieron más rápido. Los duendes agarraron la parte baja de mi camisa suelta —sentí una garra clavarse en mi espalada— y mi respiración se agudizó como si estuviera tragando cuchillos. Cerré los ojos, pero ello no hizo diferencia alguna y corrí tan rápido como pude.

Entonces, detrás de mí, macabros y resonantes cantos gruñeron y burbujearon desde las hileras de atrás.

 _¡Azota! ¡Chasquea! ¡La negra abertura!_

 _¡Atrapa, arrebata! ¡Pellizca, atrapa!_

 _¡Bajando, bajando, al pueblo de trasgos_ _(1)_ _,_

 _Vas tú, muchacho!_

 _¡Embiste, golpea! ¡Estruja, revienta!_

 _¡Martillo y tenaza! ¡Batintín y maza!_

 _¡Machaca, machaca, a los subterráneos!_

 _¡Jo, jo, muchacho!_

—Draco —Hermione jadeó, justo cuando casi me iba de bruces. Sentí el aliento de un duende justo atrás de mí, olía su fetidez.

—Draco, ¡veo algo!

—¿Dónde? —ladré, abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

—¡Allí! —dijo ella —y más, más allá de nosotros, vislumbré una pequeña luz. En ese momento, mis pies se tropezaron con algo que no era piedra. Se sentía como tierra, y agujas de pino. De repente, árboles pasaban velozmente a cada lado de nosotros. Estábamos en un bosque. Los duendes seguían tras nuestro.

 _¡Lacera, apachurra! ¡Chasquea los látigos!_

 _¡Aúlla y solloza! ¡Sacude, aporrea!_

 _¡Trabaja, trabaja! ¡A huir no te atrevas,_

 _mientras los trasgos beben y carcajean!_

 _¡Rodando, rodando, por el subterráneo!_

 _¡Abajo, muchacho!_

—Casi… allí —exhaló Hermione, aumentando su agarre en mí. Ahora podía ver el camino delante de nosotros —era amplio, cubierto de agujas de pino. El resplandor era diferente, no como el del hueco de los duendes. De alguna manera más brillante, más abierto…

Mandíbulas se cerraron justo en mi oreja. Solté un grito estrangulado y lancé la mano hacia atrás, golpeando la piel cubierta de cuero del duende. Entonces, uno de ellos hundió sus dientes en la parte de atrás de mi pierna.

Aullé. Dolor lacerante recorrió mi pierna y espalda. Hermione me jaló hacia la entrada —y la atravesé, afuera de los bosques. Alcé mi cabeza a la brillante luz dorada.

El dolor en mi pierna se desvaneció. Por un instante, vi el cielo azul, y pasto amarillo. Después, caí pesadamente al suelo.

Silencio. Un viento sin descanso sopló por entre el alto pasto sobre mi cabeza. Permanecí quieto por un momento, paralizado, los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en las orejas. El viento susurró. Abrí los ojos.

Yacía sobre mi estómago encima de plantas de cebada aplastadas. Las hebras doradas permanecían densas y gruesas pegadas en mi cara y manos. Tomé un profundo respiro, y cerré los dedos alrededor del crespo pasto. El olor como de tierra, la dulce esencia de heno llenó mis pulmones. Fruncí el ceño y me senté.

La cálida brisa se enredó en mi pelo. Cerré los ojos un momento, al tiempo que una brillante, potente luz solar los cegaba. Alcé las manos y froté mi rostro, y luego observé alrededor.

Estaba sentado en un campo dorado de cebada. Un cielo sin nubes arriba, las plantas ondeándose tan lejos hasta donde alcanzaba a ver. Excepto por una cosa.

En la distancia estaba un árbol. Bonito, pero fuera de lugar, un antiguo sauce llorón inclinado hacia un lado encima de una colina, con sus largas hojas colgando hasta el suelo. Arrugué los ojos. ¿Había estado aquí antes? Miré atrás. Había un bosque negro —como una pared de hierro. Estaba el camino por el cual acabábamos de pasar, luciendo como un túnel a través de una montaña. Más allá, la oscuridad y el silencio esperaban. Los duendes ya no estaban.

Me puse de pie, y observé el sauce llorón. El viento arrugaba mi camisa, pero ningún pájaro cantaba. El único sonido era el murmullo del campo de cebada. Volteé a mirar la parte trasera de mi pierna, esperando ver ropa rasgada y una herida. Pero no había nada mal con ella, y mis pantalones estaban intactos.

Algo se chocó contra las plantas de cebada a mi derecha. Giré alrededor—

Para ver a Granger en una posición sentada, con heno en su pelo, su suéter y su corbata desarreglados. Ella observó alrededor, después detrás suyo al bosque, y luego otra vez al sauce en la distancia. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Por qué piensas que soy yo el que sabría eso? —demandé, empezando a moverme hacia delante.

—¿A dónde vas? —la escuché levantarse y andar rápido hacia mí.

—Lejos de ti.

—¿Hasta qué? ¿Hasta que encuentres la puerta? —enunció— ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso, sin siquiera tener una varita?

—La forma tradicional —respondí— Buscando una.

—¡Estamos en la mitad de un campo! —gritó, parándose donde estaba— Draco, detente.

—No.

—¡Debes decirme donde estamos!

—No, no debo —repliqué, dándome la vuelta y lanzándole una mirada sin gracia—. Si no me hubieras seguido y confundido la habitación, no estaríamos atrapados en esta pesadilla.

Me volteé de nuevo y avancé hacia el sauce, sin preguntarme porqué me dirigía hacia allá.

—Espera.

Detuve los pasos y fruncí el ceño. Miré sobre mi hombro y alcé una ceja. Hermione miraba el suelo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté. Ella me miró.

—He escuchado esa canción antes.

Observé alrededor, desconcertado.

—¿Qué canción?

—La canción de los duendes —dijo.

—Pasas mucho tiempo alrededor de duendes, ¿eh Granger? —me mofé.

—No seas ridículo. ¡La he escuchado en alguna parte! —insistió. Después me miró algo atontada— Creo que es de… ¿un libro?

Eso me detuve. Tragué duro.

—¿Lo es, verdad?— ella dio un paso hacia mí— ¿Tolkien?

Mis ojos relampaguearon.

—Él es un mago —espeté— ¿Cómo podrías saber algo de…?

—¿El Hobbit? —finalizó. La miré. Su cara se iluminó.

—¡Sí! ¡Es del Hobbit! ¡Cuando todos ellos excepto Gandalf es capturado por los duendes… cuando ellos se están cubriendo en una cueva por culpa de un tormenta!

Traté de darle una mirada desdeñosa, pero no funcionó. Así que solo di vuelta y seguí marchando a través de las plantas hacia el sauce.

—¿No lo entiendes? —persistió—. La sala de los Menesteres tiene acceso a nuestros pensamientos —¡Es parte de su encanto! Sabe que tú leíste el Hobbit— ella me alcanzó, y podía sentir la extraña mirada que me daba— ¿Por qué estabas pensando en duendes?

—No lo estaba —insistí.

—Bueno, ciertamente yo no lo estaba —dijo, su voz disminuyó— Es como si la Sala supiera lo que te asustaría…

—No estaba asustado —alardeé. Pero ella no estaba escuchando.

—La pregunta es… —meditó— ¿Por qué querría asustarte?

—Es una sala Granger —dije— No quiere nada —sacudí la cabeza y reí hacia el cielo vacío—. Típico muggle. Parece que no se dan cuenta del concepto que la magia tiene reglas.

—Qué quieres decir? —trotó para adelantarme, mirando mi rostro.

—Eres insufrible, ¿lo sabes? —la miré encolerizado.

—Qué. Quieres. Decir.

Dejé de caminar. De cualquier manera no parecía que me estuviera acercando a ese sauce.

—Escucha, pequeña —gruñí— La sala de los Menesteres toma tus pensamientos y los transforma en realidad, ¿está bien?

Me miró ansiosamente, sus ojos marrones brillantes, con su ceño fruncido. Rechiné los dientes.

—Usualmente, cuando las personas la encuentran, están pensando en una sola cosa —expliqué, sintiéndome como el profesor Snape, tratando que un concepto le entre al cabeza dura de Potter—. Pero si empiezas pensando en algo en particular, y entonces mil otras cosas llegan a tu mente mientras estás atravesando la puerta, vas a entrar en algo como el jodido mundo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas —dirigí un dedo a su cara—, y eso es si estás lidiando con la desordenada mente de una persona, no dos precipitándose aquí sin pizca de tiempo de tratar de enfocar la mente y pensar qué es lo que realmente quieren.

—El país de las maravillas —repitió, como sopesándolo.

—O Nunca Jamás —murmuré, de nuevo avanzando hacia el sauce a través de las altos y crespos tallos de cebada—. Como en nunca-encontrarás-la-maldita-puerta.

—¿Por qué sigues caminando a esa dirección? —llamó—. La puerta está de vuelta allá.

—¿Luce ese camino mejor para ti? —gesticulé todo el camino hacia el profundo, oscuro camino hacia el bosque—. Siéntete libre. No te detendré.

No dijo nada por un momento, y después me gritó.

—¡Bien! Allá es donde está mi varita de cualquier modo —pausó, entonces intentó de nuevo— Malfoy, no tiene sentido ir a donde estás yendo.

—Escucha, Granger —empecé, volteando a verla—. Puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras —pero nada hará que vaya de vuelta todo el camino a través de todo… eso —señalé. Y la espanté con mi mano—. Ta ta.

Me miró echando fuego por los ojos, parada en medio con las plantas llegándole a la cintura. Entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el bosque, sus largos rizos balanceándose de un lado a otro tras ella. Rodé los ojos, agradeciendo finalmente haberme librado de ella.

Seguí dirigiéndome hacia el solitario árbol, los delicados murmullos y susurros a mi alrededor. Mi ceño se profundizó al tiempo que estudiaba el brillante paisaje, y las suaves ondas de las ondas de las hojas que colgaban del sauce. ¿Había estado aquí antes? ¿O solo lo había imaginado?

Finalmente, me acerqué al sauce, que resultó ser más amplio que cualquiera que haya visto. Lucía alrededor del doble de altura que el sauce llorón del campus del colegio. Pero este no daba indicación de que iba a aplastarme.

Sus verdes, encantadas hojas llegaban al suelo, formando una cortina a su alrededor. Una memoria se agitó de nuevo. Dudé, y entonces alcé una mano para empujar a un lado algunas ramas, e ingresé a la sombra y el silencio.

Un grito rasgó el aire. Me volteé, mis latidos acelerándose. Se repitió de nuevo, rindiéndose al silencio, rebotando desde los grises, deshojados árboles de ese bosque negro. Un primitivo y desgarrador, desesperado grito —como si alguien estuviera siendo asesinado.

Granger.

Agarré las hojas colgantes y miré fijo el anillo de mi mano derecha. El sol centelleó en la plata incrustada de la cresta. Cerré los ojos, rechiné los dientes y apreté fuertemente las hojas. Ella gritó de nuevo.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

—Esto es ridículo. Absolutamente absurdo —murmuré, apartando una rama fuera de mi rostro a la vez que entraba a las sombras del bosque—. La puerta es por _este_ camino. ¿Por qué no podría él—

Algo se movió en las profundas sombras delante de mí. Me detuve. Escuché.

Un bajo arrastre, como un largo, delicado y pesado cuerpo moviéndose bajo los arbustos, llenando el silencio del bosque. Escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo entero. Y entonces, noté una figura.

Era larga —tal vez diez metros— y se movía como un río negro hacia mí. Tragué.

—¿Hola? —intenté. Mis padres pensarían que me estaba volviendo loca por llamar a cosas que se movían por el suelo, pero en mi experiencia, ellas respondían la mitad del tiempo— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

 _Hsssssssssssssss…_

—Oh, no —respiré, dando un paso atrás. Tropecé con algo suave.

Grité y salté adelante, girando sobre mí misma —para darme cuenta que toda la tierra a mi alrededor estaba cubierta de víboras negras. Se movían de un lado al otro, adentro y afuera, sobre y entre ellas —pilas de ellas, arrastrándose y deslizándose y siseando. No me podía mover, no podía dar un paso a ningún lado, ya que rodeaban mis pies como si estuviera parada en medio de un charco hirviente de brea.

Docenas de ellas se movían lentamente y doblaban sus cabezas, mirándome con ojos negros y brillantes. Me enderecé, ajusté mis brazos a los lados y me forcé a mirar arriba. Apreté mi boca en cuanto mis brazos, manos y rodillas, empezaron a temblar. Mi estómago se retorció y mi sangre se enfrió. No tuve miedo de serpientes cuando era pequeña. El basilisco había cambiado eso.

—Esto no puede ser real —dije, a través de los dientes—. No puede ser. Los duendes de Draco no eran reales. Eran de un libro. Esto no es real, esto no es real, esto no es… ¡eeeeeeeeyy! —mis palabras se convirtieron en un gemido a la vez que una serpiente, una muy larga, empezó a envolver su frío, suave cuerpo alrededor y alrededor y hacia arriba de mi tobillo, después mi pantorrilla. Quería zafármela, y correr gritando, pero me mordí la lengua y me obligué a permanecer quieta. Si me movía, me mordería.

—Oh, ¡quítate, quítate, quítate! —rogué, mi garganta temblando— ¡Por favor quítate! Por favor —su grueso cuerpo se apretó alrededor de mi pierna. Yo chillé y la golpeé.

Entonces hundió sus dientes dentro de mi carne, justo en la parte trasera de mi rodilla.

Dejé salir un grito como nunca lo he hecho. Un dolor lacerante, abrasador recorrió mi pierna entera. Bajé una mano y arranqué la serpiente lejos de mí. Sangre manchó mis manos. El zumbido de las víboras creció, y sus siseos se volvieron un rugido —como el de las abejas bravas. Traté de saltar sobre ellas, correr de vuelta al campo, pero se lanzaron a mis piernas, atándose como cuerdas, enrollándose en mis tobillos. Caí sobre mis rodillas. Mis manos agarraron otra serpiente, y ella se removió y mordió mi muñeca. Grité de nuevo, mi garganta rasgándose por lo que intenté quitármela. Ella se apretó más, y me llenó de su veneno. Entonces otra mordió mi codo, otra mi muslo. Lágrimas se derramaban por mi cara y caí al suelo, pataleando y golpeando con todas mis fuerzas. El enjambre de serpientes empezó a empujarme más abajo.

—¡Ayuda! —sollocé—. ¡Oh, ayúdenme, por favor!

Mi cuerpo entero estaba encendido. Cientos de serpientes me mordían una y otra vez, y luego volvían y mordían de nuevo. Podía sentir mi sangre llenándose de veneno. Iba a morir.

—¡Levántate! ¡Granger, levántate!

Las palabras llegaron como en una bruma, y aunque intenté obedecer, mis músculos no podían.

Entonces, una mano fuerte se aferró a mi brazo y me levantó.

Las serpientes se resbalaron. Me tambaleé, pero alguien me sostuvo con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. De repente, ágiles manotazos, cada uno resonando como un choque, me sacudieron —pero no estaba siendo golpeada. El brazo que me sostenía vibraba con cada manotazo, como si el otro brazo estuviera ocupado haciendo ese sonido.

—Malditas. Sean. Estas. Serpientes —la misma voz rugía con cada golpe— Y maldita tú por botar. Mi. ¡Varita!

El brazo me empujó, fuera del enjambre de serpientes. Entonces, dos manos me empujaron contra la ruda corteza de un árbol.

—De todo los… _Brillante._ Solo brillante —la voz murmuró, y sentí algo rasgarse lejos de mi mejilla. Grité.

—¿Quieres que las deje seguir mordiéndote? —espetó. Abrí los ojos, para ver a Draco Malfoy parado justo enfrente de mí. Lanzó la serpiente al suelo —la serpiente aparentemente había estado pegado en mi cara— y entonces alzó rápidamente su brazo y arrancó una de mi cabeza, otra alrededor de mi cuello, luego se dobló y arrancó esa primera de mi pierna —al parecer no me la había arrancado la primera vez.

—¡Regresen! —le rugió a las criaturas, alcanzando una larga varilla y avanzando hacia la horda. Ellas le sisearon, y entonces una de las más largas abrió su boca y dejó escapar un gruñido mordaz. Draco agitó la varilla y la estampó sobre su cabeza. Ésta se quejó por un momento, y después se quedó quieta. Las serpientes, como una menguante marea, regresaron a la oscuridad. Draco, sin aliento, las vio marcharse.

El veneno desaparecía de mis brazos y piernas. Alcé las manos a mi cara para sentir la herida—

Pero no había nada. Mi piel estaba suave. Observé mis manos, que habían estado cubiertas de sangre, y por lo que podía ver, estaban ahora limpias.

Draco tiró la varilla al suelo, y se volteó a mirarme.

—¿Estás feliz ahora? —escupió— ¿Satisfecha por ser tan inteligente? ¿Qué te dije?

—Que nada te haría volver por este camino —susurré, tratando de detener mis temblores. Él me miró, encolerizado. Froté mis ojos, pero las lágrimas aún se derramaban por mis dedos.

—No entiendo esto —sacudí la cabeza—. Nunca pensé que la sala de los Menesteres podía ser tan cruel—

—¿En verdad eres tan ignorante? –—Draco lanzó sus manos al aire, y después las estampó en sus muslos—. Primera de la clase, y tú aún no puedes entender el principio más básico —me miró de arriba abajo, como si estuviera evaluando un caballo que no le gustaba—. Pobre sangresucia. Algunas cosas simplemente no pueden arreglarse, me temo.

—Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no me iluminas? – rugí, mi voz espesa con el miedo que estaba tratando de superar. Draco dio un deliberado paso hacia mí, sus brillantes ojos clavándose donde estaba.

—La magia no es buena o mala. Es una herramienta —dijo— Si yo ondeara mi varita, o mejor dicho —su labio se curvó — Y dijera _accio cicuta_ (2), y te matara con eso —me apuntó— ¿Eso hace el hechizo del _accio_ cruel?

Lo miré, y después sacudí la cabeza. Él la sacudió, también.

—No es la magia. Es lo que haces con ella.

—Asi que… —murmuré, envolviendo los brazos a mi alrededor— ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

Me dirigió una mirada, y después alrededor suyo en el bosque. Por un largo momento, no dijo nada… Y entonces, tomó un profundo respiro.

—No lo sé.

Levanté las cejas.

—Estabas hablando como si supieras.

—No lo sé, está bien —disparó, mirándome desdeñosamente—. Esto jamás me ha pasado antes.

—Espera —¿tú vienes aquí seguido? —di un paso hacia él.

—Tanto como cualquiera —devolvió. Pero estaba mintiendo. No me miraba.

—Malfoy.

—Sh.

Me detuve a medio paso, y luego asomé la vista entre el bosque, fuera del camino, en la dirección que Draco miraba. Justo al borde de mi vista, pude ver los ejes de una puerta. Una puerta que parecía de algún modo familiar…

—Se ve prometedor —Draco decidió, y se desvió del camino hacia ella.

—¿Es esa una buena idea? —hice una mueca.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar una salida —replicó—, pero si quieres, quédate, y toma el té con las serpientes.

Mordí mi labio y me dirigí hacia adelante. Me detuve, y entonces, corrí tras él dentro del oscuro bosque, dejando el camino atrás.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **(** **1)son seres mágicos elementales que pertenecen a la raza de los duendes domésticos.**_

 _ **(2)Género de planta de familia venenosa**_

 _ **N/T: Bueno, he aquí el segundo capi, lleno de acción, ¿qué les pareció la analogía con el hobbit y alicia en le país de las maravillas? … y ¿qué tal estos dos ah? No saben ni lo que les espera jaja… en fin, gracias a todo los que leen, me ponen muy contenta! Espero que este capi también haya sido entendible… y si ven algo que no entienden o no concuerda, por favor avísenme que con gusto lo corregiré Nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Editado)**

 **DRACO**

La escuché seguirme. Bien. Mis manos aún ardían —de un modo invisible— con las mordidas de varias serpientes. Rodé los ojos mientras pasaba entre los grises árboles, las agujas de pino crujiendo bajo mis pies. Hubiera dejado que se llenara de veneno y muriera. Excepto que, ella probablemente no podría morir de verdad, por lo que sólo hubiese podido haber gritado hasta desconcentrarme, mientras trataba de encontrar una salida. Sí, era mejor que la sacara de allí. Estaba más callada. Eso fue lo que me dije.

Froté mis manos e hice una mueca. Aún dolían.

—¿Reconoces esta puerta? —dijo a mi lado.

—¿Constantemente haces preguntas? —suspiré.

—¿De qué otra manera puedo aprender algo?

—No sé —tal vez escuchando por una vez en tu vida —disparé de vuelta.

—Estoy tratando de escuchar —dijo— Tu respuesta.

—No, no reconozco la puerta.

—Creo que yo sí —dijo. Me detuve abruptamente y la miré. Caminó más allá de mí, su mirada fija en la puerta.

—¿Sí?

No respondió. Sus pasos disminuyeron a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta, levantó su mano y rozó el pomo.

—¿Cómo reconoces la puerta? —pregunté. No dijo nada. Solo se paró ahí.

—Oh, ya veo, tan pronto como yo haga una pregunta, tú dejas de hablar. Supongo—

Giró el pomo. Luz brillante de mañana se coló a través de la abertura. Arrugué los ojos y levanté una mano para cubrirme. Hermione tomó un lento respiro.

—Es… —susurró, empujó la puerta a un lado y avanzó…

Una habitación.

—¿Granger? —fruncí el ceño y la seguí. Fui azotado instantáneamente por un olor fresco, floral. Tuve que parpadear para lograr que mis ojos se ajustaran.

Hermione se detuvo a los pies de una cama acolchada. Las paredes de la habitación eran blancas, había una alta ventana de vidrio donde colgaban cortinas con diseños púrpuras, con un asiento a la izquierda. Justo enfrente colgaba un gran cartel cubierto con imágenes, recortes de periódico y notas con forma de flores. Al lado de eso, en la pared de la ventana, había imágenes enmarcadas de pansies y otros tipos de flores. Sobre el piso, alzándose en la pared hasta aproximadamente la altura de los muslos, estaba un estando lleno de libros —muy organizados. En la esquina más alejada, sobre otra pila de libros, estaba un animal de peluche. La habitación estaba a rebosar con toda clase de otras cosas de chicas; lámparas y cajas y adornos. Fruncí el ceño a las imágenes. Eran escalofriantes —no se movían.

Hermionse se apresuró y agarró el pequeño animal de peluche y lo apretó contra su pecho. Cuando se volteó, una sonrisa sorprendida cruzaba su cara.

—¡Este es mi cuarto!

Pánico fluyó a través de mí. Di la vuelta, agarré el pomo que acababa de cerrar y abrí la puerta para volver—

Y me tropecé directo contra una docena de vestidos colgados.

—¿Qué caraj… entramos por tu closet? —grité, empujando los vestidos y volviendo a enfrentarla. Ella tenía la boca abierta.

—No tengo parásitos o una plaga o algo Malfoy —chilló.

—Sé eso —gruñí, incapaz de mantener la exasperada expresión de mi rostro. —Es solo… —ondeé mi mano hacia la cama— Estoy en u…

—¿Qué? —alzó su barbilla— ¿En el cuarto de un muggle?

Quité la mano del pomo y me enderecé.

—No. —dije—. En el cuarto de una chica.

Sus cejas se levantaron, su boca se apretó en una línea por un momento, y entonces se echó a reír.

—¡Oh! Bueno… ah —sacudió la cabeza, pero su sonrisa no se iba.

—¿Qué? —objeté, poniéndome rojo.

—Nada, yo… —se detuvo, y después su rostro se volvió más serio. Frunció el ceño hacia las paredes— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Estoy segura que no estaba pensando en mi cuarto...?

—Bueno, este no es el camino a la salida, y ahora el bosque se convirtió en un closet —gesticulé de vuelta a él. Hermione lo observó, ofreciéndole una mirada pensativa. Avanzó unos pasos y pasó de mí —provocando que me saliera del camino. Inclinó su cabeza y tocó uno de los vestidos.

—Como la puerta a Narnia —murmuró. Abrí la boca.

—Granger, cómo maldición sabes sobre—

—¿Cielo? El té está listo.

Salté. Hermione se volvió a darle la cara a la puerta opuesta.

—¿Mamá? —gritó.

—¿Sí?

—¡Mamá! —jadeó ella, tirando el animal de peluche sobre la cama y corriendo a la puerta.

—Granger, esto no es… Granger, no seas una tonta —intenté, pero después corrí tras ella. Al momento siguiente, me encontré en una sala diminuta —escasas paredes, un sofá en frente de una extraña caja con imágenes que se mueven y que hablan enfrente de éste; otra silla, un piano —y dos personas levantándose, al otro lado del sillón. Uno de ellos era delgado, con un suéter y pantalones pálidos. La otra era una mujer sencillamente vestida, cabello negro, y que además tenía sus brazos envueltos estrechamente alrededor de Hermione.

—Mamá —dijo otra vez Hermione, cerrando sus ojos, y presionando su cara contra el suéter de la otra mujer.

—Cielo, ¿qué está mal? —dijo con voz llorosa la mujer, riendo, pero su bonita cara mostraba preocupación.

Permanecí al lado del piano, sintiéndome más incómodo de lo que me sentido nunca. El hombre —el padre de Hermione— me miró.

—¿Quién es éste? —preguntó. Hermione volteó su cabeza pero no soltó a su mamá.

—Oh, él es… um, él es Draco Malfoy. Del colegio.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —su mamá repitió, mirándola y entonces sus ojos encontraron los míos. —El chico que te llamaba aquél nombre—

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, y me dirigió una extraña mirada. Tragué.

—Sr. Malfoy —el hombre muggle caminó hacia mí, desvaneciendo su consternación con una media sonrisa —. Un placer conocerte —ofreció su mano. Le lancé una mirada atrapada a Hermione, y después alcé la cabeza y agarré su mano por un instante, dejándola ir enseguida. Resistí la urgencia de pasar la palma por mis pantalones. Hermione me miraba encolerizada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en casa? —la sra. Granger inquirió, retrocediendo y tomándola por los hombros.

—Bueno, yo… nosotros… —Hermione me miró de nuevo, y ahora noté un cambio en sus ojos. Quise rodar los míos. Ella ya había olvidado dónde estábamos…

—Nosotros como que… nos perdimos —dijo—. Y estábamos buscando la—

La puerta principal se azotó.

La conmoción sacudió mis huesos. Vidrio explotó en la sala. Salté atrás metro y medio. Hermione y su mamá gritaron, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de la otra. El sr. Granger las sostuvo. Mi corazón se trabó en mi pecho.

Afuera, el día se tornó noche tan rápido como el chasquido de un interruptor. La puerta cayó al piso. El vidrio que aún quedaba en las ventanas se hizo pedazos.

—¡Al suelo! —comandó el sr Granger, tirando de su esposa y su hija. Yo me escabullí detrás del sofá, palpando mi mano sobre el bolsillo. Maldije. Estúpido —no tenía mi varita.

—Draco —Hermione jadeó— su cabeza estaba solamente a medio metro de distancia de mí. No la podía ver por la oscuridad.

—¡Cállate! —ordené. Retorciéndome, me enderecé en el puesto y me asomé a ver por sobre el sofá.

Una explosión de luz afuera. Relámpagos en el cielo. Y dos figuras permanecían en la entrada.

Reconocimiento fluyó a través de mí. Mi corazón se tensionó. Incluso en un techo muggle, en una casa mucho más pobre para su presencia, conocía estas personas.

Mi padre, y mi tía Bellatrix Lestrange.

Una mano agarró la mía.

—¿Quién es? —siseó Hermione desde su lugar de escondite en el suelo. No respondí, y arranqué mi mano de su agarre. Ajusté los pies bajo mío así podía levantarme y saludarlos—

—Lumos —mi padre ondeó su varita. Mientras que luz iluminaba la habitación, la cara de mi padre, dura y fría, se volvió a encarar al sr Granger. Sonreí. Qué contraste. Allí estaba, un tembloroso, debilucho campesino sin magia, en frente de mi padre, con su largo cabello blanco, magnífica capa ondeante y ojos azul-hielo.

Tía Bellatrix serpenteó al lado de él, doblando su cabeza a un lado, girando su varita en su mano derecha.

—Vamos Lucius —dijo, con tono ligero—. Acabemos con esto.

Mi padre solo alzó una ceja, y entonces le habló a un tembloroso sr Granger.

—¿Dónde está tu hija?

La mano de Hermione me encontró de nuevo —envolviendo mi tobillo. Sus dedos eran fríos. La sonrisa vaciló en mi rostro.

—¿Quién quiere saber? —el sr Granger dijo a través de sus dientes.

—Dos mortífagos —replicó mi padre—. Eso debe darte la suficiente información.

Bellatrix asintió al tiempo que se reía.

—Tu hija es Hermione Granger —mi padre ronroneó —. Entréganosla, y tu vida, y la de tu esposa, se preservarán.

El sr Granger cerró sus manos en puños.

—¿Entregaría usted a su único hijo?

Lentamente, mi padre inclinó su cabeza. Abrí los ojos ampliamente, y dejé de respirar.

—Depende que quién lo pida —respondió mi padre—, y en esta situación, ciertamente lo hace.

Mi hundí en el suelo, con la visión borrosa.

—Eso no me importa —dijo el sr Granger—. No dejaré que se la lleve.

Sentí cómo la mano en mi tobillo empezaba a sacudirse.

—Muy bien, solo estaba siendo benevolente —dijo mi padre. Levantó su varita. Hermione soltó mi tobillo.

—¡Papi! —gritó ella, escurriéndose del agarre de su madre.

—¡Hermione, no! —su madre gritó.

—¡Papi, iré! —se esforzó en ponerse de pie.

Su cara estaba blanca, sus ojos desesperados. Se lanzó a sí misma hacia su padre, sus espinillas chocaron con el sofá— ¡Para! ¡Por favor, para!

Mi mirada voló a mi padre. Pero fue como si no la hubiera visto. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el sr Granger.

—¡Detente! —Hermione berreó.

—Avada Kadavra.

Mi tiré sobre mi espalda a la vez que luz verde explotaba a través del cuarto. Tía Bellatrix dejó escapar una carcajada. Un cuerpo pesado cayó al suelo.

—¡NO! —el chillido de Hermione rompió el aire. La sra Granger soltó un sollozo distorsionado y se levantó ella misma hacia su esposo. La varita de Bellatrix relució.

—¡Avada Kadavra! —rugió. La sra Granger se paralizó, y entonces cayó al suelo sobre su esposo. Sus ojos vacíos.

Ahora, los gritos de Hermione no tenían palabras —era como si estuviera siendo rasgada. Se lanzó hacia sus padres caídos, rindiéndose a los sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo entero. Mi padre se rio de ella. Bellatrix no podía contener su alegría. Yo me sentía enfermo.

—Granger —murmuré, forzando a mis labios a trabajar—. Granger, no es…

—¡Mamá! —lloró ella, completamente rota, apartando el cabello de su mamá lejos de su rostro, enseguida agarrando sus hombros tiesos. —Mamá, mírame. Mamá, ¡vamos!

Estaba a punto de enfermarme. Me doblé en dos, torciendo la cara y cerré la mandíbula. Miré arriba hacia mi padre.

Que ahora la observaba a ella. Niveló su varita a la altura de su cabeza.

—Levántate, sangre sucia.

Hermione siguió rogándole a su madre fallecida. Bellatrix caminó alrededor de mi padre y tomó un puñado del cabello de Hermione.

—Él dijo que te levantaras —tironeó su cabello, forzándola a levantarse. Hermione, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, golpeó a Bellatrix en la cara.

—Por qué tú – Bellatrix jadeó. Hermione estampó su rodilla contra ella toda su fuerza. Bellatrix gritó y la dejó ir.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —mi padre guardó la varita dentro de su bastón, se movió hacia adelante y tomó a Hermione por el cuello con su mano izquierda, para después azotar su espalda contra la pared, enviando imágenes retumbando al suelo. Entonces, la golpeó directo en su rostro. Sangre corrió por su labio.

Salté sobre mis pies. No sabía lo que iba a hacer, o siquiera porqué. Solo sabía que esto era demasiado absurdo, sin-sentido, para que fuera real.

—¿Padre?

Bellatrix y Padre se dieron la vuelta a verme, pero padre mantuvo su mano alrededor de la garganta de Hermione. Ella trataba de aflojarla.

—¿Draco? —preguntó mi padre silenciosamente, su ceño frunciéndose— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo… Yo de hecho estoy… —aclaré la garganta, sintiéndome como un zopenco diciéndole esto a la cara. Me encogí de hombros. —Estoy en la sala de los Menesteres. En Hogwarts.

Mi padre me estudió por un momento, y después, ambos, él y Bellatrix se miraron uno al otro y se echaron a reír.

—La sangre sucia tuvo que haberle puesto un hechizo desmemorizador, pobre chico —mi padre siguió riéndose. Pero mi comentario tuvo el efecto que buscaba. El rostro de Hermione cambió. Solo un poco, pero lo suficiente. Por medio segundo, ella recordó.

La habitación entera se bamboleó. Mi padre la dejó ir. Ella cayó sobre la alfombra. Toda luz de repente extinguida.

Por un instante, todo era completamente negro y silencioso. Parpadeé varias veces.

Entonces, una luz suave se escabulló en medio de la oscuridad. Me encontré parado al borde del susurrante campo de cebada, un sol de tarde avanzada y brillando oblicuamente a lo largo del cielo.

Un largo, ahogado sollozo sonó a través del silencio. Miré alrededor. A solo cinco metros enfrente de mí, Hermione se arrodillaba, sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor, con su frente presionada contra el suelo. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y después lo dejó salir en profundos, desolados sollozos. Colapsó de lado, enrollada en una bola y cubriendo su cara.

Miré más allá de ella, dentro del bosque. Dejé salir un prolongado suspiro que me sacudió entero. Mis ojos encontraron a Hermione de nuevo. Se había callado. Y ahora el viento era el único que hablaba —suavemente, sin palabras, al tiempo que soplaba a través del campo.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

La agonía me recorría tan fuerte que no podía ni respirar. Era peor que el veneno de serpientes, porque ese dolor se desvanecía, pero éste crecía con cada sollozo que surgía de mi cuerpo como una espada empuñando una herida por apuñalada.

Como si viniera desde muy lejos, oí a alguien caminar hacia mí a través del frágil pasto. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero calientes lágrimas los llenaban y empañaban mi visión. Mi conciencia iba y venía. No quería nada más que dejarme ir.

—Eso no era real, sabes —era la voz de Draco. Baja, pero fría. No respondí.

—Mira, no tiene sentido llorar —su voz aumentó de timbre, estaba más endurecida—. Estamos en la sala de los Menesteres —nada de esto es real. ¿Por qué no puedes recordarlo?

Agarré puñados de las plantas de cebada y las arranqué por la raíz, tambaleándome sobre mis pies y lanzándolas con toda mi fuerza.

—Porque fue real, Malfoy —rugí, apenas controlando mi voz—. Es real.

—No, no lo es —insistió, extendiendo sus brazos— ¡Mira donde estamos! ¡Estamos en la mitad de un campo! Esos muggles están bien.

—¿Muggles? —repetí, furia ardiendo hasta que mi visión se tornó roja. —¿Muggles? ¡Ellos eran mis padres!

—No, eran ilusiones de tus padres —ladró, dirigiéndose hacia mí, sus ojos azules quemándome. Ojos exactamente iguales a los de su padre—.Tal cual como eran ilusiones de mi padre y tía. Todo es simplemente algo que la habitación preparó. Nada de eso pasó.

—Pero podría —lancé de vuelta. Él se detuvo, confusión recorriendo su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Solo porque no ha pasado aún no significa que nuca pasará —dije. Él parpadeó.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué no? —limpié mi cara—. No hay un solo día en el que no me preocupe por mis padres, que no ruegue que permanezcan alejados, que no tema la idea de mortífagos entrando por mi puerta y que los asesinen por mi culpa —lágrimas frescas caían ahora. Él sacudió su cabeza, como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

—Nadie gastaría su tiempo matando a tus padres muggles —dijo él, como si estuviera siendo tonta—. Así es cómo recordé dónde estábamos. Mi padre nunca los mataría una vez te hubieras entregado.

—¿Ah, no? —disparé de vuelta— ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque él no es de esos! —Draco insistió.

—Él es como Voldemort —rugí—. Al menos quiere serlo. Los muggles no son nada para los mortífagos —son como insectos que deben ser aplastados. ¡Tú y tu padre lo han dejado más que claro desde que te conocí!

—Mi padre no es un irrazonable —dijo Draco, pero su respiración se aceleró cuando mencioné a Voldemort. Tomó un pequeño respiro. —Si tú te entregaras, Padre dejaría a tus padres vivos.

—¿Y Bellatrix?

Él parpadeó, y luego miró a la lejanía.

—Bellatrix está loca —murmuró—. Todos saben eso.

—¿Y que la detendría de matar personas desarmadas si ella quisiera? —demandé.

—Mi padre lo haría —gritó Draco.

—¿Por qué? —grité de vuelta—. A él no le importa. Probablemente pensaría que es divertido.

Draco avanzó hacia mí y agarró mis hombros, sacudiéndome tan fuerte que mordí mi labio.

—Mi padre es un hombre noble, un guerrero y tiene más honor que eso, tú, pomposa, pequeña rata sangre sucia —gruñó. Sus manos lastimaban mis hombros. Su nariz estaba a milímetros de la mía. Una hebra de cabello platinado cayó sobre su ceño fruncido y alcanzó el puente de su nariz, justo en medio de esos helados, abrasadores ojos azules. Sangre goteaba por mi barbilla.

—¿Qué? —apreté los dientes— Me vas a pegar, ¿también?

Su expresión se aclaró y sus manos se aflojaron hasta que se redujo a un agarre con poca presión.

—Eres tan egoísta —susurré, calientes lágrimas formándose. Arranqué sus manos lejos de mí y retrocedí. —¿Siquiera te paras a pensar antes de que hieras a las personas?

Él se alejó de mí, su rostro pálido y sombrío. Limpié mi cara de nuevo, y luego mi boca con la manga de la camisa.

—Voy a salir de aquí. —decidí— No me importa qué es lo que hay en ese bosque, o lo que me hace ver. Saldré de esta habitación justo ahora —y con eso, me volví sobre mis talones, apreté los puños y marché de vuelta por ese camino, determinada a que nada me haría retroceder esta vez.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **N/T hola a todos! hoy con una nueva entrega, que sinceramente espero que les haya gustado... La relación entre los dos complicándose cada vez más... y todavía faltan muchas más sorpresas! el capi que viene es uno de mis favoritos! lamentablemente no lo publicaré hasta el viernes o sábado de la prox semana :( aw, de veras lo siento pero se me viene la semana de parciales... asi que... en fin, gracias a todos los que han dado follow, fav, review... ¡gracias! da gusto saber que esta historia no está siendo ignorada :D**_

 _ **Sin más, nos leemos pronto!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **DRACO**

Agarré un puñado de plantas, las arranqué desde la raíz y las lancé lejos, rugiendo mientras lo hacía. Polvo quedó esparcido en el aire. Pateé las altas plantaciones alrededor mío, aplastándolas con brusquedad, y después solo me quedé ahí quieto en medio del incesante viento.

Entonces, al tiempo que observaba, las plantas volvieron y crecieron, susurrando y murmurando en el proceso, hasta que todo lucía como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Estúpida – murmuré, y después grité en la dirección por la que Granger había desaparecido. - ¡Tonta! ¡No sabes nada de nada! ¡Y ese es tu problema, sangresucia!

Silencio. Nada más que el viento se movía. Y entonces, de repente, me di cuenta que había estado sosteniendo el aliento, en espera de una respuesta.

-Sangresucia – escupí de nuevo, solo por corroborar, y luego marché hacia el sauce de nuevo, lejos de ese inmenso bosque, lejos de esa oscuridad asfixiante. Pero el cielo se oscurecía sobre mí, tornándose rosa; pronto se haría de noche. Tragué. ¿Oscurecería totalmente? Y si era así, ¿podrían salir las visiones del bosque y llegar hasta donde estaba? Aceleré el paso.

De cualquier modo, el sauce no se veía cerca. Así que empecé a trotar. Pero éste permaneció igual. O mejor dicho, yo permanecí igual. Aflojé un poco los pasos y luego corrí, corrí con toda mi velocidad. Pero aunque el pasto pasaba velozmente por mis costados, el paisaje enfrente de mí no se movía. Me detuve, jadeando.

Una punzada atravesó mi pecho. Mis pulmones se apretaron. Presioné una mano contra mi corazón, y fruncí el ceño más a la vez que mi aliento se ralentizaba. Me di vuelta, contemplé el bosque otra vez, y luego me senté pesadamente.

Mi padre no mataría a los padres de Granger. No así, sin provocación, sin razón. Sacudí la cabeza y apreté los dientes. Él no lo haría. Tía Bella… No estaba seguro. Pero mi padre – jamás. Si Granger se rindiera en ese tipo de situación, Padre actuaría razonablemente. No asesinaría a un hombre, no importa cuán patético, si éste no estaba armado.

Mi garganta se cerró, y mi estómago dio un vuelco. Cerré los ojos.

Él no envenenaría a un hombre, tampoco. O contrabandearía una pieza de joya maldita.

 _No_ , dijo una voz en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Él le pediría a su hijo que lo hiciera.

Apreté mi antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, presionando la mano sobre la manga y el oscuro tatuaje debajo. Tragué de nuevo – esta vez hielo deslizándose por mi garganta y dentro de todas mis venas.

Matar a los padres de Granger no tenía sentido para mí – no si Granger se rendía. ¿Pero de verdad le importaría a mi padre?

Después de todo, como él constantemente decía –

Eran simples muggles.

Muggles, los cuales había visto rebelarse contra dos de los más poderosos mortífagos del mundo – indefensos, desarmados – con tal de proteger a su hija.

Y mi padre diciendo que él me entregaría.

Me abofeteé a mí mismo en el rostro. Ardía.

-Detente – me regañé – Despierta, esto no es real, ¿recuerda?

Fruncí el ceño con rabia y acomodé los codos sobre las rodillas. Le estaba dando a esos muggles demasiado crédito, de cualquier manera. Era mucho más probable que no fueran lo suficientemente listos como para darse cuenta cuándo habían perdido la batalla – y además no es que tuvieran sentimientos tan profundos como para significar nada – eran sólo perros protegiendo un hueso. Nunca entenderían porqué son inferiores – y precisamente eso era parte de lo que los hacía inferiores. No tenían ningún concepto de lo que era ser sangrepura, cuán importante ha sido mantener siempre el linaje, mantener la magia en las familias mágicas. No entendían que los niños mágicos provenientes de padres no-mágicos eran abominaciones, accidentes, monstruos de la naturaleza. Incluso la palabra sangresucia era algo así como una broma privada. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría alguien de ascendencia muggle entender cada pequeño detalle de ese insulto? Sabía que Granger nunca lo había entendido cuando se lo dije. Siempre se había enojado, pero disfrutaba ver esa rabia en sus ojos que me probaban que no entendía en absoluto su significado.

El viento desordenó mi pelo. Alcé la cabeza y fruncí el ceño al oscuro y silencioso bosque. Granger no había hecho un solo sonido – ni chillidos por ayuda, ni gritos anunciando que había encontrado la puerta.

Pero si la encontraba, ¿me lo diría?

-Maldita sea – gruñí, levantándome. Había hallado la puerta – de ahí a que todo esté tan callado - Ella había salido, abandonándome aquí. Maldije de nuevo, aparté las plantas a un lado e irrumpí de vuelta al bosque, directo por el camino; adentrándome a la oscuridad, otra vez.

 **DRACO**

El bosque estaba tan silencioso a mí alrededor, a la vez que el susurro del campo se desvanecía a mis espaldas. Nada se movía aquí dentro – nada a excepción de mí, y mi sombra. Bajé la cabeza y seguí andando, los dedos de mi mano derecha abriéndose y cerrándose incesantemente - ¡cómo deseaba tener mi varita!

El camino se alargaba y se desviaba, y mis músculos se tensionaron. No recordaba haber visto tantas desviaciones antes.

Vislumbré una luz. Paré. A un lado a mi izquierda, no muy lejos, estaba otra puerta. Inicialmente di un paso atrás. Ya no confiaba en esta sala…

Entonces parpadeé, la reconocía. Lucía efectivamente como una puerta de Hogwarts – señalada en la parte superior, madera gruesa, tallado en piedra en sus ejes…

Abandoné el camino y me dirigí hacia la puerta, casi permitiéndome sonreír. Este era el fin. La había encontrado. Bufé y sacudí la cabeza. Esa sangresucia era más grosera de lo que pensaba – yo al menos le hubiera gritado que había encontrado la salida de este infierno.

Me acerqué más a la puerta y me asomé por ella. Raro. No tenía manija o pomo. Coloqué ambas manos contra la puerta y la empujé. Ésta se abrió. Yo sonreí, la seguí empujando – hasta que se abrió completamente y la atravesé –

Entrando directamente a una habitación de Gryffindor.

Me detuve abruptamente. Estaba de pie en un cuarto pequeño, con forma circular. Había cuatro camas con dosel acomodadas a lo largo de la circunferencia, estruendosas cortinas rojas colgando de todas ellas, maletas ubicadas a los pies de cada una.

Olfateé la inconfundible esencia de la chimenea encendida en la sala común, junto con algún tipo de encantamiento fresco y endulzante. Tragué. ¿Estaba en el cuarto de una chica de nuevo?

Me di la vuelta, contemplé la salida y después resistí la urgencia de patalear en frustración. Más allá de la puerta por la que acababa de pasar colgaban un manojo de abrigos de invierno y capas. Lancé las manos al aire.

-Y otra vez con el guardarropa.

Sonidos de pasos retumbaron en la escalera – cortos, rápidos. Traté de ocultarme tras la puerta, pero no fui tan rápido. Una pequeña gryffindor entró a la habitación, cabizbaja, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Yo boqueé.

Era Hermione.

Era como medio metro más baja que antes, su cabello espeso y en forma de arbusto en vez de sus actuales rizos manejables, y su figura no tenía ninguna gracia. Pero era ella – quizá durante nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts.

Mis ojos recorrieron alrededor, buscando un lugar dónde esconderme.

Pero entonces ella caminó de largo – casi rozándome con su hombro – y no me vio. Era como si fuera invisible.

Me estómago se hundió. No había encontrado la puerta. Estaba en otra pesadilla. Y además era invisible.

Hermione corrió a su cama, se quitó su capa exterior, lo cual hizo de su cabello un desastre, y se lanzó a la colcha. Después, vestida solo en su camisa exterior, corbata y falda, se retiró los zapatos y los tiró al piso. Salté cada vez. Entonces, se agachó en el suelo, envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y empezó a llorar.

Mi ceño se frunció y di un paso adelante, inclinando la cabeza para tratar de ver su cara. Furiosamente se limpió las mejillas, solo para romper en otra ronda de sollozos. Una voz en la parte trasera de mi cabeza urgía para que parara de tragar moscas y que intentara buscar la salida, pero era una voz débil y pronto se desvaneció. No me podía mover.

Hermione empezó a buscar tras ella y extrajo una caja desde debajo de su cama. Me agité un poco debido al agudo chirrido que generó el sonido, luego maldije mi asustadizo comportamiento. Aun así, permanecí al lado de su cama al otro lado de ella, medio escondido por las cortinas. Oculto. Rodé los ojos. Era invisible. Pero aun así… no podía solo pararme enfrente de ella mientras –

Abrió la pequeña caja de madera, sacó un pergamino, pluma y tinta. Ajustó la tinta sobre el suelo, la destapó y colocó el papel sobre la superficie de madera de la caja en su regazo, humedeció su pluma y empezó a escribir.

 _"Querida mamá"_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco directo en su centro. Esa era su voz – en voz alta – sonando justo dentro de mi cabeza. Pero su boca no se había movido. Di la vuelta, escudriñé la habitación pero no había nadie. Volví a mirarla. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla. Esto era algún encantamiento.

" _Encontré un poco de tiempo hoy para responder a tu carta_ " prosiguió, su lápiz garabateando salvajemente a la vez que lágrimas caían por sus ojos. " _Estoy bien, Harry y Ron también. Excepto que hoy la pobre varita de Ron se volvió en contra de él, e hizo que vomitara babosas por casi una hora completa. No puedo imaginar dónde aprendió ese hechizo – probablemente de sus traviesos hermanos mayores_ " se detuvo, y limpio su cara con el dorso de su mano. Mi ceño se frunció aún más, y mis tripas se apretaron internamente. Oh… Ya recordé esto…

" _Te preguntarás por qué Ron estaba usando ese hechizo"_ continuó _"Bueno, hoy, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se metió en una pelea con el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Slytherin tiene un nuevo buscador este año – Draco Malfoy. Su padre es muy rico y poderoso. Les compró a todos ellos del equipo nuevas escobas para que así su hijo fuera el buscador. Como mucho. Yo le dije que al menos todos en Gryffindor entraron al equipo en virtud de su talento, en vez de su dinero. Entonces Draco Malfoy se detuvo, se paró justo enfrente de mí y dijo: nadie pidió tu opinión, tú, inumunda, pequeña…"_

Sostuve mi aliento a la vez que Hermione se detenía. Su cara se llenó de dolor y un suave sonido de ahogo se escuchó, cerró sus ojos para que de ese modo no más lágrimas cayeran, jadeó, y escribió la palabra.

" _Sangresucia. Me llamó sangresucia_ ". Tuvo que parar de nuevo, y limpió sus ojos con su manga antes de continuar. " _Sé que no significa mucho para ti mamá, por lo que te lo explicaré un poco. Es un nombre muy grosero dado a brujas o magos con padres sin magia, como yo. Al parecer, Malfoy y su familia no le agradan demasiado los muggles o los nacidos de muggles, y además piensa que soy inferior porque mis tatarabuelos, abuelos y padres no asistieron a Hogwarts. Incluso aunque pueda hacer cada hizo de cada libro, y sea mejor que él en casi todo_ ". Su ceño se frunció y empezó a llorar de nuevo, incluso mientras escribía. _"Pero no te preocupes mamá. No me molesta. Ni un poco. Probaré que está equivocado, eso es lo que haré. Se lo probaré a él y a quién sea, que un nacido de muggles puede ser tan bueno, o mejor mago que cualquier sangrepura, En efecto, seré la mejor bruja que esta escuela haya conocido. Ya lo verás. Te escribiré pronto. Con amor, Hermione."_

Sopló aire sobre las palabras de tinta, con su labio inferior temblando y leyó de nuevo lo que había escrito. Tomé un respiro, di un paso vacilante y luego me retracté. Tenía la garganta cerrada.

Pasos retumbaron en las escaleras. Pesados y veloces. Giré a ver. Alcé las cejas.

-¡Granger! – exclamé - ¿Dónde has estado?

Hermione ingresó al cuarto. Había adquirido la altura que conocía, llamativa figura y rizos manejables. Usaba prendas casuales – un suéter rosa y jeans. Espera – eso no era lo que estaba usando antes…

-¿Granger? – intenté de nuevo.

Ella pasó rápidamente de mí, sus ojos marrones brillando, con una profunda arruga en medio de sus cejas. Soltó su mochila y la azotó contra los pies de la cama. Me volteé a verla –

Para darme cuenta que la pequeña Hermione se había desvanecido. La habitación lucía prácticamente igual, solo que con cosas más personales ubicadas en las mesitas y colgadas en las paredes. Parpadeé. Ella no estaba aquí – era otra ilusión. Pero yo era igualmente incapaz de moverme.

La más alta y más llamativa Hermione se sentó en su cama, dándome la espalda y levanto las rodillas hasta su pecho. Un espeso silencio me mantuvo inmóvil por casi un minuto entero. Y entonces empezó a llorar.

Una extraña punzada se instaló en la base de mi garganta, y se expandió hasta la altura del pecho. Anteriormente, ella había sido una patética niña pequeña teniendo un berrinche. Ahora, lloraba calladamente, como si alguien realmente la hubiera lastimado.

Rodeé la cama, mi tripa retorciéndose en el camino, y me planté enfrente de ella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero desenfocados y empañados en lágrimas. Tenía los brazos apretándose contra su pecho, con sus dedos presionando su boca al tiempo que gotas se derramaban por su nariz. Parpadeó. Gotas reluciendo entre sus pestañas. No podía respirar.

Alguien más venía subiendo las escaleras. Me tomó un momento despegar mi mirada de la cara de Hermione para alzarla y observar a Ginny Weasley entrar. Caminó cautelosamente, estudiando la espalda de Hermione. Luché con la urgencia de ocultarme en algún lugar. De igual modo Ginny no me vio tampoco. Estaba concentrada únicamente en Hermione.

Ginny frunció el ceño y se acercó, con pasos silenciosos. Bordeó la cama y recogió la sabana doblada los pies de ésta, la desplegó y cubrió a Hermione con ella, y luego se sentó sobre la colcha. Esta chirrió un poco. Ginny estuvo quieta por un momento y después levantó su mano y apartó el suave cabello de Hermione fuera de su cara. Hermione suspiró, como si la calmara, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Te llamó por ese nombre otra vez, verdad? - murmuró Ginny. La expresión en el rostro de Hermione se resquebrajó, y nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Asintió una sola vez. Retrocedí un paso.

-Hermione no puedes seguir permitiéndole hacerte eso. – Ginny insistió, frotando el hombro de Hermione – él no lo vale.

Hermione suspiró una bocanada de aire, enderezó su postura y limpió sus ojos con una manga, de la misma manera que lo había hecho cunado estaba más pequeña.

-Lo sé. – dijo ella, su voz temblorosa – Lo sé, tienes razón. Es solo que… - cerró los ojos, y lágrimas cristalinas se derramaron – No es él; ¡es la palabra! – sorbió, tratando de calmarse – Es como si ni siquiera fuera humana. Conozco la historia de ese insulto, la etimología, ¡hasta el nombre del hombre que la usó por primera vez! Lo sé todo. Probablemente podría escribir un libro acerca del tema. – tragó, y luego secó sus lágrimas a la vez que Ginny se acercaba y envolvía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Hermione bajó la cabeza.

-Sé que Malfoy piensa que soy una abominación, un accidente. Y cada vez que lo dice, no importa lo que me diga a mí misma, una pequeña parte de mí aún le cree.

Me indigné. Ginny también.

-¿Qué? – chilló Ginny – Eso es ridículo.

Hermione la miró.

-¿Lo es? – preguntó – ¿Tiene perfecto sentido para ti que yo tenga magia pero mis padres no? De verdad, ¿cómo podría ser yo tan buena bruja en comparación con alguien que ha crecido con –

-Escucha – dijo Ginny, su voz baja per firme. – La sangre no importa. Al final, no importa en absoluto. Lo que importa verdaderamente es que tienes padres que te aman, y eres feliz. Malfoy no es feliz.

Hermione la miró incrédulamente. Yo estaba congelado al suelo.

-Él parece feliz – murmuró, jalando su manga – Se pasea alrededor sonriendo y riendo todo el tiempo.

-¿Con quién? – Ginny bufó – ¿Esos gorilas Crabbe y Goyle? Malfoy es diez veces más listo que esos dos juntos – que además no son sus amigos. No pueden tener ni una conversación. ¿Y Pansy? Ella solo lo persigue por su apellido – sacudió la cabeza – él solo sabe tener seguidores y enemigos. No tiene la menor idea de cómo hacer amigos – Ginny le ofreció una sonrisa, y Hermione se la devolvió.

-Tú tienes amigos a tu alrededor, Hermione – le reaseguró. – Draco Malfoy está completamente solo.

Ya no podía mirar más. No podía escuchar. No me importaba si todo esto era una ilusión – abandonaría esta habitación y bajaría a la ilusión de la sala común. Ahora.

Salí atropelladamente de allí, bajando por las escaleras y entrando a las adornadas paredes rojas de la sala principal de Gryffindor. Ningún fuego danzaba en la chimenea. Nadie se sentaba a jugar juegos. Disminuí el paso, y después m e detuve a medio camino de la puerta. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? La escena anterior era de lejos la más incoherente considerando todo lo que me ha pasado en esta jodida sala de los menesteres. No había sido una pesadilla, ni siquiera una posibilidad. Era más como una memoria en un pensadero. ¿Lo que significa que ahora aparecerían grandes arañas o dementores o esqueletos o algo así de las puertas? Esperé –

Nada pasó. Fruncí el ceño, me di vuelta y corrí de vuelta por las escaleras…

Para encontrar el cuarto de las chicas vacío, las camas organizadas pulcramente.

Volteé de nuevo, corriendo por todo el camino hacia la puerta de salida, la abrí – y tropecé fuera de las escaleras en movimiento del Gran Salón. Mi pulso se aceleró.

¡Encontré la puerta!

Espera. Espera, espera. Ninguna de las escaleras se estaba moviendo. Cada una estaba inmóvil en su lugar, ancladas en su puesto. Las observé por un largo momento, esperando por el encantamiento que las haría moverse. No lo hicieron. ¿Qué iba mal con ellas?

Dejé las habitaciones de Gryffindor atrás. Troté por todo el camino, y luego escogí una de las escaleras para descender. Mis zapatos resonaban sobre la piedra con lo que parecía una exagerada cantidad de ruido. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta el porqué, y por esto me detuve congelado en el tercer escalón: todos los retratos estaban vacíos. Su parloteo usualmente suministraba un rugido apagado a lo largo de las altas paredes. Ahora, todo era silencioso.

-¿Qué es esto? – dije a través de los dientes. Nada sonó para responderme. Nada se movió. Me mordí el labio y seguí avanzando.

Recorrí varios corredores, todos vacíos y medio iluminados. Agarré un ritmo, pasando al lado de hileras e hileras de marcos de puerta vacíos. Jalé mi corbata de nuevo, forzándome a pensar. Había notado que el reloj de la sala común marcaba cerca del mediodía – lo que significaba que todos debían estar afuera del castillo. Me apuré hacia el Gran Salón, tropezando con varias escaleras, luego me detuve abruptamente afuera de las inmensas puertas abiertas en par. Miré dentro a la gigantesca ventana al final del salón.

Y a la totalmente vacía habitación que me esperaba.

Ni una banca fuera de lugar, ni un mágico candelabro estaba encendido. Todo estaba tan silencioso que mi respiración acelerada hacía eco en las distante paredes y altos techos.

-¿Hola? – grité de nuevo. Quebrando el silencio. Pero éste absorbió los ecos y nada resonó más allá de mi propia voz. Algo dentro de mi pecho se rompió. Me di vuelta y corrí.

No sé cuánto tiempo me desgasté corriendo a través de varios y varios corredores, subiendo escaleras, pasando por túneles huecos, y trotando por los senderos en los patios. No sé cuántas veces grité llamando al profesor Snape, Filch, Slughorn – hasta Dumbledore. No puedo recordar cuántas veces fallaba yendo de un lado al otro, mi garganta rasposa, corriendo a toda velocidad para que al final me detuviera abruptamente, gritando cualquier nombre que llegara a mi mente, y entonces, tirando de mi cabello cuando solo ecos respondían.

No sé cuántas veces bregué afuera de cada puerta de cada sala cómun que no abría – cuántas veces golpeé intempestivamente con mis puños, llamando a Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy – luego personas como Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna Lovegood y Cho Chang. Y por último, cuando la desesperación amenazaba con tragarme entero, Weasley. Y Potter.

Nadie me respondía jamás. Porque no había nadie.

" _Tú tienes amigos a tu alrededor, Hermione. Draco Malfoy está completamente solo"._

Corrí hacia el verde de los patios donde el frio viento arrugaba mis ropas y desordenaba mi cabello. Mi respiración se atoró, no encontraba el aire para que llegara a mis pulmones y caí de rodillas. Me quedé mirando fijamente las mangas blancas en mis brazos y mis pálidas manos reposando encima de mis pantalones negros.

"Draco Malfoy está completamente solo…"

Furia nació en mi pecho, por lo que agarré un puñado de pasto y lo tiré con rabia. Deslicé las manos por mi cabello, con la respiración aún agitada, mis manos convertidas en puños a los costados. Parpadeé. Lágrimas corrieron por mi cara.

Furioso y avergonzado, las limpié, pero habían dejado una huella sobre mis mejillas. Agarré la corbata y me la desaté totalmente, lanzándola lejos, tan fuerte como podía. Entonces solo me quedé ahí, cuello y cabello desordenado, escuchando el silencio. Cerré los ojos.

El viento gimió en la lejanía. Su silbido creció y luego decreció como si se marchitara en las lejanas paredes del castillo.

Espera.

¿Ese era el viento?

Alcé la cabeza. Escuché. Entonces mi garganta se apretó.

El quejido del viento formó palabras.

" _Ay, amor me malinterpretas_

 _al rechazarme de forma tan descortés_

 _Y yo te he amado tanto tiempo_

 _Disfrutando con tu compañía…"_

Salté a mis pies, con el pulso acelerado hasta casi una velocidad peligrosa. Conocía esa canción. Pero más importante, conocía esa voz.

Caminé hacia adelante, a unas de las puertas laterales del patio que conducía a los terrenos del castillo. A la vez que caminaba, la canción se distinguía mas.

Aceleré el paso.

 _"¡Greensleeves era toda mi alegría!,_

 _¡Greensleeves era todo mi placer!"_

Atravesé el patio, hacia los terrenos a lo largo del camino…

Y entonces, alzándose ante mí en la brillante luz de mediodía, estaba la Mansión Malfoy.

Disminuí los pasos, observando la gran entrada de acero y las magníficas torres, paredes y esplendorosas ventanas. Y ahí, reflejada en una de las ventanas del primer piso, vi una figura agraciada de cabello dorado. Y ella estaba cantando.

 _"Greensleeves era mi corazón de oro_

 _¿Y quién sino mi Lady Greensleeves?"_

-Mamá – grité – Mamá – rompí en una carrera, corriendo todo el camino con mis zapatos levantando suciedad. No había nadie que me viera, y no me importaba. Oí su voz, la vi, y la iba a encontrar.

Atravesé directamente el hechizo de la entrada de acero, un viento cálido dándome la bienvenida. Llegue a la puerta frontal y la abrí, sin molestarme en limpiar mis zapatos o arreglar mi cabello, o incluso recuperar el aliento.

-¡Mamá! – grité de nuevo - ¿Mamá?

-¡Draco!

Y allí estaba. Parada justo en la gran entrada de la sala, en medio de las oscuras paredes y muebles, usando una suave blusa blanca y falda roja. Resplandecía como un ángel – la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

-¿Estás bien? –

Prácticamente volé hacia ella. Lancé mis manos a su alrededor, y aunque yo era perfectamente una cabeza más alto que ella, enterré la cara en su hombro y aspiré su esencia familiar – el olor de rosas de verano. Cerré los ojos y dejé las lágrimas correr. Todo estaba bien ahora. Nadie aparte de mi madre veía mis lágrimas jamás.

Envolvió sus brazos estrechamente a mi alrededor, y simplemente me sostuvo mientras yo temblaba en su abrazo.

-Oh, mi pobre niño – susurró, acariciando la parte trasera de mi cabeza. – Lo lamento tanto, Draco – ella se separó de mí, tomando mi rostro con sus manos. M e miró con sus solemnes ojos oscuros y alzó sus cejas.

-Sabes que te amo mucho – dijo. Yo era incapaz de decir nada, pero asentí. Limpió mis mejillas con sus pulgares y me regaló una sonrisa. Tomé un respiro profundo, sintiendo parte de la tensión de mi cuerpo desvanecerse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en casa?

Mis músculos colisionaron y me cabeza se levantó abruptamente. Madre dio vuelta, pero mantuvo su agarre en mi hombro.

-¡Lucius! – dijo. Pero mi padre, que acababa de salir de unas de las puertas laterales, vestido en su traje negro se había detenido a medio camino al verme. Tragué.

-Draco ha venido de visita – mi madre sonrió. Padre frunció el ceño, sus brillantes ojos penetrantes.

-Él solo –

-Le pregunté a él – Padre espetó, y luego caminó lentamente hacia mí. - ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa Draco?

Aclaré la garganta. La mano de mi madre se deslizó por mi brazo hasta alcanzar mis dedos. De repente, algo se presionó contra la piel del centro de mi pecho – algo como una espina. Hice una mueca, moví los hombros para tratar de deshacerme de la sensación, y luego intenté suavizar la expresión de mi cara.

-Vine a ver a mamá – respondí. Padre levantó las cejas.

-Ah – dijo, en tono ligero – Viniste por un poco de consuelo después del desastre con la srta. Bell?

No respondí, El pinchazo en mi pecho empeoró, haciéndose más agudo. Rechiné los dientes contra el dolor. La mano de Madre apretó la mía. Mi padre se acercó más, estudiando mi rostro.

-Perdiendo las agallas, ¿no es así?

-No – sacudí la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué en la tierra estás haciendo aquí? – se rio, extendiendo sus manos para abarcar la habitación. Su expresión se tornó mortalmente seria, su voz reduciéndose a un siseo -¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir aquí por no mejor razón que la de ver a tu madre cuando tienes una sagrada obligación que cumplir? – se acercó aún más, y mi respiración se trabó. El pinchazo se fortaleció – arrastrándose lentamente bajo mi piel hasta que alcanzó mi estómago, justo sobre el ombligo. Peleé con la urgencia de doblarme en dos. Sentí mi cara contorsionarse.

-¿Por qué no estás donde perteneces, haciendo lo que se te ha pedido? – preguntó.

-Estoy tratando – balbuceé.

-No, eres un cobarde – Padre declaró. Yo me tambaleé – un corrientazo de dolor atravesó mi pecho por lo que estampé una mano sobre mi camisa. Estaba húmeda. Mi palma se alejó cubierta de sangre. Dirigí los ojos hacia mi padre. No me había tocado, y tampoco tenía su varita.

-¡Lucius! – intervino madre – él no la miró.

-Lo puedo ver en tus ojos – dijo Padre, clavándome en mi lugar con su intensa mirada – Lo he visto por unos años ya, y no importa cuán duro he intentado sacarlo de ti – su ceño se frunció más – Eres un cobarde, y un débil.

Un grito se instaló en mi garganta a la vez que dos nuevas punzadas se abrían paso por mis codos.

-¡Lucius! – madre gritó de nuevo, girándose u ubicándose enfrente mío – Esto no es justo –

-Necesitas aprender a dejar de defenderlo, Narcissa – arqueó una ceja – Tus mimos han hecho de él una débil e inútil niña.

Madre hizo una mueca, y soltó un chillido. Entonces, cuando alzó su cabeza un verdugón apareció en su mejilla.

Shock, como una corriente, recorrió mi sistema. Mi visión se tornó escarlata.

-Deja a Madre fuera de esto – rugí.

Él levanto su barbilla, y una intensa y penetrante luz iluminaba sus ojos.

-¿No te das cuenta que si no cumples con tu obligación, él nos matará a todos? – susurró – Las muertes de tu mamá y la mía – y la tuya propia – estará en tu conciencia.

Una fuerza invisible, con fuerza inhumana, agarró mis hombros y me lanzó al aire. Caí sobre una larga y ornamentada silla, y escuchando como sus patas se rompían, para que después la silla cayera completamente sobre mí. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi tripa se retorcía, intentaba levantarme sobre mis pies. Pero de repente no respirar el aire sin que un penetrante y ardiente dolor se extendiera por todo mi costado. Me encogí, apretando las manos sangrientas obre mi pecho. Tenía unc costilla rota.

Padre se giró hacia Madre, cuya mano estaba presionada sobre su cara.

-Déjame lidiar con él de la manera con que debe ser – dijo él. Ella hizo una mueca de nuevo, intentando escudar su cara, pero su mejilla se tornó más roja, con sangre corriendo por su labio. Padre nunca la tocó.

-Detente – rogué, lágrimas cayendo – Por favor, detente…

-Esto es tu culpa Lucius, no mía – madre protestó, limpiando sus ojos – Si tú hubieras cumplido tu obligación con respecto a ese horrocrux y la profecía, ¡Draco no estaría en esta situación!

Observaba. Mi padre torció el gesto, y luego presionó una mano en su corbata. Él miró, desconcertado a sus dedos – dedos cubiertos en sangre.

-Quiero hablarle a solas – Padre dijo a duras penas. Madre tocó su labio partido y luego me miró por un largo momento.

-Mamá… - gemí. Ella se dio vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, lejos de mí.

Algo se azotó fuerte contra la parte trasera de mis piernas. Reprimí un grito.

Me arrastré fuera de los restos resquebrajados de la silla, escuchando el sonido de pedazos de astillas castañeteando al suelo. Mi padre se acercó, y su sombra se alzó sobre mí. Arregló los puños de su abrigo, siendo todo frialdad y calma.

-Has hecho que pierda la compostura – suspiró – No creo que me haya pasado tan frecuente antes – se acercó aún más y me miró, inclinando su cabeza – Mira esas lágrimas – chasqueó la lengua – Ni siquiera puedes soportar un regaño.

Obligué a mis pies a levantarme, agonía expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo y lo miré. Los ojos de padre encontraron los míos y sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Esperaba tanto de ti, Draco – suspiró, y me dio una mirada lastimosa – Pero ahora… creo que solo me avergüenzas.

De repente, todo de una sola vez, retrocedió. Escuché los pasos de mi padre retirarse.

Abrí los ojos, mi visión distorsionada por la humedad, para alcanzarlo a ver desvanecerse por el pasillo en las sombras del salón. Tragué duro, sintiendo la necesidad de vomitar.

Me levanté pesadamente, chorreando sangre. Retrocedí un paso a la vez, hacia la puerta principal y la abrí con una mano tan pegajosa y temblorosa que apenas podía controlar, y salí afuera.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes y hacía mucho viento, el aire estaba frío. Trastabillé hacia el gris césped, logrando dar alrededor de veinte pasos antes de que mis piernas cedieran bajo mi peso y me desplomara.

Iba a vomitar. Lo sabía. Traté de respirar, pero no podía – el hueso roto me abstenía. En un desesperado intento de obtener un poco de aire, me levanté, abrí la boca y estiré todo lo que pude el cuello –

Para ver a Granger de pie enfrente de mí, en medio de las ondeantes plantas de cebada, con sus brazos colgando lánguidos a sus costados, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos marrones detenidos en mi rostro.

Estrellas titilaban mudamente en el cielo púrpura sobre nuestras cabezas. Cerré los ojos e incliné la cabeza a la vez que el dolor en mi costado se iba.

Sólo tenía que mirarla una vez para darme cuenta que lo había visto todo.

 **HERMIONE**

Perdí el camino casi inmediatamente. O mejor dicho, el camino me perdió a mí. Malfoy no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que el lugar lucía como el País de las maravillas – había estado caminando por alrededor de treinta segundos cuando de repente el camino solo se desvaneció enfrente de mí. Me detuvo y luego miré atrás. Tampoco había signos de que hubiera existido siquiera. Era como si ese perro cara-de-cepillo el cual Alicia se había encontrado hubiera pasado por aquí llevándose el camino con él.

Murmurando en voz baja, y tratando de que la ansiedad no se hiciera con lo mejor de mí, seguí avanzando, jurándome a mí misma que nada me haría regresar a ese chico cruel, esa versión de demonio más joven el cual había visto asesinar a mis padres.

El bosque susurró y crujió a mi alrededor, y cosas que no podía ver se movían en la oscuridad. Luché por mantener el sentido de la dirección, dirigiéndome en línea recta hacia el lugar por el que creía que habíamos entrado. Sabía que allí encontraría mi varita y lograría salir de esta estúpida situación.

No sé cuánto tiempo anduve caminando, quizá cinco minutos, pero luego paré abruptamente, toda mi confianza desapareciendo. De repente sentía como si no estuviera yendo a la dirección correcta. ¿Me había desviado?

Retrocedí los pasos, intentando recordar si éstos lucían familiares, incluso con la poca luz que había. Finalmente, encontré el tronco caído con el que me había tropezado antes. Me detuve, montándome encima de éste y miré alrededor. De acuerdo, necesitaba regresar todavía un poco más, y luego tomaría la dirección correcta. Me bajé, dirigiéndome por el camino por el que había venido –

Repentinamente encontrándome con el camino original. Paré, mirándolo intensamente, con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo había pasado?

Observé alrededor, y allí seguía, extendiéndose por el campo de cebada y luego de vuelta hacia la oscuridad, tan recto como una cuerda. Casi sonreí. Mientras que no desaparezca otra vez, todo estaría bien.

-Abre la maldita puerta. Sé que estás ahí – tienes que estarlo. ¡Weasley!

Giré en redondo, abriendo los ojos. La voz venía de los árboles, en algún lugar por mi derecha. Estampé una mano contra mi bolsillo, para luego recordar que no tenía mi varita. Di un medio paso hacia la voz, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos a la oscuridad.

Para ver a Draco parado en medio de los árboles, su antebrazo apoyado contra un alto y amplio árbol de haya, su cabeza descansando sobre su brazo. Un tono de luz gris iluminaba su camisa blanca y cabello liso. Él asestaba golpes al árbol con su puño izquierdo, como lo haría contra la madera de una puerta.

-Deja de jugar conmigo aquí – gritó, su voz sacudiéndose – No hay nadie en el Gran Salón, nadie en los salones de clase y nadie en las terrazas – no puedes estar en otra parte. ¡Weasley! ¡Déjame entrar! – azotó el árbol una vez con su puño y luego saltó lejos de éste, rugió furioso y lo pateó con toda su fuerza. Se paró ahí, mirándolo fijamente, puños cerrados, con su respiración agitada.

Mi corazón comenzó a martillear rápido. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Me detuve a mitad de pensamiento. No. Él no estaba en la ruta del camino ya – estaba en mitad de todo este bosque negro, casi en el justo lugar donde la puerta de mi closet había aparecido. De alguna manera, la Sala de los Menesteres había invadido sus pensamientos. Estaba en otra pesadilla – solo que esta vez, estaba solo.

-¡Maldito seas, Weasley! – gritó. Se dio vuelta, pateó las hojas y ramas secas y luego enfrentó el árbol de nuevo. Lo observó fijamente con nuevas fuerzas, tragó pesadamente y luego inclinó su frente, pegándola al árbol.

-Potter – murmuró. Una mano invisible agarró mi corazón y lo apretó.

-Potter, si puedes oírme, te ruego que abras la puerta – dijo – Lo que sea que le pasó al castillo, no soy parte de eso – no sé lo que está pasando. Por una vez, escúchame. Déjame entrar. Por favor.

Por supuesto, nada pasó.

-¡Potter! – rugió, su voz rota- Golpeó el árbol. Sus nudillos se apartaron sangrientos, pero él ni siquiera los miró. Se giró lejos de la puerta y se internó aún más adentro del bosque. Palabras se volcaron fuera de mi boca antes de que pudiera reprimirlas.

-¡Draco! – lo llamé - ¡Draco Malfoy!

Él se detivo, miró a un lado.

-¿Hola?

-Draco, ¡por aquí! – grité. Él no respondió. Se dio vuelta y siguió caminando, yo lo seguí con la mirada, congelada en el lugar.

Entonces, antes de que supiera qué estaba haciendo, corrí hacia él.

-Malfoy – intenté, tropezándome con arbustos secos y ramas caídas – Malfoy, espera. ¡Detente!

Y luego lo perdí de vista. Las sombras se lo tragaron entero. Me detuve abruptamente, con la respiración acelerada, al tiempo que miraba de un lado al otro.

-¿Draco?

Nada.

Y entonces…

Escuché el viento. Pero no a él específicamente.

Éste formaba una melodía.

 _"¡Greensleeves era toda mi alegría!,_

 _¡Greensleeves era todo mi placer!"_

-Oh no… - gemí. Ahora yo también estaba dentro. No tenía otra opción más que seguir avanzando, porque huir no servía de nada. Caminé de nuevo, hacia el sonido de la canción.

Los árboles se volvían tan grandes y tan amplios que tuve que torcer la cabeza y girarla para moverme entre ellos. Respirando agitada, me desvié por un árbol gigante –

Para ser azotada intempestivamente con la brillante luz de la mañana. Me detuve, alzando las manos para cubrirme los ojos –

Y luego, al tiempo que enfocaba la vista, miré hacia arriba con la boca abierta a la alta mansión de piedra. Tenía muchas torres, amplias ventanas y un largo sendero guiando el camino de entrada que estaba franqueado por dos jardines cercados. Miré detrás de mí. Estaba parada justo en el centro de una grande y negra puerta de acero, y delante de mí, Draco corría hacia la puerta frontal tan rápido como le era posible, sus pasos resonando en la grava.

-¡Malfoy, espera! – intenté otra vez, avanzando hacia adelante una vez más - ¡Esto no es real!

No me oyó. O no estaba escuchando. Porque golpeó la puerta frontal y la abrió, saltando dentro. Lo alcancé y sostuve la manija antes de que se cerrara, y luego me deslicé justo después de él –

Me detuve a medio respiro. Él estaba parado ahí, sus brazos enlazados alrededor de una hermosa mujer, llorando en su hombro.

-Oh, mi pobre niño – la dama susurró, acariciando la parte trasera de su dorada cabeza – Lo siento tanto, Draco.

Era Narcissa Malfoy. Ella se apartó de su hijo – y yo me retorcí, sabiendo que Narcissa probablemente me hechizaría en el acto una vez me viera –

Pero no lo hizo. Incluso aunque estaba en su línea de visión, no miraba a nadie más que a su hijo. Recorrí mi mirada alrededor de ellos, sospecha creciendo en mi mente. Tal vez Malfoy aún estaba solo en esto. Tal vez no me podía ver en absoluto…

Narcissa levantó la mano y acunó la cara de Draco en sus manos. Luego alzó la vista junto con sus cejas.

-Sabes que te amo mucho – dijo ella. Draco, con lágrimas aún derramándose, solo asintió. Narcissa limpió sus lágrimas con sus nudillos y sonrió suavemente. Yo tragué, sintiéndome incómoda. Pero Draco tomó un profundo respiro, y pareció calmarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en casa?

Yo retrocedí en el puesto. La cabeza de Draco se enderezó bruscamente. Narcissa se giró, pero mantuvo su agarre en el hombro de Draco.

-¡Lucius! – dijo. Pero Lucius, que había aparecido por una de las puertas laterales y habló, vestido en un traje negro, se había detenido a medio paso. Yo quería más que nada esconderme atrás de algo, pero no había ningún mueble cerca.

-Draco ha venido de visita – Narcissa le sonrió. Pero Lucius no parecía complacido. Le frunció el ceño a Draco.

-Puedo verlo, ¿por qué?

-Él solo –

-Le pregunté a él, espetó Lucius, después caminó lentamente hacia su familia - ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa Draco?

Draco aclaró su garganta. Su madre tomó su mano. Luego, Draco hizo una mueca como si algo lo hubiera molestado en el pecho. Cuadró los hombros, y luego suavizó la expresión.

-Vine a ver a mamá – respondió. Lucius le dio una mirada de "ajá"

-Ah – dijo ligeramente – Viniste por consuelo luego del desastre con la srta. Bell?

No respondió. Sostuve el aliento. Así que Malfoy había maldecido a Katie Bell después de todo. Draco se retorció y rechinó los dientes como si lo que sea que lo hubiera molestado, hubiese empeorado. Lucius siguió presionando, estudiando la cara de su hijo.

-¿Perdiendo las agallas, no es así?

-No – Draco insistió.

-¿Entonces, qué en la tierra estás haciendo aquí? – Lucius se rio, y luego extendió sus manos. Miró furiosamente a Draco, su voz llena de veneno - ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir aquí por no mejor razón que ver a tu madre cuando tienes una sagrada obligación por cumplir? – se acercó más a él. La expresión de Draco se comprimió, y su garganta convulsionó dos veces, como si algo le doliera. Claramente luchaba con el deseo de doblarse en dos.

-¿Por qué no estás de vuelta donde perteneces, haciendo lo que se te ha ordenado? – su padre preguntó.

-Estoy intentando –

-No, eres un cobarde – declaró Lucius.

Draco trastabilló de costado, dejando salir un gruñido agudo. Estampó una mano contra el frente de su camisa. Cuando la alzó, su pálida palma temblorosa estaba cubierta de sangre.

Mi mano voló a mi boca. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Lucius no le había puesto un dedo encima, y no tenía su varita –

-¡Lucius! – chilló Narcissa, su rostro en shock. Lucius la ignoró.

-Lo puedo ver en tus ojos – le dijo a Draco una vez más – Lo he visto por unos años ya, y no importa cuán duro he intentado sacarlo de ti – su ceño se frunció – eres un cobarde y un débil.

Draco dejó salir un callado sollozo, aunque su mandíbula estaba apretada, y sus brazos apretados en su pecho. Hilos escarlatas fluían por las mangas de su camisa y por sus codos.

-Detente… - susurré mi voz apenas allí – Detente…

-Lucius – Narcissa jadeó, interponiéndose entre él y Draco. – Eso no es justo –

-Necesitas aprender a dejar de defenderlo, Narcissa – dijo en su tono más cruel, y le alzó una ceja a su esposa – Tus mimos lo han hecho tan débil e inútil como una niña.

Narcissa hizo una mueca y chilló. Yo me tropecé con la puerta cerrada. Cuando Narcissa levantó la cabeza de nuevo, su lisa mejilla mostraba una marca roja, como si hubiera sido golpeada en el rostro.

Un flash pasó por los ojos de Draco.

-¡Deja a Madre fuera de esto!

Lucius levantó la barbilla, y algo salvaje iluminó su mirada.

-¿No te das cuenta que si no cumples con tu obligación, él nos matará a todos? – siseó – Las muertes de tu mamá y la mía – y la tuya propia – estarán en tu conciencia.

Antes de que descubriera lo que eso significaba, algo agarró a Draco – tomando sus hombros con una malvada fuerza – y lo lanzó por el aire. Su espalda cayó sobre una silla. Y ésta cedió, sus patas rompiéndose. Él cayó al suelo, con la silla esparramada encima de él.

Jadeé, colocando ambas manos sobre mi boca. ¿Qué era esta magia? ¿Cómo funcionaba sin una varita? No tenía idea – no podía entender lo que pasaba. La única cosa que sabía es que las palabras de Lucius eran las causantes.

Draco intentó levantarse. Pero luego cayó sobre sus rodillas, dolor cruzando su blanco rostro. Se dobló, presionando sus manos cubiertas en sangre contra su pecho. Rechiné los dientes. Aguante todo – no podía pararme aquí y mirar. No me importaba quién fuera – nadie merecía esto. Di un paso hacia él.

Pero mis pies no tenían movilidad. Agité mis piernas más rápido, pero mis pies solo se deslizaban sobre el suelo. No me podía mover.

-¡No! – grité, extendiendo las manos. Las clavé en el aire, tratando de arrastrarme hacia adelante. - ¡Draco!

Nadie me oyó. Ni siquiera sabían que estaba allí. Lucius se giró a Narcissa.

-Déjame lidiar con él de la manera con la que debe ser – dijo. Narcissa hizo una mueca de nuevo, levantando una mano para resistirse, pero su mejilla se coloreó de rojo otra vez, y luego sangre corrió por su labio.

-Para – Draco pidió desde el piso, lágrimas cayendo – Por favor, para…

-Sr. Malfoy, ¡deténgase! – grité - ¿No ve lo que está haciendo?

-Esta es tu culpa Lucius, no mía – dijo Narcissa, limpiando sus ojos – Si hubieras cumplido con tu obligación respecto a ese horrocrux y la profecía, ¡Draco no estaría en esta situación!

Me quedé quieta. ¿Qué? ¿Qué horrocrux? ¿Qué situación?

Observé. El ceño de Lucius se estrechó, luego presionó una mano contra su garganta, cerca de su corbata. Luego miró fijamente sus dedos – dedos cubiertos en sangre. Me congelé.

Podían herirse el uno al otro.

-Quiero hablarle a solas – Lucius declaró. Narcissa tocó su labio, y después miró a Draco por un largo momento.

-Mamá… - Draco gimió. Noté su expresión cambiar. Incredulidad me azotó.

-¡Qué? – le grité - ¿Lo vas a dejar? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes dejar a tu hijo con este monstruo! ¡Detente!

Pero mis gritos cayeron sobre oídos sordos. Narcissa les dio la espalda a ambos y se alejó por el pasillo.

Draco profirió un quejido, como si más dolor le hubiera sido infligido. Claro que estaba más lastimado. Su madre lo había abandonado.

Se extrajo él mismo fuera de la silla partida. Pedazos se regaron por el suelo. Lucius se acercó y se alzó sobre su hijo. Enderezó los puños de su traje, y luego su ceja juzgadora se levantó.

-Has causado que pierda la compostura – dijo – No creo que me haya pasado tan frecuente antes – se acercó aún más y miró hacia abajo a Draco e inclinó la cabeza – Mira esas lágrimas – chasqueó la lengua, sermoneante y frío – No puedes soportar ni un regaño.

-¿Un regaño? – rugí - ¿Así es como lo llamas? ¡Déjalo en paz!

Draco se arrastró sobre sus pies y levantó el rostro hacia su padre. Lucius lo miró, sonrió sin humor y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esperaba tanto de ti, Draco – suspiró, y luego su expresión se tornó a uno de simpatía condescendiente – Pero ahora… creo que solo me avergüenzas.

El gemido de Draco rasgó mi pecho. Cayó al piso y convulsionó, sollozando – y empezó a sangrar por docenas de lugares de su pecho, brazos, espalda y cuello. Gritó y jadeó, mientras yo luchaba con toda mi fuerza para moverme y acercarme, chillándole desde el fondo de mis pulmones a Lucius.

-¡Déjale ir! ¡Mira lo que haces! ¡Él es tu hijo! ¡Déjalo en paz!

De repente, todo de una vez, Draco tosió y tosió, agitándose sobre el suelo, después quedándose quieto, jadeando. La mirada se tornó desenfocada, se giró y devolvió sus pasos por el pasillo, zapatos resonando en la madera, dejando a su hijo solo.

Mi labio temblaba así que cubrí mi boca con los dedos.

-Draco – dije, con voz rasgada. Dos lágrimas se derramaron por mi cara. – Draco, ¿estás bien?

Él alzó su cabeza y miró la figura de su padre. Luego se levantó en sus pies, dejando una espesa huella de sangre tras él sobre el suelo. Se giró y me miró, su piel cenicienta, sus ojos azules pálidos y en blanco, a la vez que seguía sangrando.

-Draco –

Él pasó de mí dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal, la abrió y salió afuera.

Viento frío me azotó. Me volví a seguirlo, mis pies tocando el suelo, y - ¡podía moverme de nuevo!

Extendí una mano y alcancé la puerta, pero no toqué el ahora-pegajoso pomo. Afuera, nubes cubrían el cielo y el aire se sentía como hielo. Draco trastabilló en la terraza, después sus piernas fallaron y colapsó.

Lo rodeé, mis pasos sonando sobre la grava y me detuve a solo unos pies de él, buscando su rostro. ¿Me podía ver ahora?

-Draco – intenté – Draco Malfoy, escúchame.

Él solo aspiró bocanadas de aire a la vez que su rostro se contorsionaba y sus manos se presionaban contra su lado izquierdo. Cerró los ojos. Mi mente daba vueltas. ¿Qué pasaría si él no se despertaba de esto? ¿Qué tal si él solo se recostaba aquí y se desangraba a muerte? ¿Qué pasaría a su actual persona, dentro de la sala de los Menesteres?

-¡Draco, escucha! – llamé, acercándome – Esto no está pasando. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? ¡Es una ilusión! Todo está bien. Si te despiertas, dejarás de sangrar – tomé un tembloroso respiro – Draco, tus padres… Eso no pasó. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu madre te quiere y ella nunca… - mis palabras fallaron. Tomé otro respiro y lo intenté de nuevo – Y sé que tu padre no te haría eso. Él nunca diría esas cosas. Él… Él no es… - tartamudeé, y luego me quedé callada.

¿Esa era la diferencia, no es así? Había tenido más razón de lo que me había dado cuenta. Esto es por qué esta situación era una pesadilla: solo porque no ha pasado aún, no significa que nunca pasará.

Solo porque Lucius Malfoy nunca hubiese dicho esas mismas palabras, no significa que no las hubiera implicado. Y solo porque él no hubiera golpeado a su esposa con el puño no significa que nunca hubiese herido su corazón. E incluso si él nunca le dijese a su hijo cuánto esperaba de él, no significa que no rompería el corazón de Draco por haberlo decepcionado.

Draco tenía más cicatrices que Harry. Las suyas solo eran invisibles.

-Draco – respiré, dando un paso. Me rendí en lo de suavizar mentiras acerca de su familia, quedándome corta de ideas. Solo tenía que lograr que dejara de sangrar. – Draco Malfoy, mírame.

Él se enderezó y aspiró otra bocanada de aire. Inclinó su cabeza.

Me vio.

Su ceño se estrechó y sus ojos azul cristal se aclararon. Una única lágrima, como un diamante, cayó por su pálida mejilla.

Los hilos de sangre en su camisa se desvanecieron. El viento susurro y los tallos de cebada crujieron a nuestro alrededor. Me miró por un momento y luego bajó a cabeza. Yo no podía hablar.

Miró fijamente a sus manos abiertas, ahora limpias. Se levantó. Sin mirarme, pasó de mí, a través de la luz de la noche, con el campo de cebada susurrando y murmurando a cada paso que daba. Se estaba dirigiendo al sauce.

Tragando, limpié mis ojos, mi mente aun dando vueltas a mil. Luché conmigo misma por un largo, tormentoso momento. Entonces, ajusté la mandíbula y seguí su figura.

El crepúsculo se profundizó más, el viento desordenaba mi cabello y mis ropas. Más lejos de mí, vi a Draco empujar a un lado las largas cortinas que las hojas del sauce creaban, y se adentró. Seguí avanzando y envolví los brazos a mi alrededor. Hacía frío.

Llegué al sauce y titubeé. No escuchaba nada de adentro. Con cuidado, extendí mi mano y toqué las frías y suaves hojas del sauce. Las alcé fuera del camino – susurrando en el proceso. Mi incliné pasando a través de ellas.

Mi respiración me abandonó.

Corto, verde y suave pasto cubría lo que lucía como una amplia habitación dentro. El tronco del gris, nudoso árbol se alzaba enfrente de mí. Pequeñas flores blancas con forma de estrella salpicaban el césped y dentro de esta "habitación" todo estaba iluminado con una profunda, suave, resplandeciente, casi titilante luz blanca-azulada que no brillaba, pero profundizada cada tono de color en su más alto esplendor.

Entré, manteniendo mis pasos silenciosos. Luego me detuve. En cada lugar que ponía los pies, docenas de pequeñas esferitas de luz dorada brotaban, y después lentamente se elevaban en el aire. Delante de mí, en la sombra de una curvatura entre las raíces cerca de la base del árbol, capté algo extraño.

Un alto, inclinado reloj de caja. Y no se movía. Estaba congelado justo a las doce en punto. Y en su base, Draco se sentaba, rodillas recogidas, codos sobre ellas. Su cuello yacía torcido, los primeros botones de su camisa sueltos, cabello colgando sobre su entrecejo.

No dije nada. Caminé hacia él, silenciosamente me quedé parada por un momento, luego esperé a que me reconociera. No lo hizo. Me deslicé sobre el suelo a unos pocos metros de distancia de él, alcé las rodillas y las abracé contra mi pecho. Le dirigí una mirada.

Él observaba a frente, su cara completamente quieta, excepto por las lágrimas que bajaban lentamente por sus heladas mejillas. Esas lágrimas lucían como gemas – juro que lo hacían, ya que a la vez que caían por su barbilla, éstas brillaban. Y sus ojos, que se llenaban con agua que luego corría – eran de un radiante azul como jamás los había visto. Todo acerca de él parecía suave y perfecto, incluso la arruga de frente y el modo en que su desordenado cabello caía sobre su entrecejo.

Parpadeó y tomó un agitado respiro. Tragó duro, intentó girar su cabeza hacia mí, luego cerró los ojos y no lo hizo. Tragué yo esta vez. Y entonces coloqué mis manos sobre el exuberante césped y me acerqué a él, aunque no tan cerca como para tocarlo. Su cabeza se inclinó un poco hacia mí.

Y aunque no abrió los ojos, sabía que yo estaba allí. No dije nada.

Por un largo momento, solo nos sentamos ahí a la vez que las luces titilantes se elevaban en el aire. Lo observé en esa luz reluciente, con ese dolor en mi pecho llenando todas mis extremidades. Él parpadeó lentamente, entonces tomó un respiro y susurró.

-Lamento haberte llamado sangresucia.

Mi boca se abrió. Él cerró los ojos y no se movió. Mis ojos se empeñaron así que los limpié. Por un largo instante, mi garganta se cerró y no pude decir nada. Finalmente, tragué ese nudo y le di voz a esa decisión que tome desde el momento que él había empezado a sangrar.

-Te perdono.

Él encontró mis ojos. Sostuve el aliento, a la vez que esa insondable mirada azul me taladraba. Entonces, él bajó la cabeza de nuevo, volvió a mirar enfrente de él, y ninguno de los dos habló por el resto de la noche.

 _Continuará…_

 _N/T weeeeeenoooo he aquí el capítulo más largo del mundo jaja ne mentiras, sé que por ahí hay capis más largos... solo que por ser esto una traducción se hace un montón más largo... En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Ay mi Draquito :( pero bueno, están en esa sala macabra jumm... espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si hay algo que no entiendan o algo, ¡no duden en decirme!_

 _Buen fin de semana! :3_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **HERMIONE**

Fue una de las noches más desoladas y silenciosas que he pasado jamás. Noté que no me sentía cansada o hambrienta o sucia, y aunque había encontrado un sitio moderadamente cómodo para sentarme entre las suaves, frías raíces del árbol, no me había dado sueño. Y aparentemente, a Draco tampoco. Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado, justo por el reloj, su mirada fija al frente, sus ojos desenfocados. Sus lágrimas por fin se habían secado, sin embargo al tiempo que lo veía, me encontré deseando que llorara un poco más. Su rostro pálido, rígido y sin lágrimas me inquietaba.

Yo tampoco tenía deseos de dejar el refugio que el sauce ofrecía. En absoluto. Nunca. Muy dentro de mí, una vocecita llena de razón me decía que sería un total disparate quedarme, pero justo en ese momento, el silencio me gustaba. Me gustaba el hecho de que mis alrededores no cambiaban tan rápido como el aleteo de páginas de un libro lleno de imágenes. Era un alivio esta monotonía, esta quietud – tanto que si una pequeña araña se empezara a arrastrar por el respaldo de mi mano, perdería la cabeza.

Y todavía estaba luchando por digerir todo lo que había visto.

Se asentaba como una piedra fría en mi estómago, como esa ligera sensación de náusea que sientes al comienzo de una enfermedad. Lo observaba mientras se sentaba ahí – observaba la ínfima subida y bajada de sus hombros a la vez que respiraba; observaba sus largas pestañas a la vez que parpadeaba lentamente. Mordí mi labio. No dije nada.

El primer momento que me encontré con Draco Malfoy, me hice una idea de su persona: era egoísta, terco, arrogante, un niño mimado con complejo de superioridad acoplado a un chip sobre sus hombros. Entonces, el día que me llamó por primera vez sangresucia, empecé a odiarlo. Con cada encuentro, mi opinión de él empeoraba hasta que se volvió una cucaracha a mis ojos – cobarde, vacío y despreciable.

Nunca me había preguntado si se sentía solo.

Nunca me había preguntado cómo sería saber que mi madre estaba levemente asustada de mi padre. Nunca había considerado cómo sería el venerar a mi padre, y aún así estar obsesionada por dudar de su amor. Nunca me había preguntado a mí misma si podría aguantar vivir entre frialdad y oscuridad, con las sombras de mortífagos frecuentemente andando por las paredes de mi casa, con el señor Oscuro un tema de conversación recurrente en la mesa a la hora de la cena.

Aún cuando yo había enfrentado esa realidad al menos una vez a la semana desde que tenía once años. Y esos pensamientos jamás se habían colado en mi mente.

Hasta esta noche.

Envolví los brazos alrededor de mi pecho, y me incliné de costado contra una raíz, mirando a Draco por centésima vez – pero esta vez me lo quedé observando, y una idea extraña cruzó los bordes de mi mente.

¿Qué si yo hubiera sido la hija de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy?

¿Hubiera sido diferente?

Me quedé quieta y callada, con mi mente acariciando ese pensamiento como una afilada, frágil pieza de vidrio. Traté de rechinar los dientes. Claro que sería diferente. Yo era más fuerte, mejor persona, más valiente…

Recordé la cara de Draco al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en su padre, con las manos y pecho cubiertos en sangre por una herida que su padre le había infligido –

Y aun así la expresión en el rostro de Draco había sido una de vergüenza. Culpa. Y amor.

Me retorcí en mi puesto, obligándome a cambiar la ruta de mis pensamientos a una más segura.

El señor y la señora Malfoy fueron una ilusión cuando los había visto. Pero quizás los temas de su conversación no eran tan imaginarios. Después de todo, la sala de los Menesteres tenía que sacar su material de alguna parte. ¿Qué habían querido decir con lo del horrocrux? La palabra sonaba familiar – como si la hubiera leído o escuchado hacía mucho tiempo, pero no podía ubicar su significado. Estaba, sin embargo, segura que no era nada bueno. Si era un tema de discordia entre los Malfoy (y tal vez uno que traía peligro) y si era hablado con el mismo aliento que cuando fue lo de la profecía, suponía lo que significaba – y por ello entonces tenía que ver con Voldemort.

Tomé un largo, profundo respiro y de nuevo observé de lado el perfil de Draco, y el modo que la luz incidía sobre la corona de su cabeza.

¿De qué obligación habían hablado? ¿Qué se suponía que era tan importante que todos ellos serían asesinados si él no cumplía?

¿Era por eso que había estado llorando en los lavabos?

Draco se movió. Yo me retorcí. Él se recostó en su lado, dándome la espalda y acomodó su brazo en forma de almohada. Podía decir por su respiración que no estaba dormido.

Y por eso me senté allí en silencio, escuchando al leve murmullo del viento de afuera a la vez que se movía entre las plantas de cebada, hasta que la noche se profundizó y se volvió espesa, y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que un rayo de luz apareciera entra la oscuridad.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

Abrí los ojos. Fruncí el ceño. No recordaba haberme quedado dormida, o al menos sentirme somnolienta. Alcé la cabeza de la raíz donde había estado recostada y observé alrededor. Mi cabeza palpitaba.

Draco no estaba.

Me levanté, y recorrí las esquinas del sauce. El viento susurraba. Y a través de la cortina de hojas, capté un atisbo de color dorado. Crucé el suave pasto, puse a un lado las largas hojas fuera del camino –

Bizqueé, y luego parpadeé mucho. Brillante luz de mañana cayó sobre mí, calentándome, casi cegándome. Un cálido, sonriente viento me saludó, soplando mi cabello. Tomé un profundo respiro. Finalmente, pude abrir los ojos y ojeé los ondeantes campos dorados. Nunca había estado tan agradecida de ver la mañana.

Salí fuera del sauce, recorriendo mis manos por sobre las plantas, dejándolas correr entre mis dedos. Ellas susurraron en respuesta, y murmuraron de vuelta hacia el viento que movía sus tallos. Levanté la cabeza y escaneé el campo.

Allí.

Draco caminaba, cabizbajo, su camisa fuera del pantalón, sus manos en los bolsillos. El viento desordenaba su cabello a la vez que se abría paso entre los ejes externos del campo de cebada, muchos metros alejados de la línea donde el bosque bordeaba el campo.

Me detuve, y dejé salir un corto suspiro. No me vio, incluso aunque pasó de mí en la distancia. Eso, o estaba ignorándome. Lo seguí con los ojos al tiempo que recorría todo el camino alrededor del inmenso campo, como si de algún modo estuviera midiendo la distancia. Tomó bastante tiempo debido a que el campo era muy grande, y sus pasos eran fijos y lentos. Pero por alguna razón, no era tedioso observar su progreso – era casi como si no tomara tiempo en absoluto.

Entonces, cuando iba camino de regreso, se sentó a una buena distancia en frente de la abertura del camino al bosque, causando así que solo pudiera ver la parte superior de su cabeza. Me quedé de pie ahí por varios minutos más. Él se recostó en su espalda y desapareció de mi vista. Así que me senté donde estaba.

El campo crujía y se sacudía alrededor mío ahora, protegiéndome del viento. Escuché el ritmo que formaba, observé el modo en que la luz del sol incidía sobre los altos tallos. Cerré los ojos y sentí el sol sobre mi cara. Las cosas que había estado pensando durante la noche me esperaban en mi conciencia pero las enterré al fondo de mi mente a la vez que jugaba con una pequeña roca una y otra vez entre mis manos. Todos mis músculos se relajaron. Mi mente empezó a viajar…

Abrí los ojos. Fruncí el ceño levemente. De repente, tuve la impresión de que había estado sentada aquí por horas y horas – era eso, o que había estado sentada por tan solo unos segundos. Mi ceño se profundizó. Ese era un nuevo rompecabezas que resolver.

Me recosté sobre mi espalda y miré arriba hacia el cielo azul sin nubes. Para mí, lucía como el cielo de un agosto tardío – muy arriba y azul, y cálido.

Me revolví. No podía hallar una posición cómoda para mi cabeza. Traté de colocar las manos tras ésta, pero eso hacía que el pasto me picara.

Necesito una almohada, murmuré para mí misma. Entonces, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, y observé alrededor. De acuerdo a las reglas que sabía, la sala de los Menesteres debería crear una almohada si yo lo pensara. Pero no había almohada. Gruñí desde mi garganta, y dejé mi cabeza volver a posarse sobre el suelo. Hice una mueca. Esta posición se estaba volviendo más y más incómoda, y molesta. ¿Cómo podía Malfoy estar acostado tanto tiempo de este modo?

Me pregunto si necesita una almohada –

Una almohada negra cayó sobre mi estómago. Grité, me senté y la tomé. Mis dedos se hundieron en el suave material, y me quedé mirando al desvanecido escudo de Slytherin en el centro. La estudié, recorriendo mi mano por ella, frunciendo el ceño mucho.

-Interesante…

Esto era una llave hacia las nuevas reglas de esta sala. Sabía que lo era. Solo tenía que pensar un poco más al respecto.

Me levanté. No podía ver a Draco pero sabía que no se había movido. Me dirigí torpemente hacia delante, escuchando el sonido del campo con cada pisada. Finalmente, capté un atisbo de su camisa blanca y pálido rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos debajo de su cabeza. Su ceño se estrechó. Lucía incómodo.

-Aquí – dije.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me vio. Entonces, se fijó en la almohada que le extendía. Se sentó y luego me miró cautelosamente.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Cayó sobre mí mientras estaba recostada – respondí.

-Es mía – espetó – Dámela.

-Lo iba a hacer – dije a la vez que me la arrancaba de las manos. La acomodó debajo de su cabeza, se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Lo miré incrédulamente.

-¿No estás ni un poco curioso para averiguar por qué cayó encima de mí y no de ti?

No dijo nada. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y me senté a unos metros de distancia de él – pero los tallos lo tapaban. Fruncí el ceño hacia el frente, tratando de pensar.

-Estaba pensando para mí misma en cuán incómoda estaba mientras me recostaba sobre el pasto que me causaba picazón, y decidí que necesitaba una almohada – comencé – Pero nada pasó – no como si tuviera que hacerlo de cualquier modo. Entonces, recordé que tú también estabas recostado, y me pregunté si estabas teniendo el mismo problema. Entonces, una almohada de Slytherin se posó sobre mi estómago. Salió de ninguna parte – de la forma que debiera haberlo hecho la primera vez que había deseado una. Pero esa obviamente era para ti – es tu almohada. Nada pasó cuando la pensé para mí. Solo funcionó cuando pensé en ti.

-¿Por qué estás hablando? – la voz de Malfoy llegó desde el movimiento del pasto.

Fruncí el ceño en su dirección.

-Pensé que te podría interesar.

-Escucha, solo porque me disculpé no significa que seamos amigos, Granger – murmuró.

Esperé por el momento en que sus palabras comenzaran a punzar. Siempre pasaba. Pero esta vez, nada pasó. Las palabras cayeron en el aire, las escuchaba, las entendía, pero solo había silencio en mi corazón. Así que solo di una media sonrisa.

-No te adules a ti mismo, Malfoy. Es solo una almohada.

Él no respondió – pero tampoco me dijo que me fuera. Así que seguí pensando en voz alta.

-La sala no está actuando como debería – decidí – Al menos, no está actuando de la manera a la que estamos acostumbrados a que lo haga. Usualmente, una persona está caminando y pensando sobre algo que él o ella necesita, y la sala se lo brinda. ¿Pero hay alguna diferencia entre necesitar y querer? Y, ¿por qué en la tierra pensaría que necesitamos estar asustados cada vez que intentamos salir? – pausé – Ahora que lo pienso – seguí – Probablemente tenías razón. Creo que la confundimos un poco.

-¿Un poco? – Malfoy se burló – Hay duendes aquí – y serpientes tan largas como de mi altura. Hasta el momento, esta maldita almohada ha sido la única cosa que ha salido bien. Pero ese bosque, y todo ese estúpido – espera…

Parpadeé. Él titubeó, y luego dejó salir una risa amarga.

-¿Qué?

-Este lugar te volvió completamente loca.

Mis cejas se alzaron.

-¿Por qué?

-Acabas de decir que tenía la razón. – se mofó – O tal vez no eres la Granger real en absoluto. Solo así todo tendría sentido – tener una conversación sin sentido acerca de almohadas con una nacida de muggles es simplemente el tipo de pesadilla que esta habitación me podría dar.

Estaba tratando de insultarme. Pero en vez de eso, sentí una sonrisa extenderse por mi cara.

No me llamó sangresucia.

-Cosas extrañas han pasado – conseguí decir, ocultando mi sonrisa. Luego, me obligué a volver a concentrarme, dejando salir las palabras así como mis pensamientos. – También me recordaste que la magia tiene reglas. Esta habitación aún tiene reglas, incluso si las hemos perturbado un poco. La sala de los Menesteres usa un encantamiento lector de mentes – produce lo que más necesitas. De este modo, tiene acceso a los pensamientos de una persona y es capaz de crear exactamente lo que la persona se imagina – o incluso mejor. Por lo que he visto, creo que este campo es real así como el bosque, y más allá de eso está la puerta. – me detuve, pensando – Pero creo que el camino es una ilusión, así como lo es todo lo que vemos una vez dejamos el camino.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso acerca del camino? – Draco preguntó. Yo titubeé.

-Bueno, más temprano te vi… estabas golpeando un árbol como si fuera una puerta, y llamando a… personas.

-¿Qué personas? – gruñó. Hice una mueca, agradecida que no pudiera verme.

-Oh, algunos miembros de Ravenclaw – solté – Me pregunté qué estabas haciendo, hasta que me di cuenta que debías estar dentro de otra ilusión que yo no podía ver.

Se encontró callado de nuevo. Yo me retorcí, tratando de organizar mis pensamientos.

-Aunque, no estoy segura acerca de la almohada. La luz no luce del todo bien aquí. Pero definitivamente lo prefiero esto al bosque. – pensé un momento más – Y supongo que es posible que otras ilusiones invadan este espacio, si nos dormimos, por ejemplo – incliné la cabeza – Pero eso es otra cuestión… - dejé de hablar poco a poco, evaluando el pensamiento por un largo momento.

\- ¿Esa es otra cuestión de qué? – Draco replicó. Salté. No me había dado cuenta que estaba escuchando.

-Bueno – empecé, desconcertada con las ideas que se formaban en mi mente. – El tiempo es extraño aquí. Como si una gran cantidad de tiempo pasara – o nada en absoluto. Como si estuviéramos en un sueño. Puedo notar que no me siento cansada o hambrienta, incluso aunque se sienta como si hubiéramos estado aquí un día entero y una noche. – mi voz disminuyó, y ahora casi hablaba para mí misma. - ¿Será posible que estuviéramos solo medio-conscientes? ¿Qué todo esto es un sueño?

-Basura – Draco bufó – No puede funcionar así.

-Entonces este encantamiento está más allá de mí, porque no tiene sentido de otra manera – dije, irritada.

-Ah, otra confesión imposible – dijo Draco duramente – Creo que eres un fantasma, Granger. Si el viento soplara más fuerte, probablemente desaparecerías.

-No seas estúpido – disparé de vuelta. Cambié de posición. – Tanto como me gustaría el desaparecer, pero en orden para hacer eso, tenemos que averiguar cómo la habitación se confundió en el primer lugar, exactamente, y lo que trató de construir para nosotros. Entonces, tenemos que regresar a ese bosque y –

-No hay un "nosotros", Granger – espetó, deteniéndome – No regresaré a ese bosque. Nunca. Padeceré aquí hasta morir primero – su voz disminuyó, pero luego ganó resolución – Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Me senté ahí a la vez que el viento sacudía el campo. Tragué duro, y mi ceño se profundizó. Lentamente me puse de pie, y alisé mi falda en las rodillas. Lo miré. Él miraba al cielo como si estuviera viendo algo más, sus ojos rígidos y su boca en una fina línea.

-No te culpo – murmuré. Y sin esperar a que me dijera nada de vuelta, me devolví por el camino, decantándome por medir el perímetro por mí misma.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

Del mismo modo como había sido en la "mañana", el tiempo pasaba sin que lo sintiera. Mordí mi labio a la vez que rodeaba el campo por tercera vez. Esto era como un sueño. El más realista, vívido y fantástico sueño que he tenido jamás. El olor de la tierra, el viento y el pasto tostado llenaban mis pulmones, la sensación del pasto entre mis dedos me fascinaba, y los sonidos del viento y de mis pasos fijos y crujientes tomaban todo mi sentido del oído.

El sol lentamente fue bajando, volviéndose dorado, luego naranja, después rojo y el crepúsculo púrpura lo siguió en su despertar. Vi a Draco levantarse y recorrer de nuevo lentamente el camino hacia el solitario árbol, llevando su almohada con él. Yo segí andando un poco más, y luego suspiré a la vez que la oscuridad caía y el viento se enfriaba. Me volví y lo seguí.

Cuando hice a un lado las largas cortinas con ambas manos, lo capté sentándose por ese reloj inmóvil otra vez. No me miró ni dijo nada. Dudé, y luego ingresé también, observando las pequeñas esferitas doradas elevarse desde el pasto en mis pies. Me senté sobre la raíz que había encontrado antes y me recosté contra el gran árbol.

Estuve sentada ahí por una interminable cantidad de tiempo, midiendo mi respiración. Finalmente, Draco se acostó sobre el pasto de costado, dándome la espalda. Incliné la cabeza hacia la corteza del árbol. Podía escuchar al viento moviéndose a través del pasto afuera, sin embargo todo aquí dentro era muy silencioso. Miré la respiración de Draco subir y bajar. Pronto, ésta se volvió profunda y uniforme y me di cuenta que se había quedado dormido esta vez. De alguna manera, luego que este pensamiento se asentara, el hecho en sí me alivió. Mis hombros se relajaron, dejé salir un suspiro y mis párpados se cerraron.

Malfoy se sacudió de repente y yo grité. Me senté abriendo los ojos. Draco se había recostado en su espalda y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, su expresión estaba contraída, turbada y su mano estaba levantada. Entonces, a la vez que lo veía, la tensión en su entrecejo se desvaneció y descansó su mano contra su pecho. Me quedé quieta en el lugar por otro minuto, asegurándome que estuviera dormido y luego me recosté de nuevo. Cerré los ojos. El sueño empujaba los ejes de mi conciencia…

Draco se empezó a mover violentamente. Casi salto a mis pies. Él tomó puñados del pasto y los arrancó, comenzando a respirar con dificultad. Rechiné los dientes y me senté de vuelta contra el árbol mientras echaba fuego por los ojos al techo. Perfecto. Otra pieza del encantamiento: No podía dormir sin él teniendo pesadillas.

Me hundí en el puesto, frotándome el rostro y le dirigí una mirada. Sus músculos aún lucían contraídos, su respiración agitada y sus manos convertidas en puños. Suspiré. Está bien. Él necesitaba el descanso más que yo. Después de considerarlo por un segundo, tomé un respiro, y comencé a cantar. Me sentía levemente estúpida al tiempo que lo hacía, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Además, el insoportable silencio se acabaría por fin.

" _Por ahí en Killarney,_

 _Muchos años atrás,_

 _Mi madre me cantó una canción_

 _En un tono muy dulce y bajo._

 _Una simple y corta tonada,_

 _Con su viejo acento irlandés,_

 _Sin embargo daría el mundo si ella pudiera cantar_

 _Esa canción para mí este día."_

Me detuve. Algo brilló alrededor de los ejes del cuerpo de Draco que descansaba sobre el pasto. Cálida, luz dorada. Una de sus manos se había relajado junto con sus hombros, pero su entrecejo aún lucía contraído. Tragué, y seguí con el coro – y a la vez que lo hacía, las luces brillantes se elevaron, y se posaron sobre él como luciérnagas.

" _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

 _Hush, no llores ahora,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_

 _Esa es una nana irlandesa."_

Con cada nota que cantaba, las luces brillantes se posaban en su frente, su pecho y brazos, y lo hacían resplandecer. El cuerpo de Draco se relajó mella por mella hasta que, por el tiempo que había terminado la última frase, su rostro se había suavizado, y las luces brillantes se habían fundido dentro de él y desvanecido – y él estaba dormido. Bien dormido. Mis labios se separaron y me quedé callada, sólo lo seguí mirando, perpleja.

Increíble.

Lentamente, me volví a recostar y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran. Forzándome a mí misma a dejar de pensar acerca de la nana y de las luces doradas, finalmente logré relajarme y me dormí.

* * *

 **DRACO**

Me dormí. Debo haberlo hecho. Porque, cuando cerré los ojos estaba oscuro. Y cuando los abrí, podía ver el sol brillar a través de la cortina del sauce. Me senté y corrí una mano por mi cabello. Recordaba… algo. Recordaba dormirme y luego ser molestado por algún tipo de sueño, uno tenebroso. No había sido una pesadilla, porque no había habido ninguna imagen. Pero me había tenido cautivo, apretándome y encerrando mis músculos.

Y después, una voz había aparecido. Cantando. No fui capaz de entender las palabras, pero tan pronto como comenzó, una calidez se instaló sobre mí y dentro de mi pecho, y me había relajado completamente. Había visto un suave, dorado resplandor por un segundo y entonces – no recordaba nada más después de eso.

Fruncí el ceño y paseé la mirada alrededor del cuarto del sauce. ¿Dónde estaba Granger?

Una punzada de preocupación apretó mi tripa. ¿No me había abandonado para encontrar la puerta otra vez, verdad? Juré por debajo de mi aliento y me levanté – dejando mi almohada allí – y luego aparté las cortinas con un empujón de ambas manos y me precipité hacia la luz de mañana.

Paré, cegado por la iluminación. Levanté una mano para protegerme los ojos, y luego froté mi cara y bizqueé alrededor del campo. Mis cejas se alzaron. ¿Cómo era posible que este campo pueda literalmente lucir como si estuviera hecho de un vaivén de tallos de oro?

Un tipo diferente de movimiento llamó mi atención. Me volví y miré a Granger caminando alrededor del perímetro, a una distancia segura del límite del bosque. Caminaba cabizbaja, y no me vio al tiempo que caminaba por el mismo lugar donde yo me había recostado ayer. O… cuando sea que eso haya sido.

Mi ceño se oscureció. Me mataba admitirlo, incluso a mí mismo, pero puede que ella tenga razón. Puede que estemos en un semi-sueño. ¿Cómo más no me podría sentir remotamente hambriento, o sediento o cansado? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí, de cualquier manera?

Pateé fuera ese pensamiento a la vez que pateé el campo, estampé las manos en los bolsillos y caminé lejos del sauce. No sabía hacia dónde me dirigía - ¿a dónde se podría ir? Por el camino no. Nunca jamás. Así que me decanté por el perímetro. Y para evitar chocar caminos con Granger, tenía que seguirla. Desde una gran distancia, por supuesto.

Hice eso por varias horas. O diez minutos. O ambos. Finalmente decidí que si no paraba de pensar en el maldito tiempo, me volvería loco. Me mantuve pateando los tallos y caminando tras esa chica, cuidadoso de mantener la misma distancia entre nosotros.

Entonces, Granger se detuvo. La miré y me detuve también. Estaba a tal vez cien metros de distancia de mí. No tenía idea de cuántas veces habíamos rodeado el campo hasta ahora – ¿tal vez cinco?

Granger alzó la vista al cielo por un momento y luego se sentó y cayó sobre su espalda. Desapareció.

Mi pecho saltó. Sabía que solo se había acostado y el campo la había escondido. Sabía que aún estaba allí, y que no se había desvanecido a través del suelo. Sabía que no estaba solo en este horrible lugar…

Rompí en una carrera.

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente, tú tonto! Dijo una voz desdeñosa en la parte trasera de mi mente, y mis pasos se atascaron. Pero aún no podía verla. Tragué duro y luego reduje la carrera a un trote, recorriendo la mirada hacia delante de mí.

Ahí. La vi. Su uniforme de colegio era negro así que pude ver partes de él a través de los tallos. Disminuí los pasos y luego paré. Empujé las manos en mis bolsillos de nuevo, sintiéndome como un idiota. El viento desordenaba mi pelo y azotaba las plantas. Como si se estuviera riendo de mí.

-Te despertaste – observó Granger. Yo rechiné los dientes y no respondí, esperando por su siguiente comentario. No vino. Me retorcí en el puesto y volví a mirar hacia el bosque – ella lo había estado encarando cuando se recostó y ahora sus pies apuntaban a esa dirección. Fruncí el ceño hacia ella.

-Estás planeando algo.

-Sí. Pero nada drástico – respondió ella. Bufé y rodé los ojos.

-Claro - ¿desde cuándo has hecho algo que no fuera drástico?

-Tú no sabes nada de mí – replicó fríamente. Miré furiosamente en su dirección, aunque todavía no podía verla del todo.

-He estado en Hogwarts lo suficiente como para saber que tú, Weasley y Potter están siempre metiéndose en líos haciendo cosas estúpidas y peligrosas. – enumeré.

-Salvar la escuela y a todos en ella no es lo que se dice una reunión para el té, Malfoy – dijo ella, con voz dura ahora. Parpadeé. No sabía que sacar de eso. En vez, me acerqué más para poder ver su cara.

Sus largas pestañas estaban cerradas, su expresión relajada como si estuviera dormida. Pero su boca estaba fruncida. Me irritaba. Alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué planeas, Granger?

-No te involucra – respondió.

-Bien, - dije, cruzando los brazos – Porque, deberías saber que yo salvándote de las serpientes fue un lapso temporal en mi cordura que no se repetirá.

-Está bien – dijo ella calmadamente. Me la quedé mirando. Ella no abrió los ojos pero levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué no vas y encuentras algo que hacer?

-¿Qué? – rugí, y luego mi boca se trabó por un momento a la vez que mi mente se revolvía. - ¿Acabas de echarme?

-No – respondió, todavía irritablemente calmada – Estoy sugiriendo que vayas y hagas algo en vez de romper mi concentración.

Lancé las manos a los lados para abarcar el campo vacío.

-¿Y qué sugieres? – grité - ¿Tejer?

-Ve a leer.

Boqueé.

-¿Leer?

-Sí.

La maldije. En alemán. No era un completo idiota – sabía lo que su puño se sentía. También sabía que se sentía infinitamente bien soltar profanidades que ella no entendía. Luego, pateé las plantas más cercanas, duro, me di vuelta y salí de nuevo hacia el sauce.

Me dije a mí mismo que ella era solo una insufrible. Me dije a mí mismo que estaba enojado por su impertinencia y grosería. No me alegraba el pensamiento de que aún le temía al bosque, y la quietud de este lugar me estaba volviendo loco.

Empujé lejos las cortinas del sauce, precipitándome hacia el verde pasto –

Y me detuve abruptamente.

Ahí, justo por el gran reloj de caja y mi almohada, estaba una pila de cuatro libros. Los miré.

" _Ve a lee_ r"

¿Cómo había hecho eso ella?

Cautelosamente me acerqué hacia los libros y me doblé a echarle un vistazo a los títulos. No los reconocía.

"La serie completa de Sherlock Holmes" murmuré. "Belleza negra, Orgullo y prejuicio, Sí, Virginia, Hay un Santa Claus" Recogí el último y lo estudié. Era infinitamente más pequeño que los otros tres. ¿Eran estos libros muggles? Y si lo eran, ¿por qué había uno de Santa Claus?

Observé la cortina del sauce de nuevo, nervioso con la idea de Granger entrando de repente y se riera al verme encorvado sobre estos ridículos manuscritos. Pero todo lo que escuchaba era el murmullo del campo y el ruido del viento. Me senté, y abrí la portada del libro de Santa Claus.

" _Querido editor: Tengo ocho años. Algunos de mis amigos pequeños dicen que no hay un Santa Claus._ "

Me enderecé tan rápido que casi pierdo el equilibrio. Con la incredulidad fluyendo a través de mí, mis ojos volaron sobre las palabras hasta que había finalizado el libro entero.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

-¿Qué es todo este sin-sentido acerca de personas que no creen en Santa Claus? – llegó la gruñona voz de Draco desde detrás de mí, para que después algo cayera duramente sobre el suelo junto a mi mano. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia mi izquierda para ver una copia del libro Sí, Virginia, Hay un Santa Claus posado sobre el suelo. Fruncí el ceño y me senté, luego tomé el libro con ambas manos. Increíble. Más temprano, me había recostado tan recta como podía, pidiendo a la Sala que le diera unos pocos libros a Draco para que los leyera y se distrajera. No tenía idea que le daría algunos de _mis_ libros favoritos. Traté de abrir la cubierta. No pude. Interesante. Solamente _él_ podía leerlo.

Observé arriba hacia Draco, que estaba a unos pasos con los brazos cruzados y su mandíbula ajustada. Claramente esperaba una respuesta.

-Yo… Bueno, es una pregunta legítima, ¿verdad? – cuestioné – Una que casi todo niño hace, hasta que descubre la verdad – me encogí de hombros – No creo en Santa Claus.

Draco me miró como si me acabara de tornar púrpura.

-¿Qué? – dijo él.

-No creo en Santa Claus – repetí. Draco siguió mirándome, como si le estuviera hablando en chino.

-Quiero decir, amo este libro – medio sonreí, sosteniéndolo – Y creo que es una idea encantadora. Pero no puedo creer que un piadoso viejo inmortal viva en el Polo Norte y vuele alrededor en un trineo conducido por renos llevando regalos a millones de niños metiéndose por sus chimeneas – me reí – Es absurdo.

Draco me dio una mirada que era definitivamente desagradable.

-Espero que te des cuenta de lo estúpida que suenas.

Parpadeé, perdiendo todo mi humor.

-¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Muggles – se burló, luego sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y observó condescendientemente por sobre el campo – Lo he dicho montones de veces – así como mi padre – si los magos se pusieran a bailar vals en medio de la calle más ajetreada de Londres, nadie nos daría una segunda mirada. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener la magia como un secreto? – se inclinó hacia mí, sus ojos penetrantes – Los muggles no lo creerían ni aunque lo vieran con sus propios ojos, porque están completamente ciegos.

Rabia nació en mí.

-Escucha – espeté – solo por los muggles no creen en la magia no significa que sean –

-Santa Claus es real – interrumpió – Lo he visto.

Me detuve.

-¿Que tú qué?

-Lo he visto – dijo él de nuevo – Hablé con él, de hecho.

Lo miré como una boba.

-¿Cómo en la tierra –

-Tenía doce – Malfoy continuó – Estaba en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. Me quedé despierto hasta tarde, intentando darle una ojeada a mis regalos antes de que se suponía era la hora, pero cuando intenté sentarme en la habitación donde el árbol estaba, él estaba parado ahí como si me estuviera esperando. Me miró directamente.

Sostuve mi aliento. La mirada de Draco se había perdido, y podía decir que estaba recordando – no había ni un atisbo de engaño en ella.

-Lucía simplemtente como cualquier otro mago – viejo mago, eso sí. Más como…. Bueno, como el profesor Dumbledore – Draco titubeó, tragó pero no me miró – Usaba prendas rojas y doradas, con anteojos, un cinturón con campanillas y botas lustradas. Tenía hollín en sus hombros. Me hizo sentarme en la silla de mi padre y luego me miró por un largo momento, hasta que me habló. O… más como que me regañó.

Mi boca se abrió.

-¿Te regañó?

Draco aguijoneó algo con su pie.

-No era nada. Me hizo devolver el regalo que había cogido de Blaise – se encogió de hombros – No creo que haya sido tan importante, pero Claus estaba serio. Dijo que él perdonaba la mayoría de las veces, pero que no toleraba que los regalos de alguien más fueran robados – y que si lo hacía de nuevo, obtendría polvo para estornudar el siguiente año – Draco medio sonrió, y por un instante encontró mis ojos – Así que… nunca lo hice de nuevo.

Mi mente estaba dando vueltas. Traté de hacer que mi voz funcionara.

-Quieres decir… quieres decir que en realidad tú _hablaste_ con –

Malfoy me dio otra de sus superiores inclinaciones de cabeza con las que estaba tan familiarizada, su expresión endureciéndose de nuevo.

-Usa ese envenenado cerebro muggle tuyo por una vez, Granger – gruñó Malfoy – Puedo hacer que una serpiente salte de mi varita. Puedes hacer que una pluma flote sin tocarla. McGonagall puede manipular un giratiempos en la tarde y recoger las cartas que se olvidó de recoger en la mañana. – sacudió la cabeza una vez más, y me dio esa mirada que tanto se parecía a la de su padre. – Un trineo volador y unas bajadas por la chimenea son cosas para los de segundo año.

-Escucha, Malfoy – lancé el libro al suelo y me levanté sobre los pies. – Cosas como trineos voladores y hombres encaramándose por las chimeneas son cosas comunes para ti, y son fáciles para creer. En efecto, ni siquiera tienes que _creerlo_ , porque ellos son como… como… - gesticulé salvajemente, tratando de hacer funcionar a mi cerebro a través de la furia – Ellos como la tarea y los impuestos y la muerte – los ves en todas partes, justo enfrente de ti. Ellos son la _realidad_ – lo miré directamente, tratando de llegar a su cabeza dura – Pero los muggles no ven plumas voladoras y giratiempos – ¡ellos tienen que aceptar todo eso basado solo en la fe! ¡Sin ninguna prueba! – me acerqué a él, dándole una mirada dura – Y no los hace estúpidos si no creen en la magia. Los hace cínicos y… y cansados y quizá un poco amargos. Pero, sin la ayuda de la magia han navegado océanos, construido máquinas voladoras, escrito sinfonías y caminado en la _luna_ – sacudí la cabeza, dejando caer las manos a mi costado – Pero nunca has intentado comprender ese lado del mundo. Solo te gusta ir condenando a las personas y pensando que eres mejor que ellas. Y bueno, no lo eres – alcé mi barbilla – Trata de vivir un día por ahí sin magia – sin un solo encantamiento de protección o una capa de invisibilidad o una poción curativa. Para la mayoría de los magos, eso sería un terrible prospecto – bajé la voz – Pero los muggles viven cada día de sus vidas de esa manera – y aun así tienen hogares, familias, trabajos y felicidad – también pelean guerras y criminales y enfermedad y muerte. Totalmente sin magia. – tomé un respiro profundo – Los muggles no son estúpidos. De hecho, son mucho más valientes que la mayoría de magos que he conocido jamás.

Draco me miró de vuelta como si nunca me hubiera visto antes. Tomó un respiro y luego rompió el contacto visual para mirar al bosque.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Granger?

Me sorprendí. ¿Había sido capaz de leer mi miedo a través de toda esa palabrería? Rechiné los dientes.

-Me quedaré la noche afuera en el campo.

Lo sentí mirándome, pero me di vuelta y me senté de nuevo, encarando el camino al bosque de nuevo.

-¿Y qué estás esperando ganar con ese pequeño ejercicio? – preguntó, con un eje en su voz.

-Lo que sea que pueda – respondí, frunciendo el ceño a la oscuridad del bosque – Haré algo que nunca has hecho – sonreí torcidamente, volviendo a mi yo otra vez – Pero es algo que todos los grandes muggles exploradores e inventores han hecho.

Escuché la negrura en su voz.

-En verdad. ¿Y qué es eso?

Inhalé.

-Haré el intento y veré qué pasa.

Esperaba que dijera algo grosero – lo había provocado lo suficiente. Pero él solo me miró por un rato y luego se volvió y caminó lejos. Escuché sus pasos mientras se iba.

Traté de mantener la boca cerrada y concentrarme en el deber a la mano – francamente, lo hice – pero luego solo se volcó fuera de mí, rompiendo todas mis resistencias.

-Malfoy – llamé, medió volteándome para verlo. Él se detuvo y me frunció el ceño. Bueno, tenía su atención – más vale que termine la estúpida pregunta.

-¿De verdad tú… - intenté, pero no pude terminar. Él levantó una ceja, sermoneador como siempre.

-Sí, Granger – dijo – Hay un Santa Claus.

Me sonrojé, sintiéndome como una idiota. Él me dio esa fría mirada de nuevo por un momento más, y luego se volvió - ¿pero le vi casi sonreír?

Me enfrenté de nuevo al camino del bosque, escondiendo una sonrisa. Santa Claus era real. La idea me llenaba de calidez. Y de alguna manera, me hacía sentir un poco más valiente sentada allí, esperando por la llegada de la noche.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _N/T hola queridos lectores! qué pena la tardanza pero el mundo real me llevaba de cabeza! qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo eh? Sobre la canción de Hermione, en realidad existe y sí es una nana! se llama That's an Irish lullaby y pueden buscarla en youtube así pueden hacerse una idea de lo que le cantó Hermione a Draco *suspira* en fin, tengo muchas dudas soobre cómo quedó este capi... por favor, si ven algo que no comprendan o que no encaje digánmelo que como saben esto de la traducción es un proceso de constante aprendizaje :)_

 _Sin más, nos leemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **DRACO**

No sé por qué le conté toda esa basura. Quiero decir, fue _real – ¿_ pero por qué ella necesitaba saberlo? Hice a un lado la cortina del sauce y volví a entrar a la silenciosa, quieta habitación llena de pasto. Me detuve y recorrí mis manos por mi cabello. Me sentía agitado, animado, como si estuviera respirando muy rápido.

Hice una mueca ante la pila de libros, luego los pateé y me senté pesadamente por el puesto del reloj inclinado. Froté mis ojos, luego mi cara y después me recosté sobre la espalda. Apreté los puños y los estampé contra la tierra. Provocaron un sonido sordo debido a que el pasto era muy espeso. Rechiné los dientes tan fuerte como pude y cerré los ojos.

Granger estaba ocupada estudiando, observando y analizando este tipo de magia, usando toda su prestigiosa mente para tratar de conseguir una salida de este lugar. Era como un bulldog – no se rendiría hasta que descubriera una salida. Y yo, por otro lado, estaba usando todo mi poder en mantenerme _alejado_ de pensar. Alejado de recordar la visión de sangre en mis manos a la vez que mi padre me sonreía –

Me levanté, inhalando profundas bocanadas de aire y caminé lejos de ese puesto. No. No, no dejaría que esto me hiciera nada. No iba a permitir que esta maldita Sala se metiera aquí. No dejaría que esas pesadillas escurrieran su camino hasta mis pensamientos cuando estoy despierto –

Granger lo había visto todo. Todo, en mi casa. Todos esos ruegos, sangre y denigración. Toda la retorcida disfunción que hacía a mi familia lo que era. Sabía que lo había visto – lo podía decir por la manera lastimosa y asquerosa de mirarme ahora. Y yo no había estado ayudando a la situación. Había estado actuando como un bebé desde ese incidente – discutiendo sobre Santa Claus, inquietándome sobre si sí o si no estaba solo aquí, quebrándome y llorando como un crío de dos años. En frente de ella. Bufé. ¿Qué era yo, un Malfoy o un Weasley?

Tenía que endurecerme. Era fácil, si tenía tiempo y suficiente voluntad para hacerlo. Y lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Estaría arruinado de otra manera.

El viento sopló. Miré alrededor entre un espacio en las largas, delgadas hojas. Extraño. ¿El cielo estaba volviéndose más oscuro? Hice una mueca. No iba a salir a averiguarlo. Granger podía hacer cualquiera idiotez que quisiera allí fuera con todas esas pesadillas y espectros. Nada haría que abandonara este árbol.

* * *

 **DRACO**

Caminé de un lado al otro por tres horas – el mismo recorrido una y otra vez. Con cada paso que daba, esas pequeñas luces doradas revoloteaban fuera del pasto. Y extrañamente, el pasto y las pequeñas flores blancas no se aplastaban, incluso aunque yo las pisaba bastante y las pateaba algunas veces. Murmuraba atropelladamente para mí en voz alta, recitando las fórmulas para mi siguiente examen de Pociones. Luego, seguía con los encantamientos que había aprendido – o medio-aprendido – esta semana que pasó. Después practicaba mis poses de duelo, y ejecutaba hechizos como "expelliarmus" y "reducto", usando ese reloj inclinado infernal como blanco. Sin una varita, claro. Hice ese ejercicio una y otra vez hasta que respiraba agitadamente y tuve que parar por un momento. Descansé mis manos en las caderas, tratando de inventarme algo más para ayudar a estabilizar mi cabeza.

Dedazos oscuros de la memoria de mi cuarto de dibujo reptaron la parte trasera de mi mente.

 _Ven ahora, Draco_ , dijo la voz de mi conciencia – que siempre sonaba vagamente como mi padre. _¿Estás dejando que esa sangresucia trabaje toda la magia de este lugar en vez de buscar una salida por ti mismo? Sal de este árbol – ¡estás evadiéndolo, muchacho! ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¡Tienes algo importante que hacer, algo vital! Ahora, abandona este lugar y_ –

Me decanté por uno de los libros. Ya no me importaba cuál.

Mis manos temblorosas se posaron en el ejemplar llamado Orgullo y Prejuicio, me senté con las piernas cruzadas y abrí la portada.

" _Es una verdad universalmente reconocida, que un hombre soltero poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa_ "

Tomé un profundo, estabilizante respiro. Oh, bueno. Antigua, parlanchina y cursi basura. Iba a tener que concentrarme. Rechinando los dientes y enfocando los ojos, me obligué a seguir leyendo.

* * *

 **DRACO**

" _Ocupada observando las atenciones del sr. Bingley hacia su hermana, Elizabeth estaba lejos de sospechar que ella misma se estaba volviendo un objeto de interés de su amigo. El sr. Darcy inicialmente apenas si la había reconocido como bonita; la había mirado sin impresión en el baile; y cuando se volvieron a encontrar, había mirado en su dirección solo para criticar. Pero no más que pronto él mismo se había hecho claro y a sus amigos que difícilmente ella tenía buenos rasgos faciales, hasta que había empezado a encontrar que era extraordinariamente inteligente por la hermosa expresión de sus ojos oscuros. A este descubrimiento le sucedieron otros igual de mortificantes. Aunque con ojo crítico él había detectado más que una falla de perfecta simetría en su figura, estuvo forzado a reconocer que era ligera y agradable; y a pesar de sus válidas asunciones sobre que su conducta no era esa de un mundo de estilo, estaba cautivado por su alegría. De esto era ella completamente inconsciente, para ella él era solo un hombre que nunca se volvía agradable, y del cual no había pensado que fuera lo suficientemente atractivo como para que bailara con ella._ "

-Dile algo, tú necio – murmuré en el silencio, frotando la parte trasera de mi cuello adolorido. Estos hombres presuntuosos y sus ridículas conductas – si a uno de ellos le gustaba la chica, debía sacarla a bailar. Al infierno con lo que alguien pensara de él. Al comienzo del libro, había entendido totalmente la diferencia de clases, y cómo él al principio había sentido repulsión con el estatus más bajo de Elizabeth. Pero ellos eran todos muggles – así que estaba confundido al porqué este payaso del sr. Darcy aún parecía en conflicto consigo. Si él seguía perdiendo el tiempo alrededor iba a tirar el libro a través de la habitación y empezaría a leer Sherlock Holmes, lo que sea que fuera eso.

El viento susurró. Alcé la cabeza. No, éste gemía mejor dicho. Como solía hacerlo en la torre de mi casa. Bajé el libro y escaneé por entre las hojas crujientes de la pared. Estaba oscuro afuera. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Granger acostada allá fuera?

-Detente – dije, volviendo a las páginas – No importa.

Pero de repente no me podía concentrar en las palabras. Se emborronaron todas juntas. Fruncí el ceño después de unos momentos de escaneo. ¿Cuántas veces había leído esa última línea?

Lo cerré de un porrazo y lancé a un lado. Rodó por el pasto. Maldije de nuevo y entonces me puse de pie. Caminé por otro rato más, mis manos apretujadas en los bolsillos. Pero me mantuve buscando evasivas, mirando hacia la ondeante cortina de hojas. Lucía muy oscuro afuera. Me detuve, y me incliné hacia una pequeña abertura.

No podía ver nada. Mi ceño se estrechó y extendí las manos colocando algunas onduladas hojas fuera del camino.

-Hm – exhalé en silencio, con agitada fascinación. Afuera, niebla gris y espesa obscurecía el campo; agazapada, húmeda y pesada, como un velo tenebroso agitándose entre las piedras de un cementerio en un páramo. Enfrió mis dedos y nariz, el aire frío llenando mis pulmones a la vez que inhalaba. Este olía a hielo.

-¿Granger?

Llamé su nombre antes de pensarlo, aunque no en voz tan alta. Mi voz salió ronca por la falta de uso. La niebla se tragó el sonido. Miré de vuelta hacia la quietud del sauce. Rechiné los dientes.

Ella no estaba gritando por ayuda. No estaba gritando que había encontrado la puerta. En efecto, me había dicho que me fuera y dejara de molestarla, de lo cual había estado feliz de hacer. Yo dejando este sauce y saliendo hacia esa niebla sería atolondrado – nunca encontraría mi camino de vuelta, ¿y para qué? ¿Así podía tropezar por ahí en la oscuridad buscando a una chica simplona que no tenía medio sentido que el que Dios le dio a un hinkypunk?

Hice una mueca, extraje mi cabeza de vuelta hacia el sauce y cerré la abertura, dejando las hojas del sauce crujir.

-Idiota – gruñí, dirigiéndome hacia el tronco del árbol – Acostándose allá en ese aire frío y sucio esperando que los fantasmas salgan de la maleza. Brillante. Intentemos _eso_ , ¿hagámoslo?

Caminé tres veces alrededor el perímetro de la habitación del sauce antes de disminuir los pasos de nuevo hasta detenerme y miré en la dirección por la que había observado hacia fuera.

No estaba gritando por ayuda. No estaba gritando que había encontrado la puerta. Y eso estaba dándome problemas.

¿Qué había ahí afuera? ¿De dónde había venido esa niebla, y por qué me daba esa enferma, familiar y fría sensación que recodaba de la cueva de los duendes?

¿Cómo sería haberse quedado dormido mientras que toda esa bruma serpenteaba a través del campo y cubierto todo en un velo?

Un escalofrío me recorrió – y luego me enrojecí al punto de que mis mejillas ardían.

Estaba parado aquí caminando de un lado al otro como una vieja ama de casa, y la nacida de muggles estaba _afuera_ , en medio de esa niebla negra y helada intentando entender aunque sea un resquicio de esta magia.

 _Lo he visto por años ahora, no importa cuán duro trate de sacarlo de ti_ – la voz de mi padre sonaba en mi cabeza. – _Eres un cobarde y un débil._

-Que se aguanten todos – espeté, precipitándome hacia delante y pasando las hojas del sauce hacia la fría, húmeda niebla.

Instantáneamente, ésta me tragó entero. Me di vuelta, buscando el sauce. No podía verlo. Murmurando maldiciones bajo mi aliento, y tratando de mantener mis latidos calmados, giré de nuevo y me interné en el campo. No había nada que hacer ahora.

-Maldita seas tú, chica estúpida – gruñí, mis pies crujiendo sobre los tallos helados – No seré sobrepasado. No por alguna nacida de muggles, sábelo-nada, insensata, arrogante…

Dejé de hablar. Bizqueé.

Una figura oscura se recostaba en medio del campo delante de mí. Fruncí el ceño. No podía ser ella. Todo estaba muy quieto.

Detuve la búsqueda reflexiva de mi varita, mordí el interior de mi mejilla y seguí avanzando. Por todo lo que sabía, la Sala estaba a punto de producir un Boggart o una pitón de tres metros o una araña del tamaño de un closet. Me negaba pensarme a mí mismo como cobarde – pero la cobardía no era lo mismo que precaución.

El viento ya no se movía. El aire estaba silencioso. Mis pies aplastaban ramitas y crujiente pasto seco a la vez que me hacía a un lado de la figura oscura. Disminuí los pasos y luego paré.

Granger yacía allí sobre su espalda, sus brazos aprisionados a sus costados. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no se movían por debajo de sus párpados. Su boca era una dura línea. Su piel estaba gris. Como la roca.

-Granger – dije de nuevo. Nada pasó. Miré más abajo. Sus puños se habían apretado tan fuerte que cada uno de sus nudillos centelleaban blancos. Los músculos de su mandíbula se apretaban, y fruncía el ceño bastante. Pero no parecía como si estuviera respirando.

Levanté abruptamente la cabeza, mi mente dando vueltas a la vez que medía el alcance de mi visibilidad. ¿Qué había en esta niebla? ¿Un hechizo de sueño? ¿Una maldición?

¿Veneno?

Quería correr. Quería salir pitando a toda velocidad de vuelta hacia el sauce, y el aire limpio dentro. Pero mis pies estaban fijos, y no podía rasgar mis ojos lejos de ella a la vez que yacía ahí, recta como una tabla.

Estaba muerta.

Sabía que lo estaba. Lo podía decir simplemente por mirarla. Había visto la muerte antes – lo veía dejar su marca en los cuerpos de las personas. Su firma estaba aquí.

¿Así que por qué no podía correr?

Todo lo que había poseído desde que tenía uso de razón había hecho que me creara una coraza de hierro forjado alrededor. Mi apellido me había dado el poder de escaldar a cualquiera como castigo por acercarse demasiado a mí. Y yo no me había molestado en ocultar una amplia sonrisa en mis labios. A veces no necesitaba razones para infringir dolor a los que me rodeaban. Pero sabía que había algo más profundo dentro de mí, algo que mi padre nunca había poseído: mi coraza tenía un defecto en algún sitio, un lugar donde el hierro se derretía si la llama se calentaba demasiado. Un punto frágil.

Una debilidad.

Retorcía mi estómago, pero no me podía deshacer de ella. Nunca, jamás había sido capaz de hacerlo. Era una culpa que podía sentir, como una vieja herida y justo ahora se abría dentro de mí. Justo como cuando me había lanzado hacia los brazos de mi madre. O cuando casi había colapsado en el baño después de mirar dentro de los ojos de una chica que casi había matado. Esa debilidad, como una tabla rota en el medio de un puente, siempre crujía y chillaba en los momentos más paralizantes. Nunca podía recordar dónde estaba hasta que la mitad de mi peso se paraba sobre ella y se sentía como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse debajo de mí.

Esa sensación me ponía enfermo justo ahora. Mis rodillas se sacudieron. Y solo empeoraba entre más tiempo estuviera aquí de pie. Porque había un truquillo para esta sensación enorme:

Siempre se veía interrumpida, ya sea por un regaño de mi padre, o las acciones de otra persona. Siempre me había permitido cerrarme de nuevo, haciéndome frío y duro otra vez.

Nunca había sido forzado a _hacer_ algo al respecto.

Inhalé un respiro, tratando de hacer que los engranajes de mi mente funcionaran. Era estúpidamente simple. Podía patear a Granger a un lado y abandonarla a la muerte, o me podía arrodillar y buscar su pulso. No quería hacer eso tampoco. Pero la debilidad se abrió paso de nuevo. Y me di cuenta que simplemente _no podía_ dejarla allí.

Quité un tallo fuera del camino, caí sobre mis rodillas y, dándole la mirada más malvada que podía, extendí mi mano derecha y la presioné contra su vena yugular, justo debajo de su mandíbula.

Salté. Una pulsación había respondido mi toque.

-Granger – dije, colocando mi mano de vuelta sobre mi rodilla – Hey. Despierta.

Ella no se movió. Yo contemplé ceñudo.

-Granger, déjalo – la agarré por uno de sus hombros y la sacudí. Aun así, no respondió. Rodé los dientes.

-Bien – fijé mis pies, agarré sus muñecas y me levanté, abruptamente ajustándola a una posición de pie.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Jadeó. La dejé ir, nervioso. Ella tropezó hacia adelante pero se repuso.

Su boca se abrió, y sus ojos miraron alrededor, pero no dijo nada y empezó a jadear como un pez fuera del agua. Después escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y sus dientes de chocaban unos con otros.

-¡Lucías como si estuvieras muerta! – grité. Ella envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, sus labios azules. Me miró intensamente, con ojos amplios, como si no pudiera decidir si era o no real lo que veía.

-No sé lo que estabas pensando al tratar de dormir aquí afuera – le disparé, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que mi corazón martilleaba – Hay algo raro con esta bruma – ¿no crees? No me sorprendería si está encantada con algún tipo de - ¿qué estás haciendo?

Granger trastabilló hacia mí, no escuchando nada de lo que le había dicho, y extendió una mano temblorosa. Traté de dar un paso atrás, pero mis pies se enredaron con el campo. Su palma se encontró con mi hombro. Jadeó, y sus ojos volaron a los míos. Sus dedos temblorosos se cerraron entorno a una arruga en mi camisa y me miró directamente a los ojos. Por un largo momento, me escaneó.

Su expresión se quebró. Inhaló un profundo respiro, y su figura se relajó.

-Eres tú – dijo rasposamente. Me quedé parado por un momento, paralizado y luego aclaré mi garganta.

-Claro que soy yo – aparté su mano lejos - ¿Sabes de alguien encerrado en este lugar olvidado por Dios?

Sus ojos se embotaron y su mirada se alejó. Con la mandíbula apretada, envolvió los brazos a su alrededor. Tragué. No parecía como si estuviera completamente despierta todavía.

-Mira – dije – No voy a rezagarme más en esta niebla más tiempo del necesario. Aún no ha alcanzado el sauce – ¿vendrás conmigo?

Ella tembló una vez y no me miró.

-Granger. ¡Granger! – chasqueé los dedos en frente de su cara. Su cabeza se alzó bruscamente y encontró mis ojos de nuevo. Lucía sorprendida. Suspiré.

-Completamente chalada – murmuré, luego agarré su hombro y la arrastré de vuelta hacia el camino por el que pensaba que había venido. El campo de cebada resonaba alrededor de nosotros.

Ella no dijo nada. No me gritó por empujarla muy fuerte, no se resistió. Era como si ni siquiera estuviera totalmente aquí. Hice una mueca, deseando que pudiera sostener el aliento. Si se había vuelto loca respirando esta cosa, no estaba muy lejos de estarlo yo también si no regresaba a ese árbol.

-¿Qué es eso?

La voz de Granger escasamente había sido un murmullo, pero la escuché.

-¿Qué? – rugí, pero miré atrás hacia ella. Estaba mirando distantemente a nuestra izquierda. Me detuve, y seguí la dirección por la que miraba. Un suave resplandor esperaba en la niebla. Tragué. Podría ser el sauce, pero también podía ser otra pesadilla tratando de tragarnos. Dirigí mi vista a Granger, esperando que dijera algo definitivo. Sus ojos se cerraron y se agitó de lado. Tuve que jalarla para mantenerla de pie. La miré con fastidio. Ella no iba a ser de ayuda.

-Vamos – murmuré, arrastrándola por la dirección del resplandor. Incluso aunque fuera otra pesadilla, la Sala tendría que librarse de la niebla para hacer un lugar para ésta. De hecho, era una posibilidad factible porque estaba casi seguro que el sauce no estaba por ese camino. Bueno, casi seguro. Está bien – no tenía idea.

La niebla envolvía nuestros tobillos por lo que aseguré mi agarré en el brazo de Granger. No podría tenerla tropezándose por ahí en la oscuridad – probablemente no la encontraría de nuevo.

-Estamos subiendo por una colina – Granger murmuró.

-No, no lo estamos – respondí – Este campo es plano. Y lo que sea que ese resplandor sea, no puede ser el árbol porque el árbol está… - dejé de hablar y disminuí los pasos.

El sauce se alzaba en medio de la niebla. Y a través de las hojas colgantes, podía ver una luz azul suave, y destellos de dorado.

Bien. Genial.

La empujé hacia adelante, apartando las hojas a un lado y ambos nos zambullimos de vuelta a la luz cálida y el aire limpio. Pequeñas luces doradas se elevaban y danzaban alrededor de nosotros.

Granger inhaló un respiro y se alejó de mí. Me di vuelta. Sus ojos eran de repente brillantes, despiertos, y estaba respirando fuerte de nuevo. Su ceño se retorció, y lágrimas se derramaron por sus blancas mejillas. La miré. Sus oscuros, brillantes ojos centelleando cuando encontraron los míos.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? – preguntó, con voz temblorosa. Observé alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – demandé – Hemos estado arrastrándonos por toda esa niebla infernal por un cuarto de hora.

Ella presionó una mano contra su cabeza, con su boca abriéndose a la vez que sus ojos se abrían y se tornaban desenfocados.

-Yo no… no recuerdo – cerró los ojos – Me quedé dormida cuando el sol se estaba ocultando y tuve un sueño… - su voz disminuyó a un susurro. Se alejó. Abrió los ojos y más lágrimas cayeron.

-¿Qué esperabas? – gruñí, lanzando las manos a los lados antes de darme la vuelta y sentarme, inclinándome contra una raíz - ¿Ciruelas de azúcar y hadas?

-Estaba tratando de ver cuán lejos llegaba la magia – Granger susurró, casi para ella misma – Tratando de descubrir las reglas, sin volver al bosque…

-No parecías tener un problema con ir al bosque antes – murmuré.

-¡No iba a dejarte aquí! – explotó, como si yo estuviera siendo irrazonable.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunté, confuso.

-Porque entramos aquí juntos y tengo el presentimiento que la Sala quiere que _salgamos_ juntos – racionalizó, aún sin levantar la cabeza – Pero no iba a arrastrarte de vuelta allá tan pronto después de… - dejó de hablar. Fruncí los ojos.

-¿Tan pronto después de qué? – gruñí. Ella se acercó al tronco, se dio vuelta y se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Luego, levantó la cabeza y me miró. Mi corazón dio un estruendo y mis venas se llenaron de veneno.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Cómo?

La miré desdeñosamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Crees que sientes lástima por mí.

Su expresión cambió, pero no respondió. Tenía razón. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Me viste sangrar un poco, ¿eh Granger? Me viste tirado en el suelo llorándole a mi madre y repentinamente piensas que tienes el _derecho_ de _tenerme lástima_ – extendí los hombros y bajé la barbilla, lanzándole una mirada mortal. Ella sólo me miró de vuelta, paralizada. Me incliné adelante, solo un poco, y arqueé una ceja.

-Déjame decirte algo, Granger – crees que porque viste alguna versión retorcida de mi familia ya entiendes algo acerca de mí y mi vida. No sabes nada. No _entiendes nada_. Estás reaccionando solo como una chica que ve sangre regada en frente de ella. La serpiente más venenosa del mundo podría estar sangrando y retorciéndose en frente de ti y tú sentirías lástima por ella, sin darte cuenta que si miraras solo lo suficientemente cerca, te podría matar – la esquina de mi boca se curvó – Te regodeas en ti misma de ser una persona compasiva, así que crees que debes _sentir_ algo cuando uno de tus compañeros de clase está desangrándose sobre el suelo. Pero tú no te preocupas _por mí_ – me burlé – Jamás has tenido un pensamiento acerca de mi felicidad o mi bienestar. ¿Por qué deberías? No es tu maldito problema. Me odias, tanto como yo te odio a ti – le di una amplia mueca torcida, viendo su cara enrojecer.

-Admítelo, Granger – ronroneé – Dime la _verdad_. Crees que soy un cerdo cruel y egoísta, ¿no? Un sangrepura altanero al cual has despreciado desde que te lo encontraste, y del cual has estado celosa toda tu vida.

-¡Celosa! – rugió, sus ojos con un repentino flash, su espalda derecha – Celosa, ¿por qué estaría celosa de _ti_? Eres un altanero, arrogante, presumido con complejo de superioridad – eres aqueroso, cruel y dices cosas malvadas y juzgas a las personas ¡sin tomarte cinco minutos para ponderar la evidencia! Además de eso, ¡no eres _ni la mitad_ de listo y temible como crees que eres!

Ella echaba fuego por los ojos.

- _Yo sí_ siento lástima por ti.

Alcé las cejas.

-Oh, en serio.

-Sí – espeté – Pero no por la razón que crees. Es porque no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar influenciar tu personalidad por tu padre – no tienes idea quién eres.

Nada se reflejó en mi cara. La mirada que le di era fría.

-Tengo una propuesta – tomé un respiro – Dejemos de pretender que nos interesan estas comparaciones, o incluso si el otro vive o muere. Te odio, lo sabes. Me odias, lo sé. Así que deja de mirarme como si fuera un pobre, sucio elfo al cual tienes que sermonear y métete en tus propios asuntos.

Ella se calló, mirándome. Yo la miré de vuelta, negándome a hacer una mueca. Su ceño se frunció.

-¿Quieres que te odie?

Fruncí el ceño. De repente, Granger lucía cansada, y su boca se endureció.

-Lo estás intentando demasiado – dijo ella, se inclinó contra la raíz y miró lejos. Crucé los brazos y observé las hojas colgantes. Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo tiempo. No había viento.

-¿Tienes alguna mascota, Malfoy?

Parpadeé y la miré de lado. No repitió la pregunta, y sus párpados se estaban cerrando. Yo me incliné hacia atrás.

-Sí, tengo mascotas – solté.

-¿Qué tipo?

-Dos perros – suspiré, fastidiado – Y un gato.

-¿De qué color?

La miré arrugando los ojos.

-Gris.

-¿Vive en la cocina?

-En mis cámaras – dije - ¿Por qué en la tierra te importa?

-Había un gato en mi sueño – murmuró – Uno gris, en tu cocina. Lo mataste.

Parte de mí se heló. El resto lo ignoró.

-No seas ciega – repliqué – Nunca mataría un gato.

-¿Por qué no?

Tomé un respiro y le dije que se callara, pero esa debilidad se abrió en mi pecho de nuevo. Me retorcí, girando mis hombros lejos de ella, apretando mis brazos a mi alrededor. La sentí mirándome otra vez. No devolví el contacto visual. Pronto, escuché su respiración uniforme y supe que se había quedado dormida.

Estaba agradecido de que no me hubiera presionado con una respuesta – que yo le tenía mucho cariño a mi pequeño gato. Lo había criado desde que nació, y no le había dicho a nadie en Hogwarts acerca de él. Que él había sido mi compañía constante, tranquila cada verano y vacaciones por los últimos diez años. Que me había comenzado a preocupar cada vez que hacía el viaje a casa, y que cuando llegara, pudiera encontrarlo enterrado en el jardín.

Rechiné los dientes, y miré de vuelta a la chica durmiente en frente. Sí, era otra faceta de mi debilidad, y lo sabía. Pero Granger nunca lo haría.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

Me recosté ahí con los ojos cerrados, midiendo mi respiración, dejando que Malfoy creyera que estaba dormida. Pero no había manera de que me permita dormirme. No tan pronto. No cuando retazos de mis pesadillas aún andaban por las esquinas de mi mente.

Traté de no pensar en ello. No quería deslizarme de vuelta. Pero cada vez que trataba de sacar a relucir pensamientos más agradables, imágenes de mi sueño me invadían y los tornaban grises y fríos.

Había soñado con Draco. Pero no era él. No de la forma como lo conocía. Esta presencia de Draco llenaba las melancólicas paredes de Hogwarts – siendo oscura, terrible y agonizante. Todo el mundo huía de él, excepto por la nube de sus seguidores de Slytherin. Esta versión de él era abiertamente cruel, con palabras y acciones. Arremetía contra los estudiantes más jóvenes con una repentina fuerza brutal, tirándolos sobre las rocas pavimentadas o enviándolos a vomitar sobre sus escritorios. Se reía con placer cuando sus oponentes en Quidditch se caían y rompían sus brazos o tobillos. Desafiaba a los profesores sin miedo – incluso el profesor Snape. También lo vi con su familia. Era mordaz y despiadado con su madre, y caminaba con los andares de su padre. Lo vi tropezarse con un pequeño gato gris en su cocina, y enseguida se volvió, lo mató y lo dejó sobre el piso. Tenía cabello blanco, un rostro despampanantemente pálido y ojos negros – negros como la medianoche, sin un rayo de luz dentro de ellos. Algunas veces cuando se giraba de una manera u otra, él casi lucía como un Lucius más joven. Y sobre todo eso, él era la ruina de mi existencia.

En mi sueño, este Draco de ojos negros me perseguía en cada momento despierta con implacable precisión. Me acorralaba – sentándose detrás de mí en clase y de esa manera cortar mi cabello, caminando al lado mío por los corredores y murmurándome cosas asquerosas acerca de mis padres, y sobre la sangrienta muerte que yo merecía. Después de años de vivir con esa opresiva intimidación, lo enfrenté, en el sueño. Y él me venció.

No lo dudó, ni siquiera movió la mano. Me frenó con un rápido _Petrificus Totallus_ y luego me lanzó en un hueco lleno de tierra. Luego, dándome la mirada más malvada y fría que había visto jamás, empezó a enterrarme viva.

Sabía que iba a morir – que iba a asesinarme. Y no me podía mover, no podía pelear. Ni siquiera podía gritar por ayuda.

Entonces, esa forma oscura desde encima de mí se emborronó – y fue reemplazada por una brillante, con ojos como estrellas azules. El recién llegado agarró mis muñecas y me levantó sacándome de la tumba. El hechizo se quebró. Miré a mi salvador.

Estaba forrado en blanco, y lucía tan pálido como el de mi sueño. Pero sus ojos estaban indudablemente llenos de luz. Eran ojos familiares. Él era Draco. El Draco _que conocía_.

El Draco que se movía entre las masas de estudiantes como todos los demás lo hacían. El que generalmente evitaba a los de primer año y ocasionalmente ayudaba a un Slytherin más pequeño a encontrar su camino hacia la clase de Pociones. El que hacía una mueca cuando alguien salía herido en Quidditch. El que se sentaba en un silencio respetuoso durante los sermones de Snape. El que miró lejos cuando Moody lanzó un _avada kedavra_ en clases. El que se había reído cuando Fred y George enviaron un dragón de fuego persiguiendo a Umbridge.

E incluso aunque me haya despertado de todo eso, y me siguiera provocando con su poderoso fuerza y su sarcasmo amargo, sabía que no era _ese_ Malfoy de ojos negros. Éste me ponía enfadada, sí – furiosa. Pero no le tenía miedo.

Él quería que lo odiara. Pero en dos ocasiones me ha sacado de las situaciones más terroríficas que mi mente podría producir. Y también se había disculpado por llamarme sangresucia.

¿Por qué?

Pero no podía responder – mi mente daba vueltas, desorganizada. Mi racionalidad no estaba operando y mi corazón aún latía demasiado rápido. Me acomodé en el puesto, forzándome a relajarme sobre el suave pasto y el tronco frío del árbol. Escuché el silencio, calmándome, contando mis exhalaciones.

Y en ese momento fue cuando oí a alguien afuera llamándome.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _N/T Hola mis queridos lectores, iniciamos la semana con nuevo capítulo… Me dio mucha risa la primera vez que leí a Draco leyendo Orgullo y prejuicio en el fic! Me imaginaba su cara y era ÉPICO JAJA En fin… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Estaba pensando sobre regalarles adelanticos a las personas que así lo quisieran, después de todo a algunos les gusta mantenerse totalmente intrigados… Pero bueno, es una idea … ¿quién será el o la que llama a Hermione desde esa oscuridad tenebrosa…? ¿alguna idea? Jaja en fin! Ya saben, si no entienden algo o no tiene coherencia, ¡digánmelo sin pena! Sin más, nos leemos en una próxima actualización!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **N/A "Gracias por todos sus adorables reviews! Sigan dejándolos! (La canción al comienzo del capítulo es de la película "Enredados", que inspiró la última escena de este capítulo. Es una melodía hermosa"**

 **N/T ¡HOLA! Bueno esta vez la cosa es al revés y dejo las notas de primero! Qué pena la demora pero bueno… la vida la vida Bueno arriba la autora del fic puso esta nota en el capítulo original y quería ponerlo para agradecerles de igual manera a todas aquellas lindas personitas que han apoyado la historia ya sea dando follows, favs, reviews. Es una motivación muy grande de verdad para con la traducción. Este capítulo me ha encantado traducirlo, siendo uno de mis favoritos, lleno de emociones para las romanticonas como yo, hasta siento que me transmitió cierta paz… *ya se puso a desvariar* XD… bueno no escribiré más, ¡a leer!**

 **Pdt: Escuchen la canción, en verdad es muy hermosa, ambas la versión en inglés (I see the light) y la español (Veo en ti la luz). Personalmente prefiero la versión español.**

* * *

 _Tiempo aquel viendo a la distancia,  
tiempo fue viendo al interior,  
tiempo que no me imaginaba  
lo que me perdí._

 _Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas,_  
 _y hoy aquí todo es claridad._  
 _Desde aquí ya puedo ver_  
 _que es donde debo estar._

 _Y la luz encuentro al fin,_  
 _se aclaró aquella niebla._  
 _Y la luz encuentro al fin,_  
 _ahora el cielo es azul._

 _Es real brillando así,_  
 _ya cambió la vida entera._

 _Esta vez todo es diferente,_  
 _veo en ti la luz._

 **DRACO**

La oí levantarse. Pero en el momento en el que pude despertarme completamente, abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor, estaba solo.

Me lancé sobre mis pies. ¿A dónde se había ido ahora? ¿Estaba intentando matarse?

-Juro - murmuré, con mis manos en puños – Que si se pierde otra vez por ahí, no –

Escuché una voz. Era lejana y estaba un poco distorsionada por esa niebla, pero no cabía duda de que era humana. Y además era una que reconocía. Llamando un nombre que me sabía.

-¡Hermione! ¿Hermione, dónde estás?

Era Potter.

Me abalancé sobre la cortina y la empujé fuera del camino. No veía nada más allá de esa espesa niebla.

Potter gritó de nuevo.

-¿Hermione?

Y entonces –

-¿Hermione, estás ahí?

Ese era Weasley.

Nos habían encontrado.

Corrí fuera de la cortina del sauce y hacia el campo lleno de sombras, siguiendo el sonido de las voces. Sabía que habría una ocasión, una vez me hallara fuera de la Sala, que me mofaría de mí mismo por haber corrido hacia Potter y Weasley, pero justo ahora, no me importaba un ápice quién había encontrado la puerta. Todo lo que sabía es que quería _salir_.

Trastabillé por entre el campo y toda la niebla, corriendo casi a ciegas hacia el sonido de los gritos. Afortunadamente, las voces continuaron, haciéndose cada vez más altas y acercándose cada vez – aunque ahora no podía distinguir que decían. Y de repente escuché una respuesta.

-¡Estoy aquí! ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Draco y yo estamos aquí! – su voz estaba llena de un alivio desesperado, y provocaba ecos por el campo. Ella estaba más delante de mí, un poco más hacia la derecha. Me volví y me dirigí hacia ella, sin disminuir mi ritmo. La niebla era más espesa. Yo seguí avanzando.

Pero luego…

-¡Hermione, ten cuidado! ¡No te acerques más! – Potter gritó, desde algún lugar en la oscuridad.

-¡Detente, Hermione! – pidió Weasley - ¡Es una trampa!

De repente, la niebla se aclaró, y yo estaba corriendo en medio del bosque. Me detuve, jadeando.

-No – gemí – No, no, _no…_

Capté movimiento por mi derecha. Giré. Hermione, con su cabello desordenado, corrió pasando por mi lado a través de los árboles, hacia un pequeño claro –

Donde Potter y Weasley estaban sentados en el suelo, de espaldas a cada uno, atados fuertemente por una soga negra. Tenían heridas en sus rostros, y el labio de Weasley sangraba. Hermione dejó escapar un grito.

-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Cómo entraron aquí?

-Hermione, no hay tiempo para explicar – jadeó Potter, tratando de inclinarse hacia ella, sus ojos verdes brillantes llenos de urgencia – Sal de aquí. Ahora. Hazlo, Hermione – ¡sal de aquí!

-¡No los puedo dejar! – ella se lanzó sobre ellos, buscando la soga.

-¡ _Crucio_!

Un puño invisible la golpeó directo en el pecho y ella voló de espaldas, dándose de bruces con el suelo y luego se retorció, gritando. Weasley y Potter perdieron el control – pataleando y retorciéndose en sí mismos intentando zafarse de sus ataduras.

Me incliné hacia adelante. No tenía idea de qué iba a hacer o siquiera qué estaba pasando, pero –

Fruncí el ceño y miré abajo. Mis pies y piernas funcionaban normalmente, pero no me podía mover. Mi corazón empezó martillear. Extendí una mano para así agarrar un árbol y poder empujarme hacia adelante – pero no me podía estirar lo suficiente. No me podía mover hacia adelante en absoluto.

-Vamos, vamos – dije, mi voz elevándose – Vamos… ¡No!

Los chillidos de Hermione se detuvieron y se volvieron unos sollozos ahogados. Me quedé quieto y luego miré arriba. Me congelé.

Andando a zancadas hacia el claro se acercaba una sombra. Una sombra alta, con pasos fluidos y silenciosos, arrasando a su paso, con su capa susurrando detrás de ella. La sombra tenía un fino bastón en su mano derecha.

Yo conocería esa figura en cualquier parte.

Era mi padre.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y lo vio venir. Luchó tratando de ponerse de pie. Potter y Weasley peleaban con las sogas y le gritaban que se parase y corriera. Mi pecho se infló y mi mano se dirigió a mi pecho.

Y entonces un rayo de luz proveniente de los árboles encima de nosotros se atravesó. Y la figura pasó directamente por debajo de esa luz.

No era mi padre.

Era yo.

Me sacudí con fuerza. El reflejo de mi imagen tenía los hombros tan anchos y era tan alto como yo, solo que mi capa se arrastraba sobre la tierra detrás de mí, y mi cara y cabello eran mortalmente blancos. Pero fueron mis ojos los que me helaron. Eran negros.

Esa otra versión de mí, la que se movía con la gracia de una serpiente, se detuvo directamente al lado de Potter y Weasley. Sonrió. Este gesto arrugó su cara.

-Hola, Granger.

Hermione gritó. El sonido reverberó dentro de mí. Nunca había escuchado un sonido como ese antes – ni siquiera cuando fue atacada por las serpientes. Estaba lleno de angustia mezclada con terror – terror del más puro, proveniente de la parte más profunda de su ser.

Pero era solo yo. Una réplica, pero _mía._ Mis ojos se posaron en ella al tiempo que la confusión tomaba parte de mi mente. Había empalidecido tanto como el color de la nieve, y me miraba como si estuviera enfrentando la muerte.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, ella hizo arrastradamente su camino hacia atrás hasta que sus hombros se chocaron con un árbol. El otro yo se rió con fuerza, como si algo en ello fuera chistoso. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto? – dijo – ¿Tenerlos a todos tres aquí, solos, donde nadie sabe dónde están?

-¡Déjala en paz, Malfoy! – comandó Weasley, agitándose en su puesto tratando de patear a esa versión más oscura de mí. Mi yo de ojos negros estampó su mano en la cara de Weasley tan rápido que casi ni lo veo. El golpe cortó el sonido del bosque.

-¡Para! – trató Hermione, lágrimas ya visibles – Para, no lo hieras… -

El otro yo levantó las cejas en su dirección.

-Oh, no te preocupes – él no sentirá nada – después de eso se dio vuelta, su capa deslizándose, y presionó la punta de su varita contra el pecho de Weasley. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y medio sonrió.

- _Avada kedavra_.

Luz verde envolvió el cuerpo entero de Wealey. Y luego se desparramó en el puesto, sus ojos blancos.

Potter aulló – como si alguien hubiera arrancado una de sus costillas. Hermione se lanzó a sus pies solamente para caerse sobre sus rodillas y gemir por el nombre de Weasley.

Parpadeé. Esto no era real. ¡Nada de esto lo era! ¿No lo podía ella ver?

-Granger - dije, y luego alcé la voz – Granger, no –

Pero nadie advirtió mi presencia. Era como si fuera invisible otra vez.

-¡Para, detente! – rogó Hermione, histérica – Por favor, no le hagas daño a Harry - ¿qué quieres? Dime lo que quieres y – te daré lo que sea que quieras –

-¡Pero si ya lo has hecho! – se rio mi oscuro yo - ¿no lo puedes ver? Te guié hasta dentro de esta habitación y luego solo esperé mi tiempo hasta que tus dos amigos sin cerebro fueron tras ti – mi clon de ojos oscuros alejó su varita y en cambio sacó un largo cuchillo de los bolsillos de su vestimenta.

Oh, no – no, ella no podía ver esto. Incluso si no era real – _me_ niego a ver esto –

-Detente tú cretino – bramé – No sé qué rayos eres tú, pero _no te atrevas_ a hacer nada –

-¡No! – gritó Hermione - ¡No, no lo hagas!

-Después de todos estos años, de toda la miseria que ustedes tres me han hecho pasar – dijo mi yo vestido de negro, a la vez que agarraba el cabello de Potter con su mano derecha – La única preocupación que tengo ahora es si dejo o no a mi cuchillo entre sus costillas, o si me tomo la molestia de limpiarlo de su sucia sangre – y en ese momento el espectro que lucía como yo hundió el cuchillo directo en el corazón de Potter.

Hermione cayó de cara al suelo, llorando y lamentándose incontrolablemente.

-¡Hermione! – rugí , tratando de siquiera sentir un poco de tracción en mis piernas – Hermione, ¡maldita sea!

Potter se ahogó en su propia sangre y se desparramó de costado, llevándose a Weasley con él. Colapsaron sobre el suelo. Mi oscuro clon dejó el cuchillo donde estaba y se volvió lentamente hacia Hermione. Sus ojos eran los más negros que había visto jamás – llenos de odio y portadores de una fiereza mayor que la de mi padre. Se acercó lentamente a Hermione, bajando su cabeza, clavándola donde se hallaba recostada con su mirada de hielo.

Me quedé quieto, pasmado. ¿Era _así_ como yo era en su mente? ¿Realmente pensaba que era yo?

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! – grité, todavía desde lejos – Déjala ir - ¿me escuchas?

-Esto es perfecto, lo sabes – se relamió mi otro yo a la vez que se paraba delante de Hermione. Su voz aumentó, y miró hacia arriba - ¿Sala? Necesito un lugar donde esconder tres cuerpos – y luego le sonrió a ella – Donde nadie jamás pueda encontrarlos.

Mi aliento rasgaba el aire, dejando al descubierto mis dientes. El otro yo aguijoneó a Hermione con su pie.

-Levántate, Sangresucia. Levántate y mírame a los ojos cuando te mate.

Hermione no alzó la cabeza – solo se recostaba ahí, sacudiéndose y sollozando. Mi clon se dobló, tomó un puñado de sus rizos y la levantó bruscamente. Ella presionó sus antebrazos contra su pecho y su expresión se retorció. Lloraba y se sacudía. Él acercó su cara a la suya llena de lágrimas, y apretó su varita contra el inicio de su mandíbula.

Yo rebusqué en lo profundo de mí, cerré los ojos, y luego me estiré con ambas manos. Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire, abrí los ojos e intenté la única cosa que se me ocurría en el momento.

 _-¡Finite Incantatem_!

Poder se desprendió fuera de mí, sacudiendo con su fuerza por completo la imagen del claro. Mis pies sintieron la tierra. Me moví hacia adelante. Se sentía como si estuviera sobre pesado lodo, pero me podía mover. Seguí insistiendo, ganando un poco de velocidad, y a la vez que lo hacía, mi gemelo se alejó y agitó, y repentinamente desapareció. Los cuerpos de Potter y Weasley se desvanecieron. Me detuve en frente de Hermione justo al momento que ella se tambaleaba hacia adelante.

La sostuve por los brazos. Su cabeza se alzó. El silencio reinaba.

De repente, se abalanzó sobre mí, casi golpeando mi cara.

-¡Déjame ir! – rugió – ¡Déjame ir, monstruo!

-Hermione, espera – agarré sus brazos – Escúchame, ¡espera! Soy yo –

-Los mataste, los mataste – siguió diciendo, tensionándose contra mi agarre – ¡Déjame ir!

-¡Granger, detente! – grité - ¡Mírame!

Ella se detuvo, y abrió sus brillantes ojos marrones. Parpadeó. Su ceño se frunció y lágrimas se derramaron. Examinó mi rostro. Relajé mi agarre en sus brazos y alcé las cejas.

-Soy yo – dije otra vez, en voz baja.

Por solo un momento más, ella me miró de vuelta, insegura. Luego, con repentino reconocimiento cruzando por sus ojos, su boca se abrió. Entonces, tiró sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

Trastabillé hacia atrás, dejándola ir, pero su agarre en mí solo se apretó. Sentía su corazón azotándose contra mi pecho a la vez que ella agarraba puñados de mi camisa.

No sabía dónde colocar mis manos – finalmente solo reposé las palmas sobre su espalda.

-Relájate, Granger – dije, al tiempo que ella empezaba a temblar demasiado – No pasó, ¿ves? Nada de eso pasó.

-Lo sé. Estoy bien – susurró – Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien – envolvió sus brazos más herméticamente alrededor mío.

-No, no lo estás – rodé los ojos – No siempre tienes que estar bien.

Así que me doblé y la alcé en brazos. Ella presionó su frente más fuerte en mi cuello al tiempo que la acunaba. Quería decir algo sarcástico acerca de cómo necesitaba perder peso – incluso cuando en realidad era ligera de cargar – pero no se me ocurría nada. La imagen de sangre derramándose de los labios de Potter todavía estaba muy fresca.

La llevé de vuelta por dónde había venido, agujas de pino crujiendo bajo mis pies. Ella siguió temblando, y nunca alzó su cabeza, sus puños aún apretados a la tela de mi camisa.

Nunca encontré el camino. Pero por alguna razón, el bosque solo se desvaneció detrás de mí al tiempo que la niebla se hacía paso por el lugar. Ahora, me movía entre las crepitantes plantas de cebada, negándome a ir izquierda o derecha.

De nuevo estaba ese mismo resplandor. Me decanté por él, y ajusté un poco a Hermione en mis brazos. El sauce se alzaba entre la niebla. Incliné la cabeza y usé mi hombro izquierdo para pasar a través de la cortina.

La suave luz azul cayó sobre nosotros, y los pequeños centelleos dorados se alzaron al tiempo que mis pies pasaban por entre el grueso pasto.

Me doblé y luego me arrodillé para colocar a Hermione en una posición sentada sobre el suelo cerca de su puesto usual. Pero ella no me dejó ir. Perdí el equilibrio y me caí hacia atrás, sentándome en el suelo a su vez.

-Vamos, Granger – murmuré, intentando salir de debajo de ella. Pero ella solo se asentó más sobre mí, con su respiración de repente sonando angustiada. Me quejé.

-Bueno al menos… Ugh, esto es absurdo – gruñí, retrocediendo hasta encontrarme con la raíz del árbol. Mi espalda se recostó sobre esta y Granger cayó sobre mi regazo, sentándose sobre mí. Ajustó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y descansó el costado de su cabeza en mi clavícula. Rechiné los dientes.

-Necesitas bajarte de mí. Granger, yo no… Escucha – traté de empujarla. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – y entonces sentí lágrimas calientes deslizarse por el lado de mi cuello. Dejé de empujar.

Aflojé mis músculos y lentamente, con delicadeza, envolví mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura. Dudé. Luego, mi brazo izquierdo se alzó y descansé la palma sobre su cadera. Ella dejó salir un largo, tembloroso suspiro, y luego acurrucó su nariz contra la piel de mi garganta. Sus manos dejaron el agarre mortal de mi camisa y sus dedos se estiraron y se aflojaron. Ella se relajó contra mí, tomando un profundo respiro. Era como si estuviera segura que no la dejaría ir ahora.

Escuché su respiración – áspera y pausada. Mis manos se suavizaron contra ella a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Tragué. Ella era cálida, suave, y su cabello olía como las lilas. Sus largos rizos caían sobre mi hombro. Se sentía delicada, sentada aquí entre mis brazos – atractiva, ligera y frágil. Traté de recordarme a mí mismo cuán disgustado me sentía cada que ella se acercaba, pero el pensamiento no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Todo lo que sabía justo ahora era que se aferraba a mí – respirando justo aquí, contra mi pecho. Y de repente, me encontré intentando sostenerla completamente.

-Todo está bien – murmuré, difícilmente en voz alta como para siquiera escucharme a mí mismo – De verdad, todo está bien – dejé caer mi cabeza contra la raíz y miré arriba hacia las ramas, con un extraño dolor viajando por mi pecho – Es solo un sueño.

Ella no dijo nada de vuelta. Moví el índice de mi mano derecha hacia su suéter. Ella suspiró y se relajó más. Y de esa manera dejé que mis ojos se cerraran, y pasé el resto de mis momentos despiertos rozando mi índice de un lado al otro contra la parte baja de su espalda.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

Yacía en una especie de neblina, en la oscuridad. Un profundo y constante latido resonaba contra mi cabeza. Y calidez me rodeaba. Calidez, y fortaleza. Lentamente, volví en mis sentidos y gradualmente fui abriendo los ojos.

Mis brazos estaban envueltos alrededor del cuello de alguien, y el puente de mi nariz se presionaba contra la suavidad de la garganta de ese alguien. El profundo y uniforme sonido eran los latidos de un corazón, cuyo pulso podía sentir en mi nariz. Un brazo fuerte envolvía mi cintura, y otro descansaba contra mi pierna y cadera.

Alcé la cabeza, solo un centímetro. Una pálida y dorada cabellera si inclinaba contra la raíz del árbol, con sus largas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos cerrados.

Draco me estaba sosteniendo en su regazo. Y nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

Por un instante, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron tontamente. Y luego recordé.

Recordé el Draco de ojos negros. Recordé a Harry siendo acuchillado en el pecho. Recordé a Ron envuelto en llamas verdes…

Recordé al Draco de ojos negros desmigajándose hasta convertirse en polvo. Recordé mirar dentro de los ojos del Draco _real_ , y ver que él había estado todo el tiempo tratando de llegar a mí, tratando de detenerlo todo. Tratando de hacerme ver que todo era un sueño.

Lo miré ahora. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Hice una mueca. Esta posición no podría ser cómoda para él, yo sentada encima. Con cuidado, extraje mis brazos de alrededor de sus hombros, me deslicé fuera de su regazo y levanté su brazo por sobre mi cabeza. Él se movió y por un segundo pensé que se despertaría. Cuando dejaba su brazo sobre el suelo, gimió un poco pero después volteó su cabeza en la otra dirección. Por un momento, mis dedos se posaron sobre su mano pálida. Entonces, solo me senté ahí y lo miré – mi mente repentinamente aclarándose desde que había llegado a esta sala.

Todo este tiempo, había intentado encontrarle una salida a este lugar. Había estado combatiendo las visiones y las pesadillas como si ellas fueran el enemigo, los problemas, un complicado acertijo. Había estado analizando toda la dinámica del bosque, el camino, el campo y el sauce. Incluso me había hecho a la idea de que habíamos confundido a la Sala y ésta solo estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por cumplir con la orden.

La Sala de los Menesteres. La sala que tenía cientos de años de edad, la que había sido concebida por los magos y brujas más brillantes de todos los tiempos. La Sala que había, para miles de estudiantes a lo largo de casi mil años, creado _exactamente_ lo que necesitaban, exactamente cuando lo necesitaban.

Nosotros no habíamos confundido la sala. De hecho le habíamos pedido algo específico. Y ella había cumplido.

No tenía duda de que Draco había estado corriendo lejos del lavabo de los chicos con un solo pensamiento en mente: " _Necesito un lugar seguro, un lugar donde escapar_." Así que la sala le había dado el campo y el sauce – el cuál seguramente había sido conjurado a partir de alguna versión de Rivendell o Lothlorien, ya que Draco parecía tener apego a las memorias de ellos en los escritos de Tolkien.

¿En cuanto a mí? Había estado pensando en un solo, singular pensamiento al tiempo que lo perseguía:

" _Solo necesito más tiempo"_

De hecho, había necesitado _tiempo_ para _hablar_ con Draco. Tiempo para descubrir la verdad acerca de Katie Bell y sobre lo que planeaba hacer.

Pero mi pensamiento se hubiera visto frustrado si hubiéramos sido capaces de dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta de nuevo. Si solo hubiéramos logrado salir antes, la sala habría fallado en su cometido. Y por eso había escondido la puerta detrás de las cosas más aterradoras que podíamos pensar, bloqueando la salida.

La sala no quería que saliéramos. Quería que nos quedáramos. Gracias a las cosas que habíamos estado pensando cuando entramos.

Había oído un gran reloj sonar y luego detenerse justo al momento que entrábamos. Que al igual que el reloj del sauce, tampoco funcionaba. El tiempo se había detenido dentro de este lugar.

La sala me estaba dando más tiempo. Me estaba dando todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Afuera, el viento de repente dio un fuerte, y pesado soplido. Pero no sonaba el mismo que cualquier anterior. Sonaba como una ráfaga del mar. Y traía consigo una extraña esencia – como la de lluvia de primavera. Me volví y levanté. Dubitativa, me acerqué a la cortina y la hice a un lado.

La niebla negra y venenosa, se enrollaba de vuelta hacia atrás como una alfombra. Y se enrollaba y enrollaba –

Y el bosque desapareció. Lo vi por un momento – vi esos largos y esqueléticos árboles. Pero luego se desintegraron y siguieron a la niebla a la vez que se alejaba de mí, dejando a su paso un vasto, interminable y ondeante campo de colinas suaves.

Salí fuera. Y las luces doradas que usualmente se elevaban desde mis pies me siguieron. Dieron volteretas a mi alrededor, multiplicándose y girando, viajando arriba hacia el cielo negro y vacío.

El oscuro campo de cebada empezó a iluminarse al tiempo que las luces doradas centelleaban y se elevaban cada vez más alto. Me congelé donde estaba, deslumbrada y aturdida.

La cortina crujió detrás de mí. Miré de vuelta atrás.

Draco estaba allí agachado, y encontró mis ojos. No dije nada. Su cara se suavizó y se mantuvo callado también. Pero luego miró hacia arriba, más allá de mí, y vio las luces. Sus labios se separaron y caminó hasta colocarse a mi lado.

Las puntas de los tallos del campo empezaron a resplandecer, como si bichos brillantes se hubieran posado encima de cada uno. El viento se unió a la danza, dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros y desordenando nuestro cabello, meciendo las pequeñas luces doradas. Las miles –no, millones de luces doradas.

Incliné mi cabeza, viéndolas elevarse. Por las esquina de mi ojo, vi a Draco hacer lo mismo. Esta luz era casi como la luz del día – excepto que más cálida, y más brillante de lo que jamás la había visto.

Y entonces, las pequeñas luces explotaron – en billones de partículas disparadas en todas las direcciones.

Y de repente el cielo sin fin se iluminó de incontables estrellas distantes y brillantes.

Con todo alrededor de nosotros, el campo se extendió y se extendió sin límites. El bosque malvado no se podía ver por ningún lado. El viento susurró como riéndose, más feliz de lo que había estado en las tardes previas. Envolví los brazos a mi alrededor. Miré a Draco.

Él miraba arriba hacia las estrellas, sus ojos reflejando su luz. Lucía sorprendido, maravillado. Luego cruzó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vaya – susurró, y eso fue todo. Casi sonreí.

Tiempo. Era lo que yo había pedido. Lo había necesitado para averiguar sobre Katie Bell, y el porqué de sus sollozos. Lo había necesitado para que se calmara, y pudiera hablar razonablemente. Lo había necesitado para que él se abriera a mí, para que estuviera dispuesto a decirme. Y ahora lo tenía.

Antes de que cruzara el marco de la puerta de la sala, hubiera tenido que estar de acuerdo con cualquiera que me dijera que era inútil tratar de apelar a la humanidad o empatía de Draco por la razón que fuera. Que eso, la verdad, sería gastar mi tiempo. Era una misión imposible.

Pero la sala de los Menesteres, que tenía más sabiduría que la que cualquier otro estudiante de Hogwarts, no parecía estar de acuerdo. Y, al tiempo que estaba de pie allí, y lo miraba a él mientras era iluminado por la luz de las estrellas, empecé a creer algo diferente de lo que había hecho antes. Éramos solo yo y Draco Malfoy, debajo de un recién estrenado cielo, con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Quizá no era una misión imposible después de todo.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

 _Me recordarás cuando el viento del oeste pase_

 _sobre los campos de cebada._

 _Olvidarás el sol en su celoso cielo_

 _cuando andemos en los campos de oro…_

 _Fields of Gold – Sting_

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba recostada sobre mi espalda en el suave pasto que el sauce proveía. No tenía que mirar alrededor para sentir que estaba sola aquí. Me senté y recorrí una mano por entre mi cabello. _Ahora_ tenía sentido por qué no estaba cansada, sucia, adolorida o hambrienta, pero aun así todo se sentía extraño. Tomaría un buen tiempo acostumbrarme.

El viento meció el sauce, entreabriéndose lo suficiente como para dejarme ver flashes de color dorado. Me levanté e hice a un lado las hojas.

Bizqueé con la radiante luz solar para que después mis ojos se abrieran y mi boca cayera abierta sorprendida.

El campo de cebada se extendía _infinitamente._ Todo el camino hacia el horizonte, el ondeante campo se extendía y extendía, como un océano. De alguna manera, me recordaba el modo en el que Kansas luciría en el verano. Era eso, como también me recordaba el mismísimo cielo.

Capté a Draco – una marca blanca en el lienzo dorado. Estaba caminando, manos en los bolsillos, recorriendo la mirada por el campo. Empecé a caminar hacia él, y luego me detuve. Cerré los ojos, mordí mi labio y me recordé de todo lo que me había dicho a mí misma "anoche".

Iba a intentar que Draco me hablara. Por tanto, eso no incluía ningún tipo de interrogación o presión. Sabía lo suficiente sobre chicos como para darme cuenta que si ellos no querían hablar de algo, solo se irían si les preguntabas algo directo, y luego toscamente te ignorarían la siguiente vez que trajeras el tema a colación. En vez de eso, tenía que tratar de empezar una conversación con él _sin_ sonar que estaba buscando algo. Y _sobre_ _todo_ – y la que iba a ser la peor parte – no iba a argumentar, contradecir, insultar, pelear, darle nombres o burlarme. _Nunca_. No importaba lo que él dijera.

Abrí los ojos y envolví los brazos a mi alrededor.

Todo esto iba a ser _muy_ difícil.

Empecé a adentrarme al campo. El viento me saludó – casi podía escucharlo decir: "Buenos días" Medio sonreí, recorriendo mis dedos por la parte superior de los tallos. Mis pasos crujían rítmicamente al tiempo que caminaba, mi cabello se balanceaba sobre mis hombros. Delante de mí, Draco se detuvo y observó alrededor suyo. Apreté los dientes, tratando de no perder los nervios. Bien, así que se suponía que no iba a insultarlo o a degradarlo - ¿pero qué se suponía que iba a decir?

Disminuí los pasos, jalé un grano de un tallo, lo arranqué y empecé a deshacerlo entre mis dedos. Me detuve alrededor de quince metros de distancia de él y luego tragué. Él aún estaba mirando hacia arriba. Tragué de nuevo y aclaré mi garganta. No había nada que –

Draco se giró y me miró. Salté. Él volvió a mirar arriba.

-¿Alguna vez viste nubes aquí antes?

Parpadeé, y luego alcé la mirada. De repente, se me cortó la respiración.

Nubes de un color blanco puro, altas, ondulantes adornaban el cielo azul – algunas de ellas eran espesas como las nubes de tormenta, otras eran delicados zarcillos, otras lucían como espumas de jabón. Todas estaban disparadas en diferentes direcciones con huequitos de brillante luz solar.

-No – logré decir – Creo que el cielo estaba sin nubes antes.

Draco no respondió. Aún con la mirada al cielo, él empezó a caminar de nuevo. Titubeé, y luego lo seguí. Era tan extraño, caminar a esta distancia desde el sauce sin tener al bosque alzándose a mi derecha. Nunca en mi vida había caminado a través de la mitad de un campo tan grande como este.

Por un tiempo muy largo, caminé detrás de Draco, arrancando pedazos de cebada con mis dedos y partiéndolos, los tiraba al suelo y luego empezaba de nuevo. Caminaba tras él lo suficientemente cerca como para que supiera que yo estaba ahí, pero no tanto como para que lo fastidiara.

Lo seguí al tiempo que hacía un gran círculo alrededor del sauce – con él siempre manteniéndolo a nuestra izquierda. Entonces, cuando habíamos alcanzado una vuelta completa – él disminuyó los pasos y se detuvo. Me detuve también. Draco dijo algo, pero el viento se llevó sus palabras. Me enderecé.

-¿Qué?

Él no repitió lo que dijo. Revolví mis pies un momento y luego cerré la distancia entre nosotros.

-¿Qué? – dije de nuevo cuando estaba como a tres metros y medio. Draco solo se quedó mirando arriba, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué supones que es esto – este gran campo, y todas esas nubes? – preguntó – No me preocupa como antes, pero no estoy seguro que sea bueno.

-No sé – mentí, mirando el mismo cielo que él. Incliné la cabeza, lo miré por un momento, e intenté algo – Creo que aquella se parece a un cerdo.

Su cabeza se giró, y su ceño se frunció.

-¿Cuál?

-Esa allá arriba, justo ahí – la señalé – por los tres zarcillos – ¿ves?, tiene el sol encima de ella.

-No seas densa – espetó, bajando la cabeza, volviéndose y caminando lejos. Fastidio me recorrió entera, hasta que –

-Luce como una oveja – dijo.

Mis cejas se levantaron. Mi boca tiesa por un momento – estaba sorprendida.

-¿Una oveja? – chillé, yendo tras él - ¿Por qué?

-Mira la cola, Granger – replicó – Los cerdos tienen colas onduladas y la oveja tiene la cola larga y plumosa.

Bizqueé hacia el cielo, aun trastabillando por el alto pasto.

-No veo ningún tipo de cola.

-Mira a la brillante parte trasera – Draco se giró y miró en esa dirección - ¿O acaso las ovejas no tienen colas en Muggle-landia?

-¿Parte trasera? – dije, juntando todo mi ingenio y escondiendo mi diversión - ¿Estabas mirando la _cabeza_?

-Oh, por el amor de - ¿quién te enseñó cómo mirar las nubes? – Draco empezó a marchar hacia adelante. Sonreí, y luego solté de vuelta.

-Nadie me _enseñó_ cómo _mirar_ _nubes_.

-Entonces alguien _debería_.

-¿Oh? – dije, trotando hasta llegar hasta él - ¿Quién? ¿ _Tú_?

-Al menos yo puedo diferenciar una parte trasera de una parte delantera – sacudió la cabeza. Él miró arriba y señaló una gran nube espesa en la distancia - ¿Ves esa? Esa es un barco pirata.

-No, no lo es – repliqué, solo por decirlo – Es un castillo.

-Estás chiflada.

-Estás ciego.

Draco bufó, y por un pequeñísimo instante, lo vi casi sonreír. Me felicité a mí misma, e internamente cambié las reglas: era perfectamente normal argumentar acerca de cerdos en las nubes.

* * *

 **DRACO**

Resultaba un poco más fácil sentirme más animado con la luminosa luz de día, cuando el sol era brillante y la memoria de las pesadillas vivientes podían ser casi ignoradas.

Pero cuando el cielo empezaba a tornarse de un púrpura oscuro, incluso cuando todavía el clima era cálido, mis tripas se apretaron y tuve que regresar al sauce. Incluso aunque ella no haya dicho nada sobre ello – y no había hablado por varias horas, gracias a Dios – sabía que Hermione sentía lo mismo porque me siguió después de un rato.

Ahora, me sentaba en el lugar donde estaba ese reloj inútil, mi puesto usual. Hermione se encontraba a unos pasos de mí en su costado, dándome la espalda y en posición fetal. Yo no estaba cansado. Tampoco sé por qué ella podría estarlo. Pero ciertamente parecía que estaba intentando dormir. Al menos, hasta que vi temblar sus hombros, y un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. – dijo, con la voz llorosa. Esperé, mirándola de costado. Ella no dijo nada más. Acomodé mi almohada bajo mío, me incline hacia atrás y cerré los ojos.

Pero ella estaba llorando. Lo podía oír. Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener los espasmos encerrados en su garganta, pero todo era casi silencioso dentro del sauce. La miré y mordí el interior de mi mejilla. No me gustaba escuchar sollozos – especialmente cuando me recordaban demasiado a esa visión que había tenido de ella después que la llamara sangresucia.

-¿Qué pasa? – presioné, irritado.

-No me quiero dormir – susurró. Alcé una ceja.

-¿Alguna razón en particular?

Por un largo momento, no dijo nada. Cabizbaja, se giró sobre su mismo brazo que hacía de almohada. Entonces, cuando habló, apenas pude escucharla.

-No le harías eso a Harry y Ron.

Era una afirmación. Pero se sentía como una pregunta. Una pregunta que se retorcía dentro de mí. Posé mi mirada en mis manos sobre mi regazo – directo al leve centelleo que producía esa luz azul contra mi anillo.

-Escucha, Granger – dije, con voz dura – Odio a Potter. Y Weasley me enferma. Sí, en algún momento me he entretenido con pensamientos de ellos dos con sus cabezas aplastadas por algo pesado, o… envenenando su comida, o dejándolos caer de sus escobas – pausé, y suavicé mi voz, incluso aunque lo admitiera, ello me llenaba de vergüenza - ¿pero, honestamente? No podría mirarlos a los ojos y solo matarlos – le di una mirado de lado por solo un segundo, y luego fruncí el ceño amenazante - ¿Mejor?

Ella no respondió. Pero sí dejó de llorar. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo y miré arriba hacia las altas ramas, y traté de dormir.

* * *

.

 **HERMIONE**

No podía detener mis retorcijones, ni mis lágrimas. Había sido capaz de apartar esa visión durante el día, pero ahora, solo acostada aquí, con toda la oscuridad rodeándome, las visiones volvían y fluían dentro de mi cabeza, y no me podía deshacer de ellas. Estaba completamente apenada – estaba llorando enfrente de Draco, _otra vez_ – pero era inútil tratar de evitarlo. Me sentía enferma, drenada, como si mi sangre estuviera llena de plomo. Quizá Draco tenía razón. Quizá sí que había algo horrible dentro de esa niebla.

La confesión de Draco, de que él no mataría a Harry o a Ron había puesto un pare a mis tenebrosos pensamientos, pero a la vez que el silencio se extendía, ese pequeño consuelo se extinguió y un terrible dolor se ubicó dentro de mi pecho. Me sacudí, sintiéndome con fiebre y más lágrimas llenaban mis ojos, empañando mi visión. Inhalé. Mi garganta se cerró y tosí, temblorosamente limpiando mi rostro. Tragué duro pero no me giré.

-¿Estás despierto? – dije con voz ronca.

-¿Q… hm?

-¿Estás despierto? – pregunté de nuevo.

-Lo estoy ahora, gracias – vino su respuesta gruñona. Lo oí suspirar pesadamente - ¿Todavía con problemas para dormir, verdad?

Tragué.

-Siento como si fuera a enfermarme – me estremecí.

-Bueno, por amor a Dios, ve afuera y hazlo – Draco ordenó, y lo escuché o levantarse o moverse lejos.

-No seas ridículo – dijo a través de labios temblorosos - ¿Por qué vomitaría? No he comido nada.

Él no tenía una respuesta a ello. Cerré los ojos, tratando de calmarme.

-Canta – dije.

-¿Qué? – dijo, como si le hubiera hablado en griego.

-Canta una canción – dije, apretando mis ojos.

-Estás loca.

-Es parte de la magia – insistí – Yo te canté cuando no podías dormir y entonces las luces doradas te cubrieron y así pudiste descansar – limpié mi cara de nuevo – Por lo tanto me lo debes.

-¿Qu… cuándo fue eso?

-Un par de noches atrás. O cuando sea que haya sido. – un escalofrío me recorrió – Canta.

-No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Qué se supone que –

-No lo sé – dije a través de dientes apretados, empezando a desesperarme – No me importa qué.

Lo escuché gruñir.

-No voy a cantar, Granger. Es patético.

-¿Por favor? – susurré.

Por un largo instante estuvo callado, y no creía que fuera a ayudarme. Entonces, musitó algo resignado bajo su aliento que no pude comprender, y luego inhaló.

" _Ve cómo ella vuela_

 _Velas de oro en el cielo_

 _Lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla_

 _Pero ten cuidado si lo intentas…"_

Draco no era ningún cantante. Su voz era gruesa y baja, y no se esforzaba en las notas. Pero sí las atrapaba, y al tiempo que la canción avanzaba, su tono fue suavizándose.

" _Aunque ella parece tan cálida como el oro_

 _La luna es una cruel amante_

 _La luna puede ser tan fría."_

Empecé a relajarme. Pero entonces él se detuvo. Tragué, y sostuve mis brazos más cerca de mi pecho.

-¿Sigue? – respiré. Él paró de nuevo. Pero cuando empezó de nuevo, su voz era más fuerte, y calidez empezó a recorrerme.

" _Una vez el sol brilló_

 _Señor, se sintió tan bien_

 _La luna solo una rosa fantasma_

 _A través de las montañas y los pinos_

 _Y entonces la oscuridad cayó_

 _la luna es una cruel amante_

 _Es tan difícil amarla bien…"_

Mis ojos se cerraron. Mis músculos se aflojaron. Sin embargo al tiempo que lo escuchaba, su voz me cubría y, una profunda y pesada melancolía se hundió en mi corazón.

" _Me salí de sus ojos_

 _Me salí de su corazón_

 _Me caí en mi cara_

 _Me tropecé y perdí mi estrella_

 _Me caí y me quedé solo,_

 _Y la luna es una cruel amante_

 _Y el cielo está hecho de piedra_."

Traté de abrir los ojos, pero no pude. Una profunda luz azul cubrió mi visión por un momento y luego me quedé dormida. Fue un sueño pacífico – pero a la vez que me desvanecía en la subconsciencia, una penetrante y aplastante tristeza se posó sobre mí, y una única lágrima cayó bajo mi nariz antes de que recordara nada más.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 ** _N/T ¡hola queridísimos lectores! De nuevo yo por aquí… esto de que haya nuevo capi prácticamente cada 15 días no me gusta, y no crean que se volverá costumbre… siempre que pueda y tenga tiempo, habrá actualización cada semana. Por ahora, temo decirles que esta será la última actualización hasta lo que será probablemente fin de mes o incluso más, puesto que son las últimas semanas para que se acabe el semestre, y los que vayan a la Universidad, sabrán lo estresante que todo se pone… pero volveré, ¡eso no lo duden! ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? DRACO LE CANTÓ AWWWWW33 jaja poco a poco todo surge… la canción que le canta es The moon's a harsh mistress, y la autora del fic recomienda que escuchen la versión de Charlie Haden y Pat Metheny, aparte sobre la canción del comienzo del capi recomienda que escuchen la versión de Celtic woman, que es muy hermosa, y además fue una inmensa inspiración con la historia._**

 ** _Esta vez no puse aviso en el grupo de fb YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MUERDAGO Y MORTIFAGOS, pero ando toda enredada y apenas y pude venir a colgar el capi… a la próxima allá me tendrán XD_**

 ** _Un caluroso saludo desde Colombia, ¡nos leemos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_notita rapidita: si no recuerdan de qué va la cosa, lean el capi anterior! ya saben, se toma donde se deja :) CAMBIO Y FUERA!_

Chapter 9

 **DÍA 2**

 **DRACO**

Al "día siguiente", o como sea, amaneció con un tono rosa extendiéndose a lo largo del cielo e iluminando las nubes con todo tipo de colores brillantes e indescriptibles. Lo único que hice fue sentarme al borde de la habitación del sauce, observando al sol elevarse con la brisa fresca rozándome.

A la vez que el sol se alzaba, el campo pasaba de un color gris a uno marrón, y finalmente a ese dorado despampanante al cual estaba acostumbrado. El cielo se iluminó de un brillante azul, y las nubes blancas se enrollaron y dieron volteretas gracias a un fuerte viento que corrió. El clima se tornó cálido de nuevo, pero no era incómodo. Me puse de pie, sacudí mis pantalones y empecé una caminata hacia el campo. El incandescente sol se sentía bien en mis hombros y sobre mi cabeza – ya que ayudaba a que me librara de las sombras que me invadían en medio de la noche. Dejé a Granger atrás, todavía seguía durmiendo.

Me paseé rítmicamente por entre el campo, notando que parecía como si nunca antes nadie hubiera caminado por él. Guardé las manos en mis bolsillos, bajé la cabeza y comencé a reflexionar de nuevo, del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo ayer antes de que Granger quisiera empezar una discusión acerca de las colas de los cerdos.

¿Qué le había pasado al bosque? Cuando me asomé la otra noche para ver qué estaba pasando, el bosque simplemente había desaparecido. Puf. Y en su lugar ahora estaba un campo interminable con un cielo que te quita el aliento - ¿pero qué significaba eso? No pude descifrarlo ayer, y tampoco tenía esperanzas de hacerlo hoy. Lo único que sabía es que la puerta estaba ahora bien escondida. Habíamos tenido el camino del bosque antes. Y ahora… nada. Podría estar pasando por él en este mismo momento y no tengo idea.

-Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral-too-ra-loo-ra-li – murmuré para mí, una tonada que se acababa de colar en mi mente. No recordaba dónde la había escuchado, pero combinaba con el sonido del viento. Eso, hasta que oí el pasto crujiendo tras de mí. Me giré para ver a Hermione, como un tornado corriendo hacia mí, sus brazos colgando y su rostro arrugado con rabia y consternación. Abrí los ojos ampliamente.

-¿Qué hiciste? – gritó.

Fruncí el ceño, indignado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que qué hice?

De repente, vi su cara veteada de lágrimas, sus ojos llenándose de más de ellas, que corrían por su rostro al tiempo que avanzaba. Se detuvo abruptamente, pasando la manga de su camisa por su cara con su ceño arrugado y su labio temblando.

-Acabo de levantarme y sólo me senté dentro de ese sauce y lloré alrededor de media hora por _nada_ – balbuceó, sorbiendo – ¡soy como una bañera chorreante! ¡No hay nada mal! ¡Nada! ¡Y no… no puedo parar! – se ahogó con sus palabras y pasó sus dedos por su rostro. Me la quedé mirando.

-¿Qué en el infierno te hace pensar que yo hice eso?

-¡La canción que cantaste anoche! – estalló, sonando como si estuviera a dos milímetros de quebrarse completamente – Fue triste y… ¡Triste! Me hizo sentir triste toda la noche, ¡incluso cuando estaba dormida!

-Me dijiste que cantara lo que sea – repliqué.

-Sé lo que hice – farfulló, tragando duro – Pero tú tuviste que darte cuenta que algo no estaba bien. ¿De qué color eran las luces?

Parpadeé.

-¿Qué luces?

-Las luces que vi justo antes de dormirme – las luces que me cubrieron cuando cantaste – prácticamente rugió.

-No sé – coloqué mis manos a los lado, con las palmas hacia arriba - ¿Azul?

-¿Azul? Ves, ¡eso no puede estar bien! – sacudió la cabeza fuertemente – Cuando yo te canté, las luces fueron doradas.

Mi boca se abrió.

-¿Qu… qué crees que se suponía que debía hacer sobre eso?

-Usar tu cerebro – sorbió furiosamente, pasando de mí.

-Granger, no es mi culpa – me volteé, apretando mis manos.

-¿Por qué no puedes admitir que has hecho algo mal?

-¿Por qué tienes que culpar siempre a alguien? – repliqué. Su labio tembló y más lágrimas cayeron. Mi mandíbula se apretó. De repente no se sentía bien discutir con alguien serpenteando en el borde del histerismo. Estaba bajo un hechizo, claramente – y quizá tenía razón, quizá la canción la hizo sentir mal. Pero igual no tenía idea de cómo mejorar el humor de una chica de alta preservación como Hermione. Por otro lado sabía que necesitaba mejorarlo o ella me descabezaría. Exprimí mi cerebro a la vez que ella se giraba y seguía avanzando a paso rápido. Hice una mueca, empujé mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos y la seguí. ¿Qué querían estas tontas chicas? ¿Chocolates? ¿Sonetos? ¿Flores?

-Tendría que haber sabido mejor que andar pidiéndote nada – dijo enojada – Desde que tú no has sido nunca –

Ella se detuvo repentinamente y yo dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo. Mi corazón martilleó y me detuve. ¿Qué había en el pasto? ¿Una serpiente? ¿Un hueco?

Ella se dobló. La observé cautelosamente al tiempo que se arrodillaba y luego tomaba algo. Cuando se giró, su rostro bañado en lágrimas estaba sonriente.

Entre sus manos sostenía un fino tallo de un narciso tan amarillo que lastimaba mis ojos. Lo levantó y tocó unos de sus delicados pétalos. Entonces, secó su rostro con su manga y no más lágrimas salieron. Alzó sus brillantes ojos y los alineó con los míos, observándome por un momento. Su sonrisa empequeñeció, pero sus ojos se iluminaron más. El viento capturó su cabello y lo hizo danzar alrededor de sus hombros. Y luego – espera, ¿se sonrojó?

-Gracias – dijo. Mis cejas se levantaron.

-Yo… yo no tuve nada que ver con eso – apunté.

-Por supuesto – dijo ligeramente, se dio vuelta y siguió caminando, aspirando la esencia de la flor. Me la quedé mirando, un poco desequilibrado sobre mis pies, no muy seguro de lo que había pasado. Luego tragué. Había estado pensando sobre flores…

Y ella de pronto parecía más feliz…

Miré hacia arriba al cielo, y después estreché los ojos amenazadoramente a éste.

-Maldita Sala – murmuré, pero empecé a caminar de nuevo.

No me tomó mucho alcanzar a Hermione – mis pasos eran más largos y ella no estaba caminando muy rápido. Disminuí mis pasos para mantenerme tras ella…

Pero entonces ella disminuyó sus pasos también. La miré, tratando de calibrar lo que iba a hacer…

Se volvió y me miró. Me dio una media sonrisa – algo incierta. Después levantó sus cejas e inclinó su cabeza. Mentalmente me tropecé. Qué - ¿quería que caminara junto a ella?

Esperó.

Tragué de nuevo, estampé una expresión de fastidio en mi cara, empujé las manos en mis bolsillos y caminé hasta su lado. Pero –oh, qué maravilla – ella no dijo nada. Empezó a caminar de nuevo, oliendo su flor y, uno al lado del otro caminamos alrededor y alrededor del sauce, sin decir una palabra por el resto del día.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

Fue magia. Esa es la única manera de la que puedo explicarlo. Y afortunadamente, en el mundo que había conocido cuando tenía once, eso era una explicación completamente válida.

Porque cuando me desperté esa mañana, estaba positivamente absorbida en la depresión. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Me había sentado en ese sauce y peleado conmigo misma por lo que se sintió como años, pero no pude deshacerme de la sensación, no importaba lo que hiciera. Solo estuve sollozando como una pluma del baño.

Pero entonces, cuando esa daffodil había aparecido enfrente de mí, esa agonía se había levantado y desvanecido en un instante, como una nube moviéndose hacia un lado para revelar la gloria completa del sol. Y cuando aspiré el aroma de la flor, mis lágrimas se detuvieron. Y cuando me di vuelta y vi la expresión asustada y atrapada de Draco, sabía que él había sido el que la conjuró.

Fue como lo de la almohada de Slytherin. Solo que esta vez, él había estado pensando en mí.

Después de eso, me había sentido ridículamente bien, casi tonta. Pero no habladora. Observé el campo y el cielo como si fueran el doble de hermosos que antes – porque lo eran. En la parte trasera de mi cabeza, sabía que la flor me había transportado al extremo opuesto de esa sensación agónica con la que desperté, pero definitivamente la prefería. Estaba de tan buen humor que incluso invité a Draco a que caminara a mi lado. Y, sorprendentemente, lo hizo.

Caminamos por años, o unos pocos minutos, aunque con ese campo… mejor no digo nada. No me sentía inclinada a discutir sobre las nubes, o hablar sobre las reglas de la Sala, o a dónde se había ido el bosque. Ni siquiera me detuve a permitirme a mí misma estar desconcertada con el hecho de que Draco obviamente había pensado una flor para animarme. Solo sonreí, y olí mi daffodil, disfrutando el sonido del par de pasos a través del campo en vez de uno solo. Aunque sí tuve que detenerme de tropezar y empezar a saltarme los pasos.

Eventualmente, al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía y el viento se hacía más silencioso, mi estado de tonta se desvaneció y me volví sensible de nuevo. Y tenía sueño. Miré a Draco. Él miraba al frente, hacia la primera estrella centelleando en el horizonte. Disminuí los pasos. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Está oscureciendo – dije. Él lucía como si el sonido de mi voz lo hubiera sorprendido. Después asintió. Me volví e hice el camino de vuelta hacia el sauce. Él me siguió, manteniéndose justo a mi lado. En ese momento más de mis sentidos regresaron.

Algo lo estaba molestando. Había una línea entre sus cejas, y caminaba cabizbajo. Tampoco había tratado de empezar una pelea en todo el día. Mordí mi labio a la vez que atravesaba la cortina del sauce, y él lo hizo después. Ahora, el silencio pesaba sobre mis hombros – pero no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo.

Hizo su camino a su lugar por el reloj de siempre, se sentó y recostó sobre su almohada de Slytherin, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. Paré y lo miré. Eso es nuevo. Normalmente se sentaba ahí y se quedaba mirando con fastidio la cortina.

Estaba cansado.

¿Siquiera había dormido anoche después de haberme cantado?

Me senté por mi puesto en las raíces y me recosté, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Él se movió, luego se giró, se mantuvo quieto por un rato y luego se giró de nuevo. Aspiré una bocanada de aire, cauta.

-¿Te gustaría que te cante?

-Sí, ¿y ser yo el que ande lloriqueando en mi taza de té en la mañana?

-Una taza de té sería agradable – me di cuenta. Pero claro, no apareció enfrente de mí. Me concentré en él de nuevo. – Prometo que no cantaré una canción triste – traté de endulzar mi voz – Y prometo que me detendré si veo luces azules.

Él suspiró pesadamente y luego abrió los ojos y miró con rabia el techo.

-Bien – gruñó. Tragué y después miré alrededor, tratando de pensar en algo.

-Estoy esperando – murmuró.

-Tan pesaroso, Malfoy – fruncí el ceño – Dame un momento.

Su ceño solo se profundizó. En ese momento una vieja canción que mi abuela solía cantarme apareció en mi cabeza y me hizo sonreír.

-De acuerdo, tengo una. ¿Listo?

No respondió. Tomé un respiro y empecé.

" _Gran abuelo conoció a la gran abuela,_

 _Cuando ella era una joven señorita tímida,_

 _Y el gran abuelo se ganó a la gran abuela_

 _Con palabras más o menos así:_

 _Azul lavanda,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Verde lavanda,_

 _Cuando sea rey_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _Tú serás reina."_

Sabía que Draco pensaría que es una estúpida canción. Pero no comentó nada. A la vez que lo contemplaba por la esquina de mi ojo, observé sus largas pestañas cerrarse. Disminuí el tono de mi voz, pero seguí cantando.

 _Si tu corazón,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Se siente de una manera,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Y si tú respondes sí,_

 _En una iglesia pequeña y bonita,_

 _En un día,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Te casarás en un vestido,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Hecho de azul lavanda,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Verde lavanda,_

 _Allí seré rey,_

 _Dillý dilly,_

 _¡Y tú serás mi reina!"_

Ahí. Las pequeñas luces doradas – y sí, eran doradas esta vez – se elevaron del pasto y lo cubrieron, hundiéndose en su pecho. Dejó salir un largo suspiro, su ceño se relajó y se quedó dormido.

Por un extenso momento, solo lo estudié en esa suave luz, al tiempo que las pelotitas doradas titilaban el aire a mi alrededor. Después de eso, incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y me relajé. Y cuando las preguntas inevitables acerca de la Sala, cuánto tiempo estaba pasando, y de lo que se suponía que debería estar haciendo aquí entraron a mi mente… yo las bloqueé y las eché fuera, durmiéndome enseguida.

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **N/T Hello mis hermosos lectores! Cómo están? Espero que supermegabien! Hoy con nuevo capi después de tanto tiempo! Con alegría puedo decirles que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones y que además aprobé el semestre ;) (lo que no les interesa pero tenía que decirlo jaja) y espero seguir trayendoles los capis más seguidos! Por ahora, este capitulo estuvo re tierno la verdad, con eso de la flor ahajdkhgda cualquiera se emboba, no? Jaja, lo cual me lleva a como estoy tan contenta, les traeré el capi#10 mañana mismo! A más tardar el sábado, uds saben uno no puede planear ya en estos tiempos jaja pero bueno, esto para compensar todo el tiempo que la historia estuvo en stand-by :D por último, espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta este momento, y que la traducción esté entendible, como siempre, pueden decirme si leen algo rarito o que no los convenza o que no lo entiendan muy bien… de verdad me encantaría leer sus opiniones sobre lo que sea! Sin más, nos leemos MAÑANA XD!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_N/T okay, okay, ya no diré nada con respecto a cuándo actualizaré… pero miren el lado bueno, tardé un día más del acordado no? XD aprovecho este espacio para agradecer todos sus maravillosos comentarios que más que motivarme, me alegran, y un espíritu contento, es un espíritu exaltado que puede lograr muchas cosas! Como actualizar de seguido por ejemplo… jaja en fin, para las que les ha sabido a poco los caps anteriores, éste es el doble de largo que los anteriores, espero que lo disfruten ;) la canción de este capi es Mrs Brown's lullaby de la película Nanny McPhee… por cierto olvidé mencionar que la canción del capi pasado se llama Lavender´s blue… a mí me encanta y deben escucharla porque es simplemente hermosa, es más vayan ahora mismo antes de leer el capi y escúchenla! En lo personal me gusta la del soundtrack de la película Cenicienta ;) uff ya me alargué! Como siempre disfruten y cualquier cosa díganmelo sin pena!_**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 10

 **DÍA CUATRO**

 **HERMIONE**

-El cielo se ve diferente hoy – comenté al tiempo que el viento mañanero soplaba mi cabello y sacudía el campo.

-No, no se ve diferente – dijo Draco detrás de mí – Luce igual que ayer, y el día antes de ese, y el día antes de…

-No, mira – insistí, deteniéndome y señalando a un conjunto estrecho de nubes - ¿Ves eso? Es diferente – parece una alfombra.

Draco paró a mi lado y contempló el cielo.

-¿Se supone que eso debe entretenerme? – dijo llanamente.

-¿Necesitas que te entretenga? – lo miré incrédula. Él rodó los ojos.

-Es eso o que también quiero salir de aquí – colocó sus manos en sus caderas. Hice una mueca. Sí, él me estaba hablando – lo cual era una mejora – la cosa es que hablaba sobre salir de la Sala. Ya. Probablemente porque el bosque ya no estaba más justo enfrente de nosotros.

-Umm… - luché pensando en algo que lo distraiga lo suficiente para que dejara de pensar en escapar – en algo que tampoco sonara estúpido. -¿Qué tal si… qué tal si caminamos en dirección al norte – o donde sea que esa dirección sea… hasta que ya no veamos el sauce más?

-¿Para qué? – me dirigió una mirada chistosa.

-Bueno… ¿para ver si uno de nosotros se da de bruces con alguna pared?

Esperé, intentando esconder mi mueca, preocupada por su reacción – pero por la claridad que vi en sus ojos, supe que pensaba que mi idea tenía mérito. Asintió una vez y se giró hacia el norte.

-Bien. De todas maneras es mejor que caminar en círculos.

-De acuerdo – dije preparada – Vamos.

Y nos fuimos. Caminamos y caminamos, marchando a través de partes del campo que difícilmente llagaban hasta nuestras rodillas, y otras que se alzaban hasta nuestros oídos – lo que era raro. Cada tanto, pararíamos y mirábamos hacia atrás, asegurándonos que aun veíamos el sauce. Luego nos encaminaríamos de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo era cuidadosa en evitar pensar maneras de salir de aquí, porque si lo hacía, tenía la quisquillosa sensación que nos podríamos encarar con otra pesadilla.

El sol se elevaba alto sobre nosotros y el viento soplaba más fuerte cuán más lejos fuéramos, desordenando nuestro cabello y vestimenta. Aun así éste tenía un olor a tierra y era divino.

-Hasta aquí es, entonces – dije finalmente, después de una ojeada sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué? – se detuvo Draco.

-Apenas lo veo – dije, bizqueando de vuelta al sauce. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera en el planeta esta Sala es tan grande.

Me encogí de hombros.

-He caminado en este campo y sentido como si no hubiera llegado a ningún lugar en absoluto – suspiré – Es un truco, sabes.

-Y uno estúpido.

Miré hacia el cielo.

-El sol está bajando. Será mejor que volvamos.

-Bueno – dijo Draco, y rompió en una carrera.

-¡Hey! – grité, pero él no se detuvo. Mi corazón latía vertiginosamente y con eso, empecé a correr también.

Corríamos disparados a través del sauce, mientras este pasaba a nuestro lado, sacudiéndose bajo nuestros pies y susurrando cuando azotaba nuestras piernas. Alcancé a Draco, él me miró… y de repente era una carrera.

Soy competitiva hasta la muerte. Pero él también lo es – lo sabía por el Quidditch. Él bajó la cabeza y agigantó sus pisadas. Yo hice lo mismo.

De pronto, íbamos descendiendo una colina – una colina que no recordaba haber escalado antes – y luego ascendíamos otra un poco más baja y luego bajábamos otra. Dejé salir un grito al tiempo que aceleraba hasta casi el borde de mi control, con mis brazos extendidos después que alcanzara el punto más bajo para después empezar a subir de nuevo. En cualquier momento, uno de los dos podría tropezarse con sus pies con una raíz y terminar tumbados en el suelo.

-Vamos Granger, eres una boba – Draco se mofó, corriendo enfrente de mí.

-¡No soy una boba! – grité de vuelta – No puedo evitar que tus piernas… sean… tan… ¡largas!

Llegamos al tope de la siguiente colina, con él riéndose de mí. Yo grazné – aunque fue más como un chillido – a la vez que lo adelantaba, y entonces –

Draco ladró. Y se cayó.

Me detuve de inmediato y me giré justo a tiempo para ver su blanca cabellera desaparecer entre las hojas que proveía el campo. Me reí a carcajadas.

-¡Brillante! ¡Qué brillante! – me detuve, presionando mi mano contra mi pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él no respondió. Titubeé. - ¿Estás bien?

Entonces el juró y maldijo de una manera muy colorida – y su voz sonaba tensa. Dejé se sentirme alegre.

-¿Draco? – me apuré hacia él, esperando que no me tropezara _sobre_ él. En ese momento él se levantó. Más o menos.

Trastabilló sobre sus pies, con una mueca llevando su mano hacia su rodilla derecha y colocando todo su peso en su pierna izquierda. Pedazos de pajita se asomaban entre su cabello.

-¿Qué pasó? – jadeé, llegando hasta él. Él maldijo de nuevo, se hizo a un lado y apuntó hacia abajo y detrás de él.

-Esa jodida cosa ha roto mi tobillo – dijo entre dientes. Miré tras él y estreché los ojos.

Era una puerta en la tierra. De color marrón, cuadrada, como una especie de portón hecho de madera y un pomo de latón. Me dirigí hacia ahí.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer eso? – advirtió Draco, habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Hice una pausa. Luego envolví los brazos a mi alrededor.

-Obviamente. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Él hizo un sonido de ahogo.

-Uhh… ni siquiera me dignaré en contestar eso.

Me arrodillé, y agarré el pomo de latón.

-Granger, de verdad… - Draco retrocedió dos pasos – No deberías…

La abrí. Las bisagras chirriaron. Contemplé lo que había allá abajo dentro de ese hoyo con forma cuadrada. Sonreí.

-Ten cuidado, a lo mejor puedes ser mordido por esta caja venenosa – dije, extendiendo mi mano y sacando una gran caja plana y sosteniéndosela a Draco para que la viera a la luz del sol. Él se la quedó mirando.

-Es un juego de ajedrez – dijo. Asentí, y luego miré de vuelta al hoyo. El fondo y los costados de éste parecían madera. Aparte de eso, no había nada más.

-¿Hay otra cosa? – Draco se acercó. Sacudí la cabeza.

-No. Solo esto.

-Genial - Draco murmuró. - ¿Y qué se supone que haremos con eso?

-Creo que es bastante obvio, ¿no crees? – dije, cerrando la puerta y colocándome sobre mis pies para encararlo. Incliné la cabeza y le lancé una mirada desafiante – Te voy a vencer tantas veces que ni siquiera sabrás lo que te pasó.

Sus ojos se abrieron amplios.

-Qué - ¿crees que puedes vencerme en el ajedrez?

-Oh, no… Sé que lo haré – repliqué, echando mi cabello a un lado y pasando de él en dirección al sauce, que no estaba a cien metros de distancia. Lo escuché patalearse con el campo, maldiciendo de nuevo.

-Maldita sea, Granger. Estoy lisiado.

-Y bien, ¿qué quieres que haga al respecto? – dije, girando de vuelta a mirarlo.

-No sé, ¡algo! – gritó, trastabillando en un solo pie, claramente adolorido.

-Bueno, coloca tu mano en mi hombro e inclínate hacia mí – sugerí. Él hizo una mueca.

-No te tocaré – escupió.

-Está bien – levanté la cabeza – Cáete de nuevo – me volví y seguí caminando. Draco forcejeó detrás de mí. Él trató de adelantarse a través de una sección de campo especialmente alta, pero juró de nuevo.

-Deja de usar ese lenguaje - espeté, sin voltearme.

-Entonces deja de caminar – rugió.

-No.

-¡Sí!

-¡No! – disparé de vuelta, girándome de nuevo – ¡No dejaré que andes ordenándome nada!

Él me miró con completa exasperación.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Di por favor por una vez en tu vida – grité - ¿Te mataría hacerlo?

El fuego en su mirada debió haberme matado, pero cuando casi se cae de nuevo, perdió su fiereza.

-Bien – gruñó – Por favor.

-¿Por favor qué? – presioné.

-Por favor deja de caminar.

-¿Por qué?

Su boca se cerró. Pero su mirada destelló. Me quedé donde estaba por un momento, y luego suspiré. Lo había presionado tanto como su orgullo lo permitía, por el momento. Caminé hasta su lado, encaré el sauce y luego miré hacia abajo mi hombro izquierda y arriba a él.

-Adelante – dije, alzando una ceja junto con las esquinas de mi boca – No tengo lepra.

Draco echaba fuego por los ojos en dirección al suelo, pero después se enderezó, teniendo que detenerse para mantener el balance. Entonces, los músculos de su mandíbula se contrajeron y extendió su mano derecha y la asentó en mi hombro.

Me detuve. Su mano se sentía cálida contra mí, con el sol centelleando en su anillo. Observé su rostro y, por un instante, me miró de vuelta.

Había estado pensando en darle un discurso acerca de lo bueno que era pedir las cosas por favor, pero mis palabras murieron y me quedé callada. No era necesario decirlo. De hecho, si dijera algo, lo avergonzaría y lo desmotivaría de pedir ayuda en un futuro.

Y quién sabe qué cosas crueles y condescendientes le dirá o hará Lucius si él mostraba algún signo de debilidad, o siquiera daba muestras de necesitar ayuda si de verdad estaba maltrecho.

Así que en vez de eso, solo levanté las cejas.

-¿Listo?

Asintió una sola vez, rompiendo el contacto visual. Empecé a caminar.

Era una caminata un tanto extraña – como a tirones y desequilibrada, porque efectivamente él me estaba usando como una muleta. Tuve que forcejear para mantener mi balance y no tirar el juego de ajedrez. Ahora y en ese entonces, dirigiría secretas miradas a su apretada expresión. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo alto que era – era probablemente más alto que Ron.

Una punzada recorrió mi ser. Ron. Harry.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que los vi por última vez?

Tragando, ayudé a Draco hasta llegar a la cortina del sauce, la empujé a un lado y él entró después. Con prontitud dejó mi lado, sentándose en la tierra por ese reloj y con cautelosamente desató su zapato.

-Te juro que mi hueso está roto – murmuró.

Abrí la boca pero entonces mordí mi lengua. Casi lo llamo por un nombre, para burlarme por todo el show que estaba haciendo. Pero luego me recordé de cuán rápido él había estado corriendo, con lo que se había tropezado y que tan fuerte se había caído.

-¿Luce roto? – pregunté, arrodillándome a una distancia corta de él y ubicando la caja de ajedrez sobre el pasto.

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, ¿no es así? – replicó. Esta vez, mordí el interior de mi mejilla. Al siguiente momento, vi que él tenía todo el derecho de estar actuando maniáticamente.

Cuando el cuidadosamente quitó su calcetín, aspirando el aire en un siseo, vi que su tobillo y la punta de su pie estaban hinchados, volviéndose de un color rojo y púrpura. Hice una mueca.

-Eso luce terrible.

-Se siente terrible – gruñó, delicadamente rodeando su tobillo con sus dedos – Brillante. Solo brillante.

-Necesita ser cubierto con hielo – dije, estudiándolo. Él me miró como si viniera de Marte.

-¿Hielo?

-Sí – asentí – sin magia, si pones hielo en una herida, hace que la hinchazón se reduzca y de ese modo puedes curarte.

Arqueó una ceja en mi dirección.

-Basura.

-¡Es cierto! – insistí – Cuando era pequeña, me caí y torcí mi muñeca. Tuve que colocar bolsas de vegetales congelados sobre mi brazo para evitar que luciera ridículo. Además – me encogí de hombros - Hizo que se entumeciera y también evitó que doliera tanto.

Por un segundo, pensé que discutiría conmigo. En vez de eso, su ceño se frunció y de repente sus ojos lucían vidriosos. Arrugué la frente. Él estaba muy pálido y sus labios estaban emblanquecidos. Me senté en el puesto. Estaba tratando de camuflarlo, pero en verdad se había lastimado. Necesitaba hielo, y una almohada… y un cómodo lugar donde sentarse.

Draco saltó y dejó salir otra maldición. Pero no le dije que se callara. Estaba demasiado ocupada cayéndome sobre mis manos y con la boca abierta.

Justo ahí entre nosotros, reposaban una almohada blanca junto con una sábana azul y tres paquetes de hielo. No había habido ningún puf, ningún humo, ni chispas, nada. Un instante no estaban ahí, y luego sí estaban.

Por un largo momento, solamente nos quedamos mirando los objetos como unos bobos. Después, nos miramos el uno al otro. Sonreí.

-Perfecto – declaré, me senté de vuelta y tomé la almohada. Draco se apartó.

-Granger – sostuvo una mano en alto - ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Ahogarte – dije, sarcástica – Relájate, Malfoy.

-Entonces dime qué es lo que vas a hacer.

No respondí. En vez de eso, me desplacé sobre el suelo y alcancé uno de los paquetes de hielo, para después sostener la pantorrilla de Draco.

-¡Quítate! – manoteó mi mano.

-No seas absurdo – alejé su mano del camino.

-No necesito una enfermera. Granger, no… ¡aahhhhhhhoww!

Levanté su pie, deslicé la almohada y luego el hielo bajo esta, y luego ajusté su pie sobre la almohada.

-Lo siento, lo siento – hice una mueca. Después tomé los otros paquetes de hielo y los coloqué sobre su tobillo y la parte alta de su pie. Lo miré. Toda la parte superior de su cuerpo se había quedado totalmente tiesa, su boca dejaba ver sus dientes y además estaba asesinando con sus ojos al hielo.

-¡Eso duele más que antes! – chilló.

-Lo sé, lo sé… lo siento – dije – Dolerá por otro rato más pero entre más tiempo lo conserves de ese modo, más pronto la hinchazón disminuirá.

-¿Por qué está hinchado siquiera? – rechinó los dientes – Estaba corriendo en una sala imaginaria y me tropecé con una puerta imaginaria.

-No sé – confesé, deslizándome sobre el suelo de nuevo y agarrando la almohada de Slytherin – Siéntate derecho.

-No.

-¿Por favor?

Rechinó los dientes, pero de igual modo se inclinó hacia delante haciendo una mueca. Rápidamente, ubiqué la almohada entre él y la raíz. Se inclinó de vuelta y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, mirando ceñudamente su pie.

-Esto es humillante – murmuró.

-¿Qué? – demandé, sentándome de nuevo – ¿Herirte tú mismo o dejar que alguien cuide de ti?

No respondió. Solo tragó y un poco del veneno de su mirada se desvaneció. Me quedé ahí por un momento, tratando de no decir nada y después me levanté y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. Extendí la sábana sobre la tierra, me senté sobre ella y abrí la caja del tablero de ajedrez. Dentro había dos conjuntos de piezas: negras y blancas, que combinaban con el color del diseño del tablero del exterior de la caja. Abrí la misma y la posé sobre el suelo, de costado, y empecé a organizar las piezas. Observé con interés que no eran piezas de ajedrez mágicas. Eran ordinarias, justo como las que solía usar cuando jugaba con mi papá.

Sentía a Draco mirándome, alzando una ceja en una o dos ocasiones a la vez que ajustaba a los reyes. Las negras estaban de su lado, las blancas del mío. Entonces, cuando estuve satisfecha, me volví sobre mi misma recostándome sobre mi estómago, reposándome sobre mis codos con mi cabeza por encima del tablero. Levanté mi cara hacia Draco, que seguía mirándome.

-Tu turno – dije. Frunció el ceño. Incliné la cabeza.

-Jugaremos dos de tres. El que pierda le toca cantar esta noche – lo reté.

-En ese caso… - dijo, retorciéndose en su lugar y así poder alcanzar las piezas. Empujó un peón dos espacios hacia delante y sonrió torcidamente. – Que los juegos comiencen.

* * *

 **DRACO**

Estaba adolorido. Muy adolorido. Pero estaba tratando salvajemente de no demostrarlo. Solía hacer todo un show sobre mis heridas – como en el incidente del hipogrifo – pero luego me tatuaron la marca tenebrosa. Y esa vez conocí el verdadero significado de la agonía. Después de eso, me había golpeado la mano accidentalmente con una puerta, para que después Bellatrix me la quemara con un hechizo lanza chispas, sin soltar ni una sola lágrima.

Pero justo ahora, algo estaba definitivamente mal con mi tobillo – lo sentía torcido, o como si estuviera fuera de su lugar o algo. Roto. Era tan fastidioso. Me había sentido excelente esta mañana – como si hubiera tenido la primera noche de sueño entera en un mes. Y más tarde de eso, no podía recordar ninguna vez, en la que había corrido tan rápido solo por diversión.

Luego tuve que venir y tropezarme con algo y mortificarme a mí mismo. Y Granger diciéndome que un poco de hielo podría ayudar. Dicho hielo me hizo querer gritar.

Pero no pude hacerlo. No más, y no enfrente de ella. Así que iba a pretender jugar ajedrez. Y tratar de no desmallarme.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

-Tu turno – murmuré.

-Sé eso.

-Entonces muévete.

-¿Qué, tienes algún lugar en el que estar?

No miré arriba para ver si Draco estaba echando fuego por los ojos cuando dijo eso. Solo suspiré, apreté mis puños y coloqué mi barbilla sobre ellos contemplando el tablero. El espeso pasto era incluso más cómodo ahora que estaba sobre mi estómago y una sábana. Hasta tenía un poco de sueño. Draco se recostaba en su lado, su cabeza y hombros hundidos en su almohada, que había permanecido alzada contra la raíz, pero se había arrugado un poco después de las pasadas horas.

-No puedo sentir mi pie en absoluto – musitó. Alcé las cejas y observé su pie cubierto en hielo.

-Bien – dije – Con suerte se sentirá mejor en la mañana.

Hubo un momento de silencio contemplativo, y luego habló, un poco más bajo que antes.

-Creo que me ha congelado.

Miré en su dirección. Su rostro seguía muy pálido, quizá más, con oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos y una línea de concentración entre sus cejas, como si tuviera fiebre. Sus ojos mismos tenían poca luz y parpadeaba lentamente. Mi ceño se frunció.

-¿Estás bien?

Él no respondió. Finalmente eso hizo que me sentara recta. Una punzada de nerviosismo me recorrió. No era una doctora, y tampoco tenía magia. ¿Qué tal si se había roto un hueso de verdad? ¡Eso es increíblemente doloroso! Y aquí estaba yo, haciéndolo jugar como si nada más grave le hubiera pasado a su pie.

-Aquí – dije, tomando el tablero de ajedrez manteniendo las piezas en su lugar y colocándolo a un lado. Luego agarré la sábana de lana y lo arropé con ella. Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Eso lo confirmaba: era peor de lo que había pensado.

Me arrodillé a su lado y enfrente de él, y ajusté la sábana a su alrededor de sus hombros. Él miraba al frente, sin reconocerme.

-No tienes que cantar hoy – dije, tratando de sonar ligera – Incluso cuando claramente estaba a punto de ganar.

-Ya lo quisieras – murmuró, pero un poco de la dureza alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó. Sonreí. Y luego solo me quedé ahí. Casi me alejé, pero desde que no parecía importarle cuán cerca estaba, lentamente me hundí en el lugar, mi codo tocando su costado. Por un largo momento, solo estuve ahí, estudiando las líneas de su cara.

Necesitaba hacer algo. No tenía desinflamadores ni nada que darle a excepción del hielo. Mi frente se arrugó y tragué. Recordaba lo que mi mamá había hecho cuando torcí mi brazo, y eso pareció ayudar en el momento. Pero yo era yo, y este era Draco Malfoy. Mordí mi labio. Él cerró los ojos y aspiró agudamente, sacudiendo su pierna en el proceso. Cerré mis manos y tragué duro de nuevo. Bien, intentaría al menos una pequeña parte del remedio de mi mamá. Abrí la boca y empecé a cantar… muy, muy bajo.

" _Loola bye, oh loola bye,_

 _Mi adorable loola luna,_

 _Anda de puntillas donde mi bebé se posa,_

 _En tus pequeñas zapatillas plateadas…"_

La reacción de la Sala fue instantánea – de hecho me asustó. Luces doradas revolteando, como hadas, nacían del pasto y nos rodeaban con un suave resplandor. El rostro de Draco se relajó y dejó salir un largo suspiro. La luz dorada se fundió en él. Seguí cantando.

" _Podrías proteger, cuidar,_

 _Podrías observar, por favor,_

 _A mi borreguito llorón,_

 _A mi dulce pollito_ …"

Las luces se hundieron en él, acumulándose alrededor de su tobillo lastimado e iluminándolo por un breve momento. Él se arrebujó contra su almohada y suspiró de nuevo. Y después, finalmente, me arriesgué a hacer la otra cosa que mi mamá había hecho cuando resulté herida. Extendí mi mano y, casi temerosa de tocarlo, acaricié el delicado cabello de su frente con mis dedos.

Entonces, algo nuevo pasó. Mis dedos dejaban huellas centelleantes en su pelo. Y al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos como de seda, esas huellas se hundían en su cabeza también. Las puntas de mis dedos se tornaron cálidas. Y luego esa calidez trepó por mi brazo hasta mi pecho.

" _Loola bye, oh loola bye_ " – susurré – " _En tus pequeñas zapatillas plateadas_ …"

Se oscureció de nuevo dentro del sauce, al tiempo que una por una las luce desaparecían, como velas que se derretían en una catedral. De hecho, estaba más oscuro que nunca antes – pero no tenía miedo. En vez, me hizo sentir somnolienta. Así que me recosté en mi costado izquierdo, un poco alejada de Draco, me acurruqué y descansé la cabeza cerca del tablero de ajedrez. Miré hacia arriba, y por un momento pensé que capté un vistazo de la luna allá arriba. Sentí una sonrisa cruzar mi cara y luego mis ojos se cerraron y me quedé dormida, también.

.

 _Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

 **DÍA CINCO**

 **DRACO**

Abrí los ojos. Parpadeé una sola vez. Luego me senté abruptamente.

Observé mi tobillo. Me había deshecho de los paquetes de hielo durante la noche, y mi pie descalzo ahora yacía sobre la blanca almohada. _Mi pie_ que lucía perfectamente normal.

Fruncí el ceño a la vez que me atrevía a alzar la pierna y enrollar mi tobillo de una manera, después otra. No me dolió. En absoluto.

Miré a Hermione que dormía en su costado un poco alejada, pero con su rostro en mi dirección. Quizá esa teoría del hielo funcionó al menos un poco.

Nunca le diría eso a ella, claro.

Acerqué mi pie hacia mí y lo toqué con mis dedos, presionando la punta de éste. Toqué todos los lugares donde más me había dolido, en especial el hueso del centro, que estaba seguro que se me había roto. Pero ya no lo estaba. No ahora, de cualquier manera.

Por un largo tiempo, solo me senté ahí contemplando mi pie y tobillo. Después alcancé mi calcetín, me lo puse, luego mi zapato y me lo amarré. Me levanté, la sábana blanca deslizándose de mi cuerpo. La observé.

Sentía cierta calidez recorrerme. No la del tipo calurosa, sino esa sensación cálida dentro de mí. Como esa que solía sentir cuando dormía cerca de la chimenea en casa. Hermione, por otro lado, parecía que tuviera frio. Tenía sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho y brazos. Lo consideré por un instante, y luego tomé la sábana de nuevo y la lancé en su dirección. ¿Por qué no? Yo no la necesitaba.

Ella tomó un respiro y su ceño se estrechó. Luego alcanzó la cobija y la colocó alrededor de sus hombros. Por otro momento la miré, después me volví, empujé a un lado la cortina del sauce y me dirigí a estrenar mi recién curado tobillo en el frío aire antes del amanecer.

* * *

 **.**

 **DRACO**

Con la plena luz de día, media mañana, y yo todavía estaba caminando de un lado al otro de forma experimental cuando Hermione salió del sauce. Frotó su rostro tan pronto como salió, con el viento capturando su cabello y azotándolo de un lado al otro. Entonces abrió sus ojos y me vio. Se quedó mirando. Con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué?… ¡Estás caminando!

—Buena observación, —remarqué, aunque no tenía humor para provocarla. En ese momento, salté en el aire, tan alto como pude y luego caí de vuelta fácilmente, con una sonrisa en dirección al campo—. Me siento fantástico.

Hermione caminó hacia mí, observando mis pies, anonadada y con una amplia sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

— ¡Eso es increíble! —se rio— ¡Yo… no puedo creerlo!

—Yo tampoco —confesé—. Estaba casi seguro que estaba roto —miré hacia otro lado para que ella no viera mi rostro— Pero supongo que… no lo estaba.

—Oh, no, para mí sí lucía roto, —dijo Hermione, acercándose y todavía mirando entre mi rostro y mi pie— E incluso si hubiera estado solo inflamado, el hielo solo no lo hubiera podido sanar tan rápido.

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo, entonces? —fruncí el ceño. Ella se encogió de hombros, alzó sus cejas y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Magia?

Bufé, riendo.

—Brillante —dije de nuevo, aunque no tan oscuramente como lo hacía antes—, supongo que tiene sentido, si hubiera sido una herida imaginaria en primer lugar.

—Supongo. —dijo Hermione. La observé y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño y sus ojos se habían desenfocado. Estaba tratando de averiguar qué pasó. Tragué cuando un pensamiento que había intentado evitar ingresó en mi cabeza – uno que no compartiría con ella.

Sabía que ella me había cantado anoche. Y había visto la luz dorada antes de haberme quedado dormido.

¿Lo había hecho todo la canción, del mismo modo que mi canción la había molestado en su momento?

¿Había sanado mi pie?

Me giré y empecé a caminar, metiendo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos.

— ¿Adónde vas? —llamó Hermione.

—Estaré caminando sobre mi pie maravillosamente curado esta mañana, —llamé de vuelta—, vamos.

Tan pronto como eso salió de mi boca, mis ojos se ampliaron y me corazón martilleó fuerte. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Aparentemente, ella estaba experimentando el mismo shock y confusión porque no escuché ninguna contestación. Mi cara se calentó y no me giré de vuelta. Entonces, veloces pisadas cruzaron el pasto y ella se detuvo a mi lado. Me miró, ofreció una media sonrisa sin aliento y solo se ajustó a mis pasos. Apreté la mandíbula y evité mirarla. Pero por alguna razón, esa sensación dentro de mí no me permitiría mantener mi expresión amargada. Y antes de saber lo que pasaba, había levantado la cabeza, relajado los hombros e inhalado profundamente el viento de la mañana. Por la esquina de mi ojo vi a Hermione hacer lo mismo. Y, justo en ese momento, algo dentro de mí se liberó, como un nudo siendo desatado. Ya no deseaba más que ella se fuera y me dejara solo.

Pero de nuevo, nunca le diría eso a ella.

* * *

 **DRACO**

—Esto me recuerda mucho de mis últimas vacaciones de verano —Hermione observó, con su mirada al cielo—, justo cuando la escuela está a punto de comenzar, —suspiró—. Siempre me emociona ese momento del año.

Había estado ocupado sorteando ramas del campo que se alzaban sobre el resto, contentándome de cuán sólidos se sentían mis tobillos y rodillas cuando brincaba – se sentían mejor que nunca, de hecho. Salté sobre otro tallo y caí de vuelta con un crujido cuando mis zapatos azotaron el pasto crespo.

—Estás demente, —dije— ¿Por qué te emocionaría regresar a la escuela?

—No sé – siempre me ha gustado —dijo Hermione con voz ligera, arrancando un poco de las ramas del campo y enrollándolo entre sus dedos al tiempo que caminaba—. Claro que, si estuvieras acostumbrado a sentarte en un aburrido salón de clases haciendo nada más que sumas y gramática todo el día, y de repente esas materias se intercambiaran por Encantamientos o Pociones, tú también estarías emocionado.

La miré incrédulamente.

— ¿Así es como es la escuela Muggle?

Ella asintió. Rodé los ojos.

—Yo me mataría.

Se rio.

—A mí sí me gustan las vacaciones de verano, no me malinterpretes.

— ¿Hay algo que no guste de ellas? —inquirí, saltando sobre otro conjunto de pasto ondeante—, no hay ni la mitad de reglas, puedes quedarte despierto hasta tarde, comer cuando quieras, hacer lo que quieras, no hay tareas y tampoco clases de Adivinación.

Eso realmente la hizo reír, y yo sonreí torcidamente porque tenía razón.

—Cierto, definitivamente cierto —confesó—. Trelawney puede ser una aventura.

—Sí, una aventura en los ronquidos. —murmuré.

— ¿Qué haces tú en el verano? —preguntó ella. Estaba concentrado, bizqueando hacia delante de mí a un tallo alto, midiendo si podía saltar sobre este si corría de salto – por ello respondí distraídamente.

—Mi padre y yo vamos a partidos de Quidditch; acompaño a madre a hacer sus compras anuales y redecoración del primer piso de la casa completo. Emm —pensé por un momento—, celebramos mi fiesta de cumpleaños en junio… viajamos un poco.

— ¿Adónde viajas? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, ajusté mi postura, corrí tres pasos, salté y despejé el terreno de ese tallo tan alto. Cuando caí de vuelta, recorrí mi mano por mi cabello y miré hacia arriba a una nube blanca enfrente de nosotros.

—Oh, Italia, lugares al azar en Rusia – Egipto, Francia, Dinamarca…

—Estoy celosa, —dijo Hermione— No he viajado tanto.

—Claro que no lo has hecho.

Hermione estuvo callada por un momento. Pensé que no hablaría más después de eso, pero me sorprendió al continuar.

—Lo más lejos que usualmente llegamos es al centro de Londres. Aunque algunas veces visitamos a mis abuelos fuera de la ciudad – ellos viven en Wiltshire.

La encaré.

— ¿Wiltshire?

—Sí. —asintió.

—Allí es donde queda mi casa.

— ¿En verdad? —chilló—, nunca la he visto.

—No puedes, —dije— la escondemos.

—Oh.

Seguí caminando, levantando todo un tallo completo esta vez y envolviéndolo una y otra vez, arriba abajo.

—Mis abuelos viven en una vieja granja – hecha de piedra, con un molino— dijo Hermione, pateando unas ramas —, normalmente hace mucho viento ahí. Como aquí. —alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo — El viento aquí es increíble. Es una lástima que no tengamos una cometa.

Pausé.

— ¿Una qué?

—Una cometa —repitió—, ya sabes…

Esperé. Ella se carcajeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes escobas voladoras y aun así no sabes qué es una cometa.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—Si vamos a empezar a insultarnos el uno al otro –

—No, no —alzó una mano, todavía sonriendo— Una cometa es una pieza grande de papel, o un lienzo, que está atado a una cuerda – sostienes la cuerda y lanzas la cometa al aire, donde el viento la atrapa y la eleva muy alto —su sonrisa creció al tiempo que desenfocaba la mirada, caminando y recordando—. Mi abuelo y yo siempre volábamos una cometa, él amaba esa canción de Mary Poppins, así que sacaríamos la cometa del closet, me hacía dirigirme con ella hacia la puerta y afuera hacia la terraza, cantando esa canción. —se rio más fuertemente ahora, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero yo no conocía la canción de la cometa. Apreté una de las ramas con fuerza hasta arrancarla y la retorcí entre mis manos.

—Conoces la canción de la que hablo, —dijo ella, girándose a mirarme— Tú… ¿verdad que sí? Has visto Mary Poppins.

—Claro que no, —dije desdeñosamente — ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¡Ja! —casi se burló— Bueno pues, porque ella es una niñera mágica – la cual ni siquiera necesita una varita para conjurar hechizos.

La observé de costado.

— ¿Eso es un libro muggle?

—Sí, y un filme también —dijo ella—, un musical.

—Con una canción sobre cometas. —finalicé.

—Sí.

—Está bien… —alcé las cejas en su dirección. Ella se detuvo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuál es canción de las cometas? —pregunté, asumiendo que era algún tipo de encantamiento. Ella me dirigió una mirada avergonzada.

— ¿Quieres… quieres que la cante?

Miré alrededor, y luego extendí mis manos.

—No puedes burlarte de mi ignorancia y luego negarte a decirme de lo que te estás riendo.

Ella se sonrojó y miró lejos, luego aclaró su garganta.

—Bueno, er… —tomó un respiro— " _Con peniques para el papel y unas cuerdas, puedes tener tu propio juego de alas"_ —empezó con voz temblorosa. Ella me miró, tornándose de un color rojo. Sonreí, encantado con el hecho de que estaba incómoda. Me detuve, crucé los brazos e incliné la cabeza.

—Sigue.

Ella tragó de nuevo.

" _Con tus pies sobre la tierra tú eres un ave en vuelo,_

 _Con tu puño sosteniéndose con fuerza,_

 _A la cuerda de tu cometa."_

De repente, ella avanzó, pasando de mí y desequilibrándome en el proceso, con su voz volviéndose más valiente.

" _¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Vamos a volar una cometa!_

 _¡Hacia los más altos cielos!_

 _¡Vamos a volar una cometa!_

 _¡Y enviarla muy arriba!_

Ella extendió sus brazos, y yo tuve que trotar para mantenerle el ritmo. Dejó su voz resonar sobre todo el campo, y de repente sentí una punzada. Ella estaba justo en la mitad de un recuerdo de su abuelo.

" _¡Más allá de la atmósfera!_

 _¡Allá donde el aire es limpio!_

 _¡Oh, vamos –_

Me detuve abruptamente cuando mi pie se posó en algo hecho de madera. Ella paró y se giró. Retrocedí y después vi lo que era: una puerta roja en el suelo. Retrocedí incluso más, fulminando a esa cosa.

— ¡La puerta! —gritó Hermione, ubicándose a mi lado. Mi mirada se oscureció.

— ¿No la vas a abrir? —presionó ella.

— ¿Por qué? —gruñí.

—Porque había un tablero de ajedrez la última vez.

—No, la última vez rompí mi tobillo.

—No te va a morder.

Me encontré con su mirada.

— ¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella suspiró, luego se dobló, tomó el pomo y lo jaló.

Las bisagras chirriaron. La luz fluyó hacia dentro. Abajo, dentro de la cavidad de madera, se posaba una pieza de lienzo verde en forma de diamante con dos delgadas barras de madera en la forma de una cruz en el centro, formando un marco para el lienzo de diamante. Hermione extendió su mano y lo alcanzó. Una larga y amplia pieza de cinta colgaba del inicio del lienzo, del mismo modo que un pedazo de cuerda atado a un carrete. Ella lo levantó a la luz del sol, y el viento trató de arrebatarlo de sus manos. Era eso, la cosa estaba intentando saltar en el aire.

— ¿Es eso –

—Una cometa —terminó ella, sin aliento. Por un segundo, se quedó pasmada. Al siguiente segundo, ella se estaba moviendo— aquí, aquí – sostén esto.

— ¿Sostener qué —intenté hablar pero no pude terminar por que ella empujó en mis manos el carrete.

—Sostén las esquinas de esto, y así la cuerda puede desenvolverse— instruyó, levantándose y corriendo lejos de mí, con la cometa en su mano. La cuerda se apretó y luego el rodete giró. Lo sostuve con fuerza.

— ¡No, déjalo ir un poco! —Hermione llamó de nuevo.

—Yo no… —traté, pero ella no estaba escuchando. Le dio un empujón a la cometa de nuevo y dejó la longitud de la cuerda girar un poco y luego lanzó la cometa directo en el aire.

El viento la atrapó y jaló con fuerza la cuerda. Yo me sostuve a mí mismo y la aguanté, con el pequeño diamante verde elevándose en lo alto y comenzando a danzar al final de la cuerda como un pez en un anzuelo.

— ¡Ja! —dejé salir.

— ¿Ves? —Hermione hizo alarde, corriendo de vuelta a mí y luego girándose de nuevo a ver a la cometa—. El viento es perfecto para ello.

— ¿Se supone que esto es un reto de algún tipo, Granger? —pregunté, alzando una ceja— porque tanto como veo, una persona solo sostiene el rodete y –

En ese momento, la cometa comenzó a bajar y aunque mordí mi lengua y eché hacia atrás el rodete, la cometa se retorció y se enterró en el suelo. Hermione solo se rio más.

—Sí, Malfoy, el reto es mantenerla en el aire.

Farfullé algo ofensivo, pero no era coherente en lo que decía, y ella tampoco lo oyó – estaba corriendo de vuelta a tomar la cometa de nuevo. Esta vez, cuando la lanzó sobre su cabeza, me concentré en mantenerla en el aire más de tres segundos en vez de pensar en algo elocuente y sarcástico que decir. Después, cuando fui capaz de hacer eso por varios minutos, todo mi sarcasmo se había esfumado. Y muchos minutos después de eso, yo casi – casi – empecé a disfrutar.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Me recosté sobre mi espalda en la habitación del sauce, observando arriba a las luces titilantes, sintiéndome exhausta por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Dejé que mis ojos se cerraran, con las esquinas de mi boca levantándose en el proceso.

Había visto a Draco sonreír hoy. Solo brevemente, cuando él había visto la cometa despegar por vez primera. Sí, fue flash, un instante – pero un instante donde él actuó sin reservas. Si podía construir más de esos instantes, quizá convertirlos en unos minutos de vulnerabilidad, podría ser capaz de derrumbar su armadura y descubrir lo que necesitaba saber sobre Katie Bell, y todas las razones por las que él había estado escabulléndose del castillo todo el año. Y por qué había estado llorando en los lavabos.

Aspiré un poco de aire y ajusté mi mandíbula. Necesitaba hacer esto más seguido – necesitaba recordarme a mí misma lo que estaba haciendo aquí. Era tan fácil olvidar el mundo que había afuera de la Sala, olvidar el paso del tiempo. ¿Cómo fue que lo llamó Draco en un comienzo? ¿Nunca Jamás? Tal vez él tenía más razón de lo que se daba cuenta.

Y Draco estaba probando ser una adivinanza. Entre más lo estudiaba – lo cual estaba cobrando un gran impuesto de mi limitada paciencia – más me repelía y me intrigaba a la vez.

Él poseía una figura intimidante siempre que caminaba, aunque parecía ser inconsciente de eso. Su altura era parte de ello, y el movimiento de sus hombros era otro. Cuando tenía la suficiente confianza – y estaba enojado o irritado – sus pasos tomaban cierto _desliz,_ como cuando se había dirigido directamente hacia ese hipogrifo en mitad de la clase. Y su cara…

Todas sus expresiones eran vívidas, afiladas, nunca lucía ninguna sin un propósito – menos a mí. Tenía una malvada, helada mirada oscura – la cual había sentido en mí recientemente – y cuando ponía esa cara de desprecio y rodaba los ojos me hacía sentir dos milímetros alta. Eso, o me hacía querer pegarle. Estaba tomando toda mi fuerza de voluntad mantener un comportamiento animado, y no dejar además que su negatividad se escurra hacia mí. Me estaba cansando tanto…

Pero entonces, había otras ocasiones donde lo atrapaba mirando el cielo, su entrecejo sin arruga alguna y sus ojos despejados, y en esos momentos veía algo diferente. No, no diferente. Él era el mismo – astuto, sarcástico, altanero – pero era algo más.

Y luego, claro, venía el recuerdo de sangre regada en sus manos.

Y el latido de su corazón contra un costado de mi cabeza.

Me giré, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿No puedes irte a dormir? —se quejó Draco desde su puesto por el reloj.

—Lo intento —solté de vuelta. Hubo silencio por un momento, y luego dos cosas suaves se posaron sobre mí. Me senté y retorcí en mi lugar para mirarlo. Después me di cuenta que su cobija azul y su almohada Slytherin yacían encima de mí.

— ¿No quieres éstos? — pregunté, tomando la almohada con ambas manos. Él no me miró – estaba concentrado en uno de los libros.

—No, estoy tratando de leer —dijo, y vi que estaba recostado sobre la almohada blanca.

—Está bien —dije, luego dudé—. Gracias.

Él me volteó a mirar un momento, después asintió y se concentró de nuevo en su libro. Tomé la almohada, la ajusté y me recosté, para luego extender la sábana sobre mí y alrededor de mis hombros. Lo contemplé a él debajo del gran reloj. Aspiré un profundo respiro.

Parpadeé.

Lo podía oler en su almohada. Su colonia. Era elegante y al mismo tiempo una esencia masculina – como pinos – que en realidad no había notado antes. Cerré los ojos y me acomodé sobre mi espalda y de esa manera el olor no estaría tan cerca. Lo miré de nuevo. La luz aquí no era del todo adecuada para leer. ¿Podría ver bien? Lo dudaba. Lo que necesitaba era una…

Ni siquiera terminé mi hilo de pensamiento. Una pequeña luz dorada de las que estaban arriba en las ramas bajó y luego se ubicó en el aire justo por encima del hombro derecho de Draco. Reprimí una sonrisa cuando la vi iluminar un lado de su rostro, y las páginas que estaba leyendo. Él ni se dio cuenta. Por un instante mis ojos se posaron en la pequeña cometa verde – la cual estaba un poco desgastada ahora – que estaba entre nosotros. Suspiré. Apreté la sábana a mi alrededor otra vez y me encontré durmiéndome sin ninguna canción en absoluto.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 _ **N/T hola mis lindos lectores, espero que estén pasándola muy bien cada uno en sus respectivas cosas! Como ven, hoy nuevo capi, que más que nada yo diría ha sido un capi de transición, pero uno importante de todos modos, vemos que Draco se abre un poco más a Hermione… ¿cuándo será suficiente? Manténganse en sintonía ;) desde ya les digo que se amarren los cinturones porque en el siguiente capi habrá DRAMA! Sí, sí, ya era momento de un poco de acción, no creen? En fin, ya saben dejen su review, opinen, critiquen (constructivamente) que yo encantada los leo y los respondo!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, nos leemos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **.**

 **DÍA 10**

 **HERMIONE**

A pesar de mi pasado optimismo, justo ahora estaba alcanzando el final de la cuerda que aplacaba mi paciencia. La puerta sobre la tierra no nos había provisto de nada nuevo por cinco días. El viento soplaba incesantemente, lo cual fue bueno para volar la cometa en un comienzo – hasta que la rompí. Bueno – no la rompí. Se rompió mientras estaba volando. Y por ello Draco me culpó. Después de eso el viento se tornó abrasivo, áspero y fatigoso. Lo mismo podría decirse sobre alguna conversación entre nosotros.

Con creciente incertidumbre y alarma, vi las cosas entre Draco y yo gradualmente cambiar. O mejor dicho, recaer. Con la restauración de su tobillo y el asentamiento familiar con la Sala – y el no haber sido interrumpidos por ninguna pesadilla o molestia – Draco hizo la exasperante, pero natural cosa esperada de él. Empezó a cerrarse en sí mismo, reconstruyendo y reforzando sus armaduras. Recobrando su equilibrio. No importó todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, porque para él, eso era terreno inestable – incómodo y extraño – él evitaba mencionar alguna de las pesadillas como si fueran la plaga. Así que, paso por paso, como si estuviera escalando una montaña, rehízo su camino de vuelta a la normalidad.

Y luego lo volví a reconocer. Como si agua hubiera sido secada de un lente. De repente era el mismo Draco Malfoy cruel y superior que había conocido desde primer año, sin flaquezas o resquicio de sensibilidad. De hecho, era más duro, con una presencia más potente.

Aún me hablaba pero, o estaba pensando en voz alta acerca de lo mundano del campo, o estaba provocándome sin ceremonias. Ahora estaba en su zona de confort, casual, pero en vez de abrirse a mí como había esperado, ahora ya no ponía tantos miramientos en sus insultos como lo hacía dentro de sus observaciones sobre el clima. Era como hacerle compañía a un lobo.

Extrañaba a Harry y Ron demasiado. Literalmente mi sangre dolía. Reposaría despierta de noche en el silencio (porque Draco se negaba a cantar cuando se lo pedía) y sentía mi corazón latir con dolor hasta la puntas de mis dedos y todo el camino a mis pies. Con cada día que pasaba me sentía más y más deseosa de una palabra amistosa, una sonrisa contenta, de esa sensación de ser querida y amada que tantas veces había dado por garantizada. Y todo eso solo se volvía peor cuando Draco abría la boca.

Cada vez que hablaba, yo valientemente peleaba por mantener mi control. Reprimí cada réplica, cada comentario amargo que pudiera haber hecho en repuesta. Constantemente me recordaba que ese había sido mi objetivo: quería que hablara, quería que se sintiera cómodo. De cualquier manera, parecía que entre más agradable y pasiva intentaba actuar, él más me degradaba y pisoteaba. Como si fuera una elfa o una sirvienta. No creía que él fuera consciente de ese hecho, pero ahora sabía que no podía soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Especialmente mientras cierta desesperación empezaba a instalarse en mi pecho, como un veneno que no podía extraer.

De alguna manera, mi momento – el momento por el cual había sufrido tanto por extender – se estaba desvaneciendo. Él estaba deslizándose fuera de mi alcance, y no había nada que podría hacer para detenerlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

En medio del décimo día, salí del sauce. Draco, que había estado leyendo algo distraídamente – Orgullo y Prejuicio o Sherlock Holmes - me siguió como era usual, empujando la cortina a un lado con fuerza innecesaria.

—Ah. Brillante. El viento viaja viene del noreste por primera vez – dijo con fastidio. Yo solo envolví los brazos a mi alrededor contra el sonido de su voz y no me volví. El viento del cual él acababa de mencionar se azotó en mi cabello.

—Creo ahora que he caminado alrededor de este maldito campo unas mil veces, —declaró — luce lo mismo que ayer. Seguro esta es una Sala que te has imaginado tú Granger – tengo la plena confianza que este campo te pertenece. No tengo idea porqué un tramo interminable de pasto podría ser el lugar ideal para entrar y nunca salir.

No dije nada. De la misma manera que había hecho por los pasados días de andada, me dirigía directo hacia la puerta sobre el suelo.

Cada vez que iba en busca de ella, me encontraba más desesperada que antes. Sabía que Draco estaba solo a un par de milímetros de terminar de cerrarse completamente en sí mismo – cada vez más engreído y fastidioso que durante nuestro quinto año – y tratando con mayor resolución el salir de aquí. Necesitaba algún tipo de distracción, más tiempo y así podía pensar –

— ¿Vas hacia esa puerta de nuevo? —llamó—, ¿cuál es el punto? No ha habido nada allí desde –

Tomé con fuerza el pomo y abrí la puerta – parpadeé.

Abajo había una maltratada caja de cartón con una imagen de un castillo escocés en ruinas en la parte más alta, y las palabras: Rompecabezas 500 piezas. Lo saqué con ambas manos. Éste hizo un sonido como de traqueteo.

— ¿Había – hay algo ahí? —Draco sonaba confundido.

— ¡Ja! — dije exaltada. Draco se dirigió hacia mí y miró sobre mi hombro.

—Un rompecabezas, —se dio cuenta— Bueno eso no es bueno.

Apreté el rompecabezas con fuerza, rechinando los dientes –

—Un rompecabezas es mejor si está lloviendo a cántaros.

Mi cabeza se alzó. Estaba considerando la caja del rompecabezas, sus manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. El sol salió en ese momento detrás de una nube y se posó en el tope de su cabeza, iluminándolo. Sus ojos azules encontraron los míos y luego inclinó la cabeza en mi dirección, como si días lluviosos y rompecabezas fueran juntos como el té y las galletas.

Por primera vez en lo que sintió por siempre, esperanza me recorrió – como una flama ardiente atravesando el centro de mi alma. Tenía un hilo – solo un hilo al cual sostenerme.

Y luego un trueno estalló.

Salté sobre mis pies y me di vuelta. Sentí a Draco tocar mi codo, previniéndome para no caer sobre él. Miré arriba al cielo.

Se había tornado negro con nubes ondeantes, y flashes de relámpagos pasaban a través de ellas. Y entonces, de repente, comenzó a llover.

Lluvia cálida y torrencial caía sobre nosotros. Dejé salir un grito mientras cerraba la puerta y luego corrí tan rápido como pude hacia el sauce, Draco corriendo a mi lado.

— ¿Qué es esto? —gritó Draco sobre el rugido del agua recia.

— ¡Tú lo pediste! —le recordé.

— ¿Desde cuándo hace lo que le pido?

Intenté responder, pero luego me tropecé con el pasto húmedo y casi caí sobre mi cara. La mano de Draco atrapó mi codo y me enderezó – con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero al menos no acabé con la boca llena de polvo – y nos lanzamos dentro del sauce.

Ni una gota de agua invadió la habitación del sauce. Jadeando, empujé mi mojado cabello fuera de mi rostro y me giré, mirando por un resquicio de las hojas. El campo se azotaba y sacudía con la fuerza del agua y del viento, con los truenos estallando y rugiendo.

Draco pasó de mí, recorriendo con ambas manos su cabello empapado. Alcanzó la sábana y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros, sin siquiera mirarme para ver si yo tenía frío. Lo observé, mi cuerpo entero tieso. El calor dentro de mi corazón se desvaneció.

Él se derrumbó en el pasto, con las piernas cruzadas y sacó las piezas de ajedrez del tablero – arrasando con el juego que yo había estado a dos movidas de ganar.

—Trae ese rompecabezas aquí —ordenó, su ceño fruncido hacia el tablero— Esto tendrá que servir como una superficie plana.

Mordí mi labio. Con fuerza. Pero me moví, sintiendo el agua deslizarse por mi cuerpo e intenté no temblar. Me arrodillé, abrí la caja y eché las piezas sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

Draco inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra, girando todas las piezas de modo que estuvieran con la imagen bocarriba, intensamente concentrado. Suspiré, y empecé a hacer lo mismo. Muy bien, de acuerdo – tenía más tiempo. Podría tolerar resolver un rompecabezas con Malfoy, y aguantarme su sarcasmo dentro de la habitación por un día lluvioso. No nos tomaría más allá de ese tiempo resolver un rompecabezas de quinientas piezas.

Excepto que no fue solo un día.

Siguió lloviendo. Y llovió toda la noche. Y al día siguiente. Y el siguiente…

Y no importara cuánto me concentrara y silenciosamente rogaba, simplemente. No. Paraba.

* * *

 **DÍA TRECE**

 **HERMIONE**

—No puedes hacer eso, —objeté. Estaba sentada frente a Malfoy, que estaba recostado sobre su estómago, con su almohada Slytherin bajo su pecho y la cobija que ahora clamaba como suya cubriendo su espalda. Levantó sus ojos fríos hacia los míos y me dio una mirada agria, manteniendo su mano en su caballero negro.

—Sí, sí puedo, —insistió— Era mi turno. Es aún mi turno.

—No, no lo es —chillé, con la incredulidad recorriéndome entera— Quitaste tu mano de tu caballero.

—No, no lo hice – cambié de opinión.

— ¡No puedes cambiar de opinión una vez has quitado la mano de tu pieza! —lo apunté y luego lo miré de nuevo, mi rostro tornándose caliente— ¡Y solamente lo moviste de vuelta porque viste que mi reina estaba a punto de expulsarlo!

—Deja de hacerlo, Granger —se burló— Para de hacer trampa.

— ¿Trampa? —bramé— ¿Por qué tendría que hacer trampa?

—Porque no puedes vencerme y lo sabes —Draco levantó una delicada ceja— Pero no te permitirías admitirte eso a ti misma – tú y tu maldito complejo de inferioridad – te ha hecho insufrible a lo largo de toda la escuela— sacudió la cabeza y bufó— Nunca entra en tu mente que alguien puede ser tan listo como tú, y no puedes soportarlo si –

—Eso es todo.

Su cabeza se levantó. Sentí la sangre drenarse en mi rostro. Por los ojos de Draco pasó una especie de flash.

— ¿Qué…? —frunció el ceño. Furia irrazonable burbujeaba en mi pecho.

Y luego perdí la compostura.

Mi mano se azotó y envió todas las piezas castañeteando y cayéndose en su dirección. Él se apartó abruptamente y se sentó, su cobija deslizándose de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó.

— ¡Eso es todo! —declaré—. No más. No puedo soportarlo más.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota! —Draco ondeó sus manos hacia el tablero— ¡Has arruinado el juego!

— ¿El juego, Malfoy? —chillé, saltando sobre mis pies, fuego recorriendo mis mejillas— ¿De verdad? ¿A quién le importa el estúpido juego? ¿O quién pierde o quién gana? ¡Ciertamente a mí no! La única razón por la que estaba jugando era porque ambos estábamos a punto de enloquecer del aburrimiento – eso, y el hecho que desde que estamos atrapados aquí sin ninguna otra compañía no parece que haya muchas oportunidades de salir de aquí pronto, ¡creí que podría intentar algún tipo de amistad contigo!

Con el rostro arrebolado, él se levantó en sus pies y trató de decir algo, pero yo me giré y empecé a caminar erráticamente – gritando en el proceso.

—La parte sensible en mí me dijo que era la idea más ridícula que había tenido jamás y que me rindiera enseguida, pero la parte más optimista y ciega pensó "él posiblemente no puede ser todo maldad – me salvó de las serpientes, aparte viene de una familia cruel así que no puede evitar si cada palabra que sale de su boca es grosera y egoísta" —gesticulé con vehemencia, mi corazón martilleando. Me sentía enferma. —Pero me rindo. ¡Me rindo! La parte sensible de mí tenía razón – era ridículo intentarlo —me giré en su dirección y apunté su congelado rostro—. Pero tú no eres así porque no puedes evitarlo. Yo sé que eso no es verdad. No eres estúpido o crédulo – de hecho eres brillante y eres más valiente que cualquiera se diese cuenta, en algún lugar dentro de ti, quieres ser tan bueno y fuerte como Harry lo es – ¡pero estás tan celoso y lleno de prejuicios que insistes en dirigirte en la dirección contraria cada vez! Y si pasara que dieras un paso hacia convertirte en un ser humano decente, ¡luego te aseguras de devolverte tres pasos más! ¡Es como si a propósito cortaras tu nariz para herir tu cara!

—Eso es absurdo… —escupió Draco.

—Ya no estamos en primer año, Malfoy —espeté, pero mi voz de pronto se sacudió—. Inventarse apodos, burlarse y toda esa basura tuvo lugar cuando teníamos once, pero ahora somos maduros, y somos los únicos en esta Sala —extendí los brazos hacia los lados— No tenemos absolutamente nada de magia en medio de nosotros, y nada más que este árbol y el campo—encontré sus ojos de nuevo, todo lo que estaba dentro de mí estaba derramándose de mis labios, sin importar si quería hacerlo o no—. ¿A quién le interesa aquí todo ese sin sentido de sangrepura, mestizo, sangresucia?

La boca de Draco cayó abierta y sus ojos se ampliaron, pero yo no había terminado. Tomé un paso hacia él, mi cabeza latiendo como si tuviera fiebre.

—No importa en absoluto. ¡En absoluto! —grité—¡Pero tú aún estás actuando tan alto y poderoso y malvado como siempre lo has hecho! —cerré los puños y mi pecho se apretó— Sabes mejor que eso, Malfoy – sé que lo haces. Hay más de ti que ¡toda esa basura! —mi ceño se tensó, y algo dentro de mí se retorció cuando me di cuenta que no podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos cristalinos, y él no podía apartarla de mí.

—He visto cuando te olvidas de ti mismo y ríes —dije fervorosamente, mi voz rompiéndose — O cuando estás tan cansado como para decir algo cortante y haces algo dulce que ni siquiera sabes que estás haciendo. —tragué. Aun me sentía como si me estuviera congelando, pero tenía que continuar. Sus ojos – penetrantes e hipnotizados – sostuvieron los míos.

—Pero por alguna razón —aspiré un tembloroso respiro—, has decidido que te avergüenza cualquier tendencia que tengas hacia los buenos modales o la gentileza o cortesía, y en vez de eso haces todo lo que posiblemente crees que es perverso e insultante y denigrante y… y cruel. —tragué de nuevo, sintiendo como si tuviera vidrio atorado en mi garganta. Mi ojos empezaron a arder— Nunca he conocido una persona que recibe tanto placer en herir a la gente – nunca he conocido a alguien que me hiciera sentir tan pequeña e insignificante como tú lo haces —sacudí la cabeza, alcé las cejas y me quedé ahí sin poder hacer nada— ¡Eres intolerable! Nadie con sensibilidad en absoluto podría pasar más de cinco minutos en tu compañía porque tratas a todo como si fueran desperdicio —incliné la cabeza y lo miré más profundamente, tratando de atravesarlo— ¿Es así como quieres que te recuerden? ¿Cómo el chico que hizo que todos lo odiaran?

Él solo me miró, en shock. Escasamente alcé una ceja. Lo que diría a continuación era brutal para decir, pero tenía que hacerlo – era a lo que quería llegar todo este tiempo.

—Es por eso que no tienes amigos. Es por eso que no puedo ser tu amiga, incluso aunque lo intentara —aspiré otra bocanada de aire frío—. Pero hasta aquí llegué. No puedo seguir más.

Rompí el contacto visual, me giré y encaminé hacia la cortina del sauce. Coloqué mi mano en su superficie mojada y pegajosa y la empujé a un lado, e hice amago de salir incluso aunque estaba aún oscuro y lloviendo en el campo. Pausé y tomé un respiro, bajando la cabeza. Ya lo había destrozado todo. No había razón para que no terminara.

— ¿Y sabes cuál es la parte más… más horrible de todo esto? —me volví y me encontré con los brillantes ojos de Draco. Su respiración se detuvo. Fruncí el ceño mientras el arrepentimiento, el dolor y la frustración aumentaban en mi pecho, le ofrecí una débil y temblorosa sonrisa.

—Hubieras sido un amigo genial.

Y antes de que pudiera espetarme algo de vuelta, había salido de la habitación del sauce y dirigido directo a la tormenta.

* * *

 **.**

 **DRACO**

Nunca había odiado tanto a nadie en mi vida. En el instante que esa sangresucia abandonó la habitación del sauce, mi mano ardía por sostener mi varita de nuevo y dispararle la maldición más tortuosa y perversa que posiblemente se me hubiese ocurrido.

En vez de eso, solo apreté mi mandíbula y mis puños hasta el punto que creí que mis huesos podrían romperse y cada músculo empezó a retorcerse con espasmos. Entonces me agaché, tomé Sí, Virginia, Hay un Santa Claus y lo estampé con toda mi fuerza contra el tronco del árbol.

La cubierta se rompió. El cosido del libro cedió. Páginas se rasgaron. El libro cayó estropeado en el suelo como un pájaro herido. Me lancé a recogerlo, lo cogí y arranqué más páginas, las aplasté y las tiré lejos y luego tomé la cubierta, abrí la cortina en frente del puesto del reloj y la lancé a la lluvia. Rodó lejos dentro de la oscuridad.

Mi visión se tornó roja y trastabillé de lado, aspiré rápidas bocanadas de aire a través de los dientes y luego mordí el interior de mi mejilla hasta que probé el sabor de la sangre. Pateé el tablero de ajedrez – pero Granger ya había demolido el juego, así que mi arranque no hizo nada más que ruido.

Quería gritar algo, algo hiriente, elocuente y justo, pero no podía pensar nada con esta neblina hirviente.

Rechiné los dientes, me obligué a dejar de moverme y solo me quedé de pie, recuperando mi respiración. Después me doblé, agarré mi cobija, la tiré sobre mi puesto y me senté sobre ella, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Truenos feroces sacudieron el sauce y la lluvia pesada siseaba y acometía con ímpetu. Levanté mi barbilla. Ella dejando la habitación solo probaba cuán estúpida era. Esperaba que se muriera allí fuera.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

No sé cuán lejos tropecé hasta que solo colapsé, llorando y me senté con fuerza mientras que la lluvia arrasaba sobre mí, corriendo por mi cara, mi cabeza y hombros, mojando todas mis ropas. El campo se sacudía alrededor mío y el viento aullaba como una manada de lobos. Alcé mis rodillas, las abracé contra mi pecho con fuerza y enterré mi frente sobre mis rodillas.

No podía controlar mi respiración o los dolorosos sollozos que atravesaban mi garganta. Calientes lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo entero se sacudió.

—Oh, por favor… —rogué mientras la lluvia se escurría por mi nariz. Cerré los ojos—. Oh por favor. Por favor déjame salir de aquí. No importa lo que pedí. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacer esto más. Por favor, por favor déjame salir…

* * *

 **DRACO**

Iba a salir de aquí. No había duda sobre ello. Había tomado mi decisión. Pesadillas, bosques, monstruos, dementores – no me importaba. Granger podía perderse ella misma. Tan pronto como esta lluvia torrencial se terminara, marcharía derecho hacia la salida de este maldito sauce y fuera de esta mísera Sala de los Menesteres.

Excepto que la lluvia no cedió. De hecho, ya ni podía diferenciar el día de la noche – la tormenta era así de espesa. Las nubes de lluvia reposaban en el cielo y el viento que antes había disfrutado tenía ahora algo salvaje en él. Cada vez que inclinaba la cabeza fuera del sauce a través de las ramas terminaba medio mojado y mis ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas por el agua arrasadora. Por eso me mantuve caminando de un lado al otro pasando junto al juego de ajedrez arruinado, mis manos apretadas tras mi espalda con mi mandíbula apretada.

Esa abrasadora sensación dentro de mi pecho no había mejorado, incluso después de docenas de horas. Mi rabia se sentía tóxica – estaba dentro de mi sangre, y martilleaba mi cabeza. ¿Y mi paciencia? Inexistente. Totalmente.

Me di vuelta en la cortina del sauce y la empujé a un lado y salí, solo un paso. El viento sopló la lluvia hacia mi rostro. Me dirigí al cielo oscuro y atronador.

— ¡Tú déjame salir de aquí! —rugí a la Sala— ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de todo este sin-sentido! ¡Pedí un lugar donde esconderme un rato, no una maldita prisión! ¡Dame la puerta! ¡Ahora!

Pero no podía ver nada más allá de la niebla y la lluvia, y tampoco podía escuchar nada excepto el viento. Maldije la Sala usando el lenguaje más sucio que se me ocurrió y luego me giré de vuelta, me dirigí como una estampida hacia el tronco del árbol y empecé a escalarlo.

No había escalado un árbol en un par de años. Había uno afuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts que me gustaba porque era fácil subir y aún más fácil bajar. Pero las ramas de este sauce eran delgadas, y yo estaba mojado. Había mucho peligro de deslizamiento y caída, y podía romper mi cuello. Pero no pensé en eso. Tenía que ver hacia afuera – tenía que ver encima del tope de este ridículo desastre de nubes. Quizá si llegaba hasta allá arriba, podría alzar mi mano y sentir el techo. Podría atravesarlo y hacer ruido alertando al resto de la escuela que estaba atrapado aquí; podría recordarme a mí mismo, con certeza, de que esto era solo una sala. Solo una Sala…

Me deslicé. Atrapé una tiesa rama con mis dedos. Mi corazón martilleó. Pero esa furia en mi pecho se deshizo de ese miedo tan pronto como punzó y, rugiendo restauré mi agarre y seguí subiendo. Ramas azotaban mi rostro. Rechiné los dientes. Gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear mis mejillas. Seguí subiendo.

—Sé que estás escuchando, vil Sala, —rechiné— estoy cansado de que me hagan de niñera. ¡Ya me cansé de ti enjaulándome y aprisionándome como si fuera un crío! —llegué hasta el tope, empujé las hojas fuera del camino y atravesé la superficie –

La lluvia me empapó. Las nubes bullían alrededor de mí. Peleé por mantener mis pies balanceados sobre una rama delgada mientras agarraba tres o cuatro que estaban un poco más arriba con ambas manos. Torcí mi cuello, estirándome para ver todo a mi alrededor a través del agua descendente. Arriba de mí no había nada más que gris. Ni siquiera podía ver un débil destello del sol. Tampoco podía ver el campo abajo. Un hoyo se abrió dentro de mí.

— ¡Esto no es para lo que te hicieron, tú descerebrado closet de agua! —rugí—, esto es una ilusión - ¡sé que lo es! ¡Eres insignificante tú y todos tus trucos! ¡Ya no caeré en ellos! ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame –

Mis zapatos se deslizaron. Me detuve abruptamente. Mordí mi lengua. Mis manos escarbaron por algún agarre – las ramitas se quebraron. Caí.

Me estrellé en medio de unas ramas. Mi espalda chocó con una amplia rama y luego me deslicé y caí con un ruido sordo sobre el pasto.

Por un largo y horripilante momento no pude respirar. Mis costillas se sentían rotas. Abrí mi boca y traté de aspirar una bocanada de aire. No funcionó. Lo intenté de nuevo con mi corazón a la carrera, presionando las manos contra mi pecho.

Entonces, el aire entró – como una ráfaga, frío y agudo, a través de mis pulmones. Rodé sobre mi lado jadeando y tosiendo, viendo doble. Me paré sobre mis pies y trastabillé de costado. Mi hombro izquierdo dio contra ese gran reloj de caja – el reloj que se había alzado sobre mí como una institutriz burlándose todo el tiempo que había estado aquí. El reloj que nunca movía sus manecillas.

Me enceguecí de la rabia. Enderecé mis hombros y asesté mi puño derecho contra el frente de ese reloj. Ni siquiera miré.

No hasta que lentamente sustraje mi mano desgarrada y llena de sangre a través de esos fragmentos de dientes de vidrio afiladísimos que se caían al suelo y tintineaban al chocarse el uno al otro. Me caí hacia atrás, con los ojos amplios y el calor drenándose de mi cabeza.

Agarré mi muñeca derecha mientras sangre de color rojo oscuro se escurría entre mis dedos. Tragué convulsivamente y luego lo hice de nuevo. Me caí sobre mi trasero y mi espalda se golpeó contra una raíz. Me revolví en espasmos –mis zapatos se hundían en el pasto. Mi mano izquierda apretó mi muñeca hasta que los dos brazos empezaron a sacudirse.

Recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y grité a través de mis dientes. Pero Granger no estaba aquí para escucharme, y a la Sala no le importaba.

* * *

 **DÍA QUINCE**

 **DRACO**

No sabía cómo era posible, pero no paré de sangrar. La lluvia siguió cayendo, y la sangre se mantenía rebosando de las cientos de laceraciones en mi blanca y escarlata mano. Me recosté contra las raíces, completamente tieso excepto por el temblor en mis brazos. Había pensado en obtener la cobija para detener el sangrado pero ésta estaba a medio camino del sauce – vagamente recordaba haberla pateado fuera de mi camino – pero sabía que si me levantaba iba a colapsar y perdería la consciencia. Parpadeé lentamente.

Dolía. Tanto como mi oscuro tatuaje, si eso era posible. Y mi piel estaba helada.

Los truenos resonaban sobre mí. Mi ceño se frunció. Tragué. Mi boca estaba seca.

¿Cómo es que había entrado aquí, de nuevo? Recordaba algo sobre el gran salón, ver a Potter y a Katie Bell…

Había ido al baño a salpicar mi cara porque de repente era difícil respirar…

Granger me había encontrado. Me había preguntado si necesitaba a la enfermera… lo cual me sorprendió…

Los truenos gruñeron otra vez, como una bestia en una jaula oscura. Observé débilmente la cortina del sauce. ¿Qué le había pasado a ella, allá fuera en esa tormenta?

* * *

 **.**

 **DÍA DIECISÉIS**

 **DRACO**

Salí de mi estupor. Mis ojos se abrieron para ver la fría luz azul del sauce. Aspiré una bocanada de aire. Luego me doblé, presionando mi mano herida contra mi pecho. Aullé.

Me estaba quemando. No había llamas, pero mi brazo entero estaba encendido – y se estaba extendiendo. Directo hacia mi pecho, a través de mis venas yugulares y dentro de mi cabeza.

Sudor frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. El viendo rugió, azotando la cortina del sauce y enviando chorros de lluvia dentro para helarme. Mis tripas se retorcieron. Tragué y luego lo hice de nuevo, tratando de obligarme a mí mismo a no vomitar.

Gruñidos jadeantes y cortos raspaban mi garganta – no los podía controlar. Mi mano izquierda estaba pegajosa por toda la sangre cubriendo mi mano derecha. La sangre caliente humedecía mi camisa.

Me posicioné pesadamente sobre mis rodillas tratando de respirar, incluso aunque tenía puntos en mi visión. Pero mi respiración dolía, y toda mi carne ardía. Mi estómago dio un vuelco de nuevo y solo pude aspirar medias respiraciones.

Iba a morir.

Terror como ninguno que había sentido jamás recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Me retorcí dejando salir un ruego incoherente y empecé a arrastrarme hacia la cortina.

No podía morir encerrado aquí, con mi piel cubierta de ampollas y en llamas. Tenía que salir… el viento tenía que calmar el fuego…

Caí a través de la cortina y la lluvia zambulló mi cabeza y hombros. Cerré los ojos y seguí empujándome hacia afuera, arrastrando mis rodillas a través del pasto.

Solo alcancé quizá a moverme un metro y medio dentro del campo tormentoso antes de que no pudiera ir más lejos. Todos mis músculos se habían vuelto líquidos y solo me pude arrodillar ahí, cabizbajo y con la lluvia recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Entonces me retorcí. Duro. El fuego no se fue. Empeoró – como si se acabara de derramar ácido en mi cabeza.

Dolor lacerante y pungente cruzó por mi cuerpo. Pero no podía gritar. No podía luchar. Ya no tenía más fuerza. Así que solo temblé violentamente, apretando los brazos contra mi pecho y con lágrimas bajando por mi rostro.

Había golpeado el reloj, había roto parte de la Sala. Y como castigo ésta me estaba matando. No tenía donde ir, y nadie que me ayudara. Iba a gemir mi último aliento solo, en la lluvia acuciante, y nadie vendría a buscarme. Nadie siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Nadie excepto Granger.

¿Pero vendría ella a buscarme?

¿Por qué lo haría? Había dejado perfectamente en claro que me odiaba.

No. Ella no había dicho eso.

Ella dijo que había intentado ser mi amiga.

Mi estómago se revolvió. Gemí y colapsé hacia delante, mi frente presionada contra la tierra y el polvo. Mis hombros se sacudieron cuando las lenguas de llamas invisibles azotaron mi espalda, cuello y cabeza.

Nunca había esperado que mi vida se terminara tan rápido – había esperado tener tiempo para hacer algo grande, algo demoledor.

Pero no tenía más tiempo. Esto era todo. ¿Así que, qué tenía para mostrar en estos dieciséis años de vida?

Me caí de costado, sellando mis ojos.

Era prefecto y un buen estudiante. Había creado el equipo de Quidditch.

Una nueva ola de agonía me recorrió.

Me había vuelto un mortígafo. Me habían mandado a asesinar a un hombre inocente.

Sí, Dumbledore era inocente. En ese momento, mi mente estaba clara y no pude mentirme más. Era la verdad. Aunque yo lo veía como un tonto e incompetente, mi director no había hecho nada merecedor de ser clavado en la espalda en su oficina, sin tener el chance para pelear de vuelta.

Me había convertido en un instrumento de Voldemort. El que había asesinado a los padres de Potter e incontables más. El que era más feliz cuando todo estaba oscuro, siniestro y sin esperanza.

Había espantado a todos los que podrían haber sido cercanos a mí. Incluso había estado rechazando la inusual oferta del profesor Snape de protegerme. Había querido estar solo, clamaba mi aislamiento – y al mismo tiempo había lamentado mi soledad, y el hecho de que no tenía nadie en quién confiar, nadie que me ayudara.

Nadie a quién yo le importara en absoluto.

Excepto mi madre. Y amargamente, admitía que no contaba. Las madres aman a sus hijos incluso si son los más malvados e insignificantes piezas de escoria sobre la tierra.

Estaba más solo en este momento de lo que había estado toda mi vida. Y por primera vez, no podía culpar a nadie más que a mí.

Mi varita había estado desaparecida por semanas. No había pronunciado un solo hechizo en todo ese tiempo – mi sangre mágica no significaba nada. Había estado solo en ese campo y ese sauce, luchando contra el dolor, la frustración el aburrimiento y la confusión.

Solo con Granger.

Hermione.

Hermione, que no me había dirigido una sola cosa grosera o insultante en años antes del día que salió corriendo del sauce. Hermione, que me había enseñado cómo volar una cometa y jugado conmigo ajedrez sin quejarse, y la que caminaba a mi lado día tras día en el campo, llenando el silencio con sus comentarios acerca de las nubes y el viento.

Hermione quién, a pesar de mi crueldad, indiferencia, superioridad y despectiva actitud había tratado ser amable conmigo – había sentido simpatía por alguien que la odiaba.

Ella había intentado ser mi amiga.

Era la primera persona en mi vida que había intentado ser mi amiga a pesar de yo ser quién era, en vez del por qué era yo.

Y yo, creyéndome más listo y superior a ella, había rechazado esa oferta – la primera oferta de verdadera amistad que había recibido – como si fuera una taza de té malo. Por su crianza. Y la mía.

Porque no sabía lo que estaba botando lejos.

Y ahora estaba enfrentando la muerte cara a cara. Podía sentir mis miembros helados y paralizados. Mi consciencia titilaba y mi respiración se volvió hueca.

Iba a salir de este mundo sin nadie a mi lado. Nadie que sostenga mi mano, nadie que acaricie mi cabeza y me diga que todo sería más fácil del otro lado. Nadie que derramara una única lágrima.

De hecho, conocía varias personas que dejarían salir un suspiro de alivio después de que me hubiera ido. Y una cuantas sonreirían torcidamente. Y otras simplemente se encogerían de hombros.

Todos ellos, solo personas. Personas que pude haber conocido y con las que pude haberme reído. Personas que posiblemente hubieran ido tras de mí cuando estaba en busca de aislamiento, y preguntado qué andaba mal. Personas que hubieran intentado buscarme en caso de que desapareciera.

Personas que me hubieran podido dar la fortaleza para evitar convertirme en lo que me convertí.

Personas llamadas amigas. De las reales. Como Potter tenía.

Dejé salir un largo y horrible gemido y me retorcí de nuevo. Mi cuerpo estaba dando su último intento para salvarme.

A pesar de mi linaje, mi casa y el antiguo sello de mi familia y mi nueva escoba, Potter era más rico de lo que lo sería yo jamás. Él había sido lo suficientemente sabio como para hacerse amigo de Hermione Granger, una bruja valiente y brillante que era capaz de brindarle a una persona más compasión de la que se merecía.

Sí, ella era una nacida de muggles.

¿Pero todo eso de los mestizos, sangrepuras, sangre sucias realmente importaba cuando una persona estaba muriéndose sobre el suelo?

Tragué, mi último aliento escapándose de mí.

Preferiría tener a Hermione a mi lado que estar aquí totalmente solo.

De hecho, preferiría tenerla a ella aquí sobre cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí. Jadeé. Frío, como agua corriendo por una represa recorrió mi cuerpo completo. Mis ojos se abrieron.

La lluvia se tornó cálida y suave. Mis temblores se calmaron. Y entonces mi mano…

Agité mi mano rota para poder verla. Lluvia se envolvía por debajo de mi mano y entre mis dedos – la sangre comenzó a enjuagarse.

Y debajo de ella, no había heridas.

Me quedé mirando anonadado mientras el dolor se desvanecía y la sangre se iba, revelando la pálida piel sin cortes bajo ella.

Débilmente, pero sintiendo la fuerza retornar a mis huesos, me senté. Extendí los brazos al tiempo que la lluvia los empapaba, lavando las manchas de mi camisa que la sangre había dejado. La lluvia azotó mi cara y limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Se sentía bien. Como la primera lluvia de primavera.

Me senté ahí por horas, totalmente mojado y con los ojos cerrados, mi corazón latiendo fuerte y pesado.

La calma se instaló dentro de mí.

Abrí los ojos.

La lluvia disminuyó y después se detuvo. Las nubes se estrecharon pero no se desvanecieron completamente. La niebla desapareció. Un cálido viento sopló a través del campo de cebada. Éste viento secó el mismo y lo devolvió a su suave y contento susurro de siempre. Me secó a mí. Mi cabello, camisa, pantalones y rostro. Tomé un hondo respiro. Fue fácil hacerlo.

Giré mi cabeza.

En la lejanía, en el otro lado del campo, vi la parte trasera de la cabeza de una chica. Hermione había estado afuera en el campo todo este tiempo.

Aspiré otra bocanada de aire. Luego, lentamente me puse de pie y me dirigí al sauce.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

No tengo idea cuánto tiempo llovió. Tal vez horas. Tal vez días. No importaba. Solo me senté ahí, dejando que la cálida lluvia se colara en mi cuerpo y se mezclara con mis lágrimas. Mi corazón dolía y mis pensamientos volaron lejos. El rugido del viento se desvaneció en la parte posterior de mi consciencia.

Y entonces…

La lluvia cesó. Luego paró de repente. La niebla se fue y un cálido viento se la llevó lejos. Alcé mi cabeza.

Las nubes permanecieron ahí pero éstas se estaban yendo, como los soldados cansados después de guerras. El campo susurró y murmuró al tiempo que se secaba. El viento jugó con mi cabello por varias horas hasta que estuvo seco de nuevo. Tomé un gran respiro. El aire olía a primavera. ¿Y acaso escuché un pájaro gorjeando en la lejanía?

Me volví. El sauce aún estaba ahí, luciendo tan pacífico como siempre. Y entonces…

La cortina se abrió. Alguien salió.

Una cabeza blanca. Pálido rostro. Una figura alta y fuerte.

Draco.

Estaba caminando hacia mí.

Me volví de nuevo y cerré mi mandíbula. Entrelacé mis dedos y los apreté con fuerza. No lo miré ni dije una palabra.

El pasto crujió con sus pisadas mientras se acercaba.

Lo sentí llegar a mi lado. Se sentó. Nuestros hombros no estaban separados ni por quince centímetros. Atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho y descansó sus codos sobre ellas. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron pero todavía no lo miraba.

Entonces, él extendió su pálida mano derecha, palma abajo, dedos cerrados. Como si me estuviera dando algo. Mi ceño se frunció. Lentamente, extendí mi mano izquierda y abrí los dedos.

Él dejó algo ligero y suave en el hueco de mi mano, y sus dedos cálidos rozaron los míos. Me quedé mirando lo que me había ofrecido.

Era una pieza oscura de ajedrez. Su caballero.

—Tu turno.

Su voz hizo que levantara mi cabeza. Era de un tono bajo y profundo, sin ningún contraste. Me encontré con sus ojos. Por solo un momento él sostuvo mi mirada con la suya azulada. Luego miró hacia el frente.

Mientras las nubes se dispersaban, un amanecer dorado se presentó ante nuestros ojos. Juntos, Draco y yo nos sentamos allí, observándolo, sin decir una palabra al tiempo que la luz del día extendía su capa sobre nosotros, y tornaba esos campos de pesadillas de vuelta en nuestros campos dorados.

.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

.

 _ **N/T WOOWW… como dijo la autora en su tiempo sobre el capítulo… fue una bestia! Jaja si lo fue para ella el escribirlo… ahora traducirlo… no sé si quedó bien (de hecho tengo dudillas, así que si no entienden algo o está incoherente POR FAVOR digánmelo) al menos espero que haya valido la pena ;) la verdad no tengo ni palabras sobre este capi, sinceramente es uno de mis favoritos de lejos *suspira* ¿qué opinan uds? Ahí se los dejo…**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

 **DÍA DIECIOCHO**

 **HERMIONE**

— ¿Así que te agrada este personaje del Sr. Darcy?

—Resulta que pienso que es maravilloso.

—Basura.

—No, en serio —insistí, observando mis pies mientras pateaba los tallos del campo con Draco a mi lado y el sol desplegándose sobre nosotros. Él tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y su cabeza gacha sumida en pensamiento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros. El viento, cálido y amistoso una vez más, atrapó mi cabello por lo que tuve que colocarlo detrás de mi oreja por centésima vez.

—Es un caballero. Protector, silencioso, honorable, serio, brillante, misterioso, interesante…

—Sí, pero ciertamente pierde mucho el tiempo, ¿no crees?

Lo miré. Él alzó las cejas. Fruncí el ceño.

—Umm… No sé…

—Quiero decir, sabe que le gusta Elizabeth desde casi la segunda vez que la ve —gesticuló Draco—, pero no hace nada excepto discutir con ella – y luego ella casi es arrebatada por el tonto de Wickham —hizo un movimiento de barrido con la mano y luego la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo—. Y solo fue porque Wickham resultó ser un imbécil que ella empezó a pensar en el Sr. Darcy de nuevo.

Arranqué la parte superior de un tallo de cebada y la separé con mis dedos.

—Supongo…

Draco echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Si hubiera sido yo, le hubiese dicho algo a ella en el acto.

— ¿Pero a ella no le gustaba el Sr. Darcy, recuerdas? —le recordé. Draco se volteó a mirarme, escuchando.

—Le parecía grosero y lleno de sí mismo. —dije.

—Él podría hacerla cambiar de parecer, —respondió él. Asentí.

—Sí, probando que es un buen hombre, —dije— Lo cual sería difícil después de que la insultase como lo hizo.

Draco se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

—Entonces ella es muy quisquillosa.

Me reí.

—Bueno, yo sé que no apreciaría si alguien pensara que no soy lo suficientemente bonita como para tener un baile.

—Imposible, —dijo Draco llanamente. Lo miré.

— ¿Qué? —dije, confundida. Pero su ceño todavía estaba fruncido y su mirada distante.

— ¿Y qué hay con el final? —incitó— ¿Te gusta el final?

Incliné mi cabeza y luego bajé las manos para rozar el campo.

—Admito que se sintió anti-climático la primera vez que lo leí —confesé—, estaba esperando… bueno…

— ¿Que se besaran?

Me sonrojé y puse en mi rostro una sonrisa ladeada, pero cuando miré a Draco, él estaba perfectamente serio.

—Bueno… sí, supongo —logré decir. Él asintió.

—Sí, yo también. Estuve impaciente todo el tiempo esperando por ello.

Mis cejas se alzaron.

— ¿Lo estabas?

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo Draco como si fuera densa—, ¿ese es el punto, no? Y entonces… nada.

—No nada, — corregí.

—Oh, sí, — bufó —. Una caminata por el parque, hablar sobre sus diferencias y todas las veces que no se dieron a entender bien. Eso es brillante.

Me tragué otra risa.

—Bueno —intenté—, le tengo un poco de cariño al filme que le hicieron a Orgullo y Prejuicio. El más actual, con Keira Knightley, y además hay un beso.

— ¿De verdad? —sonaba sorprendido—, bien, eso es brillante. Una vez me digas qué carajos es un filme, entonces eso ya tendrá un significado para mí.

—Tienes que saber lo que es un filme —lo miré incrédulamente.

—Oh, sí, porque disfruto admitirte que no sé algo —se rio.

—Es un… —fruncí el ceño, tratando de pensar— es un gran – bueno, si estás en un teatro – es una imagen muy grande que habla y se mueve y que cuenta una historia.

— ¿Cómo una fotografía? —Draco intentó clarificar.

—Sí, excepto por el sonido y la música —dije.

— ¿Y muestra toda la maldita novela? —hizo una mueca.

—No. Bueno, al menos la versión de Keira Knightley no. La de BBC se acerca a mostrar la cosa completa.

Él me dio una mirada en blanco.

—La BBC, —repetí. Draco se detuvo. Yo también. Me ofreció una mirada aguda y luego se inclinó y tocó mi frente con su dedo.

—Recuerda con quién estás, Granger —dijo severamente— Imágenes muggles que se mueven con magia no estaban permitidas en mi casa.

—¡Imágenes muggles que se mueven con magia! —me jacté— ¡Ja!

Él sonrió, rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

—Yo simplemente la hubiera besado.

Parpadeé.

— ¿Tú qué?

Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? Hubiese querido hacerlo, si fuera Darcy. Y llega al punto mucho más rápido que todas esas tonterías.

No sabía si reírme o sonrojarme o qué. Me decanté por ambas. Pero Draco solo se rio, arrancó un largo tallo de cebada y comenzó despreocupadamente a hacerme cosquillas en el cuello con él, por lo que tuve que evadirlo y gracias a ello olvidé la imagen en mi cabeza de un Sr. Darcy transformado en Draco Malfoy barriéndole los pies a Elizabeth.

.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

— ¿Ves? Eso es bastante bueno.

—Mhm.

—No estás mirando.

—Lo veré en un momento – tengo que terminar este pedazo.

—No – mira ahora.

—Draco, pareces un bebé —suspiré. Pero miré arriba desde donde estaba recostada para observar la pieza de papel que Draco sostenía. Mis cejas se levantaron.

—Eso es bastante bueno, —admití. La pequeña puerta sobre la tierra nos había suplido hoy con dos cuadernos de dibujo y dos cajas de lápices de colores, y nosotros habíamos estado garabateando y bosquejando toda la tarde, tumbados sobre el suave pasto dentro del sauce. Draco me había dado la sábana para que me recostara y el tablero de ajedrez para usarlo como apoyo. Él estaba sentado, recostado contra una raíz justo en frente de mí, usando Orgullo y Prejuicio para apoyar su papel. Sin embargo ahora, estaba sosteniendo una imagen espléndida de un dragón retorcido con aliento de fuego – lucía como un ridgeback noruego.

—Veamos lo que tú tienes —dijo él, inclinándose cerca.

—Oh, no, no, — volteé mi dibujo, cubriéndolo con mis brazos.

—Deja eso – ¿es en serio? ¡Te mostré el que hice! —exclamó, acercándose y tratando de alzar mis brazos.

—No, no está ni cerca de ser tan bueno —hice una mueca cuando finalmente lo dejé liberar el papel. Él lo levantó y lo miró por un segundo.

—Es una flor. —dijo.

—Ja, —me senté derecha—. Bueno, al menos es reconocible.

—Es un narciso, —dijo él, lanzándome una sonrisa— ¿ves? No puede ser tan malo – soy terrible en los juegos de adivinanza. Siempre pierdo en Pictionary y los que son como esos.

— ¿Pictionary? —chillé—. ¿Juegas Pictionary?

—En los dormitorios, —asintió—Tenemos que hacer los dibujos con nuestras varitas – es un poco complicado, pero difícilmente he vuelto a jugar desde que el Cara-de-Flint* me venció.

—Cara-de-Flint —jadeé, riéndome tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

— ¿Un nombre ideal, no crees? —Draco sonrió torcidamente.

—Eso no es amable.

—Noesamable. —alzó sus cejas— Ese es mi segundo nombre.

—Bueno, si eres tan terrible en Pictionary, —me reí— ¡Creo que hemos encontrado un nuevo juego!

* * *

.

 **DRACO**

Me senté, recostado contra una raíz con mi vista pasando entre las pequeñas aberturas de la cortina del sauce observando la oscuridad que se había cernido. A mi derecha yacía el tablero de ajedrez, y encima de éste estaban los dibujos de Hermione, con mi caballero negro sirviendo como pisapapeles. Luego, justo después de eso estaba Hermione, paralela a mí, su cabeza sobre mi almohada Slytherin, su cuerpo cubierto por la cobija. Dormida.

La contemplé mientras yacía allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Cada noche del reciente pasado, ella se había ido todo el camino al otro lado de la habitación para intentar dormir. Esta vez, se había cubierto en esa cobija y ajustado la almohada al lado de ella casi sin pensarlo, mientras estaba en medio de colorear con esmero su narciso. Gradualmente, se había inclinado hasta que estuvo recostada, su mano todavía trabajando en la imagen que estaba sobre el tablero. Entonces, ella simplemente se había ido, sus párpados cerrándose.

Su delicada mano ahora descansaba sobre los pétalos del narciso dibujado. Lo estudié un momento – cuán suave lucía. Luego miré alrededor.

Rodeándonos había un lecho de papeles, algunas piezas por la mitad, otras totalmente llenas de garabatos. Ninguno de nuestros dibujos había sobrevivido al juego de Pictionary. Y accidentalmente yo había roto la mina del lápiz azul, lo que causó que Hermione me regañara brutalmente tanto como para hacerme sonreír. Sentí el impulso de recoger los papeles – no tenía deseos de botarlos. Pero no quería hacer ruido y disturbarla.

Mi mirada se posó en ella de nuevo, y revoloteó por su suave rostro, oscuras cejas y pestañas, perfecta nariz y boca, y las curvas de su cabello. Lo había querido decir antes, incluso aunque me había sorprendido: era imposible que Hermione no fuera pensada como bonita.

Aspiré un respiro profundo, mi ceño frunciéndose. Ella no había dicho nada. Había esperado que lo hiciera, después de que le hubiese dado el caballero negro allá en el campo. Lo había esperado, pero yo no hubiera sabido qué en la tierra responderle. Y luego ella me ahorró todo el trabajo y se quedó callada.

Durante el pasado día o dos, me había sentido contento solo con estar con ella y no haber sentido angustia cuando agradables comentarios salieron de mi boca, y me había encontrado a mí mismo sonriendo más de lo normal. Con frecuencia la sentía mirándome extraño o intensamente, más si ella pensaba que me había salido de las nueces, se lo guardaba. Pero después ella parecía olvidar el hecho de que yo estaba actuando extrañamente animado, y se volvía ella misma incluso más animada. Incluso empezó a ponerse en desacuerdo conmigo de nuevo – lo que, sorpresivamente, era tan refrescante como el viento del mar. De hecho era agradable andar de chanza con ella, mientras ambos dejábamos atrás el sarcasmo de nuestros comentarios. Era divertido en verdad. No recuerdo haberme reído así.

Hermione se volvió en su lugar, dándome la cara. Su ceño liso se frunció y gruño suavemente. La miré. Respiró profundamente y lo sostuvo, frunciendo el ceño más. Dejó salir un pequeño gemido y empujó la sábana lejos.

La observé por un momento, indeciso, entonces me levanté. Haciendo una mueca y tratando de no pisar ninguno de los papeles, bordeé el tablero de ajedrez y recogí la sábana, luego la coloqué encima de ella y la ajusté sobre su hombro. Después solo me acomodé detrás de ella y me senté ahí, con mi cadera junto a su espalda.

Entonces tomé una profunda respiración y comencé a cantar. Mi voz de veras no es la más adorable del mundo – sabía eso. Pero también sabía el modo en que esta magia funcionaba y no me importaba como sonaba mi voz. No le había cantado a Hermione por bastante tiempo – no podía recordar la última vez que ella de hecho hubiera dormido. O la última vez que en realidad me importara.

" _Dentro del profundo cielo de noche,_

 _Las estrellas yacen dentro de su abrazo,_

 _El patio aun sumido en su sueño,_

 _Y la paz llega a tu cara_."

Las pequeñas luces doradas – sí, eran doradas esta vez, no azules – salieron del pasto y descansaron sobre su cabeza y hombros, resplandeciendo sobre toda ella. Fascinado, tuve que recordarme el seguir cantando.

"' _Ven a mí', cantaba_

 _Escucha el latido de la tierra,_

 _El ritmo del empuje del océano,_

 _Para sostener tu corazón en su mano"_

 _"Y cuando el viento coja fuerza,_

 _Y entre los cipreses_

 _Los pájaros nocturnos cesen sus canciones,_

 _Y se recojan memorias"_

 _"Anoche hablaste de un sueño,_

 _Donde los bosques se extendían hacia el este,_

 _Y cada pájaro cantaba su canción_

 _Y un unicornio se unió a una fiesta"_

 _"Y en una esquina se paraba,_

 _Un árbol de granada,_

 _Que ningún ojo mortal podía ver…"_

Sentí a Hermione relajarse – sus hombros soltándose. De nuevo observé sus rasgos. ¿Cómo era que de repente, había pasado de detestarla a ser incapaz de apartar mis ojos de ella?

¿A quién le importa todo el sin-sentido de sangrepura, mestizo y sangresucia?

Curiosamente, estaba descubriendo que importaba cada vez menos y menos – era como algo que me causaba problemas en un sueño, pero el largo de la luz del día había hecho que esos problemas se desvanecieran. De hecho, no estaba seguro de que importara más en absoluto. Todo lo que veía era una chica que me había mirado a los ojos una vez y me había perdonado. Y para mí, la única tarea que quedaba en todo el mundo era hacerle justicia a ese perdón.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

* * *

 _ **N/T hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores ;) lamento la demora pero bueno, regresé a la uni y mi tiempo vuelve a ser poco u.u sin embargo aquí estoy con un capítulo diría yo… refrescante. Me alegra decir que hemos alcanzado la mitad del fic que en total tiene 26 capis, pero no os preocupéis que aún falta mucha tela por cortar jaja ;) como vieron en el capi, estos dos ya empezarán a notar al otro… en otro sentido wuajaja *doble guiño* por cierto donde está el (*) en inglés decía "Flint-The-Face", yo no le encuentro la broma, y no supe de qué otra forma traducirlo… si alguno sabe, por favor digámelo. La canción en esta entrega es Courtyard Lullaby ;)**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capi! GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **DRACO**

—Había una vez…

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué? —me senté derecho y posé una mano sobre mi corazón martilleante – su chillido me había espantado hasta la muerte. Hermione empujó a un lado los pocos tallos de cebada que estaban entre nosotros fuera del camino y los estrujó con su mano cuando se encontró con mi mirada.

— ¿En serio empiezas una historia con 'había una vez'?

Me la quedé mirando con extrañeza.

— ¿Sí…?

Me observó por un momento y luego sonrió, se recostó sobre su espalda. Estreché mis ojos en su dirección.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. —ella se mantuvo sonriendo suavemente hacia el claro cielo azul. — Los muggles también comienzan sus historias de esa manera.

—Ugh. Bueno saberlo. —murmuré, volviéndome a contemplar las ahuecadas nubes y tratando de calmar los latidos del corazón. El viento susurró a nuestro alrededor aunque solo había unos pocos tallos de cebada entre Hermione y yo mientras yacíamos sobre nuestras espaldas en medio del campo. Aclaré la garganta.

—En fin… Había una vez, en una tierra muy lejana vivía un hechicero muy adinerado que tenía montones de amigos y montones de fiestas. Él era muy feliz, hasta que sus amigos empezaron a enamorarse y volverse totalmente imposibles.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con imposibles? —interrumpió Hermione.

—Imposibles. Intolerables, irritantes. —dije.

—Ah, —dijo ella— solo palabras que empiezan por 'I'.

—Exactamente. De cualquier modo —empecé de nuevo—, él se dio cuenta que todos los que estaban a su alrededor y se enamoraban comenzaban a actuar como idiotas, haciéndose los tontos ellos mismos. Por lo que el hechicero decidió que engañaría al amor, y usaría magia oscura para hacerlo.

—Uh, oh —Hermione murmuró— Esto no terminará bien…

—Sí, bueno – deja de tratar de adivinar las cosas —regañé— Te adelantarás a lo que diré.

—Así que sí termina mal.

— ¡Estoy contando la historia!

—Bien.

—Entonces, —dije con fastidio — todos sus amigos se casaron y empezaron a tener docenas de hijos que los dejaban por el suelo y el hechicero solo sonreía para sí porque estaba seguro que era más inteligente que todo ellos. Pero luego, muchos años después, él oyó por casualidad a dos de sus sirvientes hablar de él – diciendo cosas que no se había esperado. Uno de ellos sentía lástima por el hechicero, y el otro se burlaba de él preguntándose porqué un hombre rico como él ni siquiera se podía encontrar una esposa. El hechicero decidió en ese momento que se casaría con la mujer más hermosa y más rica de todo el mundo. Por suerte para él, una dama con dichas cualidades vendría de visita del reino vecino justo al día siguiente.

—Eso es conveniente —declaró Hermione. La miré a tiempo para verla hacer una mueca cínica hacia arriba al cielo. Sonreí torcidamente.

—El hechicero empezó a cortejarla y todo el mundo estaba sorprendido porque al fin se había enamorado. Pero él no sentía ni una sola cosa por ella – nada – por culpa de los hechizos que había conjurado. Simplemente pretendía hacerlo. Finalmente, en una cena en su casa le pidió a la dama que se casara con él. Ella dijo que lo haría si podía estar segura de que él tenía un corazón – porque, te darás cuenta que aunque él estaba engañando a todos los demás no la podía engañar a ella. Por lo que el hechicero le dijo que tenía que mostrarle algo y la llevó pisos abajo a una cámara secreta debajo de su castillo. Y allí, en un estuche en el centro de su habitación, estaba su corazón.

— ¿Su corazón? —jadeó Hermione—, ¡qué… eso no es posible!

— ¿Y? —extendí mis manos a los lados— ¡Es una historia!

—Oh. Está bien.

—En fin…

—Sí, continúa.

—Gracias. Bueno, allí se posaba su corazón – que se había puesto todo salvaje y peliagudo como consecuencia de estar fuera del pecho al que pertenecía, y lejos de la humanidad y de las emociones. Por ello la dama le rogó que se lo pusiera de vuelta. Dándose cuenta que necesitaba hacerlo para que ella concediera casarse con él, el hechicero sacó su varita, abrió su pecho y colocó su corazón de vuelta.

—Eeecchhh.

—Te advertí desde el principio que esta historia –

—Sí, sí, lo sé —Hermione hizo una mueca —. Sigue.

— ¿Estás segura? La cosa no mejora –

— ¡Estoy en suspenso ahora! ¡Tienes que seguir!

—De acuerdo… —suspiré—, así que puso su corazón de vuelta pero éste se había vuelto salvaje mientras todo pasaba, y cuando la dama arrojó sus brazos alrededor del hechicero, el corazón lo enloqueció y lo llenó de pensamientos perversos y asesinos –

—Oh, espera, detente —el brazo de Hermione se extendió y se agarró a mí. Me congelé. Mis ojos volaron hacia ella. Había cerrado sus ojos. Sus cálidos dedos rodeaban mi muñeca.

—La mata, ¿verdad? —la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó y yo tragué, tratando de formar algo coherente que decir mientras electricidad recorría mi brazo.

—Um… sí —titubeé. Su mano se aflojó y cayó junto a la mía, pero no la extrajo de vuelta hacia ella.

—No importa —dijo ella— No necesito escuchar el resto.

—Bueno, él… él termina mal, si eso te hace sentir mejor —dije, medio recuperándome.

—No lo hace.

—Lo lamento.

—No es tu culpa —dijo ella— Yo te pedí que lo hicieras.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Ella sonrió ladeadamente pero su mirada afligida todavía se dirigía hacia arriba. Miré nuestras manos, tan juntas. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, maldiciéndome a mí mismo. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Y, de pronto, tuve un nuevo impulso – como una semilla creciendo a través de una grieta en concreto – un impulso de arreglar lo que había hecho. Aspiré una corta respiración, tomando todo el aire que pude. Y luego deslicé mi mano en la de ella y sostuve sus dedos.

Su cabeza se giró y sus ojos contenían una especie de flash en mi dirección. Pero no esperé. Me levanté y ella lo hizo conmigo. Ella se paró ahí, anonadada por solo un momento. Luego dejé ir su mano e incliné mi cabeza en dirección del sauce.

—Vayamos a ver lo que la puerta en la tierra nos tiene para hoy, ¿sí?

La boca de Hermione se movió pero no pudo decir nada. Sonreí y después pasé de ella, sabiendo que me seguiría. Lo hizo. Me alcanzó. Rompí en un trote. Ella hizo lo mismo. Y luego corrimos, tanto como podíamos con el viento azotando nuestras ropas y cabellos. Me reí. Y entonces, como una campana en una iglesia, la escuché reír en respuesta.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

—Sostenla. No, la punta de ésta, la empuñadura no. Sí. Espera – no. Maldita sea, Granger, ¿nunca has sostenido una varita?

—Esto no es una varita - ¡es una espada! — objeté cuando una nueva ola de viento capturó mi cabello y lo sopló en mi cara. El sol, un poco inclinado iluminaba el campo y a Draco con una luz vibrante y potente, lo que hacía lucir sus ojos más vívidos, de alguna manera.

—Es más como una varilla, gracias a Dios – o mi vida estaría en peligro — dijo Draco corriendo hacia mí entre una parte de campo particularmente alta, lanzó su sable de su mano derecha a su izquierda y agarró mi espada de madera. No estaba segura lo que la Sala había estado pensando cuando nos mandó dos espadas de madera – quizá era mi turno de romperme un hueso o caerme sobre mi cara…

—Alzarla así — Draco levantó mi espada —ahora, voltea tus hombros como… No, como esto —se volvió alrededor de mí, tomó mis hombros y los giró. Me sonrojé salvajemente – lo que era tonto, pero no podía evitarlo. Él no me dejó ir, concentrado en su lección.

—Ahora, ajusta tu postura o seré capaz de empujarte. Saca este pie más —ligeramente empujó el talón de mi pie derecho. Hice como me dijo. Se volvió hasta estar frente a mí y levantó su espada. La intensidad de su mirada me asustó.

—Um… —me incliné hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca—No me vas a lastimar, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco— si no levantas esa espada.

Rápidamente levanté la punta de mi espada porque la había dejado caer por un segundo.

—Ahora, hay siete posiciones de defensa —dijo— Una – bloqueo exterior a la rodilla. Dos – bloque interior a la rodilla. Tres – bloqueo exterior al hombro. Cuatro – bloque interior al hombro. Cinco – bloqueo exterior sobre la cabeza. Seis – bloqueo interior sobre la cabeza. Siete – bloqueo detrás de la espalda. Estos contarán los ataques que lance en cada posición, ¿lista?

—Relájate, Hermione – iré lentamente— sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente— Para empezar.

Parpadeé, y luego me lo quedé mirando. ¿Acababa de usar mi nombre…?

—Bien, aquí está la una —dijo, blandió su espada a mi rodilla antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pensarlo. Rápidamente saqué mi espada para bloquearlo. Clack.

—Bien. Ahora, la dos —hizo lo mismo con el otro lado. La madera tembló en mi mano cuando bloqueé esa también. Lo hice bien, bloqueando tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, pero la siete me causó algo de problemas – tuve que doblarla de forma rara cuando el giró y casi golpea contra mi espalda.

— ¡Pensé que había dicho que iríamos lentamente! —protesté. Él se rio.

—Si fuera más lento, nos derretiríamos— respondió, recorriendo una mano entre su desordenado cabello liso —. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Rechiné los dientes y levanté mi espada. Vino hacia mí de nuevo blandiéndola exactamente en los mismos lugares que antes. Mordí mi labio y logré colocar la espada en cada posición solo un instante antes de que él lo hiciera.

—Eso fue más rápido que antes — dijo, ofreciéndome una mirada luminosa — ¿Ves? Aprendes rápido. Vamos de nuevo – y una vez lo tengas, puedo enseñarte lo que estoy haciendo mientras yo bloqueo.

Tuve que reírme maravillada, sacudí la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Draco? ¿Quién te enseñó?

—Oh, no seas tonta— se burló Draco — Todas las personas ricas, encerradas en sí mismas y aristócratas que viven en mansiones saben cómo hacer inútiles y sofisticadas cosas como estas.

Rompí en carcajadas pero luego instantáneamente traté de sacarle hierro a la situación cuando él reajustó su espada.

— ¿Aquí vamos? —incitó, alzando sus cejas y observando mi cara. Mordí mi labio para evitar reírme y asentí.

—De acuerdo. —blandió su espada. —Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete. Brillante, Hermione. ¡Una vez más!

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

—Oh. Carajo.

—Sin quejas —alcé un dedo. —Te pusiste en jaque, recuerdas.

—No lo hice – moví mi reina a su cuadro…

—Exacto —sonreí torcidamente y levanté mi barbilla. Él miró el tablero de ajedrez y luego me fulminó.

—Bien. Pero no tomarás mi rey. No lo permitiré.

—Ya veo —dije—, ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Draco, recostado en su lado, cubrió su barbilla con su dedo y estudió sus considerablemente disminuidas fuerzas negras – solo una o dos aún mantenían sus posiciones clave. Pero no estaba preocupada. Lo observé a él en la suave luz azul del sauce, pausando un momento para contemplar sus agudas facciones, ceño liso y largas pestañas. Ajusté su almohada Slytherin bajo mi pecho más cómodamente mientras me servía como cojín acostada sobre mi estómago.

Lentamente, Draco extendió su esbelta mano y movió su último peón. Lo dejó ir. Con rapidez tomé mi reina y la deslicé justo enfrente de su rey.

—Jaque mate.

—Maldita seas, —chilló Draco, tirando a un lado su rey. Me reí.

—Prometo que te dejaré ganar mañana.

—No harás tal cosa —alzó una mano y luego se sentó para tomar la sábana cerca a sus pies — Tú chica de los sermones —murmuró.

—No te estoy dando sermones —insistí.

—Sí, lo haces —lanzó de vuelta, dejándose caer sobre el suelo de nuevo. —Solo porque me has vencido las últimas doce veces…

Ajusté mi barbilla sobre la almohada, contemplando las piezas de ajedrez que aún permanecían en el tablero. Suspiré, pensando. Todavía podía oler su perfume en la almohada…

—El color debe ser mala suerte —dije— Toca que cambies.

— ¿Mala suerte? Nunca —los ojos azules de Draco encontraron los míos mientras acomodaba la almohada blanca bajo su cabeza — Viejo apellido de la familia, sabes. No puedo volverle la espalda a eso.

— ¿Black? —fruncí el ceño —¿en serio?

Él me miró y luego asintió una vez.

—El apellido de soltera de mi madre era Black.

Estaba anonadada.

—Entonces… ¿Sirius…? —balbuceé, tratando de formar una frase coherente. Draco se puso tieso en su lugar y luego se alzó sobre su codo. Levantó sus cejas y tomó su rey negro y lo giró en su mano.

—Sí, su madre y mi abuelo fueron hermano y hermana.

—Así que… él es algún tipo de primo… O, lo era… —logré decir, repentinamente sintiendo angustia en mi garganta. Draco estuvo quieto un momento y después asintió.

—Sí, el primo de mi madre.

—Yo… yo nunca pensé en eso… —dije, de pronto con frío. Todos mis músculos se apretaron y con lentitud incliné mi cabeza y lo miré. — ¿Fue… fue difícil cuando él…?

—Nunca lo conocí —Draco lanzó la pieza al tablero. Ésta resonó. Él se desplomó en su espalda y miró arriba a la parte más alta del árbol. Tomó un hondo respiro y tragó.

—Quizá intercambiemos piezas.

Lágrimas aguijonearon mis ojos. Aspiré un respiro intentando decir algo pero mi pecho temblaba. Me detuve a mí misma y luego calmé mi voz.

—Black no es del todo malo —susurré. Él me miró, me ofreció una media sonrisa y no respondió. Luego volvió a observar las altas ramas. Aunque ahora podía decir que estaba despierto y pensando sobre lo que había dicho. Agarré su caballero negro, lo moví entre mis dedos y volví a tomar otro respiro.

" _Las rosas susurran buenas noches,_

 _Debajo de la luz plateada,_

 _Dormidas en el rocío_

 _Ellas se esconden de nuestra vista,_

 _Cuando el amanecer se cierne entre ellas_

 _Dios las despertará y a ti,_

 _Cuando el amanecer se cierne entre ellas,_

 _Dios las despertará y a ti…"_

Contemplé las pequeñas luces doradas, más lentas y más cuidadosas que lo usual, alzarse y fundirse en su pecho. Él no las miró como pensé que lo haría. Sus párpados se cerraron y la tensión de mandíbula se fue. Bajé mi voz pero seguí cantando.

" _Sueña dulcemente querido mío_

 _Porque los ángeles están cerca_

 _Para cuidarte_

 _A través de la noche silenciosa_

 _Y para llevarte arriba_

 _A la tierra del sueño y del amor,_

 _Y para llevarte arriba,_

 _A la tierra del sueño y del amor…"_

Estaba dormido. Todo había pasado en un mismo momento. Vi las luces doradas hundirse y después él suspiró y se desvaneció. Coloqué una mano sobre mi boca y peleé contra lágrimas inexplicables.

Sirius Black había sido familia de Draco. Ese gran y noble hombre que había muerto por todos nosotros compartía la misma sangre que Draco Malfoy. Y aun así él nunca lo había conocido. Lo habían privado de la compañía de una de las almas más brillantes que jamás he conocido. Y aun así, de alguna manera, una pequeña chispa de toda esa luz había sido pasada a través del linaje.

Tres días antes, me hubiera reído con el pensamiento. Pero justo ahora, mientras reposaba ahí contemplando a Draco y secando mis ojos, lo creía. Draco se había transformado. No tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado durante esa tormenta, pero con una mirada a sus ojos me habían dicho lo que no tenía el coraje de preguntar. Las experiencias marcan la cara de las personas – sabía eso lo suficiente como para conocer las cicatrices; cicatrices hechas por heridas emocionales, no físicas. El dolor extremo, el sufrimiento extremo, dejan una marca especial. La había visto en el rostro de Harry, en el de Lupin – incluso en el profesor Snape si era honesta conmigo misma. Y esa mañana después de la tormenta, mientras me sentaba ahí en el amanecer y miraba a Draco Malfoy, lo había visto en su rostro también – escrito justo en sus maravillosos ojos azules. Y no me atreví a preguntar por qué.

No aún.

Pero pronto.

Me volví en mi costado, acostada paralela a él con el tablero de ajedrez entre nosotros y descansé mi cabeza en su almohada. Lo encaré mientras me hacía bolita y sosteniendo el caballero con ambas manos.

—"Los ángeles están cerca…" —susurré, apretando mi agarre en el caballero — "Para cuidarte, a través de la noche silenciosa…"

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 ** _N/T ¡RÉCORD! ¡Capítulo en menos de una semana! La verdad estaba emocionada por traducir pronto, y aparte hoy es festivo en mi país y estaba simplemente ahí tirada mirando el techo XD tenía que aprovechar el tiempo o no? Eeeen fin, ¡LE AGARRÓ LA MANO! Qué ternurita asddffhj ven cómo avanza la cosa? Y ni se imaginan lo que viene… asdfghj ¿qué creen uds? Acepto teorías! Por cierto lo de Black-Negro lo entendieron si? Él usa piezas negras de ajedrez y aparte tiene sangre Black… Black: Negro XD_**

 ** _Nos leemos en un próximo capi!_**

 ** _pd: La historia contada es de Beedle el Bárbaro y la canción fue escrita por Brahms :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**N/T Hola de nuevo mis hermosos lectores;) nuevo capítulo y es récord como el pasado porque no me tardé más de dos semanas jaja XD en realidad en estos días estoy libre y he podido avanzar con la historia, ya avancé en el siguiente y leí el que viene después para ir formando ideas… en fin, digo esto porque me voy a ocupar y no sé cuándo vuelva a publicar nuevo capítulo pero para que sepan que aunque me tarde siempre habrá capítulo tarde o temprano… en esta ocasión espero queden felices porque es el segundo capítulo más largo que he traducido en esta historia con aprox 25 págs de Word. El primer lugar es el capi 4 que fueron como 40 páginas, creo? Pero bueno, hoy un capi lleno de admisiones que me dejaron sonriendo como boba… y un poco de tensión siempre cae bien no? XD en fin, descúbranlo uds!**_

 _ **Quería agradecer sus maravillosos comentarios con la historia, aunque no lo crean es bastante motivador y es en gran parte lo que me ha dado voluntad para traducir estos últimos capítulos para ustedes… Pero bien, no los atraso más, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **DÍA VEINTIDOS**

 **HERMIONE**

—Nunca he estado interesada en el Quidditch —dije mientras sostenía una pieza de la arruinada cometa con su cola sobre mi cabeza, permitiéndole al viento atraparla al tiempo que caminábamos —. En primer año ni siquiera pude hacerla venir hacia mí cuando dije "arriba".

Draco se rio.

—Sí, recuerdo eso…

—No tenía sentido —declaré—, la palabra mágica era "arriba". ¿Así que por que no se elevó?

—Porque la escoba sabía que tú realmente no querías decir eso—dijo Draco, andando a mi lado con la luz de la mañana, con las hebras de cabello siendo sopladas enfrente de sus ojos cristalinos. Sonrió torcidamente. Arrugué los ojos y bajé la cometa.

—Claro que quería decir eso, —repliqué— esa era la tarea – hacer que la escoba llegue a tu mano.

—No, la escoba sabía que tú en realidad no querías volar —repuso Draco, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el sol recorriera su cara —Por lo que no llegó a tu mano. No quería tener sus ilusiones muy altas.

—La escoba… la escoba sabía… —bufé—, Tener sus ilusiones altas… ¡eso es basura! ¡Es una escoba!

Draco se rio a todo volumen. Pateé unos cuantos tallos, irritada.

—Así que si no estás interesada en el Quidditch, ¿por qué siempre te veo en las gradas? —inquirió él.

—Todo el mundo va a los partidos. —respondí. Él me miró y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y en los entrenamientos?

—Estaba… estaba dando mi apoyo —dije— Harry era el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor.

— ¿Ibas a verlo sentarse en su escoba? —preguntó Draco.

— ¡Sí! —chillé, mis mejillas tornándose cada vez más calientes.

—Suena increíblemente interesante, —comentó Draco llanamente— Deberías haber estado sin tareas que hacer.

—Ronald también estaba entrenando ese día —remarqué con audacia. Draco frunció el ceño en mi dirección.

— ¿Ronald? —estaba confundido. Entonces su ceño se aclaró. — Oh, quieres decir Cabeza de Fríjol Weaselby.

— ¿Qué – no lo llames así—espeté— No es amable.

—No me importa.

Me lo quedé mirando. Su expresión se había oscurecido, adoptando una malicia que no había visto en un largo tiempo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté. Su ceño se torció y no me miró.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Sí, sí lo sabes —insistí— ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable de repente?

—Mira, no puede ser un secreto que no me gustan tus amigos —dijo él— ¿por qué eso cambiaría?

—Porque… bueno, porque no son tan terribles como piensas —dije, incrementando mi velocidad mientras caminaba, tratando de pensar en algo para convencerlo— Harry es un amigo leal, y cubre tu espalda una vez lo necesitas. Y Ronald – Ronald es divertido, y alegre, un jugador de Quidditch brillante –

—Oh, no lo es —Draco rodó sus ojos.

—Y es un buen amigo —insistí, mi voz alzándose— honesto, fácil de tratar, fácil divertirse y a mí me encanta su compañía.

Draco me estaba mirando ahora, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos perspicaces. Me detuve, de pronto dándome cuenta que había pasado más tiempo describiendo a Ron que a Harry.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, aunque sabía que me estaba sonrojando mucho. Draco me miraba como si fuera transparente, y luego se acercó. Empecé a sudar. Su ceño se torció de nuevo.

—Te gusta.

Mis ojos relampaguearon.

— ¿Qué? Yo – no. No, no me gusta.

Su mirada se encendió.

— ¿Me vas a mentir? ¿De verdad? —su expresión se cerró y se inclinó hacia atrás —Es bueno saberlo. He sido honesto contigo en todo lo que me has preguntado mientras hemos estado atorados en este hoyo olvidado por Dios, y tú me mientes sobre si quieres casarte con el cabeza de fríjol pelirrojo. —él se volvió y caminó lejos de mí.

— ¿Casarme?... ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —rugí, corriendo hacia él— ¿Quién dijo algo sobre casarme con él?

—No tienes que hacerlo —lanzó de vuelta, sin devolverse.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —demandé, llegando junto a él.

—No soy ciego, Granger, ni tampoco sordo —gruñó, todavía caminando — Acabas de colorearte tres tonos de rojo – tu cara te delató tanto como tu mentira lo hizo.

—No estoy mintiendo, —presioné, rabiosa— Me importa Ron, sí – tanto como me importa Harry.

—Observé ese entrenamiento. Cormac McLaggen debería haber sido el guardián de Gryffindor —repuso Draco— Tiene más habilidad atlética en su pequeño dedo que la que Weaselby tiene en todo su cuerpo.

—Eso no es verdad —grité, perdiendo el control de mi voz—. Y además, Cormac es vil y repugnante - ¡No llames a Ron así!

—Estás totalmente enganchada, Granger —Draco giró para mirarme— Escúchate – te has vuelto loca.

—No me he –

—Entonces deja de mentirme —rechinó los dientes, inclinándose sobre mí —. Es insultante. Dime la verdad. Dime si te gusta o no, y deja de tratarme como si no supiera lo que pasa aquí.

Me congelé, mi garganta se cerró y mi corazón martilleó tan fuerte que pensé que quebraría mis costillas. Pero Draco no se movió, sus ojos azules penetrantes.

—Sí —respiré— Luego tragué y miré lejos— Sí, me gusta, ¿está bien?

Draco no dijo nada. Cuando lo miré de vuelta, parpadeó, levantó sus cejas con oscura indiferencia y miró al suelo.

— ¿Lo sabe él?

Me retorcí en mi lugar y luego envolví los brazos a mi alrededor.

—Bueno, yo… No. No creo.

Draco encontró mis ojos.

—Sé que no has tenido el suficiente coraje para decirle nada – pero si él no se ha dado cuenta entonces es más ciego de lo que pensaba.

Empalidecí.

—Soy… ¿soy tan obvia?

Draco alzó una ceja. Sentía como si fuera a morirme. Luego se burló, toda maldad.

—Claramente están hechos el uno para el otro. —se mofó— Claramente.

Yo solo estuve de pie ahí, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de romperme bajo su mirada helada. Entonces, con una brusquedad que me hizo jadear, él se volvió y empezó a caminar al sauce.

— ¿Qu… a dónde vas? —demandé.

—He tenido suficiente de este sin-sentido de caminemos-y-hablemos, —replicó, sin voltearse —Iré a leer.

Mi pecho se comprimió y apreté los puños. Casi rompo el último pedazo intacto de madera en la cometa.

— ¿Por qué te importa si me gusta o no Ron? —grité. Draco se detuvo, me encaró y extendió sus manos a los lados.

—No me importa.

Entonces se giró de vuelta y se encaminó al árbol.

Algo se retorció dentro de mí, y de repente sentí ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hice. Me trague las lágrimas y las devolví a su lugar, me giré y me senté con fuerza sobre el suelo, dándole la espalda a él y a ese estúpido sauce. Lancé a cometa al piso y rechiné los dientes.

Una lágrima se filtró. La limpié y después aplasté unos pocos tallos de cebada. Llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ellas y ajusté mi barbilla sobre ellas.

De pronto el viento sonaba solitario. Apreté mis brazos con fuerza y cerré los ojos.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Me senté por mucho tiempo fuera, escuchando el viento. Pensar en Ron y Harry me daba nostalgia, y me sentía cansada y con un peso sobre mí.

Tampoco me gustaba el hecho de que Draco y yo hubiéramos peleado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Retrocediendo lo avanzado completamente, —murmuré a la Sala. El viento pareció callarse, como si una alta e invisible presencia se hubiera inclinado más cerca a escuchar. Tragué.

—Pero aún sí no le concierne —insistí, aunque tenía la voz baja. —Ni siquiera le he dicho a mi madre acerca de Ron, y… bueno, no es que haya algo que decir… —ese hecho me mortificaba y tragué duro. Arranqué un trozo de tallo y lo giré entre mis dedos. El viento murmuraba reconfortante, rozando una hebra de mi cabello fuera de mi hombro.

Me había sentido fuera de control cuando le había gritado a Draco – casi como si hubiera perdido la razón. Y Draco había parecido tan frío como el hielo. Y lo más fastidioso era que probablemente él tenía razón – después de todo lo que habíamos discutido y peleado en esta Sala, ¿cuál era el punto de pelear por algo tan estúpido como un encaprichamiento? Bueno, mis sentimientos eran más profundos que eso, pero si nada había sido declarado (o admitido, mejor dicho), entonces simplemente clasificaría como un encaprichamiento si tuviera que discutirse al respecto.

¿No era simplemente natural defenderse cuando alguien lanza preguntas directas justo dentro de lo más profundo de mi corazón, preguntando sobre un tema el cual no he hablado jamás?

Sí, probablemente.

¿Pero por qué Draco las había estado preguntando?

Quizá quería ver mi reacción – siempre estaba midiéndome, sabía eso. Siempre probándome, tratando de ver cómo respondería.

Pero fue su reacción lo que pareció extraño, ahora que lo pensaba. Sí, había parecido calmado y frío en el exterior – pero podía jurar que había habido al menos dos relámpagos de furia genuina en sus ojos. Y algo más. ¿Condescendia? ¿Resentimiento?

Sacudí la cabeza y me recosté en el suelo para mirar al cielo lleno de nubes. No, no fue eso. Pero no podía decir lo que fue – él era muy bueno tapando sus emociones verdaderas, cubriéndolas con una burla y una mirada cruel. Porque eso es todo lo que era ahora: una máscara. Pero aún seguía siendo efectiva.

—Esto es ridículo —gemí. El campo pareció reírse. Rechiné los dientes. Draco sencillamente estaba enojado porque le había mentido, en su cara, y yo era pésima haciéndolo. Especialmente cuando casi habíamos comenzado a establecer una extraña y temblorosa confianza. Yo estaba arruinándolo todo, y eso es lo que él resiente. Eso es lo que fue. Y además dijo que no le importaba si me gustaba Ron o no –a él simplemente no le gustaba Ron en absoluto. Mencionarlo, y a Harry, fue lo que lo molestó. Y bueno… bien. No debería haberle mentido.

Dejé salir un suspiro y froté mi rostro. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a arreglar las cosas ahora? Draco se había marchado al sauce, dejándome aquí afuera. Necesitaba algo para romper el silencio, algo que me diera una abertura para disculparme. Mi ceño se frunció mientras pensaba. El viento se agitó y susurró.

¿De qué habíamos estado hablando antes de todo este desastre?

Quidditch.

Draco me había estado contando sobre la primera snitch que había atrapado durante un partido contra Ravenclaw en segundo año. Se había reído mientras contaba la historia, haciendo la mímica de cómo había actuado, como se había parado en medio del campo y había sacudido la snitch en medio de la multitud. Dijo que había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

La pesadez en mi pecho volvió. Desearía tener algo con lo que recordarle eso, mostrarle que realmente había estado escuchando la historia. Sabía cuán genial hacía sentir a Harry y Ron hablar sobre triunfos en los deportes. Desearía tener una quaffle, una pancarta de Quidditch… o aún mejor…

Si solo tuviera una snitch.

Un suave tintineo sonó a mi izquierda. Me retorcí y volví hacia el ruido.

Allí, yaciendo a no más de metro y medio de distancia, acunado en el pasto, estaba una pequeña pelota dorada.

Me lo quedé mirando por un largo momento, y luego sonreí. Esa presencia invisible junto a mí parecía haberse meneado en satisfacción. Recogí la snitch. Las alas no se expandieron. Reposaba ligera en mi palma, destellando en la luz del sol. Me levanté sobre mis pies y dirigí al sauce.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

Dudé cuando estaba a solo centímetros de la cortina del sauce, cerré mis dedos alrededor de la snitch y tomé un hondo respiro. Mordí mi labio, luego levanté mi mano izquierda, quité la cortina fuera del camino y di un paso adentro.

Las pequeñas chispitas doradas revolotearon alrededor de mis pies. Mis ojos encontraron a Draco, reclinado contra una raíz por el puesto del reloj de caja, sosteniendo La serie completa de Sherlock Holmes abierto en ambas manos. Él no levantó la mirada. Tragué y luego aclaré la garganta.

—Hola.

Sus helados ojos volaron a los míos y después volvió su atención de vuelta a las páginas.

—Hola.

Me envaré.

— ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

— ¿Por qué estaría enojado? —musitó.

—No sé —me encogí de hombros, intentando mantener la calma— Quiero decir, parecías enojado. Sé que yo lo estaba. Pero ya no lo estoy más.

Él no dijo nada. Avancé unos pasos más cerca. Luego, levanté la snitch.

—Encontré esto en el pasto.

Su cabeza se alzó. La suave luz se reflejaba en la superficie lisa de la snitch. Él la estudió por un momento, su ceño lentamente frunciéndose. Bajé la pequeña pelotita y se la pasé.

Zumbó suavemente mientras atravesaba el aire. Draco levantó su mano derecha. La snitch cayó ligeramente dentro de su palma. Al instante siguiente, las alas se desplegaron de sus lados y empezó a aletear dentro de su agarre. Él parpadeó. Su mirada me encontró – repentinamente su expresión más suave.

—Lo siento. —confesé en esa apertura de tiempo, dejando salir un suspiro —No has sido nada más que honesto conmigo, siempre, y fue estúpido de mi parte mentirte—tomé otra respiración, forzándome a seguir —, sí me gusta Ron. Bastante a decir verdad. Me ha gustado por un tiempo ya. —una sonrisa ladeada forjó su camino a mis labios—. Desgraciadamente, creo que apenas se acaba de dar cuenta que soy una chica.

—Eso no me sorprende —Draco rodó los ojos, dejando ir a la snitch. Zumbó sobre su cabeza. Él la contempló con los ojos arrugados— Así que, —dijo, esta vez un poco más fuerte— ¿Has estado aguantando el aliento por Weasley todo este tiempo?

Observé mis pies y las lucecitas mientras tomaba un par de pasos cerca de mi lugar de siempre.

—Supongo…

— ¿Qué pasa con Potter? —inquirió Draco— ¿está decepcionado?

Enderecé la cabeza abruptamente y lo miré. Él solo esperó, observándome con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Decepcionado? —repetí— ¿Harry?

—Sí, pensé que ustedes dos tenían algo —dijo, volviéndose a estudiar intensamente la snitch.

—Bueno, yo… hubo una o dos veces donde pensé… —empecé, luego sacudí la cabeza— Pero no, estoy muy segura que está bastante encaprichado con Ginny.

—Gah, —refunfuñó Draco, haciendo aspavientos a la snitch. No la alcanzó a tocar— ¿Qué es esto con los Weasleys?

—Hacen buena compañía —expliqué— Son amables y atentos…

—Viven en un establo.

Estreché los ojos.

—Es una casa enorme.

Arqueó una ceja en mi dirección.

—¿De verdad puedes verte a ti misma teniendo una docena de pelirrojos, cocinando, limpiando y tejiendo por el resto de tu vida, ofreciéndoles a tus hijos ropa de segunda mano y libros y juguetes? —preguntó— ¿Difícilmente siendo capaz jamás de viajar o descansar o ver o hacer cosas fantásticas?

—No tiene nada de vergonzoso ser pobre, —espeté de vuelta. Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a su snitch.

—No dije que lo fuera. Simplemente no cae contigo.

Irritación creció dentro de mí. Apreté mis manos y calculé mis palabras antes de decirlas.

—Pasa que me gusta la idea de una vida sencilla.

—Sí —se mofó— La idea.

Mi cara se calentó de nuevo – y esta vez no pude reprimir mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué en la tierra te hace una autoridad sobre lo que yo quiero, Malfoy? No tienes idea –

—Quieres alguien con clase, Hermione —interrumpió él, mirándome directamente mientras la snitch zumbaba alrededor de su cabeza—. Alguien que no se haya sentado justo enfrente de ti día tras día, año tras año sin darse cuenta lo que estaba viendo. —gesticuló descuidadamente, y después dirigió sus movimientos a la cortina del sauce— Alguien que sea un caballero – que sea tu igual, por amor al cielo, o al menos esté cerca de serlo —sacudió su cabeza—. No quieres un hombre que alegremente holgazanee alrededor mientras tú te hundes en el polvo deseando que él sentara cabeza y de hecho te mirara por una vez. —él encontró mis ojos— Quieres un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y va por ello, y nunca deja duda de sus sentimientos. Todo lo demás es ridículo, y una pérdida de tu tiempo. —después de decir esto se levantó y atravesó la cortina del sauce. ¿Por qué yo no estaba respirando?

—Iré a caminar —dijo él sin mirar—. Gracias por la snitch. —entonces se fue, con la snitch revoloteando tras él.

* * *

 **.**

 **DRACO**

Esto era irritante. No, ella era irritante. Era imposible para mí estar en su presencia justo ahora – no podía soportarlo. Incluso el sonido de ella hablando me estaba enloqueciendo.

Anduve a zancadas a través del campo de cebada, dejando el sauce atrás y después me permití relajarme cuando no oí pasos siguiéndome. Solo con el suave zumbido de la snitch.

Qué rara cosa de ella llegar con esa snitch. ¿Por qué había estado ella pensando en eso, y por qué la Sala decidió dárselo? Tenía que significar algo…

Sacudí la cabeza, regañándome a mí mismo. Este lugar de verdad estaba llevándose mi cordura. Algunas veces olvidaba completamente que estaba en una habitación en Hogwarts, y me agradaba la idea de estar verdaderamente en un campo soleado con Hermione Granger. Momentos como esos habían sido tolerables, incluso placenteros, pero ahora…

No me gustaba estar aquí más.

Especialmente no me gusta la idea de tratar de salir de aquí tampoco, murmuré oscuramente para mí solo, metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos. Sabía lo que me esperaba allá afuera.

Sangre real. Dolor real. Heridas reales. Asesinato real.

Pero aquí dentro…

Aparté la snitch con el dorso de mi mano – había zumbado muy cerca de mi oído izquierdo. Me mofé. Fue absolutamente ridículo que el afecto que siente Hermione por Weasley me haya agitado. Incluso mientras caminaba, no podía entender mi reacción. ¿Por qué siquiera había guiado la conversación en esa dirección? ¿Había estado intentando atraparla en una mentira? ¿O había estado esperando que negara mis sospechas?

¿Qué? ¿Cuáles sospechas? ¿Por qué tendría sospechas? No, solo había estado enojado de que me mirara a los ojos y me mintiera. Sobre eso. De cualquier modo, ¿cuán estúpida era ella? ¿De verdad que creía que se podía salir con las suyas engañándome?

—Ella no es estúpida, —murmuré, pateando el pasto. Y en realidad, ¿había estado mintiendo? ¿O solo decidiendo cuándo y cómo decir la verdad? Después de todo, no le había tomado mucho regresar al sauce y admitirlo, después de que se le pasó la rabia.

¿Así que por qué su segunda confesión me había hecho sentir peor en vez de mejor?

Arranqué la cabeza de un tallo y empecé a retorcerlo a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de mis pasos.

Lo que había sentido cuando ella lo dijo todavía estaba fresco. Había sido una sensación fría, como una serpiente helada deslizándose por mi garganta y dentro de mis tripas, apretando mi pecho en su camino y llenándolo de náusea. Todavía lo sentía un poco, incluso mientras la snitch brincaba de un lado al otro zumbando, como tratando de distraerme. Pero todo esto me tenía muy atontado, muy desconcertado como para poder distraerme. Tenía que resolver el rompecabezas.

Había tenido esta sensación antes. De hecho muy seguido. Había días donde solo vivía dentro de mí, convirtiéndome en un duende regular con mis compañeros de clases.

No era la sensación lo que me confundía ahora. Era la situación en la que la sentía.

Usualmente esa punzante, fría, compresora y resbaladiza sensación me atacaba en donde Potter estuviera envuelto, así sea viendo su cara en la página frontal del Profeta, o viéndolo preparar la mejor poción de Filtro de muertos en vida que Slughorn haya visto jamás, o verlo competir como el mago más joven jamás en el Torneo de los tres Magos, o viendo una nube de chicas lindas emocionadas y riéndose cuando él pasaba porque captaban visión de su famosa cicatriz. Esa sensación llegaba al tope cuando sea que Potter se paraba en medio del campo de Quidditch, sosteniendo la tan ansiada snitch dorada sobre su cabeza y sacudiéndola como si hubiera ganado la Copa Mundial.

Lo que sentía ahora se parecía a eso.

Pero no era solo Potter el que evocaba esa sensación ahora.

Era Weasley.

Y no era la snitch.

Era –

La snitch zumbó enfrente de mi rostro, haciéndome retroceder abruptamente para después girar alrededor de mi cabeza y revolotear felizmente por mi hombro. Le fruncí el ceño. Decidí ignorar la estúpida cosa y seguir caminando.

Estaba tan enfermo de sentirme así por culpa de Potter y Wealey. Y justo en este momento, la idea de Weasley me estaba poniendo enfermo – por la razón que sea; no me iba a dirigir allí – era simplemente intolerable. ¿Por qué en la tierra algo que él hizo o haya hecho me ponía furioso? Él era una babosa ciega y fea y Potter era un cerdo necesitado de atención –¡ y ninguno de ellos tenía una sola pista sobre Hermione! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía ella ofrecerles atención y afecto y gentileza año tras año y aun así ellos iban tras otras chicas? ¿Lavender Brown? Quería vomitar. ¿Y Ginny Weasley? Era lo suficientemente lista, pero no más que Hermione, y no una gran belleza en comparación. Weasley y Potter estaban locos.

En realidad fue Hermione la que había hecho lo esperado: después de gastar años con los dos, y probablemente aguantando bastantes situaciones difíciles, quizá primero había caído por Potter, pero cuando él empezó a mostrarle atención a Cho Chang, o la que sea quién le haya sonreído, se había rendido con él – y después se volvió hacia Weasley, solo para que este fuera más cabeza de ladrillo que Potter. Qué, ¿acaso pensaban que chicas como Hermione simplemente crecían en los árboles?

Paré de caminar y miré atrás. El sauce se alzaba en el horizonte. El viento del este sopló entre mi cabello. Suspiré, resignado y me senté. La snitch volaba en algún lugar entre arriba mío y detrás. Ajusté mis codos sobre mis rodillas y fulminé el suelo.

¿Entonces qué era lo que yo quería?

Por un largo momento, me quedé muy quieto, respirando llanamente. Cerré los ojos y dejé mis pensamientos expandirse mientras trataba de forzar a mis antiguas barreras fuera del camino y de ese modo poder verme a mí mismo en verdad.

¿Honestamente?

Quería dejar de vivir en la sombra de Potter y Weasley.

Quería renunciar a intentar alcanzar su imagen, su fama y su popularidad.

Quería dejar de medir mi carácter contra el de ellos.

Quería sentirme fuerte y valeroso por mi cuenta, completamente lejos de lo que ellos dijeran o hicieran.

Quería hacer algo que ellos pudieron haber hecho, pero no lo hicieron.

Quería, no para desairarlos, sino porque era lo correcto.

Porque yo vi algo que ellos no – y el solo hecho de que yo lo había visto y ellos no me hacía diferente a ellos. Me daba la fortaleza y la habilidad que no era más poderosa, pero sí diferente. Diferente como un incendio en un bosque y una avalancha. Mi único poder.

Poder para hacer algo bueno. Algo duradero.

Quería arreglar lo que Potter había roto.

Quería clamar lo que Weasley había ignorado.

Quería a Hermione.

Abrí mis ojos.

La pequeña snitch zumbaba enfrente de mi cara. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo que duró mi batalla interna, siguiendo, tarareando alegremente y yo la había apartado. Y aún así ella fielmente permaneció cerca. Y ahora flotaba justo ahí, inclinándose de una manera y luego otra, como un pajarito alegre y atento, alrededor de medio metro fuera de alcance.

Repentinamente me sentía sin aliento, y mi corazón martilleó. Lentamente estiré mi mano derecha, palma arriba. La snitch retrocedió. Me detuve. Esta se acercó un poquito más. Extendí mi brazo en toda su longitud. La snitch se congeló donde estaba, con solo sus alas moviéndose. Entonces se acercó a mí, y mientras sostenía el aliento, ésta se posó justo en el hueco de mi mano, y cerró sus alas como si hubiera llegado a su nido. Se sentía cálida contra mi piel. Cerré mis dedos alrededor de ella gentilmente. Luego salté a mis pies.

Un agradable viento me saludó, soplando aire a través de mi camisa y cabello. Tomé un profundo respiro. Después otro. Entonces, ajustando mi mandíbula, avancé largas zancadas de vuelta al sauce, y hacia ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **DÍA VEINTITRÉS**

 **HERMIONE**

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete -¡bien! —declaró Draco, retrocediendo unos pasos, bajando su espada y quitando su cabello fuera de su cara con su mano. Bajé mi propia espada y sonreí.

— ¡Eso estuvo muy bien! —chillé. Él correspondió la sonrisa.

—Lo fue. Pero solo porque soy un fantástico tutor, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Oh, por supuesto —rodé los ojos, riéndome—. Hazme saber cuándo estés listo para aprender un par de cosas nuevas.

— ¡Oh ho! —Draco me brindó una mirada de falsa impresión— ¿crees que ya tienes todo resuelto?

—Sé que sí, —repliqué engreídamente— Tú eres el que dijo que soy una rápida aprendiz.

—Está bien, entonces, Granger – veamos lo que tienes —ajustó su postura, elevó su espada – y yo me lancé en su dirección.

No seguimos la ruta de siempre – aunque algunos movimientos salieron sin querer. Nuestras espadas chocaban y se azotaban con la otra, y me encontré a mí misma dando pasos hacia atrás – ¡él era mucho mejor que yo!, y aun así, pude lograr mantenerme firme. Hasta –

Él hizo amago de un movimiento pero luego hizo otro en realidad. Retrocedí abruptamente y azoté mi espada en cualquier dirección. Ésta conectó con su mano derecha.

Crack.

— ¡Ah! —saltó atrás, hizo una mueca y tiró su espada, sacudiendo su mano.

— ¡Oh! —chillé, tirando mi propia espada y corriendo hacia él— ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—No, es mi culpa —rechinó los dientes, apretando su mano herida en su izquierda— No debería haberte presionado –

—Déjame verlo.

—Estoy bien.

—No seas un bebé. Déjame verlo.

—Hermione –

Extendí mi brazo para apartar su mano izquierda pero él retrocedió y solo extendió su mano derecha para que de ese modo pudiera ver pero no tocar.

—Mira. No es nada, —empezó él, pero yo ya había jadeado y puesto una mano sobre mi boca. El nudillo de su dedo medio estaba rojo, y había un profundo punto morado donde yo había roto una vena sanguínea.

— ¡Eso es algo! —protesté—. ¡Te herí de verdad!

—He tenido peor, ¿está bien? —me fulminó— Deja de hacer tanto escándalo.

Me sentí avergonzada y penosa. Él estaba adolorido, y probablemente enojado conmigo. Necesitaba pensar en algo –

— ¿Quieres que lo haga sentir mejor? —pregunté, él me miró.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Incliné mi cabeza a un lado, intentando quitarle hierro a la situación y ser juguetona.

—Lo que cualquier muggle o nacido de muggles que sabe algo, haría. Dame tu mano. —yo extendí la mía. Él titubeó, me miró y después estiró su mano hacia la mía. Se sacudió un poco en consecuencia del shock por la herida. Yo la tomé rápidamente, y presioné mis labios justo en el lugar herido.

Draco se ahogó en su respiración. Mi corazón martillaba sin razón alguna – mis ojos volaron a los suyos. Él me miraba, sus mejillas arreboladas. Y entonces –

Observó su mano. Yo seguí su mirada. La rojez había desaparecido. Y la profunda herida morada se desvaneció. La pálida mano de dedos largos que ahora sostenía en mis manos lucía tan normal como nunca lo había hecho.

—Eso… eso es nuevo, —replicó Draco. Tragué duro. Lentamente extrajo su mano de la mía y se dobló a recoger su espada. Se enderezó luego e inclinó su cabeza en mi dirección.

— ¿Funciona de esa manera en Mugglelandia?

—Um… —balbuceé. Él me sonrió y luego caminó hacia el sauce.

—Iré a organizar el desastre que hiciste cuando tiraste todos los dibujos repartidos en el suelo.

Parpadeé, y caminé hacia él.

—No estaba haciendo desorden, estaba organizando.

—La misma cosa.

— ¿Por qué tienes que discutir todo lo que diga?

—No lo hago.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! —lo regañé.

Pero todo lo que hizo fue reírse.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

—De verdad que es un desorden aquí dentro… —admití, mirando alrededor de la habitación del sauce y a todas nuestras pertenencias acumuladas. Juntando todo había dos almohadas, una cobija, tres paquetes de hielo derretido, un narciso (que no había cambiado en absoluto desde que lo cogí), Orgullo y Prejuicio, La serie completa de Sherlock Holmes, un tablero de ajedrez con todas sus piezas, una cometa rota, dos cajas de lápices de colores (la mitad de hecho partidos por la mitad), pilas de papel de dibujo, dos espadas de madera, una snitch y el gran reloj de caja. Mirando todo esto, sentí una pesada sensación, como una roca cayendo al fondo de una corriente de agua. ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado aquí? Parecía como si viviéramos en este sauce…

Por la esquina de Draco – la del reloj. Tenía su blanca almohada metida dentro del hueco entre dos raíces, y los dos libros que ahora clamaba como suyos reposaban organizadamente al lado de la almohada junto con su caja de lápices. Su espada se inclinaba en otra raíz. Acababa de apretujar los inútiles paquetes de hielo dentro de la cámara del péndulo del inútil reloj, y justo ahora estaba atando concentrado los restos de la cometa en la parte de arriba de la cortina del sauce a manera de bandera mientras la snitch zumbaba felizmente alrededor de él. Entre nuestras áreas de pertenencias, como una especie de división se hallaba el tablero de ajedrez, pulcramente arreglado: negros en su lado, blanco en el mío. Al lado del tablero estaba la caja del rompecabezas. Mi lado de la habitación contenía la almohada de Slytherin y la cobija, dobladas a lo largo como una bolsa de dormir, el narciso inclinado en una raíz, al lado de mi casi vacío bloc y lápices. Mi espada yacía junto a mi cama. Lo que hacía el lugar lucir un desastre eran las al menos dos docenas de dibujos esparcidos por toda la alfombra de pasto, cubriendo las florecitas blancas y sofocando las luces doradas. Me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y consideré los dibujos.

—No quiero lanzarlos de vuelta en los libros… —reflexioné—. Y no quiero tirarlos…

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde los tirarías? —preguntó Draco, haciendo otro nudo en la cuerda que sostenía la cola de la cometa a las hojas de la cortina. Me encogí de hombros.

—Afuera.

—Ha, —bufó— afuera.

Fruncí el ceño, sin saber qué hacer. Draco se giró y colocó sus manos en sus caderas. Me miró y luego todo el desastre.

— ¿Sabes lo que necesitas? —dijo él— Chinches.

— ¿Huh? —lo miré. Él asintió.

—Necesitas chinches. Una caja completa. De esa manera puedes clavar las imágenes en el tronco del árbol y aun así podrías verlas sin tener que pisarlas –

Clunk.

— ¡Ow!

La mano de Draco voló a su cabeza cuando algo pequeño y cuadrado golpeó su cráneo. Esto cayó al suelo. Me lancé a mis pies. Todavía frotando su cabello, él se dobló y lo recogió. Era un pote pequeño. Lo sacudió. Traqueteaba. Abrió la tapa. Sonrió torcidamente.

— ¿Qué es?

Su sonrisa se amplió y se acercó y me tendió la caja.

—Chinches, —exultó. Sonreí.

—Eres un genio.

—Oh, no tienes que decírmelo.

—Oh calla, —me reí y después me doblé y recogí el dibujo del dragón de Draco.

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

— ¿Alguna vez te preguntas sobre las reglas mágicas en este lugar? —me preguntó Draco mientras ajustaba la última imagen – mi narciso – en el árbol sobre mi cabeza. Crucé mis brazos mientras recorría mi mirada sobre el correcto mural que ahora decoraba el árbol.

—No sé, —murmuré, arrugando los ojos— Eso siempre me daba problemas.

Draco se rio y después se puso al lado mío y enderezó uno de sus dibujos – uno muy bonito de Hogwarts desde los terrenos.

—No quiero decir sobre salir – quiero decir cuando piensas en algo y luego aparece.

Lo miré.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, parece que hay como un camino, aquí, —dijo, pasando su mirada por las imágenes, y después caminado a su puesto usual y sentándose. La snitch llegó a su mano, alas cerradas y él la colocó en el pasto. Me miró. —Me dijiste que me fuera a leer, y luego éstas salieron del suelo, —levantó la copia de Sherlock Holmes. —Pero no es algo que yo hubiera elegido – tú pensaste en ellos.

Mi ceño se frunció y me volví a él.

— ¿Sí…?

—Y entonces… bueno, ven aquí, —señaló que me acercara y palmeó el pasto junto a él— Quiero saber qué piensas de esto.

Dudé pero luego me acerqué y me senté. Él se enderezó, me dio la cara cruzando sus piernas y luego se inclinó adelante, descansando sus codos en sus rodillas. Encontró mis ojos y su mirada era intensa.

—Tenemos cosas como el narciso y la cometa. Admitiré que sí pensé la flor para ti y creo que tú pensaste la cometa por mí —presionó su mano contra su pecho y alzó sus cejas— ¿Tengo razón?

—Sí, eso creo… —dije, preguntándome adónde quería llegar con esto. Una sonrisa atravesó su expresión intensa.

—Y hace solo un rato, pensé en las chinches para ti y ellas me golpearon en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

—Estoy sugiriendo, —se inclinó un poco más cerca, como si fuera a compartir un secreto— que podríamos conjurar lo que sea si pensamos en ello claramente – pero solo funciona si lo deseamos para la otra persona.

—Eso tiene algo de sentido —admití, asintiendo— ¿Pero no debe haber un elemento de necesidad para ello, para que la Sala pueda responder?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la necesidad es relativa. Ciertamente no necesito libros para vivir, pero ellos evitan que me vuelva loco. Y tú no necesitabas esa flor –

—Sí la necesitaba, —dije, incapaz de ocultar mi sonrisa. Una sorprendida por parte de él cortó sus palabras y se rio.

—Está bien, está bien, pero este lugar por sí mismo es un testigo de lo que estoy hablando. ¡Mira todas estas cosas! ¡Ni una sola cosa de las mías fueron conjuradas por mí, y ni una de las tuyas fue conjurada por ti! Bueno, excepto esa cobija y la almohada, pero te las di.

—Sí… aparentemente… —admití.

—Entonces… —dijo él, alzando sus cejas y sonriendo— Usa tu imaginación. Piensa en algo para mí.

—Ja, ¿qué? —chillé.

—Adelante, —urgió él— Me interesa ver lo que puedes pensar.

—Yo… bueno, no lo… sé… —luché en pensar algo.

—Sé algo para ti, —dijo él— Voy a darle un intento.

Lo miré con interrogación.

— ¿Qué…?

—Necesitas un broche para tu cabello —dijo él— Siempre está sobre tu cara cuando peleamos espada y te quejas de que esa es la razón por la que cometes errores.

—Yo no…

—Pero no puede ser solo un broche, —dijo pensando cuidadosamente, mirando en la lejanía— Sé que te aburre el uniforme del colegio…

—Yo… ¿cuándo te dije eso?

Él encontró mi mirada y luego chocó sus dedos.

—Lo tengo.

—Qué –

Al instante siguiente, algo parecido a una estrella brillante cayó del cielo y se posó justo en mi regazo. Retrocedí abruptamente, jadeando. Ahí, acunado contra mi falda oscura yacía un hermoso, esbelto y delicado clip para el cabello de diamantes, con un adorno floral plateado. Lo cogí – se sentía tan ligero, y destellaba en el resplandor de la luz.

—Ah… —dije sin aliento, girándolo en mis dedos— Es… es precioso.

—Un poco elegante para pelear con espadas, supongo —Draco se encogió de hombros— Pero mi abuela tenía uno parecido – mi madre siempre lo admiró.

—Puedo ver porqué, —respiré, dándome cuenta que si la abuela Malfoy era la dueña, probablemente era genuina – nunca había sostenido algo tan espectacular y valioso…

—Póntelo —Draco urgió.

—Yo… bueno. —llevé mis dedos a un lado de mi cabello, frunciendo el ceño, deseando tener un –

—Esto podría ayudar —Draco cogió algo del pasto y extendió un espejo de mano plateado. Ahora me sonrojé. Podía verlo mucho en mi reflejo.

—Oh, ahora me siento mimada, —murmuré, tomando el espejo y sosteniéndolo— Estas cosas de verdad son muy –

—Ahora piensa en algo para mí, —sugirió Draco, colocando todo su peso en un codo y ofeciéndome una mirada expectante y creída. Bufé, aún medio sonriendo y deslicé el broche en mi cabello. Contemplé mi reflejo, estudiando la manera como la joya brillante lucía en mi cabello. Entonces, capté a Draco mirándome.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, su rostro había perdido todo el humor. Él parpadeó y aclaró su garganta.

—Nada – solo estoy esperando.

Sentí mi ceño fruncirse, no le creía – posé mi nuevo espejo en mi regazo y traté de pensar.

—Um… ¿Qué necesita Draco Malfoy…?

Algo se movió – o apareció, mejor dicho – detrás de él. Atrapó mi visión. Draco se dio cuenta. Sonreí.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, y se retorció para ver –

Una elegante lámpara de latón con el cuello curveado, muy parecida a una que había en el estudio de un castillo una vez. Draco se sentó.

—Hey… ¡Esto es brillante! —dijo él, y en ese momento la lámpara se prendió, derramando una suave pero brillante luz justo en el lugar donde él necesitaría leer.

—Ahora no me encegueceré tratando de ver con esa luz azul, —dijo Draco mirando arriba.

—No querríamos eso, —sonreí. Él se rio, y luego se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo –

Colocando su mano sobre una sábana de lana doblada.

Asustado y complacido, me reí y estampé una mano sobre mi boca. Los amplios ojos de Draco encontraron los míos y después agarró la cobija y la desdobló. Tenía grabada una gran cresta de Slytherin plateada. Él soltó una risa, su rostro iluminándose e inmediatamente se levantó, extendió la sábana y se sentó en ella, recogiendo sus piernas y tomando su copia de Sherlock Holmes.

—Perfección total —decidió Draco, inclinándose y abriendo el libro— Ya sé lo que quiero ahora.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —dije, él asintió una vez.

—He leído varias páginas de El signo de los Cuatro, —dijo— Requiero una pipa y tabaco.

— ¡Definitivamente no! —me reí— ¡Eso es terriblemente malo para ti!

—No lo es, mi abuelo fumaba y vivió ciento sesenta años, —replicó Draco — Además, no puedes leer esto sin tomar bocanadas de una pipa. Escucha. —aclaró su garganta y alzó el libro. Levantó una ceja, profundizó su voz y espesó sus palabras con un rígido acento londinense mientras elevaba la mano como si estuviera sosteniendo una pipa curveada y empezaba a leer— 'Tú no revocarás mi mandado', dijo él sacudiendo su cabeza. '¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que cuando te has deshecho de lo imposible, lo que sea que quede, así sea improbable, debe ser la verdad? Sabemos que él no atravesó la puerta, la ventana o la chimenea. También sabemos que no se pudo haber escondido en la puerta, por lo que no hay engaño posible.' —Draco volvió su penetrante mirada hacia mí—´ ¿Cuándo, entonces, entró él?'

Yo ya me estaba riendo tanto que apenas oí la última parte.

—Sigue, sigue, —lo urgí, tomando mi almohada slytherin y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella, colocando mi barbilla encima.

— ¿De verdad? —él estaba sorprendido. Asentí rápidamente.

—Bueno, mejor empiezo desde el principio entonces, o no tendrás idea de lo que está pasando —dijo él, mirándome un par de veces para comprobar si de verdad había querido decir eso. Le ofrecí una sonrisa, él se rio y sacudió su cabeza, luego se devolvió unas pocas páginas. Aclaró su garganta de nuevo.

—El signo de los cuatro, Capítulo Uno: La ciencia de la deducción —leyó— 'Sherlock Holmes tomó su botella de la esquina del manto y su jeringuilla hipodérmica de su pulcro maletín marroquí…'

* * *

 **.**

 **DRACO**

Hermione reposaba no muy lejos de mí, acurrucada con la almohada y medio cubierta por su cobija, completamente dormida. Habíamos terminado El signo de los Cuatro y empezado Un Escándalo en Bohemia antes de que ella empezara a dormirse. Creo que la última cosa que salió de mi boca fue de hecho, 'Con tulipanes para el papel y las cuerdas, puedes tener tu propio juego de alas…' solo para ver si ella estaba escuchando. Pero no había sido así – se había dormido.

Ajusté mi almohada y cerré el libro, ubicándolo junto a mi snitch. Miré a Hermione de nuevo, permitiendo a mis ojos detenerse en su cara, y el broche brillante en su oscuro cabello, todo suavizado por la mágica luz azul y la luz de mi lámpara. Medio sonreí.

Había tenido razón con respecto a los conjuros en esta Sala. Había sido solo una teoría que se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que ambos la habíamos probado, sabía que lo que tenía en mente podría de hecho, llevarse a cabo.

Tal vez.

Todavía necesitaba unas cosas antes de siquiera comenzar a poner mi plan en acción. Y por ello, tenía que confiar en un poder más grande.

Extendí mi mano y apagué la lámpara, luego me incliné de vuelta y contemplé hacia arriba a las profundidades centelleantes del sauce.

—Voy a necesitar un favor muy grande, —susurré— por favor.

No escuché ninguna respuesta. Pero el viento allá fuera pareció reírse en la distancia, y el sonido de ello me hizo sonreír así que me recosté de vuelta en mi almohada y me dormí antes de darme cuenta.

.

 _Continuará…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota de la autora:** " _Bien, he estado con ganas de llegar a este capítulo desde el comienzo, esperando y esperando para ubicarlo en el lugar exacto, imaginando cada detalle desde el color y el sonido y el sentimiento de cada momento. Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo sinceramente disfruté escribiéndolo. La primera canción dentro del capítulo es "The coast of Galicia" de Celtic Woman, y DEBEN escucharla, en el tiempo apropiado para verdaderamente apreciar el capítulo. Está en youtube. Recomiendo escuchar la versión que tiene el cover del álbum como imagen, ya que cualquier vídeo de la violinista será distractor. Pero en verdad es de las piezas más hermosas que he escuchado nunca. La segunda canción puede ser encontrada si tipean "Lavender Blue (Dilly Dilly)" de la galería de Disney en disneyland. Así que, para todos aquellos que han caídos completamente enamorados con la pareja Dramione, como yo lo he hecho – este es para ustedes"_

 **Nota de la traductora** : _Lamento la demora pero recién tuve tiempo para ponerme a traducir. Les traigo el regalo de navidad antes de tiempo jajaja. Pero bueno, tal como dijo Alydia este es un capítulo muy especial, honestamente me costó traducirlo, sean clementes :d en mi humilde opinión de fiel lectora Dramione, este capítulo, dejando a un lado el mundo de Harry Potter, es mágico por sí solo. Cae con las épocas navideñas en las que estamos. Ya me dirán ustedes._

Chapter 16

 _Tiempo aquel persiguiendo un sueño,_

 _Tiempo fue en la oscuridad,_

 _Tiempo que no había visto como es la realidad_

 _Ella aquí luce como estrella_

 _Ella aquí todo es claridad_

 _Si aquí esta es fácil ver_

 _Que aquí hoy quiero estar,_

 _Y la luz encuentro al fin_

 _Se aclaró aquella niebla_

 _Y la luz encuentro al fin_

 _Ahora el cielo es azul_

 _Es real brillando así_

 _Ya cambió la vida entera_

 _Esta vez todo es diferente_

 _Veo en ti la luz_

 _-"Veo en ti la luz" – Enredados_

 **DÍA VEINTICUATRO**

 **DRACO**

— ¿Estás bien?

Levanté la cabeza y contemplé a Hermione, que caminaba a mi lado como siempre a través del campo de cebada y en compañía de la luz brillante de mañana. Respondí su mirada preocupada con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Solo pensando.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Eso es un secreto.

— ¿Secreto? —protestó ella, dándome una rara mirada.

— ¿Por qué no? —me reí.

—Bueno… —tartamudeó— Porque en realidad yo ya no tengo más –

Me carcajeé.

—… y no tengo nada en particular sobre qué pensar.

—Piensa sobre las pistas dadas en Escándalo en Bohemia, —sugerí— ¿qué crees que pasó?

Ella refunfuñó.

—No sé, me quedé dormida a medio camino —murmuró ella, estirando sus manos y recorriéndolas sobre las matas del campo. Yo devolví mis pensamientos al tema que los ocupaba antes. Bajé la cabeza, pensando con fiereza, formando imágenes y objetos en mi mente. Brevemente cerré los ojos. Respiré hondo.

 _Ahora… sobre ese favor…_ susurré a la Sala.

— ¿Qué es eso? —oí a Hermione detenerse. Mis ojos se abrieron y me detuve también. Ella empezó a avanzar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ves? —pregunté. Ella caminó más rápido y yo iba siguiéndola justo detrás –

Hasta que ambos dimos con un fonógrafo que tenía un largo cuerno rojo y estaba posado en medio del campo como si hubiera crecido allí. Sonreí como un idiota.

— ¡Wow! —Hermione admiró— ¡Mira eso! —ella se dobló a recogerlo pero yo la rodeé y lo tomé yo mismo, intentando prevenir que el cuerno que cuelga de ello se cayera.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —demandó Hermione.

—Tomando esto.

— ¿Por… por qué? —chilló ella, sus ojos relampagueando.

—Yo lo pensé. Es mío, —dije, y giré alrededor de ella.

— ¡Eso no es justo tampoco! —objetó, sonando genuinamente enojada.

—Lo sé, lo sé, —dije, trotando de vuelta al sauce e intentando sostener firme el instrumento traqueteante —Lo verás en un momento. Lo prometo.

—Pero Draco –

— ¡No entres hasta que lo diga! —le advertí y atravesé la cortina del sauce con fuerza, lleno de anticipación y nervios.

La Sala me había escuchado. Ahora me tocaba a mí lograr que el resto de la acción diera inicio.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Caminé fuera de ese sauce por _años_. Bueno, se sentía como años al comienzo – y luego de hecho se convirtieron en años, porque empezó a oscurecer.

—Draco, —llamé, deteniéndome— ¿qué estás haciendo con ese fonógrafo? Escasamente he escuchado algún sonido.

Él no respondió. Fruncí el ceño. Me pregunté si él podría oírme – algunas veces era difícil oír cualquier sonido a través de esa cortina…

— ¿Draco? —dije de nuevo, finalmente perdiendo mi último hilo de paciencia. —Draco, sé que me dijiste que me quedara fuera hasta que me llamaras pero ya me cansé de esperar. Voy a entrar. —empujé la cortina fuera del camino e ingresé –

Y me detuve.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, mi mirada volando a través la habitación suavemente-iluminada. No lucía igual en lo absoluto. Las imágenes aún colgaban en el tronco del sauce, pero el resto estaba doblado y recogido organizadamente por el puesto del reloj. Excepto el fonógrafo, que estaba en mi rincón – y Draco justo al lado de éste, manos tras su espalda y con una mirada asustada en su rostro.

—Yo… no te estaba esperando todavía, —dijo. — Aún estoy tratando de ordenar algunas cosas…

Mi ceño se frunció mientras me acercaba más.

— ¿Ordenar qué?

Se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada al fonógrafo, luego frotó la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Creo que funcionará – aunque no suena tan alto —dijo, frunciendo el ceño hacia la pequeña caja— Pero es una buena canción y todo – no hubiera podido escoger una mejor para estar encerrados aquí por toda la eternidad —me dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Cuál es? —indagué mientras caminaba hasta llegar junto a él y mirar nuestra nueva adición.

—Es una vieja canción – melodía de violín, —explicó—, mi… er, bueno, en realidad todos la bailamos en el aniversario de bodas número setenta de mis abuelos.

Mis cejas se alzaron y lo miré. Él me miró de vuelta. Después, dejó salir una risa.

—Aquí, te mostraré —él se inclinó y presionó un botón en el fonógrafo. El disco que estaba en el medio empezó a rodar y chirriar suavemente.

— ¿Mostrarme qué? —le di una estrecha mirada.

— ¿A que no estás llena de preguntas? — él ladeó una ceja malévola en mi dirección, que me asustó. Él se enderezó.

Y en ese momento, un único violín empezó a sonar a través de la sucedánea caja de voz. Me dio la impresión de un gato despertándose y estirándose – con satisfacción, facilidad, ritmo.

—Empieza despacio, —explicó Draco sobre el sonido— y luego, aquí en un momento, comienzas con pasos lentos como uno, dos, tres, uno, dos tres, —dijo él, y mientras el violín era acompañado por una arpa o un _dulcimer_ martillado, Draco demostró los pasos, primero a un lado, luego el otro, mirando sus pies. Yo miré sus pies también, riéndome – y entonces él extendió su mano.

Me detuve e hice una mueca.

—No soy muy buena –

El violín pareció hacer una mueca junto conmigo, pero Draco me dio esa mirada desafiante y torcida de nuevo, por lo que tuve que deslizar mi mano en la de él.

—Sé que eso no es verdad, —dijo mientras me empujaba contra él y empezaba a girar conmigo. Los instrumentos sonaban como si ellos estuvieran girando también, indecisos, hasta que empezaron disminuir, se establecieron y se demoraron en una única nota justo al tiempo que me detuve en frente de Draco – él deslizó su mano derecha alrededor de mi cintura y sostuvo mi mano derecha en su izquierda. Sus ojos relampagueaban en mi dirección. Me sonrojé. Y entonces –

El violín se paró directo en una melodía alegre y silenciosa, y él me llevó al tiempo con ella. Los pasos eran tres veces más rápidos que los que él había mostrado y jadeé mientras intentaba seguirle el paso, pero sus manos me agarraban firmes, y si miraba sus pies, los míos empezaban a responder del modo que debían, de repente estábamos bailando.

—Mírame, —me instruía— mírame, te guiaré.

Alcé mi cara. Él encontró mis ojos. Mi respiración se trabó.

La música se extendió por todos lados y él me guio a través de un giro limpio y profundo, y después otro, y –

Mis ojos relampaguearon cuando una tela suave de color negro de repente apareció desde los hombros de Draco hasta sus brazos y empezaron a cerrarse entorno a su cuello, luego se extendieron hasta detrás de él, formando el traje bordado en plata más despampanante y elegante que he visto jamás. Giramos tres veces más, mi cabeza rodando con preguntas, y -

La música se profundizó, expandió, y el violín alcanzó una octava que se convirtió en una versión más femenina, animada y estridente de la misma melodía –

Entonces una especie de brillo empezó a formarse alrededor de mis tobillos, y viajó todo el camino hacia arriba a lo largo de mi cuerpo junto con cada nota de baile, incluso mientras Draco continuaba guiándome a través de los pasos saltantes. Arriesgué una mirada hacia abajo a mí misma y dejé salir un grito.

El uniforme del colegio ya no estaba, ahora reemplazado por el vestido de baile más fantásticamente adorable que he soñado nunca – lucía como si una costurera hubiera cosido todas las estrellas y después las hubiera envuelto alrededor mío en forma de un corpiño ajustado, con mangas cortas en volandas de manera que se mostraban mis largos y pálidos brazos, junto con una falda esponjada perfecta para girar. Miré hacia arriba al Draco magistralmente vestido, deslumbrada, mi boca cayéndose pero incapaz de decir una palabra. Él solo sonrió, me soltó en un giro, dejó ir mi mano –

Nos llegó un gran relámpago de luz y un sonido masivo como de tambores –

La melodía cambió completamente, a una danza campestre que sonaba como si viniera de una orquesta completa directo hasta mi cabeza –

Parpadeé con fuerza. Mi visión se aclaró.

Draco se paraba en frente de mí, danzando al tiempo de la música. Pero eso era lo único familiar. Al resto, me lo quedé mirando, atónita.

Ahora bailábamos en un gran salón – con altas paredes negras, un techo blanco que sostenía dos centelleantes lámparas de cristal. El suelo eran baldosas con amplias piezas negras y blancas como el ajedrez y sus extremos estaban rodeados por lavanda floreciente.

Y Harry Potter, resplandeciente en su traje nuevo y portando un color saludable en su rostro, se paraba en la línea de los hombres enfrente de mí y a la derecha de Draco. Sonriendo.

Ron Weasley, incluso más alto que lo que recordaba, estaba a la izquierda de Draco – ¡con barba! – y el mismo traje que Harry, y ambos usaban un clavel…

Y a _mí_ izquierda bailaban Ginny, como la pareja de Harry, con un maravilloso vestido esmeralda…

Y a mí derecha danzaban, Padma Patil, luciendo tan despampanante como siempre en un… bueno, el _mismo_ vestido esmeralda…

Y más, más allá, en dos líneas continuas, una de chicas y otra de chicos, unos enfrente de otros, vi a Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y Colin Creevy, e incontables otros compañeros de Hogwarts. Todos ellos se balanceaban al tiempo con la música, riéndose e intercambiando comentarios con sus compañeros haciendo gran barullo con sus pies. Todos estaban vestidos a los nueve, en vestidos con estilos que no había visto desde el Yule Ball.

Yo solo me detuve ahí, congelada, mirándolos con la boca abierta a todos ellos. Aunque distraídamente comencé a balancearme al tiempo con la música también. Mis ojos encontraron a Draco. Me picó el ojo.

—Me gusta la adición del desván de la orquesta, ¿a ti no? —preguntó, señalando arriba. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él apuntaba, para ver una orquesta entera ubicada en una caja flotante sobre nuestras cabezas. Debí haber hecho alguna cara, porque él se rio con ganas.

Justo entonces, la música se elevó y Draco extendió sus brazos – tal como hicieron todos los chicos – y todas las chicas se acercaron para girar con sus parejas. Hice que mis pies se despegaran del suelo de mármol y tomé los brazos de Draco. Eran fuertes, firmes y me rodearon. Mis manos encontraron la tela de sus mangas, tuve un choque con la realidad y por un instante estuve cerca de su rostro atractivo. No podía respirar. Él me giró y me reubicó donde había estado antes, retrocediendo él. De pronto le sonreí, sintiéndome tonta y mareada.

—Sabes que este año tendremos navidad aquí —Ron me gritó por sobre todo el ruido y la música.

— ¿Qué? —dije, asustada cuando de repente tuvimos que girar de nuevo. Ron asintió vigorosamente mientras él y Padma intercambiaban una sonrisa. Me torcí un poco para verlo cuando Draco y yo giramos.

—Navidad. Aquí. —señaló Ron al suelo después de liberar a su acompañante, ofreciéndome una mirada deliberada.

—Si estás de acuerdo con eso, por supuesto, —Harry enfatizó en voz alta desde el otro lado de Draco, mirándome e inclinándose alrededor de Draco para darle una mirada a Ron de "tú imbécil".

— ¿Por qué ella no estaría de acuerdo? —inquirió Ron cuando todos se detuvieron y aplaudían dos veces. — ¿Crees que ella está preocupada de sentirse atestada?

— ¡Es _su_ casa! —gritó Ginny a su hermano sobre Draco y sobre mí.

—Yo… —empecé, y Draco se tragó su risa cuando tuvimos que girar de nuevo. Ginny me envió una mirada deslumbrante cuando volvimos a nuestros lugares.

—Pero ciertamente vendremos si ustedes dos nos invitan, Hermione — sonrió ella. Miré a Draco. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreírme.

Entonces, la música cambió de nuevo – pasó a un interludio movido y rápido, Draco tomó mi manos y corrimos con pasos ágiles uno-dos-tres todo el recorrido de la línea, los sonidos de clap-clap, clap-clap ensordeciéndonos mientras nuestros compañeros juntaban sus manos. Agarré los dedos de Draco como si mi vida dependiera de ello y él se agarró a mí y –

¿Acababa de sentir un anillo en su mano izquierda –

Por un instante, me encontré con sus ojos azules –

Llegamos al final, dejé salir una risa corta y emocionada y con nuestras elegantes ropas meciéndose tras nosotros alcanzamos la línea. Sosteniendo las manos uno del otro, giramos de vuelta hasta nuestros lugares justo a tiempo para una pausa sin aliento antes de que la orquesta quebrara la estratosfera con un ritmo alto en alegre frenesí.

Los chicos se lanzaron hacia las chicas, las tomaron por las cinturas y de un tirón la multitud entera empezó a girar en un círculo inmenso alrededor y alrededor de la pista de baile, cada uno de nosotros haciendo el mismo paso uno-dos-tres, uno-dos-tres que Draco me había enseñado al principio.

Todas las cosas a nuestro alrededor, el color y la luz, la esencia de lavanda y el rugido dominante de la orquesta giraban y se arremolinaban, se mezclaban y emborronaban mientras Draco mantenía un fuerte agarre en mí y yo mantenía fuerte agarre en él, y mirábamos directo los ojos del otro. De vez en cuando captaba a Harry, Ron o Ginny, y mi corazón se hincharía con un deleite tan poderoso que casi dolía. Y cuando contemplaba los ojos de Draco, todo se aclaraba. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar dónde poner mis pies, incluso mientras girábamos más y más rápido y me mareaba.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y me reí. Retumbó a través de la pista mientras la música alcanzaba su cumbre.

Entonces Draco me soltó, mi vestido giró y después me empujó de vuelta a su pecho. Giramos una vuelta de ese modo, como si fuéramos uno y luego me soltó de nuevo. Me reí con soltura cuando me empujó hacia él otra vez. Juntos giramos y giramos, y después giramos una última vez donde él me hizo dar una vuelta dejando que mi falda destellara como una bandera de diamantes, entonces se acercó y envolvió su brazo completo alrededor de mi cintura –

El violín alcanzó su última, triunfante nota.

Nos congelamos, nuestras narices a milímetros de distancia. Podía sentir su corazón martillear junto a mío. Por solo un instante ninguno de los dos respiró. Vi sus ojos pasar de los míos y su mirada dirigirse a mis labios.

Y entonces, detrás de él, el gran salón empezó a disolverse en cascadas de chispitas resplandecientes, dejando las paredes de la habitación del sauce tras ellas. De cualquier modo, el elegante traje de Draco permaneció tal como lo hizo mi precioso vestido.

Una vez más, estábamos en nuestra habitación del sauce, todo silencio y quietud. Entonces el viejo y chirriante fonógrafo comenzó a tocar un vals lento y majestuoso, el clave tomando las riendas de las cuerdas del instrumento. Y por ello Draco se inclinó a un lado y me urgió a bailar con pasos suaves de vals.

Repentinamente no podría respirar y mi rostro se coloreó. Reconocí la melodía y me sabía las letras de la canción:

 _Azul lavanda, dilly dilly,_

 _Verde lavanda,_

 _Si yo fuera rey, dilly dilly,_

 _Necesitaría una reina_

Draco mantuvo sus ojos fijos intensamente en los míos al tiempo que bailábamos en armonía por toda la habitación del sauce como una pareja encima de una caja de música. Dirigí mi mirada a Draco Malfoy, su cabello y sus ojos brillando con la pálida luz azul, su piel como la porcelana, sus manos cálidas mientras nos deslizábamos de aquí y allá sobre el pasto. Todo alrededor nuestro, las lucecitas brillantes se elevaron rodeándonos, como si fueran hadas, iluminando los ojos de Draco, los bordados en sus hombros y la tela resplandeciente de mis cortas mangas.

Me sentía extraña, de otro mundo, como si estuviera flotando y no pudiera ver nada más que a Draco y las luces brillantes, y no podía sentir otra cosa excepto mi mano en la suya, mi mano en su hombro y su mano en mi cintura.

Él me sonrió. Aquello hizo que se iluminara su cara completa. Me encontré a mí misma correspondiéndosela, sonrojándome de nuevo, completamente perdida.

— ¿Draco? —pregunté, estudiando su rostro.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Eso? —alzó sus cejas y me giró con gentileza.

—Todo… todo eso. —miré alrededor a la sala antes de regresar mis ojos a los suyos. —El salón de baile y la lavanda… fue un sueño, ¿cierto?

Él se encogió de hombros, agachó la cabeza un momento y pude ver un poco de color en sus mejillas. Pero sus ojos destellaban cuando me miró.

—Solo alguito para entretenerte —dijo él—Pensé que podrías disfrutarlo.

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

— ¿Tú… tú conjuraste eso?

—Bueno, más o menos —dijo, girándome de nuevo— Tenía la idea principal y luego la Sala se hizo cargo, solo tuve que dejar mi imaginación soltarse. Cada vez que trataba de controlar algo, se desvanecía.

— ¿Es eso lo que estuviste haciendo toda la tarde? —indagué cuando giramos en círculos. Él se rio.

—Sí, y estaba nervioso cuando entraste porque no estaba seguro sobre si funcionaría o no.

— ¿Qué estabas imaginando? —pregunté— ¿Cómo hiciste que todo empezara?

—Una vez descubrí la forma fue fácil. —confesó Draco. Pasó una mano por su rostro —Tuve que pensarlo todo, lo que sea que posiblemente te haría feliz.

Me reí, segura de que estaba bromeando. Pero cuando me crucé con su mirada, nuestros ojos se conectaron y su expresión era profundamente seria. Disminuimos nuestros pasos y nos quedamos quietos, nuestras manos aún enlazadas, su brazo todavía alrededor de mi cintura. Tragué duro.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió. Entonces, Draco pasó su mirada de mí. Su expresión se afiló.

— ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió él, luego me dejó ir y me rodeó para dirigirse a la cortina del sauce. Mi cabeza de pronto dio vueltas, mi aliento se trabó y mi corazón corría dentro de mi pecho como el de un pájaro. Me volví a mirarlo.

Su larga capa barría el suelo tras él, se inclinó y empujó a un lado la cortina del sauce con su mano derecha. Un relámpago de luz se expidió desde fuera.

—Estrellas fugaces, —notó. Extendió su mano hacia mí, todavía mirando hacia fuera.

Temblé con fuerza, mi estómago hecho revoltijos. De pronto me sentía como si estuviera trastabillando, cayendo dentro de algo que no podía ver ni imaginar, pero sabía bien que era demasiado tarde como para hacer nada excepto seguir cayendo. Era tan inútil como intentar desafiar la gravedad.

Me acerqué a él mientras las lucecitas se arremolinaban a mis pies y deslicé mi mano en la suya. Él envolvió la suya alrededor de la mía, cálida y fuerte, y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Por alguna razón sentí lágrimas picar mis ojos. Las limpié con mi mano libre y después Draco me empujó afuera hacia la noche iluminada por las estrellas.

Un aliento de suave y fría brisa nos saludó, pero ningún viento desordenó nuestras ropas o cabellos. Draco tomó mi mano con la otra libre de él, y se llevó mi brazo alrededor del suyo, de esa manera podía inclinarme en él y estar más cerca de su gran calidez.

Sobre nosotros el oscuro cielo aterciopelado adornado con estrellas brillantes relampagueaba con dardos de luz vibrantes y de corta duración. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada mientras contemplábamos, observando la lluvia de estrellas iluminar nuestro campo de cebada y a nosotros dos, con luz plateada. Me sostuve en Draco con ambas manos – y él posó la suya derecha sobre las mías, manteniéndolas calientes.

Entonces, sentí sus ojos en mí. Levanté mi cara hacia él.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté. Él sonrió suavemente.

—Simplemente estaba mirándote. —su sonrisa se transformó en una torcida— Está permitido, ¿verdad?

Me sonrojé de nuevo. Él inclinó su cabeza en mi dirección, su sonrisa ampliándose.

— ¿No es esa una canción? —dijo él— Es una americana, probablemente la conozcas. "Algún día, cuando esté terriblemente decaído, cuando el mundo sea frío, sentiré calor solo con pensar en ti, y en la manera en que te ves esta noche".

Mi corazón se estremeció. Incliné mi cabeza un momento y me reí.

—Curiosamente, esa _podría_ ser la cosa más dulce que me han dicho jamás. —confesé.

—Bueno, —se carcajeó— no soy un completo imbécil cuando se trata de chicas, sabes.

— ¡Ha! Tú… ¿tú le dices cosas como esas a Pansy?

Las palabras solo salieron de mi boca. Pero tan pronto como las dije, un irracional terror se apoderó de mí, y mi garganta se apretó. Los ojos de Draco tenían una especie de flash en mi dirección. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pansy? —repitió él, como si fuera una palabra que no hubiese escuchado antes.

—Sí, ella… —balbuceé— Tú…

—Bueno, yo… —el ceño de Draco se frunció y miró lejos— En realidad nunca he tenido ocasión de decirle algo como eso a ella.

— ¿En serio? —logré decir, la sorpresa recorriéndome— Ni… ¿ni siquiera en el Yule Ball?

—Ah, bueno, ya ves, fue una cosa chistosa… —Draco frotó la parte trasera de su cuello— Bien, estaba a punto de decirle algo a ella – lucía imponente, recuerdo, pero entonces vi a Potter girarse en su lugar y simplemente quedarse mirando a alguien en las escaleras, y yo miré, y estaba esta hermosa chica deslizándose escaleras abajo. Tenía un vestido rosado con volantes puesto, y un largo riso de su cabello colgando sobre su hombro. No tenía idea que eras tú. Juro que no. Después me incliné hacia Pansy y dije: Quién. Es. ¿Esa? —Draco aclaró la garganta y arregló el cuello de su camisa— No me habló por el resto de la noche.

— ¡Oh! —chillé, de repente inundada con miles emociones diferentes— ¡Lo siento!

—Sí, deberías estarlo —dijo Draco llanamente, recorriendo su mirada por el campo. — Fue totalmente tu culpa.

Estallé en carcajadas. Él camufló una sonrisa y luego me miró.

— ¿Te gustaría sentarte? —preguntó. Parpadeé.

—Er – sí. Eso estaría bien.

Abandonó mi lado e instantáneamente sentí la frialdad que dejó detrás. Envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor mientras él se devolvía al sauce y después reemergía trayendo dos cobijas. Extendió una en el suelo y luego envolvió la otra alrededor de mis hombros. Me lo quedé mirando.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió él, sus manos deteniéndose en mis hombros y su ceño frunciéndose. De nuevo sentía como si fuera a llorar.

—Nada. —me forcé a decir y me senté sobre la cobija. Él se ubicó a mi lado y se inclinó atrás reposando su peso en sus manos, colocando una mano tras mío y así nuestros hombros se tocaban. Otra vez, me giré a observarlo pero él alzó la cabeza para contemplar las estrellas.

—Draco, —dije, mi voz no salió tan fuerte como hubiera querido.

— ¿Hm? —respondió observando las constelaciones.

—Harry y Ron estaban allí.

Sus ojos centellearon pero asintió.

—Me di cuenta. Realmente no lo había esperado, —dijo él.

— ¿Quieres decir que no los imaginaste allí? —dije confundida. Él lo pensó por un momento.

—Bueno… —finalmente habló— Creo que lo hice.

—Pero ellos… —empecé— Quiero decir, estaban parados a tu lado. Y ustedes parecían…

La expresión de Draco se apretó, solo levemente en incomodidad y el asombro fluyó a través de mí. Lentamente, un pensamiento extraño ingresó mi mente – uno que nunca había estado antes.

— ¿Alguna vez tú… alguna vez te has preguntado…? —me aventuré— Tú sabes… cómo hubiera sido si nosotros hubiéramos…. Tú sabes…

Ahora él me miraba, escuchando y viéndome con esos brillantes ojos. Un poco de brisa rozó una hebra de su cabello en su pálido ceño. Podía sentir su calidez – y algo masivo, pero silencioso, ocurriendo dentro de mi corazón.

— ¿Qué? —replicó.

—Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en el primer tren a Hogwarts y hubiésemos sido amables el uno con el otro —dije— O si Harry hubiera sacudido tu mano y todos hubiéramos sido compañeros, o si hubieras salido sorteado en Gryffindor – o si los cuatro de nosotros hubiéramos sido sorteados en Hufflepuff –

Draco se rio y tuve que hacer lo mismo. Pero luego mi gravedad retornó cuando él volvió a mirar los cielos. Aclaré mi garganta y me concentré en envolver mejor la cobija alrededor de mi misma, y regresé al tema a la mano.

—Probablemente nunca lo has pensado —murmuré.

—Sí lo he hecho, —respondió. Mis ojos lo encontraron.

— ¿Lo has hecho?

Él asintió, sus brillantes ojos trazando las estrellas.

—Sí. Incluso cuando era… ya sabes, una completa amenaza —sonrió torcidamente— A veces pensaba de vuelta ese momento cuando me encontré con Harry Potter y me preguntaba a mí mismo si había estropeado algo. Si había llegado a un punto de retorno en mi vida sin saberlo y después lo había desviado en otra dirección.

—Así que… —continué, tomando el dobladillo de la cobija. —Si pudieras regresar… ¿qué le dirías a Harry?

— ¿Honestamente? —suspiró— Me escabulliría a su lado, le hubiera dado un codazo y dicho: ¿nervioso sobre el sorteo? Yo estoy a punto de vomitar.

Cubrí mi boca para reprimir mi risa.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, eso creo, —se rio. Contemplé la chanza desvanecerse de su rostro, y después convertirse en una especie de expresión angustiada —si soy honesto conmigo Granger – completamente honesto… yo… creo que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes con mi padre… Potter y yo nos hubiéramos llevado bien. —su voz disminuyó— Con Weasley también.

Parpadeé, tragué duro y mis ojos fijos en los suyos.

— ¿De verdad?

Se giró en mi dirección, solemne.

—Si voy a ser tu amigo, Hermione, entonces no tengo otra opción más que admitir que tienes un buen cerebro en tu cabeza, y alguien con un buen cerebro no sería amigo de imbéciles arrogantes o idiotas cabeza dura —dudó por un momento y después inclinó su cabeza y alzó las cejas en mi dirección—Tú ves algo dentro de ellos que… que admiras. — dolor cruzó sus ojos por un instante— Así que no pueden ser tan malos.

Estaba tan impactada que no podía hablar. Él me observó por otro momento y luego devolvió su atención a las estrellas. Por un largo instante nos quedamos callados.

—Sabes… —murmuró con nostalgia, como finalizando la línea de pensamiento—Puede que haya estado perdiéndome de algo.

Esa asombrosa afirmación llegó al centro de mi ser. Incapaz de detenerme a mí misma – no podía soportar ese matiz en su voz – me acerqué y acurruqué mi cabeza en su hombro.

Él respiró hondo y entonces descansó su barbilla en la corona de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos, escuchando su respiración, contenta con permanecer de ese modo por un largo momento… o una hora… o un año…

 _Continuará_ …

* * *

 **Comentarios? ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**N/T ¡HELLO AMIGOS MÍOS! Nos leemos una vez más y esta vez con el ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL AÑO! Wooow cómo pasa el tiempo eh? Hoy amanecí súper animada y dije, ¿por qué no subir un capítulo más? Por sus comentarios veo que les gustó mucho el capi pasado y sé que quieren saber qué viene ahora… pues déjenme decirles que ¡SE VIENE LO BUENO! Y no es por ser prepotente ni creída con la traducción pero… si antes los capis eran buenos, ¡ahora serán mejores! (al menos en cuanto a la trama se refiere XD) Sigo leyendo sus hermosos comentarios que iré respondiendo de a poco, ¡de veras que animan mucho! La canción más abajo es Scotch Lullaby ;)**_

 _ **Por último, un ¡FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ FEEEEELIZ AÑO! Que el 2017 esté lleno de cosas buenas y bonitas para todos ustedes, ¡los llevo en mi corazón! (hoy amanecí re cursi jajaja)**_

Chapter 17

 _Una pieza de acero sin forma,_

 _Que es todo lo que digo ser_

 _Este martillo se aporrea para darme forma,_

 _Esta llama, que funde mis sueños_

 _Brillo con fuego y furia,_

 _Mientras me retuerzo como una vid_

 _Mi forma final, mi forma final,_

 _Estoy seguro de que la voy a encontrar_

 _Así que sueña un pequeño sueño, para mí,_

 _Con la esperanza de que voy a permanecer_

 _Y llora un poco, llora por mí,_

 _Y así yo pueda soportar las llamas_

 _Y sufre un poco, sufre por mí,_

 _Mi futuro es incierto,_

 _Pero mis sueños no son el problema aquí,_

 _Por ellos,_

 _El martillo aporrea._

-"The hammer holds"

 **DRACO**

Me senté.

Mi mano derecha voló a la parte interna de mi brazo izquierdo. Siseé entre dientes.

Mi piel quemaba, como si hierro fundido estuviera siendo presionado contra ésta.

Abrí mis ojos y parpadeé rápidamente. Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

Me senté entre el silencio y la niebla. Mi mano se apretó alrededor de mi antebrazo.

Un hombre se paraba enfrente de mí.

La luz se reflejaba en su melena blanca. La oscuridad serpenteaba en una capa que bajaba por sus hombros. Su perfecto rostro angulado y distinguido se inclinaba hacia mí. Su boca estaba endurecida en una línea. Sus ojos grises me aprisionaban en mi lugar.

Lentamente, su ceja derecha se levantó en la misma expresión que siempre me daba cuando descubría que me había estado escabullendo para ir a perder el tiempo con juguetes en vez de ir a estudiar.

Entonces, mi padre extendió su fuerte y pálida mano hacia mí y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Y en ese instante, todo se derrumbó a mis pies.

La calidez y la luz del campo de cebada.

La seguridad y el silencio del sauce.

La risa y la luz en los ojos de Hermione.

La sensación de un anillo de bodas en mi mano mientras bailaba.

La realidad me golpeó en la cara – de la misma manera que lo había hecho el agua del lavamanos cuando había huido al lavabo de los chicos después de ver a Katie Bell.

Me despertó – completamente y fuera del sueño en el cual había querido creer.

Lo que había pasado en la Sala de los menesteres se desvaneció al interior de mi cabeza. Mi vida – mi vida real – se alzaba ante mí.

La oscuridad me tragó entero.

Y de nuevo sabía mi nombre.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Me sentía helada. Y sudada. Y tiesa.

Abrí los ojos.

Estaba en medio de un campo gris y denso. Rodeada de neblina. Oía mi respiración cuando aspiraba – el pasto debajo de mí crujió mientras balanceaba mi peso.

Recorrí mi mirada alrededor. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? La última cosa que recordaba era estar sentada en el suelo con Draco mirando las estrellas…

Estaba oscuro – pero la clase de oscuro de una niebla espesa en vez del oscuro de la noche. Mi corazón empezó a martillear.

Estaba sola.

—¿Draco? —llamé. Mi voz hico eco en el vacío. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi misma y luego jadeé al mirar abajo. Tenía el uniforme del colegio otra vez. Levanté la cabeza – estaba completamente desorientada.

—Draco, ¿dónde estás? —jadeé, agarrando puñados de mi suéter— ¿Draco?

Capté una sombra justo al borde de mi visión. Me congelé. Estaba caminando hacia mí. Mi garganta se cerró.

La sombra tenía hombros y una cabeza pálida. Caminaba con pasos familiares. Mi miedo se quebró.

—Draco, —dije sin aliento— ¿Adónde fuiste? ¿Qué le pasó a la Sala –

Llegó hasta donde podía verlo. Y mi miedo volvió con toda potencia.

Luego se triplicó.

Estaba vestido todo de negro – un traje sin defectos, con una camisa de cuello alto. Caminaba tal como Draco caminaba, y tenía las manos en los bolsillos tal como Draco lo haría, y portaba los rasgos atractivos y afilados de Draco.

Pero su rostro era duro como el mármol.

Y sus ojos negros como un abismo.

—¡Hola, Granger! —me saludó, su tono como el filo de un cuchillo— Qué agradable encontrarte aquí —se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia e inclinó su cabeza— ¿Sintiéndote sola sin mí?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —rechiné los dientes, tratando de evitar que mis músculos se derritieran.

—No me perdería este espectáculo —se burló— Aunque debo confesar que podría sentir lástima por ti – si no estuviera tan ocupado riéndome.

—Sal de aquí —gruñí apretando las manos más fuerte a mi alrededor.

—¡Ah! —dejó salir, divertido— ¿Por qué el repentino cambio? Estabas pensando en besarme solo un momento atrás.

—Cómo te atreves… —espeté. Él arqueó una ceja, me envió una sonrisa venenosa y avanzó hacia mí.

—Tenías recostada tu cabeza contra mí –

—Tú… ese no eras tú – insistí, retrocediendo varios pasos— Ese era Draco Malfoy.

Él extendió sus manos.

—Yo soy Draco Malfoy.

—No, no lo eres —lancé de vuelta, forzándome a mí misma a fulminar de vuelta esos ojos fastamagóricos y negros —No eres nada parecido a él.

—Ya veo —se detuvo y asintió, su rostro perdiendo su sonrisa fantasma— Así que… tu Draco Malfoy no tendría una de éstas entonces, ¿cierto?

Casualmente bajó la mano, agarró su manga izquierda y la levantó.

Una descubierta Marca tenebrosa, negra y que lentamente se retorcía estaba tatuada en su piel blanca.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

—Hermosa, ¿verdad? —ronroneó, observando mi cara. Yo no me podía mover. No podía respirar.

—N…no, —logré decir.

—Recuerda con quién estás, Granger, —dijo, removiendo el eco de un recuerdo. Me dio una mirada estrecha y luego avanzó hasta presionar su dedo contra mi frente. Se sentía fría como y hielo – un enorme escalofrío me recorrió – pero estaba paralizada. Se inclinó hacia mí, presionando un costado de su fría cara contra mi mejilla.

—Los slytherins hacemos lo que sea para lograr nuestros objetivos, —siseó. — Y los sangrespuras nunca cambian. Menos los Malfoys.

Él levantó su cabeza. Me miró por encima de la nariz. Sentía mi alma entera derrumbarse. Él sonrió torcidamente y retrocedió tres pasos, extendiendo ambas manos a los lados.

—¡Pero siéntete libre de probar lo contrario! —gorjeó y luego me apuntó— No puedo esperar a ver tu cara.

Y de repente la niebla se lo tragó y desapareció.

Me retorcí.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

Ahora miraba un cielo distante, claro y lleno de estrellas. Estaba recostada en una sábana, envuelta en otra. Los bordes de mi visión estaban rodeados por hebras plateadas del campo.

Me senté, mi estómago hecho revoltijos y nudos, con mi corazón pesado. Estiré mi cuello, observando todo lo que había a mi alrededor sobre el campo de cebada. Todo lo que me saludó fue un desolado y oscuro horizonte junto con las tristes y descendentes hojas del sauce detrás. Draco no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

Brinqué a mis pies – distraídamente notando que vestía mis ropas del colegio de nuevo – y trastabillé lejos de las cobijas.

—Draco, —grité, mi voz quebrada, adrenalina e irracionalidad recorriendo mis venas. Sentía como si pudiera colapsar en cualquier instante.

—¡Draco! —giré completamente, buscando con toda mi fuerza, mi piel temblando— ¿Draco dónde estás?

Algo se movió. Una figura en la lejanía.

Era él.

Rompí en una carrera inestable, jadeando y con angustia atravesando mi pecho. Él se volvió al sonido de mis crujientes pasos.

Lucía pálido, salvaje – una mirada atrapada en sus ojos – sus ojos azules. Yo lo conocía.

Pero incredulidad, rabia insensible junto con terror y náusea se habían instalado en mi mente.

—¿Adónde fuiste? —demandé cuando lo alcancé en medio de los tallos plateados del campo y debajo de las estrellas blancas. Mi voz estaba escasamente bajo control.

—No sé, —balbuceó, alejándose de mí— Tuve una pesadilla –

—Estás despierto ahora como yo lo estoy, —espeté, apretando los puños— pero la pesadilla que tuve está siguiéndome y no me puedo librar de ella, no puedo… tengo que ver algo.

Draco se congeló. Se me quedó mirando. Sus ojos lucían plateados con esta luz – plateados y rígidos.

—Qué –

—Muéstrame tu brazo —comandé, de pronto hirvientes lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas— Muestrámelo ahora – ahora, ¡quiero verlo!

Dolor cruzó su cara.

—Hermione - —retrocedió él.

—¡Quiero verlo! —grité, lanzándome hacia él y agarrando su muñeca izquierda— Muestrámelo – muestrámelo, sé que no está ahí, sé que no –

—¡Quítate! —rugió, empujándome— ¡Déjame ir!

—¡No, no lo haré! —aullé, clavando mis manos en su puño— No puede estar allí – sé que no está, pero tengo que… Draco, ¡déjame verlo! Tengo que –

—¡Bien! —dijo en un estruendo, alejándome y deshaciéndose del botón él mismo. Tomó su manga y la levantó hasta su codo –

Y el mundo entero se dejó de mover.

No se retorcía. Y su piel parecía incluso más blanca en contraste.

Pero una calavera sobresalía del interior de su brazo, y de la boca de esa calavera salía una serpiente, como una lengua ondeante, grotesca y gruesa.

Una marca tenebrosa.

El momento se alargó por una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos habló. Su mano derecha temblaba donde sujetaba su manga. Sentía sus ojos en mí – fijos en mí. Lo sentí sacudiéndose. Pero no podía mirar nada más allá de esa abominación, ese veneno de ébano enrollado debajo de la primera capa de su piel.

La encarnación del toque de una mano malvada. La llave externa del infierno mismo.

La marca de un asesino.

Un demonio.

—No… no es lo que parece, —insistió Draco, su voz sacudiéndose.

—¿Oh, en serio? —dije con amargura— ¿Cómo parece?

—Yo sé… sé lo que es, —chasqueó la lengua—Pero tú… ¡no hay manera posible de que lo entiendas!

—¿Qué hay que entender? —chillé, mi pecho entero apretándose cuando finalmente alcé mis ojos a los suyos— Has decidido convertirte en un mortífago, te has… te has vuelto un seguidor de… —pero no podía terminar mi oración. No podía hablar de Voldemort en el mismo aliento que el de Draco – las palabras quemaban mi lengua.

—Mucho que sabes, —replicó, su ceño torcido—No decidí volverme mortífago. Fui elegido.

Tragué, como si una uña estuviera atorada en mi garganta. Otro par de lágrimas recorrieron mi cara.

—¿Por qué? —jadeé.

Impotente, Draco recorrió el horizonte.

—Por mi padre —replicó con voz espesa— Porque… porque mi padre decepcionó al Lord Tenebroso y yo… dejando a un lado a todos los demás, fui escogido para redimir el honor de mi familia.

Lo observé – estaba tan pálido y círculos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos, lo que me mantuvo cautiva mirándolo. Su labio inferior tembló.

—¿Cómo? —susurré.

Se quedó callado. Su mirada vaciló. Entonces dejó salir un suspiro estremecedor.

—Matar a Dumbledore.

Mis labios se separaron. Pero no hice sonido alguno. En alguna parte debajo del hueso de mi hombro izquierdo, sentí una espiga de agonía aguda y penetrante entrar a mi cuerpo. Draco respiró tembloroso.

—Matar a Dumbledore, y después dejar entrar al resto de mortífagos a través del armario evanescente que está en… —tragó duro, y por el gesto tuve que ver sus labios pelear por decir sus siguientes palabras— en la Sala de los menesteres.

—No entiendo… —balbuceé, sintiéndome como si estuviera en una nube.

—Hay otro armario evanescente en una tienda en el Callejón Diagon, —murmuró Draco— Éstos crean un pasaje si se arregla propiamente. El… el que estaba aquí en Hogwarts estaba escondido en la sala de los Menesteres. Ya sabes… la sala que aparece cuando necesitas un lugar donde esconder algo… —el resquicio de una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la esquina de su boca. Yo me sentía rota en un millón de pedazos.

—No puedes… —dije ahogadamente, escasamente profiriendo algún sonido— No puedes _querer_ esto – no puedes querer _asesinar_ –

—¡No tengo opción! —explotó Draco, sus ojos ardiendo con un fuego no familiar.

—¡ _Siempre_ tienes opción! —grité. Sus cejas se juntaron y me miró con una seriedad profunda.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, Hermione?

Tragué y temblé, envolviendo los brazos a mi alrededor.

—Nadie me dijo nada, —susurré— Es algo en lo que creo.

Él sacudió su cabeza con su expresión tornándose fría.

—Eso es simplemente ignorante —dijo— Hay otros mundos aparte del tuyo, Granger – vidas completamente diferentes, diferentes situaciones, expectativas distintas –

—Yo sé –

—¡No, no lo sabes! —me cortó— No sabes nada. Mi vida entera, fui criado para hacer una cosa: prosperar como cabeza de la familia y siendo el líder en las disciplinas del Señor Oscuro. Nunca hubo preguntas, nunca hubo _opción_. —sacudió su cabeza, dándome una mirada amarga y desdeñosa— Fui una pieza de metal siendo forjada con cada aliento que tomaba; cada instante que me conociste, cada palabra que te dije a ti, Potter y Weasley y cualquier otro nacido de muggles o amante de muggles fueron soldados dentro de mí. No sabía nada más, ni me importaba. No aprendí a hacer amigos, a amar a las personas o ser amable o gentil porque ese no era mi _objetivo_. —su mirada afilada se desvaneció. Su mandíbula se apretó. —No es mi objetivo. Nací por una razón. Estoy vivo por una razón. Soy solo un instrumento. —me miró y luego observó alrededor el campo— Fue una completa idiotez pensar lo contrario.

Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió.

—Draco –

—No te atrevas – me estás mirando de ese modo de nuevo, —gruñó, señalando mi cara — Como si sintieras lástima por mí. Pero no lo sientes. No lo haces. ¡ _Mira_ esto! —extendió su mano de nuevo, barriendo la manga hasta arriba para que la marca abarcara toda mi visión— _Esto_ es lo que soy. Recuerda lo que sentiste cuando lo viste por primera vez – te vi. _Soy_ todas esas cosas. No puedo huir, e intentarlo sería el fin.

—No, Draco, tú puedes - —empecé.

—Me asesinará, Granger —dijo, su voz dura como una piedra— Y a mi madre y a mi padre, si no hago lo que pide.

Así que ahí estaba. La respuesta que había estado buscando. Las palabras que había esperado oír desde que había cruzado el marco de la sala de los Menesteres. Y ahora que las escuchaba, casi me partían en dos.

Draco había maldecido el collar que le dio a Katie Bell con esperanza de que Dumbledore lo tocara y la muerte lo golpeara. Esta era la vergüenza de la que habían hablado en señor y la señora Malfoy – esta era el deber que su padre le había urgido completar.

Un viento helado sopló entre nosotros. Revoloteó alrededor y azotó nuestras ropas. No podía pensar en nada que decir.

Capté algo al borde de mi visión. Me volví a mirar.

Allá, en la distancia, alzándose como una gran pared de piedra gris, formando un amplio y grande círculo alrededor de nuestro sauce, estaba un ejército de árboles nudosos, grises y de hojas muertas. Sombras negras se paseaban entre ellos. Un único hoyo se cruzaba en medio de ellos, como la puerta a un túnel, y una luz difuminada alumbraba sobre él.

El bosque estaba de vuelta.

Miré de nuevo a Draco. Él contemplaba ahora donde yo había mirado, su rostro lleno de angustia. Ninguno habló. El viento se azotó contra nosotros de nuevo. Su expresión se endureció. Adoptó un escudo en su mirada.

—Todo eso fue un sueño, Granger —murmuró— La cometa y el tablero de ajedrez y el baile… un sin-sentido. —encontró mis ojos, y de repente era Malfoy otra vez, huraño, cruel y cerrado hombre joven que llevaba una especie de aire frío a su alrededor – la mirada de hielo, el aspecto de la nieve.

—Eres una estudiante en Hogwarts, una Gryffindor, nacida de muggles y amiga de Harry Potter, —dejó salir— Y yo soy un sangrepura y un mortífago, y seré asesinado tratando de matar al director. Eso es todo. El fin. —después de un momento, forzó una sonrisa torcida y sacudió la cabeza— Aparta esa mirada triste de tu cara, Granger. Has querido sacarme esa información por casi un mes. Es la única razón por la que me seguiste aquí adentro, ¿cierto? No es como si te preocuparas por mí, —su mandíbula se apretó— Sé que no lo haces.

No podía hablar. Mi pecho y esternón eran acribillados con angustia.

Avancé hacia él a través del campo.

Él parpadeó y retrocedió, pero cuando tomé su brazo izquierdo esta vez, fui muy gentil. Aunque mis dedos temblaban, llegué hasta su codo y desenrollé su manga, la bajé y así poder cubrir la marca. Lo sentí inclinar su cabeza hacia mí y observar lo que hacía. Temblorosamente abotoné su puño y después estiré mis manos hacia arriba y enderecé su cuello desordenado, alisando los hombros de su camisa. Entonces deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterré mi cara contra el costado suave y cálido de su garganta.

Por un momento, él solo se quedó ahí, quieto.

Luego dejó salir un largo respiro – como el último aliento de un hombre moribundo – y débilmente acurrucó su rostro en mi hombro. Pero no me sostuvo. Se sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo bajo mis manos.

Lloré. No podía detenerme. Lágrimas corrían por mi cara y empapaban el cuello de su camisa, pero yo sólo lo apretaba más fuerte y lentamente acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¿Sobre qué… sobre qué era tu pesadilla? —susurré a través de labios temblorosos.

No me respondió.

Cerré los ojos y ahogué un sollozo mientras tomaba un puñado de su cabello y lo sostenía aún más fuerte.

Pero entre más cerca lo sostenía, más lo sentía deslizándose de mis dedos como arena.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Yacíamos lado a lado en la habitación del sauce, Draco envuelto en su cobija. Yo estaba recostada sobre la mía y miraba al techo. Las lucecitas azules en las ramas del árbol no lucían tan resplandecientes como siempre. Afuera, el viento se sacudía sin descanso y, de vez en cuando gemía en la distancia, como un fantasma atrapado.

Draco reposaba en su lado, dándome la espalda. Se había volteado después de que tuvimos una breve pero decisiva discusión que resumía seis puntos:

Uno: Había un tiempo estipulado para que Draco cumpliera su tarea. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo habíamos estado atrapados aquí – pero si Draco fallaba en aparecer en ciertos lugares a ciertas horas, todo el infierno podría desatarse. Contrario al infierno que se suponía él debía desatar.

Dos: El bosque había reaparecido. El camino había reaparecido también, pero con una desconocida, atrayente luz.

Tres: La Sala obviamente había hallado una decisión sobre el hecho de porqué estábamos aquí. Nuestro campo, nuestro sauce, de repente se sentía inhóspito, amenazador, áspero – su viendo cortaba, el suelo se sentía duro, las paredes del sauce se habían vuelto delgadas y las luces reducido. La Sala nos quería fuera.

Cuatro: La niebla venenosa nos había hecho volver al sauce, deteniendo toda la acción hasta mañana.

Cinco: A pesar de mis esfuerzos de convencer a Draco de lo contrario, él estaba resignado a su destino – se había cansado de esconderse. Lo que sea que haya soñado, había sellado su decisión, y no estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre ello.

Seis: Estaba claro que el tiempo se nos agotaba. Tan repentino como el choque de un tren, nuestro mundo de sueños se quebró y la realidad llegó azotándose contra nosotros. La vida real nos empujaba de vuelta, sin importar si la queríamos o no. Así vengan las llamas del Hades o Armageddon, cruzaríamos el marco con la salida del sol.

Al menos, eso es lo que le dejé a Draco creer.

Doblé mi cabeza y contemplé la parte trasera de la suya. Tragué duro.

No tenía intención de sacarlo de esta Sala y llevarlo a ese tormento. Me levantaría, esta noche, y encontraría la puerta sola. Lo dejaría aquí, a salvo, escondido de las garras de su padre y Bellatrix Lestrange y Voldemort –

Y correría con toda mi fuerza hacia Dumblodore.

Dumbledore sabría la respuesta a este terrible acertijo. Él sería capaz de proteger a Draco – sería capaz de detener todo esto.

Iba a pelear. Iba a pelear por Draco Malfoy – porque él no tenía a nadie más que lo hiciera.

Pero Draco no podía darse cuenta que me había ido. Y sabía que todavía no estaba dormido.

Me senté, inclinándome a un costado sobre mi codo, encarándolo. Lentamente, temblando, respiré hondo.

" _Oh, silencio, querido mío,_

 _Tu padre fue un caballero,_

 _Tu madre una dama,_

 _Ambos amorosos y brillantes_ "

Canté, muy suavemente y, como había esperado, las lucecitas doradas – aunque más débiles que antes – se elevaron del pasto y titubeantemente reptaron sobre él. Tragué duro y seguí cantando.

" _Los bosques y los valles,_

 _Vemos desde la torre,_

 _Todos ellos te pertenecen,_

 _Querido mío, te pertenecen"_

" _Oh, silencio, querido mío,_

 _Tu padre fue un caballero,_

 _Oh, silencio, querido mío,_

 _Tan hermoso, tan vivo."_

Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, empañando mi visión mientras mi voz temblaba y se tensaba, con el ceño fruncido y con cada palabra que salía de mi boca tornándose en una ferviente promesa.

" _Oh, no temas a las trompetas,_

 _Aunque suenen muy fuerte,_

 _Hacen su llamada pero los guardias,_

 _Ellos guardan tu reposo._

 _Sus flechas estarían dobladas,_

 _Sus espadas rojas,_

 _Antes de que los pasos del enemigo,_

 _Se acerquen a tu cama."_

Las luces se hundieron dentro de él. Estaba dormido ahora. Tenía certeza de ello. Tragando, más lágrimas calientes cayendo por mis mejillas, me acerqué a él y me atreví a extender mi mano y suavemente acariciar el cabello que había justo encima de su oreja, observando su blanco e inmóvil rostro mientras descansaba.

"Oh, silencio, querido mío" susurré.

" _Tu padre fue un caballero,_

 _Tu madre una dama,_

 _Ambos amorosos y brillantes_ ".

Me quedé callada. Las luces azules de arriba parpadearon, dejando pasar un instante de oscuridad. La cortina del sauce crujió y el viento gimió afuera. Frío me recorrió entera. Lentamente me levanté sobre mis pies, tomé mi propia cobija y la puse sobre Draco. Él no se movió – respiraba profundamente y seguía durmiendo.

Por un momento muy extenso, solo me lo quedé mirando, memorizándolo. Entonces, me doblé sobre mi pila de cosas, alcancé mi narciso que seguía igual y lo posé al lado de su cabeza.

Palabras se volcaron en mis labios en ese momento, pero las mantuve adentro. No me atrevía a hacer sonido alguno, no me atrevía a despertarlo.

A lo último me volví, empujé la cortina del sauce a un lado por última vez y, después de una mirada final detrás de mí a Draco Malfoy, ingresé a la nube espesa de niebla.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

* * *

Pd: Al parecer no fue una fumada tu conclusión, Yaro Alex ;)

* * *

 **.**

 **Comentarios de fin de año? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**N/T ¡Hola queridos lectores! No podía dejar que pasara un mes sin publicar nuevo capi, así que aquí lo ven ;) para las que pensaron que What the room requieres se había acabado, (no sé por qué?) aquí se los traigo traducido vivito y coleando, todavía falta camino por recorrer… Gracias por leer, un abrazo.**_

* * *

.

Chapter 18

 **HERMIONE**

El camino que se abría ante mí era recto. No se doblaba a ningún lado ni se curveaba, ni siquiera se hacía más estrecho. El bosque, oscuro y brumoso, yacía silencioso a mis costados. Ninguna luz me llamaba de sus profundidades. Ninguna puerta apareció donde no había habido nada antes.

Sin embargo, no podía ver dónde terminaba el camino. Solo rechiné los dientes y seguí andando, mis pies crujiendo contra las hojas de pino sobre el camino.

Entonces, los árboles empezaron a acumularse a mis lados. La luz comenzó a disminuir. Estiré mis brazos al frente y abrí mucho más los ojos, intentando ver, intentando no caerme.

Todo se oscureció. No podía diferenciar tener mis ojos cerrados a tenerlos abiertos. Seguí caminando, arrastrando los pies.

Sentía a los árboles apretarse contra mis hombros. O quizá no eran árboles. Se sentían como… paredes…

Mis manos chocaron con algo frío, suave y hecho de madera. Instantáneamente cedió –

Y una bisagra chirrió.

Luz cegó mis ojos.

No era una luz brillante – era gris y fantasmagórica, pero me detuve abruptamente y parpadeé varias veces para ajustar mis ojos.

Pero cuando se ajustaron, paré de moverme.

Estaba parada dentro de algo parecido a un closet, mis pies sobre un piso de madera, la puerta delante de mí entreabierta.

Y más allá de esa puerta estaba una habitación.

Una habitación de piedra, con un techo alto y curvado, llena con todo tipo de baratijas: un estante de libros, un fonógrafo, jaulas para aves, sillas apiladas, candeleros, globos, un juego de campanas, un modelo de un barco, un cráneo, piel de lobo, una alfombra raída justo afuera de donde yo estaba…

La sala de los Menesteres.

La Sala que aparece cuando necesitas un lugar donde esconder algo…

Había encontrado la puerta.

Di un paso adelante.

— ¿Estás seguro que estamos en Hogwarts? —llegó una voz grave y ruda del exterior de donde estaba. Estampé una mano sobre mi boca.

—Claro, —se oyó la respuesta femenina— ¿Dónde más estaríamos?

—En un radiante armario de trastos, —murmuró la voz grave. De pronto algo sonó y cayó al suelo.

—Por favor, Greyback, —añadió una voz suave, calma, sinuosa—No hagamos un desastre todavía, ¿está bien?

Mis músculos se sacudieron con atroces espasmos y todo el calor se drenó de mi cuerpo.

Greyback. El hombre lobo mortífago.

Y conocía la voz de la mujer –

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Y esa última voz…

Nunca la había escuchado antes.

Pero sabía quién estaba hablando.

Llegué muy tarde. Ya estaba pasando. Llegué muy tarde –

Un par de ojos resplandecieron en mi dirección desde uno de los bordes de la habitación más allá.

— ¿ _Quejeso_? —preguntó el dueño de los ojos, como si estuviera preguntando sobre un par de cubiertos sobre el arreglo de una mesa.

Mi corazón martilleó.

— ¿Qué es qué? —preguntó un hombre.

Recientemente había escuchado esa voz.

Lucius Malfoy.

—Hay alguien en el closet, —dijo Bellatrix, y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Por un instante, vislumbré su cabello desordenado, su figura atlética, su cara blanca de ojos grandes y su mezcla de negro vestuario antes de darme vuelta para correr.

Me di directo de bruces con el interior del closet. El sonido reverberó a través de toda la habitación. Mi cabeza dio vueltas.

—Cielos, —comentó esa voz distante y arrastrada.

— ¿Dejamos a alguien atrás? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Lo dudo, —murmuró Bellatrix –

Y la puerta del closet voló abierta, chocándose contra su costado externo.

Me giré, tratando de ver bien después de mi colisión, con los latidos de mi corazón llegando hasta mis dedos.

Bellatrix estaba afuera, sosteniendo su varita en un agarre flojo en su mano, dándome una mirada interrogativa. Su expresión se volvió una de leve disgusto y luego perplejidad. Regresó a mirar a las sombras.

— ¿Luce? —llamó, luego puso la punta de su varita contra su barbilla— ¿ _Quejesto_?

Lucius Malfoy, envuelto en su capa negra ondeante, caminó hasta llegar a su cuñada, se quedó parado detrás de ella e inclinó su cabeza en mi dirección.

—Vaya, creo que es la señorita Granger.

— ¿Señorita qué? —Bellatrix lo miró— ¿Quién es ella?

—Una sangresucia, —afirmó Lucius, su helada mirada puesta en mí sin un solo parpadeo— Está en la clase de Draco.

—Hm, —Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. — La mataré.

Alzó la varita hasta mi cara. Grité y me lancé hacia atrás.

—Bella, por favor, cálmate, —urgió la tranquila voz. La luz asesina en los ojos de Bellatrix se desvaneció y dirigió su mirada tras ella.

— ¿Mi señor?

Mi silueta entera se volvió hielo.

—Tráela aquí, si puedes —solicitó el tono de voz— Me gustaría ver a la pequeña cosa primero.

Bellatrix arremetió y me agarró por el frente de mi camisa, sacándome del closet. Caí desparramada sobre la alfombra, mi cuello torcido mientras Bellatrix me arrastraba hacia adelante, Malfoy andando justo a mi derecha. No tenía fuerza para pelear contra ella, no tenía la capacidad de golpearla. No ahora que había escuchado esa voz –

Bellatrix me lanzó sobre mis rodillas. Caí sobre las rocas, sosteniéndome a mí misma con mis manos, temblando tan fuerte que pensé que me enfermaría. Apenas levanté mi cabeza.

En frente de mí, en medio círculo, todos vestidos de negro, estaba Greyback el hombre lobo, y cuatro mortífagos más que no reconocía. Me miraban con fría indiferencia y leve curiosidad, como si fuera el pre show medianamente aburrido de un concierto decente. Calma oscuridad destilaba de sus formas, como niebla a través del océano. Esperaban, sin decir nada.

Mi ojo captó movimiento. Movimiento detrás de ellos.

Una figura alta se deslizaba – de rostro pálido y elegante en su movimiento. La oscuridad se escurría desde sus hombros, se extendía por toda su forma y se amontonaba ligeramente en sus pies. Levantó una larga mano blanca y apenas tocó a uno de los mortífagos en su hombro con sus dedos. El hombre barbado instantáneamente se giró y se quitó del camino, inclinando su cabeza. La figura alta se deslizó dentro del espacio, como una sombra, y se ubicó en frente de mí.

No miré su rostro.

Por un largo momento, él solo se quedó ahí, sin moverse. Podía oír a mi corazón martilleando. Podía oír la respiración de los mortífagos. Sentí a Bellatrix mover su pie derecho.

La oscuridad de su capa se amontonaba y acumulaba alrededor de sus pies. Él se inclinó. Se arrodilló enfrente de mí.

Con una mano suave y agraciada, se extendió y puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla.

La agonía se lanzaba por todo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se atoró en mi pecho. No me podía mover. No podía hacer nada más que levantar mi cara cuando él alzó su mano, forzándome a mirarlo.

Sus ojos…

Sus ojos, como los de una serpiente. Dorados – o rojos – o ambos colores, resplandeciendo como joyas. Pero vacíos, y penetrantes – y humanos. Sin luz. Sin suavidad. Pero no sin emociones. No sin profundidad.

Profundidad que esperaba tragarme. O enterrarme.

Las ranuras de su nariz llamearon por un momento e inclinó su blanca cabeza. Labios pálidos y delicados se alzaron en una silenciosa sonrisa casi invisible.

—Dime, pequeña, antes de que deje que Bella te mate, —aspiró, los profundos trasfondos de su voz sacudiendo mis huesos— ¿En dónde has escondido a Draco Malfoy?

* * *

 **.**

 **DRACO**

Tenía frío. Una penetrante ansiedad se retorcía dentro de mí, haciendo que me sacudiera y tratara de rodar, pero algo amarraba mis extremidades, se presionaba contra mi cabeza, sellaba mis ojos. Respiré hondo e intenté decir algo. Solo pude gemir a través de mis labios apretados. Respiré hondo de nuevo, me torcí, y finalmente rompí lo que me mantenía cautivo.

Abrí mis ojos. Dejé el aliento salir por mi boca. Se formó una nube de niebla. Frunciendo el ceño, comencé a sentarme –

Había hielo agrietado sobre mi sábana. Hielo cubría el pasto marrón alrededor mío. Las hojas del sauce colgaban tiesas y sin vida, y más allá de ellas – ya podía ver directo a través de la cortina – el campo estaba quieto, gris y congelado.

Al siguiente segundo, descubrí que Hermione no estaba.

Brinqué a mis pies, deshaciéndome de la sábana – la cual de hecho era de ella. Tuvo que haberme cubierto con ella cuando –

Mis ojos se posaron en una flor yaciendo al lado de mi almohada. Eran los restos de su narciso – ahora marchito y helado.

Miedo recorrió mi tripa. Me giré, escaneando el campo más allá de la cortina.

— ¿Hermione? —llamé. Apreté los puños. —Maldita sea, Granger, ¿a dónde fuiste?

Una luz brilló en la distancia. Fruncí el ceño. No podía ver el bosque – solo una luz con forma de puerta. Mi corazón martilleó.

¿Ella encontró la puerta?

Y si lo hizo, ¿por qué no ha venido a decirme?

Fruncí el ceño más.

No. Algo andaba mal. Lo sentía en el aire que respiraba. Tragué duro y empecé a caminar.

Quité la cortina fuera del camino – crujió cuando lo hice – e ingresé en el campo de cebada congelado. Los tallos cubiertos de hielo traqueteaban mientras pasaba a su lado.

Delante de mí, una gran pared de niebla se alzaba, y la luz en forma de puerta esperaba. No era una luz muy brillante – gris y difuminada – pero podía ver lo suficiente. No podía oír nada más que mis propios pasos. Hasta –

— ¿Luce? —inquirió la voz de una mujer— ¿ _Quejesto_?

Me detuve abruptamente. Conocía esa voz –

Tía Bellatrix.

¡Tía Bellatrix…!

—Vaya, —el tono aterciopelado de mi padre expresaba poca sorpresa. —Creo que es la señorita Granger.

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta y terror atravesó mi cuerpo. Traté de tragar, traté de moverme, pero mis músculos se paralizaron.

— ¿Señorita qué? —preguntó Bellatrix— ¿Quién es ella?

—Una sangresucia, —respondió Padre, su tono coloreado de desgana. —Está en la clase de Draco.

—Hm, —replicó Bellatrix— La mataré.

Hermione gritó.

Lancé mis manos arriba para cubrir mi cara.

—Bella – por favor, cálmate, —interrumpió una voz baja. Lentamente, mis dedos bajaron y se cerraron alrededor de mi garganta.

— ¿Mi señor? —dijo tía Bellatrix, a su disposición.

Parecía que toda mi sangre se hubiera drenado de mí.

—Tráela aquí, si puedes, —comandó la voz —Me gustaría ver a la pequeña cosa primero.

Me moví hacia adelante. Me moví antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo. Cerré mis puños y pisé con fuerza el suelo hacia el sonido de las voces de mi tía, mi padre y aquél que había marcado su nombre en mi piel.

Disminuí mis pasos, solo un momento, mientras me ubicaba en las sombras y observaba dentro de la habitación más allá del marco de una alta puerta entreabierta.

Allí estaba mi padre y tía Bellatrix, sus espaldas hacia mí. Entre ellos se arrodillaba la figura temblorosa de Hermione – en frente de ella se inclinaba el Señor Oscuro, su mano debajo de su barbilla, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Detrás de él esperaban muchos otros mortífagos – como centinelas de piedra en un cementerio. Y todos ellos estaban dentro de la asestada sala de los Menesteres, donde yo siempre había ido a arreglar el armario evanescente.

—Dime, pequeña, antes de que deje que Bella te mate, —murmuró el Señor Oscuro, sus labios formando una suave sonrisa alrededor de sus afilados dientes. — ¿En dónde has escondido a Draco Malfoy?

Puse mi pie derecho hacia adelante y descansé mi peso sobre él. Luego di un paso con el izquierdo. Empecé a caminar.

Justo enfrente de mí, esa Sala recogía mi mundo entero – mi total existencia.

Y con cada paso que tomaba, ese mundo se derrumbaba; y la sombra de la muerte se alzaba en su esplendor.

Seguí caminando.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

—Yo… yo no sé lo que estás… —jadeé, tratando de forzar el aire a que entrara a mis pulmones apretados.

Voldemort – Voldemort – apretó su mandíbula, sus ojos relampaguearon y brincó hacia atrás, golpeando el aire con el revés de su mano.

Caí sobre mi espalda. Mi cráneo rebotando en las piedras. Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos mientras hacía puños mis manos y miraba al techo. Mis labios temblaron, pero no hice ningún sonido.

Pensé que estaba preparada para morir.

Pero él no estaba preparado para matarme aún.

—Crucio.

Esos tres segundos – solo tres – provocaron que una aguja de blanca agonía recorriera mi cuerpo desde mis pies hasta mi coronilla. Mi voz sonó a través de la habitación, retumbando en las paredes, como si alguien más estuviera gritando.

Quedé laxa cuando la maldición se levantó, como si alguien hubiera quitado un estante de libros de mi pecho.

—Pregúntale de nuevo, Bella, —suspiró Voldemort – lo escuché como si estuviera en una neblina, lo observé como a través de un borrón punzante.

Bellatrix se inclinó sobre mí, sus ojos negros llameando.

— ¿Qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy, sangresucia? —gruñó en mi cara— Se suponía que nos iba a dejar entrar esta noche pero él no estaba aquí, ¡apenas pudimos llegar por la piel de nuestros dientes! —tomó el frente de mi camisa y casi presionó su nariz contra la mía— Él no estaba aquí, pero tú sí, —ella me sacudió, azotando mi cabeza de vuelta a las piedras. — ¿Lo mataste?

—No, —me ahogué con mis palabras, lágrimas ahora corriendo por mis sienes.

— ¿Entonces dónde está?

—No lo sé –

Bellatrix se levantó y apuntó su varita de nuevo en mi dirección.

—Aquí estoy.

La cabeza de Bellatrix voló hacia el sonido. Cada ojo de cada mortífago pasó de mí mientras yo sentía una leve vibración, escuché unos pasos suaves de alguien saliendo del mismo closet del cual lo había hecho yo, y caminaba hacia nosotros. Bellatrix me dejó ir y le levantó.

Torcí mi cabeza, mi cuerpo agitado demasiado débil para girar o levantarme. Vislumbré pantalones y zapatos negros familiares – una camisa blanca, pálidas manos – rostro atractivo, ojos azules, y cabello como la nieve.

Draco.

Draco…

Traté mover mi boca, hacer que mis labios funcionaran pero no obedecían. Quería estirarme y alcanzarlo, arrastrarme hasta él, pero solo mi mano izquierda se contrajo en respuesta.

— ¿Draco, dónde has estado? —ladró el señor Malfoy. Draco miró tranquilamente a su padre.

—Aquí, —replicó él.

—No te vimos, —añadió Bellatrix. Draco solo contempló a su tía. Un gran escalofrío me recorrió.

— ¿Por qué no tenías esto contigo? —preguntó el señor Malfoy a través de sus dientes, rodeando mi cabeza para extenderle la varita a su hijo. —La encontramos en el suelo cuando entramos.

Draco se quedó mirando la varita un momento, luego la tomó de su padre, encontrándose con sus ojos por solo un momento.

—Gracias— dijo él. Entonces me miró a mí.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron. Ninguno de los dos respiró o habló.

—No respondiste la pregunta de tu padre, —le recordó Voldemort, incluso en voz más baja que antes — ¿Por qué no estabas aquí y por qué no tenías tu varita?

Draco levantó su pálida cabeza hacia el Señor Oscuro, que esperó, lo mismo que hacían los demás mortífagos, observándolo.

—Les diré después, —dijo Draco— Primero, podemos terminar lo que vinieron a hacer.

Voldemort lo estudió por un momento, entonces dejó salir una risa corta y suave.

—Interesante, —murmuró él— Él desea distraernos de la chica sangresucia.

Draco parpadeó lentamente, como si acabara de ser inyectado con veneno. Los otros mortífagos murmuraban entre ellos mismos. Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

—Eso es basura, —el señor Malfoy se rio nerviosamente— Obviamente ella le impidió realizar sus deberes, pero ahora él está aquí y podemos seguir.

—No es basura, Malfoy, —Voldemort tenía un borde en su voz, y su sonrisa se desvaneció— Míralo.

Todos lo hicieron. Yo también. Draco no se movió, no se giró lejos del Señor Oscuro. Sostenía su varita en su mano derecha en un agarre flojo. Todo lo que hizo fue tragar.

— ¿Ves? —Voldemort sonrió torcidamente— Se preocupa por ella.

— ¡Basura! —gritó el señor Malfoy.

— ¡Silencio, Lucius! — lo fulminó Voldemort— ¿Conoces tan poco a tu hijo?

Ahora el señor Malfoy devolvió su mirada aterrada a su hijo. Casi sentí una punzada de simpatía por él.

Voldemort avanzó silenciosamente alrededor de mí y se detuvo a mi lado izquierdo, encarando a Draco, aún a tres metros de distancia de él. Draco no tembló ni se volteó. Miraba directamente los ojos del Señor Oscuro, su rostro imperturbable. Lentamente, Voldemort inclinó su cabeza.

— ¿Planeas venir con nosotros, Draco? —preguntó.

—Iré con ustedes, —replicó Draco—. Si la dejan con vida.

Los ojos de Voldemort relampaguearon con algo parecido a la diversión.

—No, —sacudió la cabeza una vez— La voy a matar.

Draco parpadeó una vez.

—Entonces pelearé contra ti. —dijo.

—Draco… —jadeó el señor Malfoy.

—Si lo haces, morirás, —dijo Voldemort llanamente— Y solo te mataré cuando me supliques por la muerte.

Draco se giró y encontró mis ojos con los suyos azul cristal, luego miró a su padre, y entonces levantó su rostro una vez más al señor Oscuro. Luz entró en su mirada – luz como su padre jamás había poseído – y su labio se curvó en desafío – un viejo desafío con un nuevo propósito. Respiró y habló directo hacia el señor Oscuro, su voz baja y tranquila.

—Haga lo que quiera.

— ¡Draco, no…! —intenté decir, mi voz rompiéndose.

— ¡Cállate! —Bellatriz bajó su mano y agarró mi cabello. Chillé.

Draco arremetió y pateó el hombro de su tía con toda su fuerza. Ella se derrumbó en el suelo, gritando. Me alejé de ella.

Lucius Malfoy gritó el nombre de su hijo.

Voldemort se movió.

Luz verde explotó.

Lucius aulló en angustia.

Un cuerpo cayó al suelo justo a mi lado.

Me colgué a mí misma encima de él. Clavé mis dedos en su camisa.

Sollocé en el silencio de las piedras.

* * *

.

 **DRACO**

Pateé a mi tía tan duro como pude, furia y miedo cegando mi visión.

Oí a mi padre gritar mi nombre en un terror que demuele hasta los huesos.

Voldemort se deslizó hacia mí, alzando su varita.

Yo levanté la mía enfrente de mi cuerpo, ejecutando el _expelliarmus_ más perfecto de mi vida.

Él lo bloqueó.

—Avada kedavra.

Luz verde me tragó.

Tuve un solo instante más para mirar la bonita cara de Hermione.

Nunca esperé que mi vida terminara tan rápido – había esperado tener tiempo para hacer algo grande, algo importante y demoledor.

Pero no tenía más tiempo. Esto era todo. Así que ¿qué tenía para mostrar en mis dieciséis años?

Había desafiado a Voldemort.

Y había dejado entrar a alguien a mi corazón.

Eso era algo lo suficientemente grande, importante y demoledor.

Oscuridad me tragó.

Me caí.

 _Quita enfermedad,_

 _Y al destino cruel_

 _Trae lo que perdí_

 _Volviendo a lo que fue_

 _A lo que fue…_

 _Flor que da fulgor – Enredados_

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Estaba recostada sobre las piedras, de cara al suelo. Todos mis músculos temblaban. Todo alrededor mío estaba silencioso.

Y había una luz cálida y familiar.

Luz de día.

Lentamente, abrí los ojos.

Un brazo estaba sobre mi pecho. Mi brazo izquierdo se estiraba sobre la espalda de un par de amplios hombros. Hombros que subían y bajaban.

Calidez me rodeaba. Una pálida cara estaba girada en mi dirección.

La cara de Draco.

Con los ojos cerrados.

Hice mover mi mano temblorosa, recorrerla por la espalda de su camisa y presionar mis dedos en su cara.

Estaba caliente.

Abrió los ojos.

Azules, brillantes, llenos de vida, mirando de vuelta los míos.

Mi corazón tembló.

— ¿Draco? —susurré.

Él parpadeó y entonces lentamente movió sus brazos y los extrajo de las rocas. Se sentó. Yo me senté igual que él, incapaz de respirar, incapaz de quitar mi mirada de él.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro al tiempo que estábamos allí sentados en el suelo.

Extendí mis manos y acuné su cara. No podía hablar.

Él dirigió su mirada a su derecha.

Después de un instante, miré también.

Allí se alzaba una gran puerta, abierta. Más allá se veía una habitación completamente vacía y débilmente iluminada.

De pronto, mientras observábamos, la gran y oscura puerta se cerró. Se cerró con un sonido fuerte que sacudió el piso.

Y entonces, como un dibujo siendo borrado, se fundió dentro de la piedra en la pared.

Como si nosotros mismos estuviéramos hechos de piedra, giramos nuestras cabezas en la dirección contraria y contemplamos el amplio y vacío corredor de Hogwarts.

En la distancia, oímos personas riendo y hablando y caminando. Una antorcha iluminaba felizmente una pared cerca de nosotros.

Respiré hondo. Olí comida. Y pergamino. Y la humedad del castillo.

Todo se olía, se sentía, más real de lo que se ha sentido en años.

Me volví y miré la pared.

Había sido una pesadilla – todo eso con los mortífagos y Voldemort –

No había pasado todavía. Habíamos logrado salir antes de que ellos llegaran.

Lo habíamos logrado.

Salimos de todo el horror y la agonía y la sangre, del sauce y del campo de cebada y la luz de sol…

Me giré hacia Draco, desesperadamente escaneando su rostro.

¿Lo recordaba todo? ¿De verdad había estado conmigo allí todo el tiempo –

Mis manos aún sostenían su cara. Y una única lágrima se derramó de su ojo y sobre mi dedo.

Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Vamos, —jadeé, mi corazón latiendo, limpiando mi cara y después estirándome para tomar su mano. Vi mi varita sobre el suelo – justo ahí – y la recogí. Entonces me levanté y me llevé a Draco conmigo en el proceso. —Vamos, vamos.

Él se detuvo, retrocedió un poco pero apretó mi mano con fuerza, aun sosteniendo su varita en su mano derecha. No me miraba – tenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Draco, —susurré ansiosamente, acercándome a él y mirándolo— Confía en mí.

Él parpadeó. Más lágrimas se derramaron. Observó alrededor y luego su ceño se apretó mientras me miraba.

—Confía en mí, —respiré de nuevo. Y esta vez, cuando lo jalé conmigo, él me siguió y, tomados de las manos, corrimos por el pasillo.

 _Continuará_ …

* * *

.

 **SALIERON DE LA SALAAAAAAA WAAAAAA!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**N/T ¡Hola de nuevo gente! No podía esperar para publicar nuevo capítulo! En esta ocasión un capítulo bastante jugosito… emocionalmente, debo decir. GRACIAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Nos vemos abajo!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Chapter 19

 _Y el martillo aporrea de nuevo, pero no siento las llamas,_

 _Esta fuerza que me impulsa, sin poder hacer nada,_

 _a través de la carne y la madera revela,_

 _Una quemadura que quema mucho más profundo,_

 _Es más de lo que puedo soportar,_

 _La razón de mi vida fue quitar_

 _La vida de un hombre inocente_

 _Así que sueña un pequeño sueño, para mí,_

 _Con la esperanza de que voy a permanecer_

 _Y llora un poco, llora por mí,_

 _Así podré soportar el dolor,_

 _Y sufre un poco, sufre por mí_

 _Mi futuro está marcado,_

 _La obligación que tengo pareciendo poco clara,_

 _Pero por este,_

 _Mi fabricante aporrea._

" _The Hammer Holds"_

 **DRACO**

No nos encontramos a nadie en el camino hacia donde-sea que Hermione me llevaba. Nuestros pasos retumbaban sobre las piedras, el sonido creando eco a lo largo de los corredores mientras respirábamos con fuerza, aspirando dolorosamente.

Traté de evitar que mi cabeza diera vueltas – sentía ganas de vomitar y estaba mareado, de repente todo parecía brillante, cercano y agudo.

Estaba vivo.

Pero no tenía menos miedo.

La luz de las antorchas y las ventanas pasaban velozmente mientras corríamos, nuestros brazos chocando entre sí, la mano de Hermione agarrando la mía tan fuerte que pensé que rompería mis huesos.

Desearía que me agarrara más fuerte.

Me empujó alrededor de una esquina y casi patinamos para lograrlo, me encontré a mí mismo corriendo en medio de un pasillo que llevaba al vacío salón de clases de Transfiguracion.

— ¡Profesora! —llamó ella, su voz sonaba tan viva, brillante y tan real. Mis ojos volaron hacia la figura tras el escritorio. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada ahí, su larga pluma escribiendo ocupada, el ala de su sombrero escondiendo sus gafas. De cualquier modo ella miró arriba por nuestro estruendo y sus ojos se abrieron amplios.

— ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Por favor, no corra! —advirtió ella— Y no debe gritar cuando… —dejó de hablar cuando me vio y captó nuestras manos enlazadas. Su cara se transformó en una de intriga.

—Profesora, —jadeó Hermione con angustia cuando alcanzamos su escritorio— Debemos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore en este instante.

—Señorita Granger –

—Por favor profesora, —rogó Hermione— Es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Instantáneamente McGonagall se puso de pie, su figura enderezándose. Miró de vuelta entre nuestras caras. Sostuvimos el aliento. Entonces, McGonagall tuvo que haber visto algo que le convenciera porque su mandíbula se apretó.

—Vengan conmigo.

Se movió alrededor de su escritorio, bajó la plataforma y caminó derecho por el pasillo. Hermione y yo no nos soltamos mientras la seguíamos – podía sentir que ella se sacudía también. Mi estómago daba saltos una y otra vez, y mi corazón latía tan irregularmente que tenía miedo que se detuviera.

Dumbledore.

Íbamos a ir donde Dumbledore.

Y sabía por qué. Sabía lo que Hermione quería que hiciera.

Y sabía que lo iba a hacer.

No podía hacer nada más.

Nos apuramos por seguir a McGonagall, que no corría. Sentí pánico de que los estudiantes nos vieran caminando por esta ruta, confundido sobre lo que les diría si llegaran a hacerlo – pero bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría mi agarre de la mano de Hermione.

Corrimos por varios pasillos, subimos y bajamos escaleras, y finalmente nos detuvimos en una esquina aislada protegida por una gran gárgola con alas.

—Chispas ácidas, —dijo McGonagall, y con un roce de roca contra roca, la gárgola se hizo a un lado, revelando un escalera en espiral.

—Por favor, adelántense, —urgió McGonagall— Tengo que prepararme para una clase que está a punto de comenzar.

—Gracias, —dijo Hermione, yo todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. McGonagall me miró por un momento, luego se volvió por el pasillo, sus zapatos retumbando.

Me giré hacia Hermione. Ella me contempló de vuelta, con los ojos brillantes, y luego le dio un apretón a mi mano. Avancé con ella por las escaleras.

En un parpadeo de luz, en un momento, nos encontrábamos dentro de la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. El techo era alto, la habitación de forma circular, sus paredes cubiertas con retratos de antiguos directores y directoras. Había mesas llenas de baratijas, boles de dulces, candeleros y libros regados alrededor, y subiendo una corta escalera se asentaba el amplio escritorio de Dumbledore.

— ¿Profesor? —habló Hermione en el silencio. El profesor Dumbledore, sentado detrás de su escritorio, levantó su cabeza. Vestía una túnica de un pálido púrpura, un sombrero torcido y nos miraba sobre sus gafas de media luna. Su mirada penetraba mi ser y me sostuvo en el puesto, congelándome en ese momento.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger, —saludó a Hermione, su voz tranquila y profunda— Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy, —asintió en mi dirección, luego cruzó sus manos en su escritorio— ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Este… bueno, es una historia larga, señor, —Hermione hizo una mueca, y empezó a frotar su dedo distraídamente contra el dorso de mi mano. Dumbledore alzó sus cejas y esperó. Hermione aclaró su garganta y luego me miró a mí. Pero no podía apartar mis ojos de Dumbledore.

—Verá, —empezó Hermione— Hemos estado atrapados… por algún tiempo, creo, en la Sala de los Menesteres –

— ¡Ah! —dijo Dumbledore de repente, enderezándose en su lugar. — Me estaba empezando a preguntar sobre eso.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Se estaba preguntando dónde estábamos? —se aventuró Hermione.

—No, no en absoluto, —sacudió su cabeza— Me estaba empezando a preguntar sobre la sala de los Menesteres, y las oleadas mágicas que estaban tomando lugar dentro de ella durante la última hora. —inclinó su cabeza— La cosa más extraña, pensé – estaba a punto de ir a investigar justo cuando ustedes entraron.

Me lo quedé mirando. Entonces, forcé mi cabeza a girarse para observar a Hermione. Ella me observaba de vuelta, pálida.

— ¿Una hora? —murmuré. Hermione tragó duro.

— ¿Les pareció más tiempo cuando estuvieron dentro? —preguntó Dumbledore. Ella contempló de vuelta al director, todavía con el rostro ceniciento.

—Bueno, señor…

Él se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pareció, señorita Granger?

—Cerca de un mes, señor, —respondió ella débilmente.

—Ah, —dijo él nuevamente, en voz muy baja— Por favor acérquense. Por favor, —nos hizo señas. Hermione caminó hacia él, y yo desenrosqué mis pies de donde estaba y fui con ella – aunque mis rodillas se sentían débiles.

Una hora…

Nos detuvimos ante su escritorio, y Dumbledore inspeccionó nuestros rostros por un largo tiempo. Entonces, respiró hondo y habló.

—Una vez, cuatro jóvenes practicantes de la magia – dos brujas y dos magos – cayeron en la sala de los Menesteres durante una leve emergencia en medio de los corredores de Hogwarts. El castillo estaba bastante nuevo en ese tiempo y los cuatro recientemente habían peleado— Dumbledore cerró su mano derecha y la cubrió con su izquierda. Él continuó. —Los cuatro resistieron muchas dificultades y adversidades juntos tratando de encontrar la puerta – tratando de comprender la magia que los ataba allí. Tuvieron éxito en su empresa, y emergieron siendo grandes amigos, e incluso siendo magos más brillantes. También se dieron cuenta que, aunque para todos ellos se sintió como una quincena allí dentro, solo media hora había pasado en el mundo real— Dumbledore pausó por un momento— Sus nombres fueron Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff.

Sentí a Hermione dejar salir un largo respiro.

—Gracias por decirnos eso, señor, —suspiró ella— Temía que pensara que nos habíamos vuelto locos.

—Todavía tengo una pregunta sobre ese punto, señorita Granger, —enunció Dumbledore, luego gesticuló en nuestra dirección — Ya que veo que sostiene la mano del señor Malfoy. Un poco fuerte, al parecer.

—Yo… bueno sí, —tartamudeó Hermione, aunque no me soltó— verá, éramos solo los dos en la sala por… por lo que pareció un largo tiempo, señor. Y muchas cosas espantosas nos pasaron y nosotros… bueno, tuvimos la oportunidad de discutir… muchas cosas… —ella me miraba con más frecuencia ahora, y me di cuenta de que estaba pidiendo ayuda. Tomé un respiro.

—Estábamos asustados hasta nuestros huesos, profesor, —hablé finalmente— Por visiones del tipo más horrible – visiones de nuestros padres siendo asesinados, corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts completamente solos, serpientes y duendes – y el Señor Oscuro.

Dumbledore se quedó muy quieto. Yo seguí, sintiendo frío.

—Nos enseñó de lo que estábamos hechos, señor, —dije, mi voz disminuyó— Y yo… yo me he dado cuenta que estoy hecho de algo distinto a lo que originalmente pensé.

Dumbledore me contempló por un largo momento. Luego, cuando habló de nuevo, su voz era baja y gentil.

— ¿Has venido a decirme algo, Draco?

Un profundo escalofrío me recorrió. Sentía el suelo quebrándose. Hermione aferró mis dedos.

—Sí, señor, —dejé salir— el Señor Oscuro me mandó a que lo asesinara.

El silencio reinó por un minuto infinito.

Entonces, a lo último, Dumbledore asintió. Ni el más mínimo indicio de sorpresa se registró en su rostro arrugado. La tristeza estaba marcada en él.

—Lo sé.

Sorpresa me recorrió entero.

— ¿Lo sabe? —repetí, desconcertado.

— ¿Señor? —chilló Hermione. Dumbledore nos miró, de repente cansado.

—Al menos, lo sospechaba, por varias razones, —me miró. — ¿Pero cómo ibas a lograr que la hazaña se completara, hijo?

Temblé lleno de culpa por la amabilidad de sus palabras.

—Iba a dejar entrar a un grupo de mortífagos a Hogwarts—dije en voz baja— A través del armario evanescente en la sala de los Menesteres. Este –

—Tiene un gemelo, ¿no es así? —adivinó Dumbledore. Asentí, mi mente aún tambaleándose de que ya él había descubierto todo…

—S… sí. En… en Borgin y Burkes.

— ¿Cuáles son las obligaciones de estos mortífagos? —inquirió Dumbledore.

—Vienen a ver que haya hecho mi trabajo, —respondí, mi mente ganando tracción de nuevo— Y luego sacarme de aquí, haciendo tanto daño como puedan durante el camino.

Dumbledore se quedó callado por un momento largo, mirando a sus manos enlazadas. Lentamente, se levantó y dio una vuelta alrededor de su escritorio para poder inclinarse sobre él. Unió sus manos tras él y bajó la cabeza, sumido en sus pensamientos. Al final, miró arriba y encontró mis ojos de nuevo.

—Tengo que asumir, señor Malfoy, desde que ha venido aquí y confesarme un crimen que aún no ha cometido, diciéndome los detalles de la trama – o va a matarme en este momento… —alzó sus cejas— O no desea matarme en absoluto.

Sostuve su mirada por media eternidad.

—No, señor, —dije con voz rasposa y el corazón martilleante. —No deseo matarlo.

Sentí la emoción de Hermione recorrer desde sus dedos hasta mi brazo, dentro de mi pecho. No podía mirarla. Dumbledore reclamaba toda mi atención.

—Entonces debes en confiar en mí, Draco —dijo él lentamente— Cuando te diga que el plan debe continuar.

La mano de Hermione se paralizó. Mi corazón se oprimió.

— ¿Qué? —me ahogué. Dumbledore alzó una mano.

—Escucha un momento; escucha, —urgió, y luego nos hizo señas de que nos acercáramos todavía más. Nos acercamos a él y puso una mano en el hombro de Hermione y la otra en mi hombro. Él nos contempló del uno al otro, hablando suavemente, sus ojos capturando nuestras almas.

—Detener el plan en su recorrido sería fatal para usted, señor Malfoy. Su desobediencia le costaría su vida, y pondría en peligro la vida de los miembros de su familia – y la vida de alguien más que no podemos permitir que muera en este punto. Debes dejar entrar a los mortífagos a la hora correspondiente… —aspiró— Y yo debo morir esa noche.

La mano de Hermione tembló dentro de la mía, y la escuché pelear contra las lágrimas.

—No entiendo, señor, —confesé débilmente, mi voz sacudiéndose. — Yo no puedo – no lo haré –

—Shh, shh, —dijo Dumbledore, apaciguador, apretando mi hombro— No tengo intención de volverte un asesino, Draco.

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó.

— ¿Entonces cómo…? —dejó de habla ella. Por primera vez Dumbledore sonrió, con tristeza.

—Eso es algo que discutiré con el señor Malfoy luego, a solas. Entre menos personas sepan nuestra pequeña grieta, mejor.

Peleé por suavizar mi expresión. No funcionó. Dumbledore me miró ansiosamente.

—Te prometo, Draco, que te protegeré del destino que temes, —juró— Y hay otros que harían lo mismo, sin dudarlo. Pero ahora debo pedirte – pedirles a ambos – que sean más fuertes de lo que tengo el derecho de pedir. —se giró hacia Hermione, pausó y luego le dirigió una mirada profunda— Porque muchos estudiantes aquí son hijos de mortífagos – y porque nuestro amigo en común el señor Potter es un joven curioso y determinado – ambos deben actuar como si nada de su aventura en la sala de los Menesteres hubiese pasado.

Lo que se sentía como afiladas piezas de metal se deslizaron hasta mi estómago. No podía hablar. Dumbledore siguió hablando, apretando nuestros hombros.

—Deben seguir como antes, como si no fueran los amigos más queridos. Pero es porque se preocupan tanto el uno por el otro que tendrán la fortaleza de mantenerse alejados. Tampoco se deben encontrar en secreto. Ni siquiera un susurro del cambio de pensamiento del señor Malfoy debe alcanzar ninguno de los bandos, o podría significar el final, no solo para el señor Malfoy, sino para cualquiera a quien guarden cariño—Dumbledore se detuvo y se dirigió a Hermione.

— ¿Señorita Granger?

— ¿Sí, señor? —dijo ella, y cuando la miré, su labio temblaba y sus ojos brillantes centellaban con lágrimas.

—Usted es una joven bruja valiente y brillante, —la alabó Dumbledore en voz baja— Y por ello debo pedirle que mantenga todo esto para usted – no debe decirle al señor Potter o al señor Weasley lo que ha pasado entre tú y Draco, o alguno de los tres de nosotros. Harry tiene mucho en su mente, e indudablemente intentaría algo tonto con el fin de protegerme – y eso no puede pasar. ¿Me comprende? No puede pasar.

—Sí, señor, —fue todo lo que ella susurró.

—Y señor Malfoy, —Dumbledore me miró— Si alguien de los seguidores de Voldemort se entera que la señorita Granger tuvo algo que ver con usted y su cambio de pensamiento… —dejó de hablar y levantó una ceja. Resistí el impulso de encerrar a Hermione entre mis brazos. Dumbledore bajó su cabeza hacia ella de nuevo.

—Y lo siento, señorita Granger, pero no puede saber más de nuestros planes, ni tampoco especular, incluso en su diario. No puedo ahondar lo suficiente en la importancia del secretismo. ¿Entiende?

Hermione solo asintió esta vez.

—Qué cara, querida niña, —suspiró Dumbledore— ¡De ningún modo te estoy forzando al silencio por el resto del tiempo! Ni tampoco a usted, señor Malfoy, —me observó— Después que la tormenta pase – luego que el peligro ya no esté – ciertamente pueden hablar de su amistad y afanarse por cuidar del otro. —levantó un dedo— Pero no hasta entonces.

El potente mareo de haber sobrevivido a la muerte se desvaneció de mi cuerpo. Ahora me sentía como si estuviera hecho de plomo.

—Señor Malfoy, tengo mucho más que discutir con usted, —dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose hacia atrás, retirando su mano de nuestros hombros— ¿Podría por favor pasarse por mi oficina a las ocho esta noche? Llegue a la oficina del profesor Snape en su camino y tráigalo con usted.

—Sí, profesor, —dejé salir, entumecido.

—Ahora, apúrense a sus clases – ya han perdido un período – no hace bien levantar preguntas. Enviaré un mensaje después de ustedes, explicándole a sus profesores que han estado conmigo, discutiendo las festividades de fin de año. Sigan.

Nos mantuvimos congelados en nuestros lugares por un momento largo, después Hermione jaló un poquito mi mano. Bajamos el pedestal y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

—Oh, y Draco…

Me giré para encarar a mi director. Sostuvo mis ojos por un largo instante y luego habló en voz fervientemente baja.

—Estoy desesperadamente orgulloso de ti.

Mi garganta se cerró y no pude hablar. Solo pude inclinar mi cabeza y luego darle la espalda y bajar las escaleras, tomado de la mano de Hermione, sintiendo algo en mi pecho romperse.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Mi pecho dolía. Dolía en lo más profundo e impulsaba ese dolor hacia mis brazos – como si un órgano vital estuviera rasgándose. Draco y yo alcanzamos el final de las escaleras y nos detuvimos afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore en un corredor vacío junto a una antorcha. Dejamos de caminar, aún con las manos enlazadas. No nos miramos.

Habíamos salido de la Sala – habíamos superado nuestras peores y más terribles pesadillas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la peor de ellas llegaría de repente una vez fuéramos libres.

Tenía esperanza, ahora. Sí, había esperanza, ya que Dumbledore sabía la verdad y había jurado proteger a Draco. Pero el hecho de que el terrible plan seguiría desarrollándose, como un incendio en una montaña, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos peleado… No podía entenderlo. Y el hecho de que no podía hablarle más a Draco, no podía caminar con él, reír con él sobre Quidditch y ajedrez y Orgullo y Prejuicio, sentarme con el sol y mirar las nubes – y en cambio tenía que actuar como una extraña con él; no, como una enemiga…

Mi pobre corazón no podía tolerarlo más.

Me acerqué a él, mi visión tornándose borrosa, cabizbaja. Él se alzaba sobre mí, mi frente a centímetros de su pecho. Sentí su aliento en mi cabello. Lo sentí temblar como si tuviera fiebre. Mi ceño se torció y recosté mi cabeza contra él. Se sentía cálido.

Dejó ir mis dedos y posó sus manos en mis hombros. Por un momento, pensé que iba a empujarme. Entonces, deslizó sus palmas por mi espalda y las envolvió a mi alrededor.

Me quebré. Me alcé un poco y frenéticamente lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando mi cara en su camisa, tratando de ahogar los sollozos. Él me aplastó contra su pecho y se inclinó hacia abajo hasta presionar su rostro en mi cabello. Tomé puñados de su camisa y giré mi cabeza en su dirección, respirando profundamente la esencia de su colonia de pinos, presionando el puente de mi nariz contra su mejilla. Él levantó su cara y tomó un respiro para decirme algo, pero no podía dejar que hablara. No podía dejar que se alejara.

Y entonces mi boca se zambulló en la suya.

De repente, estábamos besando los labios del otro, sin respirar, profundamente, con fuerza, con desesperación.

Nos quedamos así, nuestros corazones suspendidos en el aire mientras todo lo que una vez habíamos sabido o pensado se desvanecía debajo de nosotros. Me aferré a sus hombros y él me levantó del suelo, y por solo un momento, conocí la sensación de sus labios contra los míos y la esencia misma de él, nuestros respiros compartiendo el mismo espacio, nuestros corazones tan cerca del otro que muy bien podrían haber sido uno.

Una voz vino del pasillo.

Nuestras bocas se separaron.

Jadeé con fuerza. Los ojos plateados de Draco miraban fijamente los míos, su nariz a un centímetro de distancia. Sus hombros cayeron. Él miró por el pasillo. No podía apartar mis ojos de él.

—Ella dijo que nos viéramos en la sala común – la escuché.

Ese era…

Esa era la voz de Ron.

—Bueno, ella no está ahí, Ron, —Harry, sonando frustrado, respondió— Tuvo que haberse metido en algún tipo de problema.

Draco se giró de vuelta hacia mí, aun respirando con fuerza. Salió de entre mis brazos.

—Draco… —dije sin proferir sonido alguno, incapaz de hacer algún sonido. Lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. Él agarró mis dos manos y miró por el pasillo de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde sugieres que busquemos? —insistió Ron, esta vez más cerca— ¿La torre de astronomía? Hemos estado en todos lados.

—Voy a ir donde Dumbledore, —replicó Harry.

Draco se volvió a mí – y con terror, me di cuenta que era la última vez que me miraría de ese modo. Él tragó duro. Apretamos las manos del otro tan fuerte…

—Camina más rápido, Ron, —urgió Harry, —Llegaremos tarde a otra clase.

Mi respiración se atoró. El rostro de Draco llenó mi mente – sus preciosos ojos azules, rostro pálido y atractivo, desordenado cabello blanco…

Me soltó.

Retrocedió, giró y caminó por el pasillo, con las manos apretadas, cabizbajo. Sus pasos resonaban en la piedra. Por un momento, sus pasos disminuyeron y miró por sobre su hombro en mi dirección. Presioné mis puños en mi estómago.

— ¡Hermione!

Me paralicé y volteé. Harry estaba corriendo hacia mí, seguido de cerca por Ron. Mi corazón se agitó. Me giré para vislumbrar por última vez a Draco –

Ya no estaba.

Limpié mis ojos cuando Harry y Ron finalmente me alcanzaron. La expresión de Harry enseguida se agudizó.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, —forcé una sonrisa temblorosa— Me cayó un poco de polvo en el ojo, creo. Sucios corredores…

—Pensamos que te habías caído en algún lugar, —dijo Ron, estudiándome— ¡Ha pasado una hora, Hermione! Pensamos que Malfoy te había roto la cabeza con algo. O que tú le habías roto la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? —dije, tratando de hacer que mi mente funcionara a través de una neblina de recuerdos valiosos de un mes, y poder recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes… antes de todo eso… —Oh, no, —sacudí la cabeza— Él… No, no me dio ningún problema.

—Así que… —Harry me miró con intriga— ¿Descubriste algo?

Miré de vuelta esos ojos verdes – ojos que quería, y miré hacia arriba a Ron – a quién quería también, y sonreí gentilmente, sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo a mi corazón romperse en pedazos.

—No, —dije— Nada importante.

Continuará…

* * *

.

 **Cuando leí este capítulo quedé en shock. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, entre todos sobresalía: POOOOOOOOOORRRR QUÉEEEEEEEE! NOOOO! MIS SENTIMIENTOOOOS**

 **Jajaja, manténganse en sintonía! El próximo capi será aun máaaaas jugoso asdfghjklñ :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**[Notas importantes al final]**

* * *

.

Chapter 20

 _Todos necesitan inspiración,_

 _Todos necesitan una canción,_

 _Una hermosa melodía, cuando la noche sea muy larga,_

 _Porque no hay garantía,_

 _Que esta vida sea fácil,_

 _Cuando mi mundo se esté derrumbando,_

 _Cuando no haya luz para penetrar la oscuridad,_

 _Es entonces cuando te miro,_

 _Cuando las olas llegan a la orilla,_

 _Y no pueda encontrar mi camino de regreso a casa,_

 _Es entonces cuando te miro,_

 _Cuando te miro veo perdón,_

 _Veo la verdad,_

 _Me quieres por quién soy,_

 _Tal como las estrellas sostienen a la luna,_

 _Justo allí donde pertenecen,_

 _Y sé que no estoy sola…_

Resistí bien. De verdad lo hice. Teniendo en cuenta todo. Me aferré a Harry y a Ron – incluso más que antes. Y solo colapsé en los brazos de Harry dos veces. Él fue tan bueno cuando pasó. Tan paciente. Especialmente cuando no podía decirle la razón.

De cualquier modo, llegados a un punto, lleno de desespero y preocupación, solo lanzó la pregunta.

Me preguntó si estaba enamorada de alguien.

Simplemente rompí a llorar. Pero él me estrechó, fuerte, me dijo que todo estaría bien al final, y nunca volvió a preguntarme nada después de eso.

El pobre de Ron parecía atontado por mis repentinos ataques de frustración y de congoja, por lo que traté de controlarme a mí misma mientras él estuviera alrededor. Cuando triunfé en eso, pude encontrar un poco consuelo en su compañía fresca y descomplicada. El encontrarse forzado a aligerar mi humor realmente me ayudó a olvidar – por intervalos de tiempo, al menos. Ninguno de mis amigos se daba cuenta cuán desesperadamente necesitaba su compañía, y en una dosis diaria. Porque tenía que verlo a _él_ cada día.

Cada día, Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta la frecuencia con la que nuestros caminos rutinarios tenían la ocasión de cruzarse, sea para ir a clases, ir al comedor, estudiar en la biblioteca o caminar de vuelta hacia nuestros dormitorios. Podía sentir su presencia en la habitación donde estuviera, como una llama al otro extremo de un salón – sentir el silencio extendiéndose entre los dos.

Y no podía hablarle. Ni una sola palabra. Porque si le hablaba en la presencia de Pansy, Crabbe, Blaise o Goyle, Draco se encontraría forzado a responderme con crueldad. Y no me haría eso a mí misma. O a él, dicho sea de paso. No podría soportarlo. Y no me atrevía a buscar un modo de verlo en secreto – su expresión siempre era hermética, nunca se cruzaba con mi mirada, y todo acerca en su porte me prohibía siquiera acercarme un poco a él.

Y por ello ambos caminábamos y trabajábamos y estudiábamos y comíamos, cada uno como si el otro no existiera, y nunca lo hubiera hecho. Todo lo que yo hacía, de vez en cuando (cuando estaba segura de que nadie me estaba prestando atención) era mirarlo. Desde una distancia. Mis ojos recorrían las líneas, curvas y ángulos de su cara, estudiaba la manera en que la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos de infinito color azul. Por un tiempo, hacer eso mantuvo mi miseria a raya.

Hasta una tarde, cuando todos estábamos afuera disfrutando de un día cálido de esos poco comunes. Casi todos los de sexto año se encontraban fuera en el patio, recostados, leyendo o jugando. Harry y Ron estaban ocupados lanzándose un balón de cricket de un lado al otro, y yo estaba sentada en un hueco de fría piedra de una ventana, pretendiendo estar haciendo una tarea mientras contemplaba a Draco y Pansy reclinados sobre el pasto, jugando ajedrez.

Dolía tanto mirarlos que apenas podía respirar. Aferré mi libro con dedos helados y duros – porque recordaba esa expresión – el modo en que cubría su barbilla con su dedo índice, el modo en que sus cejas oscuras se juntaban en concentración. Pero ese dolor no se comparaba en nada con el que vino después.

Pansy lo besó. No sé qué lo incitó – había tomado un momento para mirar abajo a mi libro – y cuando miré de vuelta arriba, Draco alzó su rostro hacia la luz del sol y ella se inclinó y capturó sus labios con los de ella. Y él no se resistió.

No quería ver si él le devolvía el beso. Cerré mi libro con fuerza, me levanté y corrí a visitar a Hagrid.

Era un completo desastre para cuando toqué su puerta. Cuando él la abrió y vio mi cara, Hagrid intentó ser amable deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta y haciéndome millones de preguntas. Finalmente, solo mentí diciendo que había recibido una nota terrible en mi examen de DCAO - uno por el cual me había esclavizado estudiando – y entonces Hagrid empezó a comentar y quejarse sobre la ridícula escala de notas que aplicaba Snape y me invitó a por un té.

Acogí agradecida la distracción mientras me sentaba en una de sus enormes sillas con mis manos envolviendo una gran taza, observando el brillante y alegre fuego y escuchando a Hagrid contarme ansiosamente sobre la bestia más nueva que lo tenía fascinado: un Ashwinder, que era una serpiente que expande el fuego. Sonreí para mí, distraídamente notando que Hagrid le gustaban más las bestias creadoras-de-fuego por alguna razón…

Quería quedarme allí toda la tarde. Hagrid era tan jovial y estaba tan determinado en levantar mi ánimo, un par de veces casi me hizo reír.

Pero no podía quedarme. Nubes oscuras se aglomeraban, enrollándose sobre las montañas, así que al final el amable gigante tristemente pero con firmeza me aconsejó que regresara al castillo antes de que empezara a llover. Me levanté, le agradecí por el té, salí por la puerta e hice lo que me dijo. Pero no alcancé a lograrlo.

Me vi atrapada en el aguacero – empapándome instantáneamente. No corrí. Coloqué un encantamiento de protección en mi libro y mojada, con la cabeza gacha, regresé al castillo. Casi no lo vi sino hasta cuando paso a su lado.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti, Granger.

Me detuve abruptamente. Draco estaba parado bajo un saliente a mi derecha. Mis ojos volaron a su cara. Tenía una mueca en mi dirección y su voz era dura. Pero estaba empapado, también. Como si hubiese estado esperando por mí cuando empezó a llover. Observé alrededor de nosotros. No vi a nadie, pero alguien debe de estar cerca, o él no estaría portando esa expresión.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Cómo podría saberlo? —replicó él— El profesor Snape me dijo que te entregara esto. De otra manera no te estaría hablando —luego extendió una pequeña pieza de pergamino enrollado. Lo cogí, reprimiento un "gracias" y bajé la cabeza.

—Snape dice que le agradaría que lo leyeras ahora —ordenó él prácticamente—. Es urgente.

—Lo haré —murmuré.

—Y no lo pierdas —advirtió él— Sé cuán obsesionada te pones buscando cosas que se pierden.

Su voz se rompió. Mi cabeza se alzó. Por solo un instante, me encontré con sus ojos – y lo que vi en su mirada zafiro llegó hasta mi ser. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, él se volvió y caminó de vuelta adentro, cada paso más seguro que el anterior.

Lo observé marcharse, mis ojos posándose en cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada paso. Únicamente cuando se desvaneció por una esquina fue que logré empezar a respirar de nuevo, me colé en un rincón oscuro y cubierto de la lluvia y desenrollé el pergamino.

Parpadeé. _No_ era la letra del profesor Snape.

Tenía que ser la de Draco.

Pero todo lo que decía era:

 _Hay un libro en reserva para ti en la biblioteca, está a tu nombre, con el permiso del profesor Snape._

 _Aparecium_

Volví a enrollar el pergamino, con las manos temblándome y lo coloqué dentro de mi bolsillo. Entonces, prontamente decidí saltarme mi siguiente clase, secarme e ir directo a la biblioteca.

 **HERMIONE**

— ¿Madam Pince? —dije en voz muy baja.

La bruja de rasgos afilados y labios delgados me miró desde los libros en su escritorio lleno y entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

—Señorita Granger —farfulló ella llanamente. Miré por alrededor de la larga, amplia y en su-mayor-parte-desierta biblioteca – las silenciosas y perfectas pilas de libros, y las motas de polvo flotando en el aire. Respiré hondo – siempre he amado la manera cómo huele aquí. Un olor húmedo, madera y pergamino – pacífico, silencioso, antiguo…

Me volví hacia la bibliotecaria cuya expresión afilada se estaba afilando más.

—Creo que —dije, manteniendo mi voz en el volumen exacto que a ella le gustaba—, el profesor Snape reservó un libro en mi nombre.

Ella parpadeó.

—En efecto —dijo ella, luego se giró a un lado a una perfecta pila de libros en una mesa al costado. Sus dedos largos y delgados recorrieron los lomos, y luego se detuvo en el medio de la pila. Con mucho cuidado, ella lo deslizó hasta sacarlo, luego lo sostuvo con ambas manos como si estuviera hecho de porcelana. Ella me miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Hm. Es interesante que el profesor Snape haya reservado esto para usted. Este es un libro usualmente guardado en reserva para las clases de Estudios Muggles, pero no ha sido usado en ella por varios años, simplemente porque no podía soportar el abuso que los libros llevaban —un tinte de pena coloreó su voz—. No muchas copias de este libro sobrevivieron la brutalidad severa de esa horda de salvajes.

Esperé pacientemente y no extendí mi mano para tomar el libro. Sabía, por el modo en que lo estaba sosteniendo, que no había terminado de hablar. Ella me miró con interrogación.

—Esta es una primera edición, señorita Granger – la última en esta biblioteca. Hay tanto magos como muggles que pagarían una fortuna por tenerlo y ponerlo en un museo. Pero… —ella lo miró, y –milagrosamente- contemplé su expresión suavizarse. —Pero lejos sea de mí el privarle a una excelente estudiante del trabajo de Jane Austen.

Me paralicé. Lentamente, Madam Pince me extendió el roído, viejo libro. Con cuidado envolví mis dedos en la cubierta, miré abajo la portada para leer el título.

Persuasión.

Mi garganta se cerró.

—Permitiré que te lleves el libro por tres días, solo tres —dijo Madam Pince—. Pero si tú… lo disfrutas y deseas leerlo nuevamente —ella aclaró su garganta y empezó a ordenar los papeles en su escritorio— Debes traerlo de nuevo, revisaré que no esté dañado y podrás llevártelo de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, Madam Pince —dije suavemente— Lo cuidaré muy, muy bien.

—Asegúrate de que lo hagas —advirtió ella.

—Lo haré. Lo prometo —dije y después llevé el libro contra mi pecho y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto.

 **HERMIONE**

Me quité mis zapatos, salté sobre mi cama rechinante y cerré las cortinas alrededor mío, dejando solo un pequeño resquicio abierto para que entrara la luz del sol. Nadie más estaba en la habitación, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría así hasta que el período de clases culminara, y no quería ser interrumpida. Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que mi respiración había empezado a atorarse.

Con cuidado – mucho cuidado – coloqué el libro sobre mi almohada en donde caía la luz del sol y abrí la cubierta delantera. Dejé de respirar por un momento. Tenía en mis manos una _primera edición de Jane Austen_.

Extraje la pequeña pieza de pergamino, la desenrollé y leí el escrito de nuevo. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el encantamiento escrito al final: _Aparecium._

Creo que lo conocía – era el hechizo para revelar tinta invisible.

Lentamente, saqué mi varita, la apunté al libro y – rogando desesperadamente para que el libro no se encendiera y explotara o alguna cosa parecida —susurré el hechizo.

" _Aparecium"_

Bajé mi varita. Ahora, solo tenía que cuidadosamente pasar las páginas y encontrar lo-que-sea que hubiera sido escondido.

Respirando hondo, comencé, tratando de no leer la historia mientras pasaba hojas, porque sabía que hacerlo me retrasaría. Me tomó el suficiente tiempo ya sin leerlo, a la vez que escaneaba las páginas buscando cualquier signo, marca o subrayados o estrellas o notas –

Allí. Un párrafo completo subrayado con tinta verde clara – tinta que se estaba desvaneciendo de nuevo. Pero pude atrapar el pasaje completo – atraparlo, absorberlo, y envolver mis brazos a mi alrededor para tratar de contener el salvaje dolor de mi pecho.

" _No podrían existir dos corazones más abiertos, sin gustos tan similares, sin sentimientos tan al unísono, sin rostros tan amados. Ahora eran como extraños; no, peor que extraños, porque nunca podrían volverse compañeros. Era una enajenación perpetua."_

Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Draco intentaba comunicarse conmigo en un modo que no era rastreable, usando profesores y bibliotecas y tinta invisible y palabras que no eran suyas para tratar de enviarme un mensaje. Y, a pesar de todas esas pantallas, yo aún era capaz de entender.

Estaba hablando de nuestra situación – lo que teníamos que vivir y luchar día a día desde el momento que regresamos a través de la puerta de esa Sala.

Pero _yo_ no iba por alrededor besando a la gente. Él no estaba sentado en su habitación lamentando el hecho de que me había visto besándome con Harry o Ron. Llena de celos furiosos, así como de agujas de dolor sin dirección, apreté los músculos, e incliné mi cabeza lejos del libro, determinada a no llorar y arruinar las páginas.

Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, la tinta verde era invisible otra vez. Leí el párrafo nuevamente, lo re-leí, luego saqué mi diario y mi lápiz y anoté las palabras de Austen allí. No le haría daño a nadie – tenía certeza de que el profesor Dumbledore no me culparía.

Entonces, me volví al principio del libro y empecé a leer la historia completa, buscando un modo de responderle a Draco, rezando que de alguna manera la señorita Austen sea capaz de articular lo que había sentido cuando yo era incapaz de hacerlo por mis propios medios.

 **HERMIONE**

Terminé la novela entera en dos días. No desatendí mis tareas, pero no gasté tanto tiempo en ellas como normalmente haría. Cualquier tiempo libre que tuviera lo gastaba acurrucada cerca del fuego en la sala común, o en mi cama, leyendo. Harry y Ron se me unían cuando me sentaba cerca del fuego, y Harry me preguntaba qué leía. Ron permanecía educadamente desinteresado, pero Harry sí me hacía preguntas sobre la trama, así que terminaba contándole bastante sobre la historia. Él me escuchaba, y hablar de ello con él me hacía sentir menos sola.

Al final, cuando lo terminé, tomé prestado un poco de tinta invisible de Ron – él tenía varias cosas rojas brillantes que funcionarían a la perfección – las había obtenido de sus hermanos. Entonces, me escabullí hasta mi habitación, cerré las cortinas a mi alrededor, encendí mi varita y encontré el lugar exacto que necesitaba.

Silenciosamente rogándole a la señorita Austen – y a Madam Pince - que me perdonaran, tracé una línea de tinta roja invisible debajo de una única línea:

" _Injusta puede que haya sido, débil y resentida quizá, pero nunca inconstante."_

Me senté de vuelta, y observé la tinta desvanecerse hasta la nada. Esperé por incluso más tiempo y soplé encima para cerciorarme que la tinta no se pegara en la página opuesta y lo confundiera. Entonces, cerré el libro y elaboré mis planes una vez más mientras me alistaba y subía a la cama.

 **HERMIONE**

—Aquí tiene, señorita Pince —dije, tímidamente extendiéndole Persuasión con ambas manos. Ella se enderezó en su asiento, mirándome con una sorpresa moderada y tomó el libro de mis manos.

— ¿No le gustó?

—Oh, lo amé —enuncié—. Lo finalicé anoche, no podía dejar de leer.

¿Acaso el inicio de una sonrisa cruzó su rostro? No sabría decirlo. Ella lo puso sobre la mesa y empezó a pasar las páginas, inspeccionando cada una.

—También tengo un mensaje del profesor Snape.

— ¿Hm? —dijo ella, sin mirar arriba.

—Me dijo que le dijera que por favor le reservara el libro a Draco Malfoy.

La cabeza de Pince se alzó con rapidez.

— ¿Otra vez?

Tragué.

—Sí, señora.

— ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, madam —dije—. Pero el profesor Snape dice que él toma la responsabilidad total si algo le pasa al libro.

Madam Pince rechinó los dientes pero finalmente asintió.

—Muy bien. Gracias, señorita Granger.

—Gracias, madam —dije y abandoné la biblioteca, asegurándome de que mis pasos fueran muy silenciosos, haciendo una mueca con respecto a cuán fácil era mentirle a todos. Tratando de sacudirme de la sensación, me apuré hasta la lechucería para enviarle un mensaje a Draco – informándole que el profesor Snape había reservado Persuasión para él, y que estaba esperándolo en la biblioteca.

 **HERMIONE**

Mis estudios estaban tragándome. Me maldije a mí misma por ser una perfeccionista y una trabajólica, pero era algo de mí que no podía cambiar, por lo que tenía que dar mi mayor esfuerzo y tratar de sobrellevarlo.

Pero se estaba poniendo muy difícil. Harry constantemente estaba deprimido y de mal humor y yo me preocupaba mucho por él. Ron estaba preocupado también, lo que lo irritaba. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había salido de la Sala, pero parecía una eternidad. El desorden en este mundo, esta realidad, me estaba ahogando.

Después de un largo día estudiando en la biblioteca y difícilmente habiendo terminado algo - _y_ perdiéndome la cena – arrastraba los pies en medio de un largo pasillo débilmente iluminado, con mis brazos llenos de libros con los cuales me pasaría la noche tratando de leer. Mi cabello era un desastre, mi uniforme arrugado y sucio y mis brazos estaban temblando por el esfuerzo de llevar tanta carga. Además de esto, mi corazón dolía con su miseria diaria. Pasé al lado de los miles de retratos a cada costado mío, y los escuchaba susurrar y murmurar mientras caminaba. Los ignoré, como siempre hacía, y recé por tener la fortaleza de recorrer todo el camino hasta mi habitación.

Una sombra se movió por una esquina más delante de mí. Mis pasos disminuyeron, fruncí el ceño hacia la forma alta y larga – y después rechiné los dientes cuando la sombra se dividió en dos – una más baja y más gorda que la otra.

Crabbe y Goyle.

Caminaron hasta llegar a mí, con muecas en sus caras y sonrisas medio torcidas.

—Miren quién es —dijo Goyle— Es la pequeña muggle sabelotodo.

Suspiré, rodé los ojos y me revolví en mi puesto, ajustando mi agarre en el libro inferior.

— ¿No tienen ninguno de los dos algo mejor que hacer?

— ¿Mejor que qué? —preguntó Crabbe— ¿Qué tirar tus libros?

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Nop —dijeron a coro.

—No se atrevan… —advertí, retrocediendo, pero Goyle se lanzó adelante y azotó el libro de arriba con toda su fuerza. Traté de sostenerlos, pero todos los demás libros se salieron de mi agarre y se regaron sobre las rocas, sus páginas abiertas. Oí unas cuantas cubiertas romperse. Crabbe y Goyle rompieron en ridículas carcajadas.

— ¿Cómo se atreven? —rugí— Esos no son mis libros - ¡son de la biblioteca!

—Como si me importara —se rio Goyle.

Lo golpeé en la cara.

La cachetada reverberó por todo el pasillo. Él se me quedó mirando, con los ojos bien abiertos, una marca roja floreciendo en su cara cetrina. Rechiné los dientes, envolviendo los brazos a mi alrededor. Pero entonces Crabbe me agarró desde atrás con sus manos grandes y rechonchas.

Él torció mi brazo derecho tras mi espalda y lo jaló. Grité, el dolor corriendo por mi hombro.

— ¡Déjame ir! —intenté decir, pero mi respiración se trabó cuando me jaló de nuevo, haciendo que me parara sobre los dedos de mis pies. Goyle se alzó sobre mí, acercando su fea cara a la mía y mostró sus dientes.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, tocándome así? —gruñó Goyle—. Sucia y cobarde sangresucia… —

Una figura poderosa y oscura relampagueó desde detrás de él cual remolino de una capa. Un puño golpeó su mandíbula. Goyle cayó al suelo. Crabbe me dejó ir, dejando salir un ladrido de sorpresa. Yo trastabillé de lado, mi cabeza dando vueltas –

Para ver a Draco Malfoy alzándose sobre Goyle, apretando su mano derecha contra su pecho con la izquierda. Él estaba respirando con fuerza, fulminando con la mirada a su secuaz. Crabbe se paraba cerca de la cabeza de Goyle, con la boca colgando abierta.

— ¡Mira lo que me hiciste! —gritó Draco— ¡Has roto mi jodida mano!

—Tú… ¡tú lo golpeaste! —apuntó Crabbe lisamente a su compañero caído.

— ¡Me golpeaste! —musitó Goyle, tocando su mandíbula.

—Observación brillante, cretinos —espetó Draco— ¿Están sus cabezas llenas de aserrín?

Ellos se lo quedaron mirando con expresiones vacías. Draco se inclinó más cerca de Goyle.

— ¿Están tratando de que los expulsen? —siseó él— ¿Con todo el trabajo importante que tenemos que hacer aquí – y ustedes se están deslizando por los corredores como un par de babosas, buscando problemas con la chica que es la mascota de cada profesor? Están de suerte que ningún profesor los…

—Un profesor los vio —entonó una voz profunda y fría.

Me giré para ver una forma alta como un fantasma caminando por el pasillo hacia nosotros, su larga capa negra ondeando tras él, su cabello negro delineando su rostro pálido y estrecho, sus afilados ojos negros barriendo toda la escena desaliñada.

Él se detuvo en medio de Draco y yo.

El profesor Snape nos miró a cada uno por turnos, luego arqueó una ceja en dirección a la pila de libros sobre el suelo. Con solo esa mirada era capaz de volvernos a todos figuras de hielo.

—Señor Crabbe, señor Goyle —dijo Snape, lenta y deliberadamente— Cinco puntos menos a Slytherin a cada uno – por romper la cubierta de varios libros que son más viejos que sus abuelos. Irán enseguida hacia su casa.

Ellos se quedaron en sus lugares, mirándolo.

— _Ahora_ —exhaló él.

Ellos brincaron a la acción, casi chocándose uno contra el otro, y trotaron como un par de cerdos de vuelta por el pasillo. Entonces Snape sacó su varita, la ondeó y los libros se elevaron del suelo y luego se posaron en el aire, suspendidos.

—Señorita Granger —dijo él, girándose hacia mí—. Tal parece que el señor Malfoy se ha herido a él mismo. Por favor acompáñelo al ala del hospital.

—En serio, profesor, eso no es necesario… —empezó Draco.

—No está abierto a discusión, señor Malfoy —advirtió Snape—. Devolveré estos libros a Madam Pince y me aseguraré de que sepa quiénes fueron los responsables de su daño.

Si mi corazón no estuviera latiendo tan rápido, y si mi hombro no estuviese adolorido – y si no hubiera estado pasmada por el sentido de justicia de Snape – hubiera sonreído.

Pero luego mis ojos conectaron con los de Draco, y toda emoción se desvaneció.

—No se demore —avisó Snape.

—Sí, señor —dije. Draco no me esperó – empezó a caminar. Mordí mi labio y lo seguí.

—Señorita Granger.

Me giré hacia Snape. Él titubeó y frunció el ceño levemente.

—Si alguna vez necesita asistencia de ese tipo de nuevo —dijo él, y luego apuntó a los retratos de arriba con su varita— No olvide los retratos.

Fruncí el ceño en interrogación pero él no explicó más. Se volvió y caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo, la pila flotante de libros siguiéndolo.

Me giré de vuelta, para ver a Draco caminando adelante, a punto de voltear la esquina. Troté y lo alcancé, y luego caminé al tiempo a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos habló. El sonido de nuestros pies sobre las rocas llenaba el silencio. Yo le robaba miradas cuando pasábamos la luz de las antorchas, tratando de ver su cara.

Su rostro estaba ceniciento, su mandíbula ajustada, círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Tenía su mano derecha presionada a él con la izquierda. Tragué. Le creí cuando dijo que un hueso estaba roto.

— ¿Duele? —susurré.

—Sí —dijo él secamente.

Justo entonces, un grupo de Ravenclaws giraron por la esquina enfrente de nosotros, riendo y hablando, dirigiéndose a sus dormitorios. Disminuí mis pasos y caminé tras Draco, como si no estuviéramos juntos. Ellos pasaron junto a nosotros sin una segunda mirada, su ruido creando eco por todo el pasillo. Aceleré mis pasos y caminé al lado de Draco nuevamente, tragando duro. Él no me miró.

Gradualmente, después de subir y bajar corredores, voces y pasos empezaron a resonar al tiempo que las personas terminaban sus cenas y hacían su camino de vuelta a sus salas comunes o a la biblioteca. Aun así, nadie nos miró, porque no parecía que camináramos juntos – nos habíamos vuelto trágicamente buenos en esta charada.

Al menos…. Yo lo había hecho. Pero ahora, cada vez que intentaba atrapar su mirada y fallaba, preguntas se construían dentro de mi mente. Preguntas que se instalaban en mi estómago con náusea aguda.

¿Cómo podía estar tan estoico estando tan cerca de mí? ¿Todo este acto forzado había penetrado mucho más profundo, dentro de su carácter? ¿Había sucumbido de vuelta a sus viejos hábitos, su antigua manera de pensar o actuar?

¿Lo había perdido?

Mi respiración se atoró y mi mano voló instintivamente a mi garganta, tragué y luego tragué de nuevo. Él se sacudió y su cabeza se giró y me miró. Intenté encontrar sus ojos, pero él miró delante de nuevo. Mi pecho se sumergió en dolor.

Entonces, él disminuyó sus pasos. No dijo nada y no me miró, pero caminó más cerca de mí. Nuestros hombros estaban solo a centímetros de distancia. Observé alrededor, dándome cuenta que estábamos en una sección relativamente inhabitada del castillo. Giramos y empezamos a ascender las escaleras hacia el ala del hospital.

Habíamos alcanzado medio camino arriba cuando Draco se desmayó y cayó de costado contra la barandilla. Yo me lancé en su dirección y cogí su brazo izquierdo. Él gruñó bruscamente a través de sus dientes, haciendo una mueca.

—Lo siento, lo siento —susurré, entrando en pánico.

—No eres tú, es mi mano —murmuró él. Observé abajo a su mano – estaba bastante blanca y temblaba, en otros lugares se coloreaba de un azul profundo y estaba hinchada.

Ajusté mi agarre en él, deslizando mi brazo bajo el suyo y de ese modo cargar un poco su peso.

—Vamos —lo alenté— Ya casi llegamos. Vamos.

Con mucha más lentitud, ya que Draco lucía como si fuera a desmayarse si íbamos más rápido, llegamos hasta arriba de las escaleras y hasta la enorme doble puerta del ala médica.

Mi ceño se arrugó mientras caminaba a su lado, sintiéndolo presionado contra mi costado. Draco era más fuerte que esto. Sí, un hueso roto es extremadamente doloroso – pero solo estaría así de inválido si no estuviera durmiendo nada y estuviera realizando mucho trabajo bajo tensión.

Lo cual era probablemente el caso.

Pero él no podía hablarme sobre eso. Por lo que rechiné los dientes y me guardé las preguntas para mí misma.

Finalmente llegamos a las puertas, una de las cuales estaba parcialmente abierta.

—Puedes dejarme aquí —dijo Draco en voz baja, su cabeza todavía gacha, sus ojos fijos en el suelo—. Entraré solo.

— ¿Estarás bien? —pregunté.

Él bufó y sonrió torcidamente.

—Supongo.

Giré hasta llegar frente a él, queriendo decir algo, ladeando mi cabeza y así poder ver su rostro. Él alzó la cabeza y encontró mis ojos. No vi ningún rastro de alguna mueca, ironía, sarcasmo o frialdad. Solo oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, sombrío cansancio donde antes la luz solía brillar, y dolor endureciendo su boca.

Quería decir algo. De hecho, solo una cosa.

Pero no podía. La puerta estaba abierta, y Madam Pomfrey y quién sabe quién más estaba dentro de esta habitación justo al lado de nosotros.

Así que, con mucha gentileza, tomé la mano rota de Draco y la presioné contra mis labios.

Sentí su frente inclinarse contra la coronilla de mi cabeza por solo un momento. Luego lo solté, retrocedí y sostuve la puerta abierta para que entrara.

Él entró y después se detuvo en el marco.

—Oh, por cierto —dijo él en voz baja—. El profesor Snape ha reservado ese libro para ti otra vez. Me dijo que te dijera.

—Gracias —respondí. Él me miró de nuevo y luego ingresó al ala. Cerré la puerta tras él y me encaminé de vuelta a la biblioteca.

 **HERMIONE**

Madam Pince caminó directamente hasta toparse conmigo tan pronto como pisé el marco de la biblioteca. En primera instancia, un terrible temor me recorrió – especialmente cuando su mano con forma de garra me tomó por la muñeca – pero luego vislumbré su cara, y nada más que preocupación y angustia se registraba allí.

—Escuché sobre su percance en el corredor, señorita Granger —chilló ella en voz baja, girándose y jalándome con ella hacia su escritorio ubicado en la esquina de la habitación— ¡Horribles chicos! ¡Simplemente monstruoso!

—Oh, concuerdo bastante con usted, Madam —dije, caminando tan rápido como podía para mantener el ritmo de sus pasos largos.

—Tomará una gran cantidad de cuidadosa magia para reparar éstos —ella me soltó y gesticuló ampliamente hacia los cuatro libros recostados como pacientes en triage sobre su escritorio. Ella caminó alrededor de su escritorio, sus manos revoloteando sobre las pobres y rotas cubiertas de los libros. Me miró brevemente.

—Aunque escuché, que usted y el señor Malfoy montaron una pelea contra esos vándalos.

Tomó un momento que mi boca funcionara, pero finalmente asentí.

—Sí, mi hombro se torció y Draco rompió su mano.

—Ah, bueno, que bien por ustedes, tratando de protegerlos —Pince sonaba satisfecha – u orgullosa – y se sentó en su silla. Yo casi me reí, excepto porque sabía que ella hablaba en serio. De hecho, ella probablemente sacrificaría una extremidad propia por uno de esos libros.

Tragué luego que ese pensamiento se asentara en mi mente, dándome cuenta de que mis oportunidades de obtener otro libro y llevármelo afuera a esos peligrosos pasillos era posiblemente nula a este punto —

—Oh, oh, casi se me olvida —Pince se giró, tomó la primera edición de Persuasión y me lo extendió—, el profesor Snape reservó esto para ti de nuevo – ¿estabas planeando en leerlo otra vez?

—Yo… sí, lo estaba —balbuceé, tomándolo de sus manos y envolviéndolo en mis brazos. Sus ojos relampaguearon en mi dirección y luego los encontraron nuevamente.

—Excelente —dijo ella— Y… bueno, después de que lo termines de nuevo, solo sería cortés que regresaras y me dijeras lo que opinas de él.

La contemplé por un momento, y alcancé a vislumbrar el más leve resquicio de vulnerabilidad en esos ojos oscuros. Casi sonreí. La terrible Madam Pince quería hablar con alguien sobre Jane Austen.

—Ciertamente lo haré —prometí— También hay otras de mis muy estudiosas compañeras de cuarto que han expresado un interés en Orgullo y Prejuicio – quizá haya copias un poco más nuevas y menos frágiles de ese —

—Oh, creo que sí hay —los ojos de Pince se iluminaron—. Sí, ¿quiénes son ellas – las chicas interesadas?

—Ginny Weasley, Padma y Parvati Patil –

—Ah, sí, muy buenas chicas, chicas de confianza —decidió Pince— Sí, diles que pueden venir a revisarlos, y decirme qué piensan de ellos.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Madam —respondí, y con el libro presionado cerca de mi corazón, salí de la biblioteca.

 **HERMIONE**

Después de desearles buenas noches a Harry, Ron y Ginny y colocarme mi ropa de dormir, me subí a la cama y cerré las cortinas a mi alrededor, luego encendí mi varita.

Puse la copia de Persuasión en mi almohada, mordí el interior de mi mejilla, apunté mi varita al libro y susurré:

" _Aparecium."_

Entonces, sosteniendo mi varita sobre las viejas páginas, comencé a pasar una por una, escaneando las líneas, sabiendo que mi tiempo era limitado antes de que la tinta verde se desvaneciera de vuelta a la invisibilidad.

Me tomó un largo tiempo – estaba en la mitad del capítulo veinte antes de encontrarlo.

Pero cuando lo hice, tuve que cubrir mi boca con mi mano y cerrar los ojos, mientras una potente mezcla de alegría, alivio y un anhelo terrible inflamaban mi pecho.

" _¡Un hombre no se recupera de tan gran devoción del corazón de tal mujer! Él no debe hacerlo; él no lo hace."_

Esa noche, dormí con esa apaleada y vieja copia de Persuasión contra mi corazón – y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, no lloré en mi almohada. Pero el dolor que sentía ahora era peor que antes, y desearía que _pudiera_ llorar.

Pero si Draco podía apretar los dientes y sobrellevar esto sin derrumbarse, sin arrugar la cara, entonces yo podría hacer lo mismo.

 _¡Un hombre no se recupera de tan gran devoción del corazón de tal mujer!_

 _Él no debe._

 _Él no lo hace._

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **N/T Me re-encantó traducir este capítulo. La verdad fue que se me hizo poesía, la manera que tiene Alydia de expresar todo… uff. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? De verdad muero por leer sus comentarios sobre este capítulo en especial ;) Esta N/T será más larga debido a que quiero anotar varias cosas:**_

 _ **La primera, hemos llegado al capítulo 20, después de una eternidad, lamento la demora pero la Universidad es simplemente ineludible… dejando eso a un lado: estamos a poco de llegar a la RECTA FINAL de WtRR… solo nos quedan 6 CAPIS y se acabó. Es algo que quiero y a la vez no jaja. En fin, sabiendo esto, aspiro y espero terminar de traducir la historia antes de que cumpla el año, que es en mayo, me esforzaré por lograrlo.**_

 _ **La segunda, hace poco empecé a publicar una nueva traducción: FIVE DAYS TRADUCCIÓN. Es algo diferente a WtRR pero a quiénes les guste el angst y el drama, pasen a chequearlo ;) es rated M… pero no precisamente por lemmon ;) obviamente, montones de Dramione.**_

 _ **La tercera, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS por todo el apoyo recibido con esta historia, no saben lo feliz que le hace a una ver un nuevo fav, un nuevo follow o un nuevo review ;)**_

 _ **Sin más, les deseo un resto de semana feliz! Nos leemos!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **HERMIONE**

Los días pasaron un poco más fácilmente después de eso —las dudas y los celos son cosas terribles y venenosas, y uno nunca se da cuenta de cuánto te están arrastrando hasta que te sientes un poco aliviado por ello. Había escrito en mi diario los pasajes que Draco había subrayado, por lo que cada noche antes de irme a dormir, los leía y los dejaba correr por mi mente antes de caer dormida. Mientras los tuviera, sabía que podía continuar por varias semanas sin oír su voz.

Si tan solo eso hubiera durado lo suficiente.

Empezó como una de esas tardes típicas— recientemente típicas — Yo, Padma, Parvati y Ginny estábamos sentadas en una habitación trasera de la biblioteca con Madam Pince, mientras discutíamos el cuarto capítulo de Orgullo y Prejuicio, y la etiqueta del baile en el siglo diecinueve. Mientras me sentaba en medio de una pila de libros y pequeños escritorios, sobre una silla acolchada, con mi copia prestada de O&P en ambas manos, suprimí una sonrisa. Madam Pince escuchaba atentamente mientras una Ginny de ojos brillantes especulaba sobre el personaje del sr Darcy, intercalado con las preguntas de Padma sobre la diferencia de clases. Madam Pince era cuidadosa en guiar la discusión en vez de dictar respuestas, lucía una expresión menos arrugada, menos severa que lo usual —y me encontré a mí misma deseando que tuviéramos una clase de literatura, y que fuera ella la que la dictara.

— ¿Les parece que discutamos hasta el capítulo diez para la próxima? —sugirió Madam Pince al tiempo que nos parábamos y ubicábamos las sillas de vuelta a sus lugares. Todas asentimos y dijimos que sí, y luego las otras tres chicas abandonaron la estancia, parloteando sobre lo enamoradas que estaban ya del sr Darcy, solo porque era engreído, alto y silencioso, nada parecido a los otros hombres en la historia. Vislumbré lo que parecía como una sonrisa en el rostro de Madam Pince, pero como siempre, no podía tener certeza.

—Gracias, Madam Pince —dije a la vez que me encaminaba a la puerta— Eso fue… muy educativo.

—Me alegro mucho que pensara eso, señorita Granger —acotó Pince, ordenando su ya perfecta pila de libros— Nos vemos la semana entrante.

—Adiós —respondí y salí. Pero solo acababa de pasar los Grandes Brujos de la sección de Historia cuando ella me alcanzó.

— ¿Señorita Granger? Señorita Granger, perdóneme.

Me detuve y me giré para ver a Madam Pince corriendo hacia a mí a través del duro piso, su larga túnica ondeándose mientras sostenía un libro negro en mi dirección. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Sí?

—Se suponía que debía entregarle este libro hoy —hoy y no más tarde— y casi se me olvida —dijo ella— Perdóneme. Fue reservado para usted por el profesor Snape.

Tragué duro, sintiendo mi rostro enfriarse, pero asentí y lo tomé de sus manos.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada —respondió ella, se giró y volvió a su escritorio. Instantáneamente me colé en una sección oscura entre los estantes, cerca de una parte solitaria de la Sección Restringida. Me incliné contra una repisa y, con manos temblorosas, bajé O&P y saqué mi varita.

Este era un nuevo mensaje —no había contestado el último de Draco por miedo a ser descubiertos— pero éste no era Persuasión. Era un libro diferente —y no podía esperar por recorrer todo el camino hasta mi cuarto. Toqué la cubierta con mi varita.

 _Aparecium_.

Luego guardé mi varita de vuelta en mi bolsillo y abrí la cubierta. Mi ceño se frunció a la vez que mis ojos se posaban en la página de título.

Cartas de Guerra: Una Colección de Misivas enviadas desde los Grandes Campos de Batallas.

Era un libro mucho más nuevo, así que no tenía que ser tan cuidadosa como antes, pero aun así me tomé mi tiempo mientras pasaba las páginas, esperando no pasar de largo los subrayados invisibles.

Bajé la velocidad de mi mano conforme me acercaba a la página treinta. Dejé salir el aire y no volví a coger más.

Nada estaba subrayado. En vez de eso, un cuadro completo estaba delineado indicando que debía leer una carta completa. Y por ello, con mi respiración atorada en mi pecho, y mis manos comenzando a temblar, empecé.

"Una carta enviada de Sullivan Ballou, un soldado en la Guerra Civil Americana, a su esposa Sarah el 14 de Julio de 1861:

Mi muy querida Sarah:

Las indicaciones son muy estrictas y dictan que nos deberemos movilizar en unos pocos días —quizá mañana. Si no puedo ser capaz de escribir de nuevo, me siento impelido a escribir unas cuantas líneas que leerán tus ojos cuando yo ya no pueda hacerlo más…"

Cubrí mi boca con mi mano y, al tiempo que mis rodillas se debilitaban, me hundí en el suelo. Pero no pude apartar mi mirada de las palabras —me mantuvieron presa, cada una llenándome tanto de un dulce como un amargo dolor.

"No tengo dudas, ni tampoco falta de fe en la causa en la me encuentro comprometido, y mi coraje no falla o se debilita. Sé la gran fiereza con la que la Civilización Americana tiene su esperanza en el triunfo del Gobierno y cuán grande es la deuda que le debemos a esos antes de nosotros que derramaron sangre y sufrieron en la Revolución. Y estoy dispuesto —perfectamente dispuesto— a sacrificar todas las alegrías en esta vida, para ayudar a mantener este Gobierno, y para pagar esa deuda…

Sarah mi amor por ti es eterno, parece que me amarrara con poderosos cables que nada excepto la Omnipotencia podría romper; y aún con todo, mi amor por la Patria se impone sobre mí como un fuerte viento y me ata sin resistencia con cadenas al campo de batalla.

Los recuerdos de los momentos felices que he pasado contigo vienen a mí, y me siento tan agradecido con Dios y contigo de que los he disfrutado por todo este tiempo. Duro es para mí dejarlos ir y quemar hasta hacer cenizas las esperanzas de años futuros, cuando, si Dios hubiera permitido, pudiéramos haber seguido viviendo juntos y amándonos, y ver a nuestros hijos crecer hasta la adultez, junto a nosotros. Sé que tengo poca fe en la Divina Providencia, pero algo me susurra —quizá es la oración elevada por mi pequeño Edgar, que he de volver a mis seres queridos a salvo.

Si no lo hago, mi querida Sarah, nunca olvides cuánto te quiero, y que cuando mi último aliento se escape de mí en el campo de batalla, será un susurro de tu nombre. Perdona todas mis culpas y todos los dolores que te he causado. ¡Cuán insensible y tonto he sido la mayoría de las veces! Cuán alegremente lavaría con mis lágrimas cada pequeño punto que obstaculice tu felicidad y pelearía con toda la mala fortuna de este mundo, para protegerte a ti y a mis niños de cualquier peligro. Pero no puedo. Debo contemplarte desde la tierra de los espíritus y velar por ti, mientras combates las tormentas con tus preciosas cargas pequeñas, y yo espere con triste paciencia hasta que nos encontremos para no separarnos nunca más.

Pero, ¡oh, Sarah! Si los muertos pueden regresar a esta tierra y merodear alrededor de aquellos a los que aman, he de estar siempre junto a ti; en los días más felices y en las noches más oscuras —en medio de tus escenas más alegres y las horas más desasosegadoras— siempre, siempre; y si una suave brisa acaricia tu mejilla, ha de ser mi aliento, si el aire frío sopla tu sien latente, ha de ser mi espíritu pasando. Sarah, no llores mi muerte; piensa que me fui y estoy esperando por ti; porque nos vamos a reunir de nuevo."

Me senté en el mismo lugar por el resto del día. No me moví, no hice un solo sonido. Los estudiantes pasaban por mi lado, voces se cruzaban detrás de mí, pasos marcaban el suelo y hacían eco. Me quedé mirando la pared opuesta, el libro yaciendo laxo en mi regazo. Y aunque el sol entraba por una ventana cercana, y antorchas iluminaban los pasillos, todo lo que yo veía era oscuridad.

* * *

 **.**

 **DRACO**

— ¡Legilimens!

La palabra reverberó dentro de mí mientras miraba de vuelta la punta de la varita del profesor Snape, luego pasando mi mirada a sus ojos negros y entrecerrados. Mi postura se tensó un poco, luego respiré adentro y afuera. El hechizo se sacudía por alrededor como un grito en una habitación vacía. Al momento siguiente, una nube de mentiras, como veneno negro, creció dentro de mí. Llenaron mi mente completamente, atraparon el hechizo mientras éste se ejecutaba, y lo silenciaron.

Lentamente, Snape bajó su varita.

—Muy bien —musitó él, cuidadosamente examinando mi cara— Muy alentador.

No me molesté en contestarle. Solo tomé un respiro corto y me sacudí a mí mismo para disipar esa nube oscura. Pero hilos de ella aún colgaban a mi alrededor, incluso aunque me parara junto a un brillante candelabro en la oficina llena de sombras de Snape.

Mientras Snape se giraba a un estante y empezaba a meter pequeños libros y piezas de pergamino dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica, miré por alrededor a los estantes repletos que se alzaban con titilantes botellas de pociones —una vista que se había vuelto tan familiar para mí últimamente como mi sala Común. Probablemente más ya que, pasaba poco tiempo durmiendo y casi todo mi tiempo libre aquí, con el profesor Snape, perfeccionando el arte de la Oclumancia.

Antes había aprendido bastante, por mi tía Bellatrix, inicialmente por el bien de mantener en secreto a todos mi misión de asesinato. Pero ahora, usando lo que ya había estudiado —tanto como lo que ya tenía por mi talento natural, aparentemente— el profesor Snape había mejorado mis habilidades tan finamente que incluso un día remarcó que era el Oclumen más dotado que había conocido desde él mismo.

En fin que si eso era suficiente, estaba a punto de ser visto.

Me retorcí sobre mí mismo, tragando, intentando respirar tan uniforme y profundamente mientras esperaba. Cada músculo se sentía pesado —cada respiro tomaba esfuerzo. El miedo se había instalado en mi estómago, donde había construido una casa. Pero esta noche… esta noche, no podía alejar mis pensamientos de él.

Estaba parado al borde de un precipicio —uno hacia el que había estado caminando firmemente desde el momento en que nací. Siempre había tenido la sensación como de esa oscuridad completa, ese abismo, esperando a que me atrapara. Pero ahora —ahora, miraba sobre el borde, abajo al abismo, y un viento helado parecía azotar mi cara. Y la inmensa grieta dominaba mi mente. Tomé un respiro mucho más profundo, empujando lejos esa lenta y asfixiante sensación. Y casi funcionó. Porque tenía una sola vela, una sola luz en medio de todo este silencioso negro.

No iba a ir solo.

Observé a mi profesor mientras se volteaba a su escritorio cubierto de botellas y empezaba a organizarlo —las botellas tintineando a la vez que las movía. Levanté una fría mano para tratar de masajear la tensión de mi nuca, y lo estudié por lo que sería probablemente la centésima vez.

Había conocido a Severus desde que era muy pequeño. De hecho no podía recordar la primera vez que lo vi. Pero él siempre había parecido oscuro, hermético —incluso más que algunas de las otras compañías que a mis padres les gustaba mantener. Siendo niño, me había asustado. Cuando había empezado la escuela, había comenzado a admirarlo, y querer ser como él —podía fácilmente espantar a la gente a la que miraba. Quería ser así de amenazador, así de poderoso, así de frío.

Fue solo durante los días pasados que me di cuenta que lo había estado mirando desde un enfoque errado.

— ¿Quién fue ella, profesor? —pregunté en el silencio.

La espalda de Snape se paralizó y sus manos se detuvieron en su escritorio. Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ser cuidadoso, y muy tenso por la pesadumbre como para tener miedo. Además, ahora lo conocía más.

Sabía que tenía un agrio y seco sentido del humor —uno que con frecuencia me sorprendía. Sabía que no era justo con los estudiantes solo para mantener la máscara. Y que era frío para poder mantener su distancia.

Y sabía que estaba triste. Triste por las cicatrices y sombras de su pasado. Triste por los errores, decisiones mal tomadas, palabras mal dichas.

Triste por la horrible cosa que estábamos a punto de hacer.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Snape, su tono como el gruñido de advertencia de un oso. Dejé caer ambas manos a mis costados y hablé en voz baja.

—La dama en tu cabeza —respondí— La del pelo rojo, la que tienes en tus pensamientos. Me parece familiar.

Snape no se giró. No se movió. Fruncí el ceño, distraídamente frotando el interior de mi brazo izquierdo.

—Me recuerda a Potter —confesé, incapaz de encontrar una manera de decirlo con indiferencia.

Snape se quedó callado por tanto tiempo, que pensé que no iba a contestar. Pero entonces, respiró hondo.

—Él tiene sus ojos.

Me lo quedé mirando. Pero no dije nada.

—Su nombre era Lily Potter —me dijo finalmente Snape, su voz baja y llana. Pero cuando se volteó, lo que vi escrito en sus ojos negros me atravesó el pecho. Snape alzó la barbilla, lentamente, y habló con tranquila calma.

—Ella es la razón para todo —pausó—. Al menos, para mí.

Dejé salí un largo y tembloroso respiro, y tragué.

—Lo entiendo —susurré. Por solo un instante, la rígida mirada de Snape se suavizó.

—Yo lo sé.

Intenté tragar —lo intenté, pero un dolor repentino atacó el centro de mi pecho, comprimiéndolo. Mis puños se cerraron.

—Dumbledore… —empecé, luego me detuve para controlar mi voz. —Dumbledore es su amigo, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Snape relampagueó y alzó sus cejas.

—Depende en lo que te refieras a "amigo" —dijo llanamente.

—Confías en él —clarifiqué—, y él confía en ti. Ha arriesgado su reputación y su posición defendiéndote ante todos.

—Algunas veces, chico —farfulló Snape, mirando abajo para arreglar los puños de su camisa— Pienso que tratas de hacer mi vida más difícil.

No dije nada. Pero no me giré lejos de él —me lo quedé mirando, esperando. Snape dejó salir un corto suspiro.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Supongo… puede ser llamado un amigo.

Ambos nos quedamos allí en silencio por un largo momento. Me sentía enfermo, desequilibrado —como si el suelo debajo de mí estuviera quebrándose.

—Cómo…. —comencé a decir, intentando articular lo que quería decir— ¿Cómo lograrás hacerlo?

La postura completa de Snape se irguió.

—Recordando que al final, estaba siguiendo sus órdenes —afirmó—. No las de Voldemort.

Mi mente se aclaró. Mis pies descansaron en terreno sólido. Mi ceño se frunció, pero la fortaleza había ingresado a mi pecho. Entonces, Snape alzó su mano y la puso a un costado de mi cabeza —un gesto más amable que cualquiera que mi padre me haya dado jamás. La descansó ahí por un momento, después la bajó y niveló sus hombros.

—Venga, sr Malfoy —dijo él—. A trabajar.

DRACO

Nos deslizábamos a través de los lóbregos pasillos sin luz, perfectamente en sintonía, como dos fantasmas sin descanso. Los corredores se sentían gélidos. Los retratos, silenciosos y oscuros, pasaban a cada lado de nosotros. Snape y yo doblamos en una esquina, luego otra —y nos detuvimos ante la pared que se alzaba y nos llevaba a mi vieja amiga, la Sala de los Menesteres.

Mi corazón se paralizó. Mi mente se vació. Me giré para ver a Snape. Encontró mis ojos.

Luego, sin una sola palabra, se volteó y continuó por el siguiente corredor —se encargaría de comandar a todos los estudiantes que vayan a sus casas. Nadie quedaría atrapado en medio del fuego cruzado.

En el gran Salón, en algún lugar detrás de mí, oí al coro practicar para su año —la presentación de fin de año escolar. Mientras escuchaba la hechizante melodía, cerré mis ojos y pensé solo en lo que requería.

"Lleva mi alma a la noche,

Que las estrellas iluminen mi camino,

Me glorifico con la visión

Mientras la oscuridad se toma el día…"

La puerta apareció. Colgó abierta, opuesta a mí. Ingresé, en la fría luz azul, en el polvo, en las sombras.

"Ferte in noctem animan meam,

Illustrent stellae viam meam

Aspectu illo glorior

Dum capit nox diem…"

Me detuve en medio de las cajas y todo tipo de baratijas, ante el alto armario evanescente. Ajusté mis pies, y esperé.

"Canta una canción, una canción de vida,

Viví sin remordimientos,

Diles a aquellos, a aquellos a los que quise,

Que nunca olvidaré…"

La bisagra de la puerta chirrió. Un hueco se abrió en el armario. Niebla negra se deslizó por el suelo, expandiéndose como tinta, sus dendritas moviéndose entre la roca. La puerta se abrió más. Una mano blanca emergió. Tomé un hondo respiro, me giré, y marché hasta la puerta de la Sala.

La atravesé, abriéndola completamente a mi paso para que no se cerrara. Entonces, rompí en una carrera rápida y sin aliento.

"Cantate vitae canticum,

Sine dolore actae

Dicite eis quos amabam

Me numquam obliturum…"

Sabía la hora, sabía el lugar. La voz del coro se desvaneció detrás de mí mientras subía las escaleras —arriba, arriba, arriba por la escalera en espiral que llevaba a la torre de astronomía. Había corrido por estas escaleras muchas noches del pasado reciente, procurando que al llegar a grandes alturas no me dejara agotado.

Giré y giré, una mano en la barandilla, la otra sosteniendo mi varita, hasta que llegué a un pasadizo de madera. Aun así seguí subiendo, hasta que sentí la brisa nocturna rozar mi rostro.

Pasé junto a una presencia invisible —no muy lejos de mí. Ni siquiera parpadeé. Lo había estado esperando.

Sabía que era Potter —escondiéndose debajo de la plataforma bajo las instrucciones de Dumbledore —acababan de regresar de una misión horrendamente compleja. Podía sentir a Potter allí casi como si pudiera verlo.

También sabía cosas sobre él. Todo sobre él. De hecho, sabía más de él que él mismo. Y, sabía que, si todo se reducía a ello, tendría que dar mi vida para protegerlo de Lord Voldemort hasta que llegara el tiempo oportuno. Si no lo hacía, todo lo que había hecho y habría hecho para proteger a Hermione y esos a los que ella amaba sería por nada. Era lo mismo para el profesor Snape, por su dama pelirroja.

Ah, como se volteaban las tablas allí donde la sabiduría encontraba al amor.

Avancé por las sombras a la vez que un gran compás cortaba una línea a través de la luz de la luna. Disminuí mis pasos.

Dumbledore estaba cerca de la baranda, su pelo blanco y barba iluminados por un halo de luz plateada. Su larga túnica se agitaba por las altas ráfagas de viento que azotaban la torre. Pero de alguna manera, todo parecía mortalmente silencioso.

Mis ojos encontraron su rostro. Lucía acabado, pálido, y muy cansado.

—Buenas noches, Draco —asintió en mi dirección. — ¿Qué te trae aquí en esta agradable noche de primavera?

Me detuve enfrente de él, mi varita solo a medio camino de apuntarle.

—Vine a verle —murmuré—, pensé que podría necesitar un poco de compañía.

Dumbledore sonrió débilmente.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Gracias.

En lo más profundo de mi ser, temblé. Traté de esconderlo de mi rostro, pero el sabio mago delante de mí lo vio, y su expresión relampagueó con simpatía.

Simpatía.

Por mí.

Como si yo fuera el que estaba a punto de morir.

Mis labios se separaron para decir algo. Dumbledore miró abajo. Cerré la boca. Me estaba recordando a Potter, que se escondía debajo, escuchando todo lo que decíamos. Ajusté mi mandíbula y cerré los ojos, enfureciendo contra ese silencio maldito e infernal que había sido impuesto sobre mí.

Abrí los ojos, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Dumbledore. La visión de él quemaba mis ojos —un salvaje dolor me estaba comiendo vivo. Levanté mi cabeza para examinar el techo, desesperanzado.

Él era mi amigo.

Lo había detestado, y ridiculizado desde primer año. Había imitado la mueca de mi padre cada que pronunciaba su nombre. Había criticado sus métodos de enseñanza, sus elecciones de profesores, y su tolerancia por los nacidos de muggles y por los traidores a la sangre.

Y él me había salvado. Me había extendido su mano y ofrecido fuerza y esperanza cuando estaba clavando mis garras en el borde de la oscuridad. Había gastado muchas noches de cansancio —noches donde él debería haber estado descansando— visitándome luego que me despertara por los gritos de mis pesadillas, contándome historias de grandes magos, manteniéndome cuerdo con sus dichos crípticos, pacientes sonrisas y gotas de sabiduría.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Sí, él era mi amigo. Pero esa amistad no había tenido oportunidad de construirse. Lo había echado todo por la borda —todo— y ahora era demasiado—

Una pesada puerta se abrió —cerca de nosotros. Mis ojos volaron al rostro de Dumbledore. Su expresión se agudizó.

—Entonces, ya es hora.

Rechiné los dientes, y asentí con tensión.

La resignación se asentó tras los ojos del viejo mago.

—Creo que es mejor que lo haga fácil para ti ahora, en vez de más tarde —decidió Dumbledore— No queremos innecesarias stray luces brillantes —luego extendió su mano a un lado, a propósito creando un objetivo fácil. Levanté mi propia varita —que se sentía como si estuviera levantando la tierra entera.

—Expelliarmus —susurré.

Luz salió desde la punta de mi varita e instantáneamente la varita de Dumbledore saltó de su mano y cayó al suelo, donde se escondió entre las sombras.

—Muy bien. Muy bien —me alabó Dumbledore. Entonces, gesticuló con sus dedos la mímica como si estuviera levantando algo. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y le obedecí, elevando mi varita en posición de ataque.

Oí pasos en las escaleras. Mi pecho se apretó.

—Draco —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja. Me encontré con sus tranquilos ojos.

—Prométeme que siempre recordarás —musitó —, que eres más valiente de lo que crees, y más fuerte de lo que pareces, y más listo de lo que piensas.

La mano en mi varita empezó a sacudirse. Tragué duro. Y luego—

Los percibí. Como los dedos de un dementor, se deslizaron en la habitación. Miré a mi izquierda, y mis ojos se posaron en mi tía Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback y muchos otros mortífagos. Bellatrix disminuyó sus pasos y sus ojos se fijaron en Dumbledore con sorpresa y silenciosa alegría. Apreté los dientes.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó ella, arrastrando la palabra— Miren lo que tenemos aquí —se deslizó hasta al lado mío, Greyback junto a ella. La sentí descansar su barbilla en mi hombro derecho.

—Bien hecho, Draco —exhaló ella, e hizo un sonido como de un beso. Mi puño izquierdo se apretó tanto que pensé que mis huesos se romperían.

—Buenas noches, Bellatrix —la saludó Dumbledore— Creo que las presentaciones siguen ahora, ¿no crees?

—Me encantaría, Albus —ella inclinó su cabeza, luego escupió el resto— Pero me temo que tenemos una agenta apretada —le sonrió, esperando. Yo no me moví. Ella giró a mi alrededor.

— ¡Hazlo! —comandó ella, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Él no tiene las agallas —se carcajeó Greyback, parado en algún lugar a mi derecha. Me mostró sus dientes— Justo como su padre.

Sentí los ojos de Bellatrix en mí. Le abrí la puerta de mi mente, y la llené de mentiras.

—Déjame terminar con él a mi manera —sugirió Greyback.

— ¡No! —gritó Bellatrix— El Señor Oscuro fue claro, ¡el chico tiene que hacerlo! —ella se acercó a mí, casi como desesperada, mirándome con ansiedad. No le presté atención —estaba mirando de vuelta a Dumbledore, sin titubear. Esperé. Esperé a sentir una última, alta presencia, escuchar un par de pasos más en las escaleras…

—Este es tu momento —me urgió Bellatrix. Sus palabras se volvieron un gruñido. —Hazlo. ¡Adelante, Draco! ¡Ahora!

—No —retumbó una oscura voz.

Bajé mi varita y me volteé a la vez que esa alta y oscura presencia llegaba hasta detrás de mí.

Snape me miró, su expresión cerrada. Me hice a un lado de su camino.

De nuevo, observé a Dumbledore mirar hacia abajo. Snape hizo lo mismo.

Harry estaba justo debajo de nosotros.

Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon. Si esto no pasaba rápidamente, Potter intentaría algo y se pondría a él mismo—

—Severus —dijo Dumbledore, indicándole a su amigo que lo mirara. Snape levantó sus ojos. Mi mirada se conectó con el rostro de Dumbledore —memorizando la valiente y amable tristeza que las décadas habían escrito allí.

Bellatrix contempló a Snape con una mirada de acero. Nadie respiró.

Dumbledore dijo una palabra —directo a Severus.

—Por favor.

Por un instante, nadie se movió.

Entonces, como el ala veloz de una gran águila, Snape lanzó.

—Avada kedavra.

Cegadora luz verde relampagueó por la torre. No me volví, o escondí mis ojos. Truenos estallaron en el cielo. El rostro de Dumbledore quedó en blanco. Trastabilló hacia atrás. Se cayó de la torre.

La imagen se marcó a sí misma dentro de mi memoria.

Mis músculos se congelaron.

Snape se giró enfrente de mí y agarró mi hombro, empujándome lejos, hacia la puerta, hacia las escaleras.

Escuché a Bellatrix chillar con deleite, escuché al aire quebrarse con el rugido de la Marca Tenebrosa lanzándose al aire.

Corrimos por las escaleras —pasando a Potter— Snape y yo manteniendo siempre la cabeza de la línea de los mortífagos. Teníamos que apurarnos —no podíamos permitir que ninguno de los estudiantes hiciera ruido o sino habría sangre en los corredores.

Mientras corríamos a través del Gran Salón, Bellatrix brincó en una de las mesas y empezó a romper las copas y patear los platos, riéndose y gritando con alegría.

Un auror apareció cerca de la puerta frontal —se volteó a nosotros, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Snape se movió más rápido que niguno de los otros —y el auror cayó de espaldas con un stupefy no verbal. Ajusté mi varita, exactamente en sintonía con Snape, barriendo mi mirada por enfrente de nosotros para así poder desmayar a cualquiera que pase antes de que fuera asesinado.

Pero luego oí a Bellatrix detenerse. Disminuí mis pasos y giré—

Para verla apuntar su varita y una mano llena de garras hacia la hermosa y gran ventana en el extremo opuesto de la pared.

No—

Ella dejó salir un inhumano grito de triunfo, luego juntó ambas manos—

Y todo el vidrio explotó de la ventana y chocó contra las paredes de la habitación, apagando y extinguiendo los candelabros flotantes, y regándose por el suelo y las mesas. Un helado y gigantesco viento ingresó, atravesando mi túnica. Bellatrix bailó en el lugar donde estaba, carcajeándose, luego saltó desde la mesa y enlazó su brazo en el mío, llevándome con ella como si fuéramos a una fiesta de té. Rechiné los dientes.

Algún día, tía…

Nos encontramos con tres personas más —todos aurores— y Snape sin esfuerzo los hizo a un lado. Una vez estuvimos afuera en los terrenos, Bellatrix me dejó ir y corrió por la colina. La negrura del bosque se levantaba sobre nosotros.

Pero yo ya no tenía miedo de bosques oscuros, o al terror que esperaba entre sus hojas.

"— ¿Cómo lograrás hacerlo?

—Recordando que al final, estaba siguiendo sus órdenes, no las de Voldemort."

Ajusté mi agarre en mi varita, levanté la cabeza y caminé directo hacia la oscuridad.

"Canta una canción, una canción de vida,

Viví sin remordimientos,

Diles a aquellos, a aquellos a los que quise,

Que nunca olvidaré

Nunca olvidaré…"

Continuará…

* * *

.

 _ **N/T hello mis hermosos y queridos lectores! En serio en serio me da pena traerles este capi después de tanto tiempo pero para ser honesta, no tenía tantas ganas de traducir :c la semana pasada fue la Semana Santa aquí en Colombia y no llevé conmigo ningún aparato electrónico, por lo que tampoco traduje nada… sin embargo, esa semana sirvió para recargar mis energías y ya ven, hoy les traigo nuevo capi ;) ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gustó? ¿no? ¿más o menos? Jaja, de nuevo gracias por todo su apoyo, WtRR no sería nada sin ustedes. Traducir la carta del capi me aguó el ojo… mientras traducía escuchaba la versión en piano de PASSION de Utada Hikaru de Kingdom Hearts, para los que quieran un poco más de emoción.**_

 _ **Ahora, les comento que ya tengo traducido el siguiente capi, WII! Por tanto, si les gustó este y ya quieren saber qué pasa, ¡No esperarán tanto! Jajaja y aviso que si llegara a recibir muchos muchos reviews lo publicaría mañana o quizá pasado mañana… *sonrisa maliciosa* okay no se me da bien esto jajajaja**_

 _ **Sin más, nos leemos!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"De su cuna u oficio aquél se ufana,

Aquél de su fortuna o corpulencia,

Aquél de su vestuario extravagante,

Aquél de sus balcones o caballos.

A cada humor placeres corresponden

En que se regodea más que en otros,

Más no son estos bienes mi medida

Pues cada bien con lo mejor comparo.

Y tu amor es mejor que el abolengo,

Más valioso que ropas o dineros

Y más grato que halcones o corceles:

Poseyéndote a ti lo tengo todo.

Más si esa riqueza me quitaras

Yo sería más mísero que nadie."

William Shakespeare

 **HERMIONE**

Estaba de pie en lo más alto de la torre de astronomía, sola, mis brazos envueltos a mi alrededor mientras contemplaba las montañas. La noche se había cernido. El castillo estaba silencioso.

Era la noche después del funeral del profesor Dumbledore.

Un viento desanimado sacudió mi cabello. Tomé un hondo respiro —ahora olía tanto a primavera. Y aun así, la muerte invernal se había pasado solo un rato atrás justo aquí —justo donde estaba parada.

Draco había estado aquí arriba en la torre, de pie en este mismo piso. Le había apuntado a Dumbledore hasta que los mortífagos llegaran y Snape pudiese matar al director.

Me quedé en silencio, reproduciendo todo lo que Harry nos había contado luego que pasó. Y reproduciendo todo lo que Dumbledore la había dicho a Draco el día que habíamos salido de la Sala.

Que el plan todavía tenía que seguir.

Que Dumbledore aún debía morir.

Pero que Draco sería librado del destino de convertirse en asesino.

Ahora que había escuchado lo que había pasado, me di cuenta de su plan: Snape, que había hecho el Juramente Inquebrantable, sería el que lo hiciera en vez de él.

Dumbledore había muerto por su propia voluntad. Para salvar el alma de Draco, y para salvar la vida de Snape.

Pero no podía decirle nada a Harry o a Ron —sin importar cuánto Harry despotricara con descorazonada rabia acerca de cómo Draco era un vil cobarde y Snape una serpiente renegada, y cuánto los deseaba a ambos muertos.

No podía hablar. Solo me podía sentar en el sofá de la sala común y colocar mis brazos alrededor de Harry y llorar con él. Y preguntarme cómo iba a soportar todo ahora.

Draco no estaba. Se había ido con los mortífagos después del asalto —Harry lo había visto. Yo no tenía idea hacia dónde podría ir. Quizá regresara a casa y se quedara con sus padres. O quizá, cuando la escuela sea inevitablemente tomada por las autoridades tenebrosas, regresaría. Pero yo no estaría aquí, incluso si lo hiciera.

Levanté mis ojos al cielo oscurecido. En el borde de las montañas, que lucían como gigantes negros recortados en la distancia, la blanca luna se asomaba. Veía solo un margen de ella. Temblé, contemplando su brillantez plateada y envolví los brazos a mi alrededor con más fuerza. Una canción vino a mi mente —una que no recordaba memorizar. Pero de la que me sabía cada palabra.

"Una vez el sol brilló" —susurré.

"Señor, se sintió tan bien

La luna solo una rosa fantasma

A través de las montañas y los pinos

Y entonces la oscuridad cayó

La luna es una cruel amante

Es tan difícil amarla bien…"

Harry iba a ir tras los horrocruxes restantes, donde sea que estuvieran. En primera instancia, trató de decirnos a mí y a Ron de que iría solo, y que nos enviaría cartas cada que pudiese. Por supuesto, le aseguramos que estaba demente, y que íbamos a ir con él sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera o pensara. No nos peleó demasiado. Sabía cuánto le disgustaba estar solo. Y él intentando convencernos de que iría sin nosotros era solo testimonio de cuán profundamente nos quería. Y yo no estaba ni cerca de abandonar a alguien que me quería. Era incapaz de hacerlo. Ron igual.

Estudié las sombras en la luna —las montañas y valles y brillantes planicies, y posé mis manos en la fría baranda.

Las noches estaban a punto de volverse profundas y tenebrosas, y los días se volverían amargos y crueles. Traté de imprimir esta imagen dentro de mi mente —la vista de las grandes y las robustas torres debajo de mí, el lago chispeante, y las antiguas y quietas montañas. Mi casa —el lugar más preciado en mi corazón después de mi propia casa y mi familia. Resolví guardar esta imagen, justo aquí, poder crearla en mi mente cuando esté recostada en los bosques salvajes, incapaz de dormir, siguiendo las pistas de las piezas del alma de ese demonio, únicamente esperando poder sobrevivir de un día al otro hasta que la misión esté cumplida.

"Me salí de sus ojos

Me salí de su corazón

Me caí en mi cara

Me tropecé y perdí mi estrella

Me caí y me quedé solo,

Y la luna es una cruel amante

Y el cielo está hecho de piedra."

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Muchos difíciles y oscuros días después…

— ¡Esa espada debía estar en mi cámara en Gringotts! ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

Gemí en respuesta, la agonía danzando arriba y abajo por mi brazo izquierdo tembloroso. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba encima de mí, sus dientes podridos rechinando sobre mi cara, su desordenado pelo rozando mi frente, sus manos huesudas apretando mis muñecas.

—No… yo no… —sacudí la cabeza, tratando de hablar a través de mis sollozos descontrolados.

— ¿Cómo tus amigos y tú… —siseó ella, y su voz se convirtió en un rugido. —tomaron eso de mi cámara?

— ¡No tomé nada! —chillé— ¡Por favor, no tomé nada!

Bellatrix siseó algo en mi dirección, pero no pude entenderla, y luego ni siquiera pude pensar.

Aplastó mi cabeza contra el suelo con su palma, torciendo mi cuello, después se inclinó sobre mi brazo izquierdo y hundió dentro de nuevo su cuchillo afilado como una aguja.

Grité y grité y grité. Las lágrimas se derramaban por mi cara y yo pateaba y me sacudía. Bellatrix me sostuvo en el piso como un peso de acero. Harry y Ron estaban aprisionados abajo. Lucius y Narcissa estaban a una distancia lejos de mí, sin decir nada.

Y Draco estaba detrás de mí, cerca de la chimenea, en silencio.

Mis gritos casi me ensordecieron —casi perdí la conciencia.

Y tomó cada hilo de fuerza de voluntad que poseí jamás —cada fibra de valentía, todo lo que había dentro de mí, para evitar sollozar su nombre.

Había visto cuando nos habían arrastrado a este oscuro lugar llamado la Mansión Malfoy. Nuestros ojos se habían cruzado —y mi corazón casi había saltado de mi pecho. Pero él había parecido tan blanco —el prospecto de vernos aquí, rodeados de mortífagos y carroñeros, claramente le horrorizaba. Y claro, no podía actuar como si incluso nos conociéramos el uno al otro.

Habían forzado a Harry hasta caer de rodillas en el duro piso del una-vez-gran salón mientras Ron y yo estábamos en el otro extremo, cogidos por los carroñeros y los mortífagos. Bellatrix había intentado hacer que Draco identificara a Harry, porque la cara de Harry había sido cambiada por mi embrujo punzante.

Draco lo había reconocido instantáneamente. Pude verlo por el modo en que su espalda se paralizó.

— ¿Bien? —gritó Bellatrix, tomando puñados del cabello de Harry y apuntando su varita a la garganta de él. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro.

—Draco —Lucius, sin afeitar y con el cabello desordenado —un lejano recuerdo de su usual grandeza— había aparecido tras su hijo y lo había agarrado por la nuca casi como para estrangularlo. Yo me había retorcido contra ese inmundo Greyback, mi captor, reprimiendo un grito a Lucius de que quitara sus manos de él.

—Mira más de cerca, hijo —urgió Lucius en el oído de Draco. Después, Lucius nos miró a nosotros, a los carroñeros y los otros mortífagos. Yo le había fulminado rencorosamente con la mirada. Lucius se giró a Draco.

—Si somos nosotros los que le entregamos Potter al señor Oscuro —rogó Lucius— Todo se nos será perdonado, todo será como era antes. ¿Lo entiendes?

No, tú no entiendes, Lucius, quería gritarle. La última cosa que Draco quería era regresar a como era antes.

Y eso se había confirmado cuando, forzaron a Draco a sus rodillas en frente de Harry y lo miró directo a los ojos, él repitió:

—No estoy seguro.

Eso enfureció a Bellatrix.

Y todo se había desatado desde ahí.

Podía sentir la desesperación de Draco creciendo cuando tiraron a Harry y a Ron en el sótano y me mantuvieron a mí arriba —su desesperación llenaba el aire, llenaba mis pulmones con cada respiro que tomaba. Había intentado no mirar en su dirección, intentado ayudarle a refrenarse a él mismo, porque su padre y su madre y muchas otras personas peligrosas lo rodeaban si él intentaba ayudarme, y ellos lo reportarían a Voldemort y muy probablemente sería asesinado.

Pero ahora, Bellatrix había doblado mi cabeza y forzado mi rostro en dirección de él. Podía ver sus zapatos, vislumbré el resto de su alta figura a través de la nebulosa de mis lágrimas. Él estaba congelado, mirándome.

Mi agonía aumentó —llegó casi hasta el techo— ¡iba a rasgarme en dos! No podía aguantarlo — ¡no más, no más! Abrí la boca, me atraganté, y me ahogué con su nombre—

Bellatrix se apartó de mí. El cuchillo salió de mi carne. Paré de respirar y me ahogué de nuevo. Incliné la cabeza a un lado. Parpadeé.

La palabra "sangresucia" estaba escrita en mi brazo.

Sangresucia…

Parpadeé. Lágrimas rodaron por mi nariz.

Bellatrix rugió algo a los otros acerca de un duende, y haciéndole preguntas a éste ahora. Miré con el rostro blanco mientras la sangre rezumaba de mis heridas con forma de letras. Mi cuerpo entero tembló.

Yací laxa, escuchando el eco de mi respiración, mientras Bellatrix interrogaba a un duende de Gringotts. Mi cabeza entera se sentía llena de niebla —como la niebla gris que había flotado en el campo de cebada, dándonos malos sueños.

Draco no se acercó a mí. No dijo nada. Bellatrix, furiosa con las respuestas tercas del duende, se giró hacia mí. Me encogí—

Y entonces Ron y Harry llegaron a salvarme.

Todo pasó muy rápido —hechizos volaron, piedras se quebraron, Bellatrix me jaló sobre mis pies y presionó ese cuchillo contra mi garganta. Ron y Harry tuvieron que bajar sus varitas. Draco las recogió—

Y después Dobby, ese adorable elfo doméstico, hizo caer la lámpara justo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Bellatrix gritó y se tiró fuera del camino. Ron me agarró. Harry arrebató todas las varitas del agarre de Draco. Dobby nos tomó a todos nosotros —incluyendo a Luna, Ollivander y al duende de Gringotts— y nos apareció lejos.

Pero no antes de que Bellatrix lanzara ese malvado cuchillo, que se clavó directo en el estómago de Dobby.

Todo esto, y luego todo el horror que le siguió, pareció pasar en una neblina. Sentía como si lo estuviera mirando de afuera por mí misma. El sonido de palazos en la arena mientras Harry y Ron enterraban a Dobby en la playa reverberaba en mi cabeza, pero yo solo me quedé mirando sin ver, frías lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas, mi palma ensangrentada presionada en mi pegajoso antebrazo izquierdo.

Me alegraba tanto, tanto que Draco siguiera aún seguro, y que los mortífagos no sabían de él.

Y al mismo tiempo, me dolía el corazón porque él no había intentado salvarme.

* * *

 **.**

 **DRACO**

Estaba sentado en la Sala de los Menesteres. Había tomado la forma de una cámara hecha de roca gris cuando entré, con techos arqueados de forma gótica. La Sala estaba vacía, excepto por una chimenea que crepitaba con la llama baja, y una única silla negra. Estaba sentado en esa silla, y contemplaba las llamas débiles. Estaba sentado, viendo a la nada.

Y ella gritaba en mi cabeza.

Si cerraba los ojos, se oía más alto. Y si los abría, podía verla —presionada en el suelo por mi tía, que cortaba su brazo como si ella fuera una pieza de madera.

Y yo no había hecho nada.

No había dicho nada, no me había movido, ni había distraído a mi tía o dado herramientas a Hermione para que escapara. Me había quedado allí, paralizado por mi cáscara, y observé.

Observé.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y volví mis manos puños, presionándolos en mis labios.

Había recitado un mantra durante esos horribles momentos, vaciándome a mí mismo, y luego llenando mi mente nuevamente con una mentira —una única mentira: No me importa. No me importa. No me importa…

Pero la Oclumancia no oculta una persona de sentir la verdad.

La verdad de que quería arrancar la cabeza de mi tía. Que quería coger a Hermione del suelo y protegerla de todo lo que mi familia podría hacerle. Que quería agarrarme a Dobby también y desvanecerme de ese hoyo del infierno con Potter y Weasley y Ollivander y el duende de Gringotts.

Pero no podía.

Así que me había quedado de pie, en silencio y sintiéndome enfermo, mientras Bellatrix se carcajeaba sobre cómo ella acababa de matar al pequeño elfo doméstico —nuestro pequeño elfo doméstico— y mi madre y mi padre se condolían de que Potter hubiese escapado, y los mortífagos y carroñeros se peleaban sobre quién tenía la culpa.

Desde que eso pasó, no había dormido por más de media hora cada vez. Había viajado por los terrenos alrededor de mi casa incontables veces mientras un viento gélido soplaba, con el cuello de mi camisa alzado y con la cabeza gacha. Las nubes colgaban sobre mi cabeza, y los corredores dentro de la casa se sentían helados. Mi madre y mi padre peleaban copiosamente cuando estaban solos, y cuando no lo estaban, era Bellatrix y Greyback y los otros paseando alrededor, comiendo nuestra comida, dejando desorden y dándome órdenes.

Así que me había ido. Les había dicho a mis padres que necesitaba discutir algo con mi mentor. Asumieron que estaba marchándome para ver al profesor Snape, por lo que me permitieron ir.

Y había regresado a Hogwarts. No para ver a Snape —sino para hallar la Sala de los Menesteres.

Había querido pasear a través de los campos de cebada —quedarme de pie con mi cara expuesta al sol caliente. Oír el viento riéndose, recorrer mis manos por los tallos. Cantar una canción tan alto como pudiese —y olvidarlo todo, todo.

Pero cuando había dejado atrás los tristes corredores de una escuela que se sentía como una extraña, e ingresé a través de las puertas de esta vieja Sala, no había encontrado nada. Nada excepto un extenso vacío, una silla, y una chimenea que no daba calor.

Todo se había ido. Todo.

Y mientras estaba sentado, la culpa llenó mi corriente sanguínea como veneno.

Un clic sonó detrás de mí —el sonido de una puerta abriéndose silenciosamente. Tomé un hondo respiro y me encogí—

Después reconocí los pasos. Resonaban suavemente contra las piedras. Tragué, me incliné en la silla y me quedé mirando las llamas.

El profesor Snape llegó donde yo estaba y se quedó parado al lado izquierdo de mi silla, de cara a la chimenea. Podía ver su forma alta y negra por la esquina de mi ojo. Por un largo momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

— ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? —murmuré.

—Ser director tiene sus beneficios —entonó él. Mi garganta se espesó y cubrí mi boca con una mano, entrecerrando mis ojos para detener las lágrimas. Había sido capaz de esconder todas mis emociones de mi padre, mi tía, todos los mortífagos, incluso mi madre —pero era imposible con Snape. Él sabía demasiado.

—Yo… yo no… —dejé caer mi mano, mi labio temblando. Froté el brazo de la silla con mi dedo. —Tía Bellatrix estaba cortándola y yo… yo no…

— ¿No qué? —gruñó Snape— ¿Hiciste algo atrevido que hubiera hecho que la mataran?

Jadeé, y dos lágrimas gemelas cayeron por mis mejillas. Tragué duro.

—No hubiera dejado—

—Sí lo hubieras hecho —insistió él— Estabas rodeado de asesinos y bandidos que la matarían con una mera mirada —especialmente Bellatrix. Ella es como una botella de nitroglicerina a punto de derramarse en la esquina de una mesa. Si hubiera empezado algo, solo habría terminado en sangre —Snape respiró hondo, su voz tornándose baja— Tal como fue, no dijiste que conocías a Potter —por consiguiente le diste tiempo al elfo doméstico para que lo encontrara, y proveído una oportunidad para que Potter rescatara a Ollivander y a los otros. Los salvaste a todos solo por mantener una cabeza fría. Acciones precipitadas nos hubieran costado todo.

—Pero Hermione —me ahogué con la palabra.

—Las personas sanan —espetó el profesor Snape — No resucitan.

Me quedé callado, tragando convulsivamente, y cerré los ojos. Más lágrimas cayeron —pesadas y dolorosas. Débilmente, incliné mi cabeza a un costado y la recosté contra el brazo de Snape.

Por un momento, él solo se quedó ahí, y luego trajo su mano izquierda y la descansó sobre mi cabeza —su palma era pesada y cálida allí, y un poco de esa calidez se introdujo en mí, calmándome, como si fuera un niño tranquilizado por su padre después de una pesadilla.

—Eres un buen chico, Draco —murmuró Snape sobre mí— Solo durará un poco más.

No respondí. No tenía que hacerlo. Snape me comprendía. Y el hecho de que ahora dos personas en este mundo me seguirían dentro de esta Sala de los Menesteres, aliviaba el dolor punzante en mi corazón, y me daba justo un hilo de fortaleza del cual sostenerme.

Solo un poco más…

Continuará…

* * *

.

 _ **N/T bueno me tardé un poco más pero aquí lo traje, está corto, pero ya los siguientes serán algo más largos ;) espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

" _No hay amor más grande que éste._

 _No hay regalo más grande que el que se es dado._

 _Estar dispuesto a morir,_

 _Para que otro pueda vivir,_

 _No hay amor más grande que éste."_

 _-Stephen Curtis Chapman_

 **HERMIONE**

El plan se levantaba ante nosotros. Nos dirigíamos en esa dirección—y pronto todo acabaría— pero bastantes dificultades bloqueaban aún el camino. Los tres lo sabíamos. Lo sabíamos, lo esperábamos, lo temíamos, pero no había otra opción. No cuando habíamos llegado tan lejos ya.

En un muy extraño momento de silencio, en la noche, estaba sentada en el pasto junto a Harry, contemplando el cielo multicolor. Incliné mi espalda en la suya —nos inclinábamos el uno contra el otro, como siempre. Tomé un hondo respiro del cálido aire nocturno, escuché el sonido del viento, y miré arriba a las estrellas que habían comenzado a titilar. Ron se acostaba sobre su espalda no muy lejos, dormido —estaba tan cansado, el pobre. Distraídamente froté mis dedos de arriba y abajo por el interior de mi brazo izquierdo, mis dedos delineando las cicatrices que sobresalían en mi suave piel.

—Estoy seguro que podrías encontrar algo para borrar eso —remarcó Harry, la vibración de su voz retumbando contra mí. Sonreí torcidamente. Él sabía lo que había estado haciendo.

—Estoy segura que podría —dije— Pero no lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—Porque —incliné la cabeza a un lado— Bellatrix Lestrange va a morir. La mataré yo misma si nadie más lo hace —alcé mi barbilla— Y entonces, cincuenta años en el futuro desde ahora, seré capaz de decirle a mis nietos sobre cómo cacé horrocruxes con Harry Potter, y que cuando una mortífago trató de sacar información de mí a punta de cortes, simplemente la dejé sorda de la oreja izquierda.

Harry bufó y luego se rio. Sonreí. Pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció y un dolor se instaló en mi pecho. Recosté mi cabeza de vuelta en el cálido hombro de Harry.

—Te quiero, Harry. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Er… —trastabilló él— Sí, lo supongo… por qué sentiste que la necesidad de—

—Porque es importante decirlo —dije, frunciendo el ceño— Es importante recordarle a todos los que amas y a quién te ama —especialmente en tiempos como estos. Ahora es tu turno.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio —insistí— Adelante.

Él aclaró la su garganta y se removió.

—Bueno, está bien. Te quiero, Hermione — y de veras quiero decir eso.

Me reí.

—Es bueno oírlo —levanté mis cejas mientras observaba una titilante estrella arriba— Y ambos queremos a Ron.

—Sí. Es mi hermano —murmuró Harry.

—El mío, también —susurré.

—Y a todos los Weasleys —dijo Harry.

—Por supuesto —dije, luego me removí un poco. — ¿Especialmente a Ginny, eh?

—Sí —exhaló él, y eso me hizo sonreír.

—Y a Hagrid —añadí.

Harry se rio.

—Sí, y a Hagrid. Y a… y a Lupin, y Tonks…

—Y a Luna Lovegood —agregué. Harry se quedó pensativo por un momento.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo. Incluso si tiene un padre desgarbado.

—Grosero —lo regañé— Pensamientos positivos.

Harry aclaró su garganta.

—Bueno, um… —se quedó quieto— Sirius.

Un profundo pesar me recorrió.

—Sí.

—Y a mis padres. Y a Dumbledore. Y a Dobby.

—Pobre Dobby…

—Y casi cada profesor y cualquiera que me haya cuidado cuando yo no podía hacerlo —concluyó Harry.

—Eso no me deja con una lista muy diferente —reflexioné— Excepto… bueno, a mis propios padres. Y… —dejé de hablar.

—Y a esa otra persona —Harry finalizó por mí— Esa otra persona de la que no puedes hablarme.

Yo solo asentí, cerré los ojos y giré mi nariz en la dirección de la oreja de Harry.

—Está bien —dijo él, encontrando mi mano con la izquierda de él— Todo estará bien. Es una promesa.

—Gracias, Harry —dije, abriendo mis ojos y me quedé contemplando a través de ojos vidriosos una única, titilante estrella. Mordí mi labio, saboreando la visión de ese pequeño punto de brillante luz —tratando de guardarlo en mi mente.

Las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse realmente oscuras.

* * *

 **.**

 **DRACO**

Acaricié distraídamente la espalda de mi gato con mis dedos mientras me sentaba en un sillón en frente de la gran chimenea de piedra ornada de la Mansión Malfoy. Mi gato gris, Styx, estaba en mi regazo, todo su cuerpo vibrando con el sonido de su ronroneo, mientras masajeaba su columna de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando era pequeño: rascar su cabeza con mis dedos, recorriendo todo el camino hasta su lomo arqueado y luego cerrar mis dedos entorno a su cola y pasar mis dedos todo el camino hasta el final, solo para comenzar de nuevo con su cabeza. Él con sus ojos amarillos embriagados me miraba. Lo observé, después dejé de acariciarlo mientras dirigía mi mirada a las llamas. Él se acomodó en mi regazo, con su peso caliente, y continuó ronroneando contento. Dentro de mí, todo era silencioso. Mis manos estaban vacías, desprovistas de mi varita.

Un tiempo atrás, mi familia había obtenido nuevas varitas, ya que Potter había confiscado las nuestras. Yo no había obtenido ninguna. Mi padre se había reído, declarando que yo debía de esperar valientemente por la oportunidad de obtener mi varita de vuelta, y de paso tomando la oportunidad para alardear que el Señor Oscuro había usado la suya, así que era natural para él tener otra.

Bellatrix y los otros no estaban tan seguros sobre mis titubeos en remplazar mi varita, y yo detestaba la expresión de interrogación cuando me miraban — por ello abandoné su compañía. Había caminado a través de los áridos terrenos, había llegado hasta los topes más altos de mi casa donde nadie nunca iba, dejando huellas en el polvo. Y allá arriba, en un baúl revestido de acero en una esquina de un ático con el techo bajo, había descubierto un libro muy viejo.

Tenía una cubierta de cuero maltrecha, y el título en la cubierta se había desgastado hace mucho tiempo. Dentro, las páginas se sentían rasposas y delicadas, y las palabras escritas a mano estaban en runas antiguas. Me sentía extraño mientras lo sostenía —como si estuviera tocando algo ligero, lleno de aire, que ciertamente no pertenecía a este lugar. Como si estuviera a agarrándome a una cuerda, una cuerda salvavidas, en medio de un océano tormentoso.

Así que, mientras las peleas se desataban en el mundo a mi alrededor —mientras los carroñeros secuestraban y mataban, mientras los mortífagos, hombres lobos e incluso Lord Voldemort frecuentaba nuestra casa y comía y tomaba y maquinaba sus planes, yo me sentaba en una esquina con ese libro antiguo, trasladándolo en manuales, y con firmeza trabajaba cada línea, cada frase, y la copiaba en un moderno español. Nadie me molestaba. Antes, me había molestado el ser completamente ignorado. Ahora, lo prefería, y le hablaba muy poco a nadie. Mi madre y padre creían que estaba siguiendo con mi educación, así que me dejaron tranquilo. Voldemort y los mortífagos pensaban que era un bebé incompetente, y me dieron el mismo tratamiento.

En primera instancia, usé el libro como un método para calmar los latidos de mi corazón y evitar que me mente enloqueciera. Pero entonces… Entonces, mientras lentamente comenzaba a absorber lo que leía, el viejo libro me consumió. Me sentaba en un pequeño escritorio, iluminado por una única lámpara en el estudio, y escribía y escribía, y mientras lo hacía, sopesaba las palabras en mi mente, lentamente, con cuidado —tal como hace uno cuando gira una serpiente letal en una mano.

Ahora, mientras me sentaba en frente del fuego, mirando las llamas danzantes con mi gato descansando en mi regazo, me mantenía pensando y reflexionando y sopesando las palabras y frases en mi mente, considerándolas desde cada ángulo mientras me hundía aún más en el silencio. Pasé un dedo imaginario sobre las palabras del título, observándolas en mi cabeza mientras se traducían de las runas al español.

Los caminos, Verdades y Encarnaciones de la Magia Antigua.

Cerré los ojos. Escuché el ronroneo de mi gato.

Una gran puerta se abrió detrás de mí. Pasos resonaron —pasos que conocía. Pero eran pasos apresurados, determinados. Invadieron mi silencio, me trajeron a la superficie. Rechiné los dientes y bajé mi cabeza.

Snape había venido de Hogwarts.

No me moví.

—El Señor Oscuro me ha enviado —llamó Snape por toda la casa mientras se paraba abruptamente en el medio de nuestro vestíbulo. —Debemos movernos a Hogwarts.

Instantáneamente Bellatrix salió de otra habitación, profiriendo un chillido enloquecido cual niña pequeña deslizándose por una barandilla. Arqueé una ceja y me quedé donde estaba.

— ¡Severus! —chilló mi madre, apresurándose hasta la habitación desde otro pasillo, sus zapatos retumbando en la piedra. — ¿Qué—ya?

—Sí, Narcissa, Potter y sus amigos han irrumpido adentro. Están buscando la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Alcé mis ojos. Las llamas danzaban ante ellos. Mi anillo titiló.

—Lucius está aquí, está arriba —empezó a decir Madre.

—Lo sé, y debemos apurarnos —dijo Snape— Los estaré esperando fuera. Alístense. —luego se giró y retrocedió por donde vino. La puerta se azotó tras él.

— ¿Tendremos que empezar la guerra en Hogwarts? —susurró mi madre en el silencio.

—Sí, Cissy, ¡vamos! —se carcajeó Bellatrix— ¡Esto es lo que hemos esperado! ¡Este es nuestro momento —tomar de regreso lo que es de nosotros!

—Pero… pero fuimos a la escuela allí —protestó Madre— Lucius asistió allí y tú, y yo y Severus y—

— ¡Y nos pertenecerá de nuevo! —dijo Bellatrix, como si Madre fuera densa— ¡Nos desharemos de los sangresucias y todos los que estén arruinados y lo devolveremos a cómo era antes!

—Deshacerse de ellos —repitió Madre, su voz dura de repente— No lo endulces, Bella. Quieres decir que los vas a matar.

—Claro que sí —lanzó Bellatriz de vuelta. — ¿Qué pensaste?

—Vas a asesinar niños.

—Ellos no son niños, Cissy —siseó Bellatrix— Son animales. Y pienso masacrarlos a todos, al lado del señor Oscuro. Y no solo a ellos —he estado esperando por años matar a los traidores a la sangre, ¿tú no? Todos esos sucios Weasleys, y Nymphadora y esa… esa criatura con la que se casó —escupió. Entonces, de repente Bellatrix dejó salir un graznido, como si algo se le acabara de ocurrir— Te digo, Cissy, tendrás que venir a mirar, porque estoy planeando pararme sobre su cabeza y cortarla, y luego sacaré ese híbrido bebé de ella como un pájaro.

—Nymphadora es mi prima.

Mi voz cortó el aire —aunque no había hablado en voz muy alta. Sentí a ambas mujeres girarse y considerarme, incluso aunque tuviera mi espalda hacia ellas. No me moví. Observé las llamas.

—Sí —dijo Bellatrix llanamente— Y el árbol Black dice que ella es mi sobrina. ¿Debería eso cambiar mi mente por algún motivo?

—Bella —empezó Madre.

—Oh, y esa chica sangresucia que entró en mi cámara —Bellatrix chasqueó sus dedos con la idea tardía, continuando con su lista como si no hubiéramos dicho nada— Sí, esa chica a la cual corté, pero que huyó. Ella es la siguiente, después de Nymphadora. ¡Ha! Va a ser una fila bastante larga, ¿no? —bufó con alegría. La oí tomar unos pasos hacia mí y alzó su voz. —Quizá deje a Draco tenerla, ¿eh? Aún tiene que probar sangre por vez primera, ¿cómo está eso? ¡Será muy divertido, Draco!

—Sabes, Tía —dije, mi voz llana y gélida— Algunas veces me pregunto qué harás para divertirte después de la guerra. ¿Hervir niños y comerlos?

Lentamente me puse de pie, y Styx saltó de mi regazo y corrió a la esquina. Me giré y descansé mi mano izquierda en el respaldo de mi silla. No levanté la cabeza —miré fijamente el suelo y arqueé una ceja.

— ¿O peinarás tu cabello por una vez, te echarás un poco de perfume y esperarás a que Lord Voldemort te note?

Levanté mi cabeza. Mi tía se paraba enfrente de mi madre a cinco metros de distancia. Mi madre me miraba. Bellatriz boqueó y empalideció como un fantasma.

— ¿Cómo… como te atreves a hablar de tales cosas? —dijo furiosa, sus manos sacudiéndose en puños. Alcé mi barbilla minúsculamente.

—Tienes razón, claro. No debería. Porque él no lo hará —me encontré con sus ojos y entrecerré los míos— ¿Piensas que eres especial para él? ¿Qué le importas? —sacudí la cabeza y curvé mi labio. —No eres nada excepto un perro faldero que él mantiene para hacer el trabajo sucio por él —me detuve— Tú eres el animal.

Bellatrix se movió tan rápido que no pude notarlo. Su mano, sosteniendo su nueva varita, se extendió. Mi madre gritó. Pero no más alto que Bellatrix.

— ¡Crucio!

Golpeó mi pecho. Trastabillé hacia atrás, mis manos volando a mi pecho. El dolor se dio de bruces —

Y entonces se desvaneció. Abrí los ojos. Tomé un respiro. Bajé mi mirada para examinarme. Los latidos de mi corazón eran acelerados. Miré a mi tía.

Estaba de pie paralizada, su brazo completamente extendido, su varita apuntándome. Y, con sus ojos amplios negros enloquecidos y su rostro paralizado ceniciento, lucía aún más fantasmal en ese momento que lo que había lucido jamás.

"—Prométeme que siempre recordarás —las palabras de Dumbledore resonaron a través de mi mente. —Que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces."

Y entonces—

Madre lloró y clavó las manos en su hermana. Bellatrix la empujó. Retrocedí. Bellatrix se lanzó hacia mí, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—

— ¡Avada kedavra!

Cegadora luz verde explotó a través de la habitación.

Una fuerza se azotó contra mí.

Me choqué con la ventana.

Todo el vidrio se rompió.

Un trueno retumbó.

Las piedras temblaron.

El silencio se hizo.

Abrí mis ojos.

Bellatrix yacía arrellanada en su espalda, sin moverse. Me levanté lejos de la ventana, jadeando, llevando una mano a mi corazón. Una sonrisa reflexiva relampagueó en mi rostro y luego se desvaneció mientras tragaba duro.

Estaba vivo.

Más que eso.

Estaba bien.

Me moví hacia adelante, mis temblorosas piernas ganando fuerza con cada paso, mis pies crujiendo con el vidrio roto de las ventanas y vajilla que se había esparcido por toda la habitación. Madre, agarrándose la garganta, estaba de pie como una estatua sobre el cuerpo de su hermana.

Llegué hasta el otro costado de Bellatirx. Sus ojos miraban en blanco el techo. Su cabello negro se regaba por todo el piso. Un viento helado sopló dentro de la habitación.

Me doblé y presioné mis dedos en su garganta. Ningún pulso me respondió.

—Tú… —dijo Madre con voz rasposa— La mataste…

—Se mató a ella misma —murmuré, aún tan asombrado que no podía mirar lejos de su endurecida cara. —Ni siquiera tenía una varita.

Madre empezó a llorar. Llevó una mano a su boca y se ahogó con sus lágrimas. Me quedé mirando los ojos sin vida de Bellatrix y rechiné los dientes.

"La protección del cordero se extiende

Contra los esfuerzos de un asesino hacia ti

Una vida por una vida

En la piel se impregna

El poder más grande de todos

Una mortaja alrededor de ti

A la muerte no caerás"

Esas palabras, de la última página de ese antiguo libro me habían seguido a través de cada momento que tuve despierto desde que las traduje. Había caminado con ellas, cuestionándolas, saboreando cada línea, sintiendo cada sub corriente hasta que entendí su significado completo.

Y ahora sabía que eran ciertas.

Dumbledore había muerto por mí.

Murió para salvarme de Voldemort.

Lo que hacía claro qué era lo que yo podría hacer.

Y lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue ese sonido? —resonó la voz de mi padre a través de la habitación mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. No me giré a encararlo. Él se detuvo.

— ¿Qué…? —jadeó él— ¿Qué pasó?

—Bella… ¡Bella intentó matar a Draco! —sollozó Madre— Pero el hechizo— se… se devolvió y la golpeó y ella… y ella— Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo?

No le respondí —solo saqué la varita del agarre paralizado de Bellatrix y me alcé sobre mis pies. Me di vuelta.

Mis padres se quedaron congelados, los ojos de mi madre llenos de lágrimas, los de mi padre de shock —ambos pares fijos en mí.

—Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho —le respondí a mi madre. Me detuve, solo por un momento, y los observé. —Los quiero a los dos —dije, y ondeé mi nueva varita y con una fuerte detonación, me aparecí fuera de la Mansión Malfoy.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **N/T Hola mis queridos lectores, lo sé, sé que ha pasado tiempo pero bueno… ya para qué les digo excusas u.u creo que la historia se me resiste a que la traduzca, será porque ya solo faltan 3 capítulos? Les prometo que me apuraré para el 24, no puedo dejarlos en tensión por tanto tiempo, aparte que se viene la tormenta ;)**_

 _ **Unas notas que puso Alydia con respecto al capítulo de hoy: "Para aquellos que estén interesados en las tecnicidades, aquí está todo lo que encontré, disfruten!"**_

 _ **"La protección por sacrificio se le puede conferir a una sola persona o a un grupo de personas. En los casos referentes a una persona, la protección evita a cualquier asesino de tocar físicamente a la persona salvada, y causará que la maldición asesina conjurada al salvado se le devuelva al asesino."**_

 _ **"Para la que la protección funcione, las persona que se sacrificará se le debe dar la opción de vivir, pero debe elegir voluntariamente morir."**_

 _ **Alydia anotó otras cosas pero pienso que las de arriba eran la de mayor relevancia, de igual manera si quieren leer el resto pásense por el original ;) sin más mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _¡De la duda, de la oscuridad a la subida del día_

 _Vine cantando al sol, con la espada desenvainada._

 _Para fin de la esperanza cabalgué y rompiendo el corazón:_

 _Ahora para la ira, ahora para la ruina y un rojo anochecer!_

 _-El señor de los anillos_

 **DRACO**

Caminé a través de las sombras, mi capa negra susurrando alrededor de mí y mis pies. Me deslizaba como un fantasma entorno a los ejes de una guerra. El aire quemaba con la esencia de ozono, cenizas y sangre. Gritos, rugidos y hechizos chillados hacían eco de un lado al otro, tanto lejos como cerca.

Caminaba con pasos tranquilos, silenciosos entre la maleza bajo del escudo de los árboles. Esta vez, mi mano firme alrededor de mi varita.

Esta vez, estaba destinado a traer muerte.

No podía dejar que ningún bando me viera. Tenía certeza de que Voldemort sabía que yo era el responsable de la muerte de Bellatrix. Si él pensaba que era un traidor, puede que mis padres estén seguros. Pero si atraía la atención hacia mí —aunque no podía matarme— podría fácilmente matarlos a ellos, creyéndolos traidores. Lo mismo aplicaba para el Profesor Snape. Y Potter sí me había visto cuando Dumbledore murió y sin duda había esparcido el hecho por todo Hogwarts. No estaba protegido por la magia antigua de sus hechizos —acercarme a ellos podría ser mortal para mí.

Por suerte, la Oclumancia me había enseñado el arte de la sutileza, el engaño de la ocultación —y la subversión.

Tal como el símbolo de mi casa, sería como una serpiente dando el golpe de gracia antes de que se den cuenta de lo que pasó.

Caminé silenciosamente hacia el sonido de voces —voces que reconocía. Unos arbustos me escondían de vista por el momento, pero alcancé a oí los tonos de tres hombres diferentes mientras discutían cerca de donde la pelea se desataba.

—Intentaremos por los pasajes secretos, los destruiremos —dijo un hombre.

—Están siendo protegidos por los que están dentro del castillo, asumo —dijo otro.

—No sabrán qué los golpeó —dijo el tercero— Creo que será la mejor idea por la que apostar, el señor Oscuro concuerda conmigo —dijo el primero.

— ¿Hablaste con él? —dijo el tercero.

—Lo hice.

—Excelente —dijo el segundo—. Estoy de acuerdo.

—Interesante reflexión —dije, saliendo de entre los arbustos, mi rostro oculto por la oscuridad de mi capucha. Me detuve.

McNair, Rookwood y Travers se giraron, varitas en mano, a encararme.

— ¿Quién eres? —demandó Rookwood. Alcé una mano y bajé mi capucha. Se quedaron mirando y el agarre en sus varitas se aflojó.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? —McNair me reconoció.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Travers, mirándome de costado.

—Me encantaría charlar, caballeros, tomar té y todo —dije— Pero temo que no hay tiempo. No van a atacar los pasajes.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió Rookwood— ¿El señor Oscuro cambió sus órdenes?

—No —dije.

Los mortífagos se agitaron, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Pero tienen una opción —continué— Abandonen esta pelea y váyanse inmediatamente, o mueran.

Se me quedaron mirando un momento y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

— ¿Por la mano de quién? —preguntó McNair.

—La suya propia —dije.

Travers se rio. McNair sonrió torcidamente.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —Rookwood hizo una mueca, apuntando su varita en mi dirección y diciendo—: Expelliarmus.

Retrocedí y lo bloqueé. Los ojos de los otros mortífagos relampaguearon.

— ¡Stupefy! —intentó Travers. El hechizo explotó contra mi escudo de protección. Levanté mi cabeza y avancé hacia ellos, mi capa ondeando detrás de mí.

—Retírense —dije. Ellos alzaron sus varitas. Yo cambié de lugar, apunté la mía a McNair y un reducto no verbal explotó desde mi varita. Se azotó contra él —y él se cayó y se golpeó con un árbol con una fuerza capaz de quebrar los huesos. Se derrumbó y yació inmóvil. Travers y Rookwood se giraron a encararme —bloqueé el flamante hechizo de Rookwood, mi capa ondeándose cuando de repente Travers lo pronunció.

— ¡Avada kedavra!

Tuenos retumbaron por todo el bosque. Luz esmeralda deslumbró mis ojos. Un pilar de luz se disparó directo en el aire, como si un relámpago hubiera saltado del suelo hasta el cielo. Se desvaneció. La oscuridad regresó. Los ojos de Travers se abrieron amplios y vacíos y se cayó de espaldas en la tierra.

Me giré. Rookwood, desparramado en su espalda, se arrastró lejos de mí, sus ojos oscuros, mientras tanteaba por su varita.

—Déjalo —le advertí.

— ¿Qué… qué hiciste? —jadeó Rookwood.

—Toca esa varita y te mataré —respondí, apuntando la mía a su pecho. Él se detuvo, mirándome y después sonrió torcidamente.

— ¿Me matarás, Draco? —sacudió la cabeza— No lo creo. Eres un cobarde. Has estado jugando trucos, manipulando tus encantamientos de protección –no me mirarías a los ojos y me matarías —él mostró sus dientes, la confianza quemando detrás de su mirada. Su mano se ajustó en su varita—

—Avada kedavra.

…y luz verde salió de mi varita y se lo tragó. Él cayó atrás, paralizado. Avancé hacia él, mi labio curvándose.

—Olvidas —me mofé— Que soy un Malfoy.

Levanté mis ojos del cuerpo sin vida. En la distancia, un grupo de mortífagos se habían detenido, sorprendidos por el relámpago y la luz verde cegadora. Por un momento, me los quedé mirando. Sentí su confusión, su repentina desconfianza. Entonces, alcé mi capucha, retrocedí y me desvanecí en la oscuridad.

Merodeé por los bordes del caos, escuchando los susurros y los chillidos, deslizándome de sombra en sombra, y con cada paso que tomaba, me volvía más mortal que Bellatrix, más terrorífico que cualquier dementor, en la mente de mis enemigos. Porque esta era mi escuela —conocía los terrenos como la palma de mi mano. Me podía deslizar dentro y fuera de la oscuridad como un fantasma, y por ello ejecutaba veloces impedimenta o chispas de luz o un petrificus totallus en momentos estratégicos, habilitando a mis compañeros y profesores a matar o desarmar a los que estaban peleando —y en algunos casos, salvando a algunos compañeros de la muerte. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué había pasado. Pero rumores de mi presencia evasiva y sin nombre corría entre ambos bandos —y los mortífagos empezaban a mirar tras ellos, pensando dos veces sus pasos, y enviando hechizos volando distancias lejanas de sus objetivos.

Pero la esperanza entre el ejército de la luz aún vacilaba —Voldemort aún vivía. Yo solo tenía que permanecer vivo y causando tanto daño como pudiese hasta que Potter haya destruido los horrocruxes y dado cuenta de la última cosa que necesitaba hacer.

Ajusté mi capucha más cerca alrededor de mi cabeza mientras comenzaba otra ronda por los terrenos del castillo. Presioné mi espalda contra una pared de piedra, escuchando —

Y el sonido de dos series de hechizos demoledores llegó a mis oídos. Un mortífago y un miembro del ejército de Hogwarts se habían separado de los demás. Me moví para poder ver alrededor de la esquina. Mi corazón retumbó.

Allí se alzaba la musculosa y barbuda figura de Antonin Dolohov, su brazo sacudiéndose, hechizos del tipo más malvado estallando de su varita, iluminando el pasto, el cielo y su rostro severo y escarpado. Enfrente de él, con sudor corriendo por su ceño, sus ropas desarregladas, batallando tan rápido como le era posible, sus pies aplastando el pasto, estaba Remus Lupin, mi antiguo profesor de Artes Oscuras.

El esposo de Nymphadora.

Apreté mi varita. E ingresé en el trecho iluminado.

No me vieron —sus ojos estaban conectados el uno con el otro, sus hechizos quebrando el aire. Aceleré mis pasos.

Dolohov avanzó tres pasos y después le lanzó un rugido reducto a Lupin. Lupin lo esquivó con un hechizo de protección —pero gritó y retrocedió. Perdió su equilibrio. Dolohov mostró sus dientes, apuntó y ladró un encantamiento extraño—

Salté en frente de Lupin, extendí mis manos y levanté mi rostro al cielo.

El hechizo chocó contra mi pecho.

Una desgarradora agonía rasgó mis tripas.

El dolor disminuyó un poco, pero las náuseas me embargaron y mi cara en enfrió.

Abrí los ojos.

Dolohov se había lanzado a él mismo lejos del rebote del hechizo.

Detrás de mí, Lupin se esforzaba en ponerse de pie—

Dolohov ondeó su varita, apresuradamente apuntándola a Lupin—

— ¡Sectumsemptra!

Me lancé adelante, tratando de interceptarlo. Un cuchillo invisible cortó mi mejilla izquierda.

El hechizo le dio a Lupin. Se derrumbó en el suelo, jadeando. Sangre comenzó a derramarse por mi cara —y la sentí comenzar a sanar—

Dolohov se puso de pie.

Me adelanté de vuelta hacia mi profesor. Lo alcé por un brazo tembloroso, ondeé mi varita y lo até a mí. Dolohov niveló su varita en nuestra dirección. Yo levanté la mía alta en el aire.

— ¡Ascendio!

Con una velocidad y una fuerza que casi me parte en dos, salimos volando hacia arriba al tiempo que la maldición de Dolohov estallaba alrededor de nuestros pies. Mi visión se emborronó y mis músculos se sintieron pesados —la maldición de Dolohov disipándose muy lentamente—

Sostuve mi varita tan firme como pude mientras el frío viento nos azotaba —luego giramos, perdí el control—

Y mi cabeza y hombros chocaron con una ventana.

Caí sobre una alfombra, mi profesor encima de mí. Él gimió, siseando a través de sus dientes, sus brazos apretados con fuerza alrededor de él. Luché para salir de debajo de él. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana rota —habíamos caído dentro de Hogwarts. Me levanté, la sangre corriendo ahora por mi cabeza, y me doblé para alzar a mi profesor. Lastimé mis dedos con los fragmentos de vidrio que nos cubrían —pero no podía discernir mi propia sangre de la sangre que se drenaba de la ropa de Lupin.

Pánico me recorrió al tiempo que mis brazos se debilitaban y mi visión fallaba. Conocía ese hechizo —sectumsemptra— le pertenecía a Snape. ¿Pero cuál era el contrahechizo? ¿Qué sellaba las heridas? ¿Qué paraba el flujo de sangre?

No podía recordar —me destrocé la cabeza mientras arrastraba a Lupin por la habitación, hacia la puerta. Tenía que llevarlo a un médico—

Lupin ladró con dolor. Ajusté mi agarre, envolviendo mis brazos bajo de los suyos y alrededor de su cintura. Atravesamos el marco y nos introducimos en el oscuro pasillo. Mis piernas temblaban bajo mío —me sentía como si fuera a vomitar. La sangre de Lupin se sentía caliente contra mis palmas—

Jadeé y trastabillé de costado.

Nadie conocía el contra hechizo —nadie sabía cómo remediarlo.

Necesitaba a Snape — ¡nadie más podría hacerlo! Necesitaba a Snape—

Mi espalda se dio de bruces contra la pared. Me atraganté, mis músculos tornándose líquidos.

La pared se deslizó en mi espalda.

Ésta cedió.

Una puerta chirrió. Me caí hacia atrás.

Y la Sala de los Menesteres nos tragó a mí y a Lupin, y cerró la puerta para escondernos.

* * *

.

 **HARRY POTTER**

Un terrible sonido rasposo, como una especie de gorgoteo, salió de la garganta de Snape.

—Toma…lo… Toma… lo.

Algo más que sangre se derramaba de Snape. Algo de color azul plateado, ni en forma de gas ni de líquido, salía a borbotones de su boca, sus oídos y sus ojos, y yo sabía lo que era, pero no sabía qué hacer—

Un frasco, conjurado del débil aire, fue empujado en mis temblorosas manos por Hermione. Introduje la sustancia plateada dentro con mi varita. Cuando el frasco estuvo lleno hasta el tope, y Snape lucía como si ya no hubiera sangre en él, su agarre en mis ropas se debilitó.

—Mira… mírame… —susurró él.

Mis ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros, pero después de un segundo, algo en las profundidades del par oscuro pareció desvanecerse, dejándolos fijos, en blanco y vacíos. La mano sosteniéndome cayó al suelo y Snape no se movió más.

Permanecí arrodillado a un costado de Snape, simplemente mirándolo, hasta que de repente un voz bastante alta y fría habló tan cerca de nosotros que salté a mis pies, el frasco apretado fuertemente entre mis manos, creyendo que Voldemort había re ingresado en la habitación.

La voz de Voldemort reverberó por las paredes y el suelo, y me di cuenta que estaba hablándole a Hogwarts y a todo el área por alrededor, que todos los residentes de Hogsmeade y todos aquellos peleando en el castillo pudieran oírlo tan claramente como si estuviera junto a ellos, su aliento en sus nucas, a un exhalo mortal de distancia.

—Han peleado —dijo la fría y alta voz—, valientemente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorar la valentía. Y aun así han padecido muchas pérdidas. Si continúan resistiéndome, todos morirán, uno por uno. No deseo que eso pase. Cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un desperdicio. Lord Voldemort es piadoso. Comando a mis fuerzas a retroceder inmediatamente. Tienen una hora. Dispongan de sus muertos con dignidad. Traten a sus heridos. Te hablo ahora, Harry Potter, directamente a ti. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de encararme tú mismo. Esperaré por una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si al final de esa hora, no has llegado ante mí, no te has rendido, entonces la batalla reiniciará. Y en esta ocasión, entraré yo mismo al combate, Harry Potter, y si te encuentro, castigaré a cada hombre, mujer y niño que haya tratado ocultarte de mí. Una hora.

Tanto Ron como Hermione sacudieron sus cabezas frenéticamente, mirándome.

—No lo escuches —dijo Ron.

—Todo estará bien —dijo Hermione con un poco de salvajismo— Volvamos —volvamos al castillo, si él ha ido al bosque necesitaremos pensar un nuevo plan—

Ella dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de Snape y luego se apresuró de vuelta por el túnel y se internó allí. Ron la siguió, desapareciendo por el oscuro hueco. Recogí la capa de invisibilidad y después miré a Snape. No sabía qué sentir, excepto shock por la manera que Snape había sido asesinado, y la razón por la que lo había sido…

Escuché algo. Un paso en la tierra. Levanté mi cabeza.

Una figura oscura salió de las sombras en una esquina lejana, detrás de un gabinete. Me paralicé.

Conocía esa alta figura, el cabello rubio pálido, los ángulos de ese rostro, incluso con poca luz.

Draco Malfoy.

Odio y consternación me recorrieron. Me giré hacia el túnel, para seguir a Hermione y a Ron—

Me detuve. Mi ceño se frunció.

Draco estaba cubierto en sangre. Su mejilla izquierda había sido abierta con lo que parecía ser un cuchillo, y el carmesí también manchaba su cabello. Y no me estaba mirando en absoluto. Sus ojos plateados estaban enfocados en el cuerpo caído de Snape a mis pies—

Y lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro.

Él se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló al otro lado de su cuerpo. Por un largo momento, permanecí congelado mientras Draco contemplaba a ese rostro pétreo e inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillantes. Dejó salir un jadeo lloroso, extendió una mano y con dedos suaves, cerró los ojos de Snape.

—Estoy seguro que —susurró Draco roncamente— Pensarás mejor de él algún día, Potter.

—Malf —empecé, pero él velozmente alzó un dedo y lo puso en sus labios, y después miró con advertencia hacia el túnel.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —siseé, mi mente dando vueltas. Él alzó su mirada en mi dirección, con ojos brillantes —yo me sentía sacudido por el hecho de que él no se movió para secar sus lágrimas.

—Necesitaba hablar con Snape —parpadeó él, y más lágrimas cayeron. Su mirada se tornó sombría por un momento y luego se puso de pie y su atención regresó al hombre caído entre nosotros.

—Necesitas mirar eso —asintió Draco en dirección al frasco en mi mano— De inmediato.

Mi corazón se llenó de sospecha.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es importante —espetó él, sus ojos relampagueando. Su mirada de repente estaba iluminada con algo diferente, algo que nunca antes había visto—

Él tragó.

—Dile a mi mamá, si pregunta —murmuró, girándose a Snape— Que estoy bien y he entrado al castillo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Él me miró.

—Y… lamento haber roto tu nariz.

Mi boca se abrió. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Draco observó de vuelta a la entrada del túnel nuevamente y su expresión se endureció.

—Será mejor que te vayas —aconsejó y luego se encontró con mi mirada. —No gastes tu hora.

Tragué, y luego me alejé de él, seguro de que me lanzaría una maldición en el momento que me volviera…

Pero fue como si olvidara que yo estaba allí. Se arrodilló junto a Snape otra vez, inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Silenciosos sollozos lo sacudieron y presionó su sangrienta mano contra el corazón de Snape.

Algo aleteó dentro de mí. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Me giré, ingresé al túnel y corrí.

En pocos pasos, me encontré con Ron y Hermione, que demandaron saber que me había tomado tanto.

—No hay tiempo ahora, chicos —respondí— Tengo que llegar al pensadero.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Hogwarts rugía. Los terrenos temblaban. Gritos desgarraban el aire, y los hechizos explotaban como fuegos artificiales a través de la noche. Harry se había ido —no estaba segura hacia dónde, o qué le estaba pasando. Pero yo peleé en medio del caos, junto a Ron y Luna y Neville y tantos otros de mis amigos y profesores, contra los intermitentes mortífagos de negro y las hordas de maldad que Voldemort había llamado.

Observaba, llena de desesperanza, como las personas morían —se derrumbaban sin vida en la tierra a mi alrededor. Había visto los rostros sonrientes de los mortífagos, había esquivado a los dementores cuando arremetían y siseaban, y huido cuando los gigantes aplastaban huesos y machacaban la carne. En un rincón de mi cabeza, me preguntaba por qué todavía no había visto la figura desquiciada de Bellatrix Lestrange —y me forcé a mí misma a no preguntarme por qué no había vislumbrado a Lucius Malfoy.

Había alcanzado mi punto de quiebre hacía varias horas. Luché con las palmas sudadas, corazón martilleante y una mente a las carreras. Estaba tan cansada, mi mente se sentía embotada y mis ojos dolían, y aun así luché. Mi corazón se despellejaba dentro de mí, sentía cada nervio al rojo vivo. Había pasado por mucho —había visto demasiado.

¿Pero qué opción tenía? Nos balanceábamos en el borde de un gran acantilado y teníamos que alejarnos de él, y batallar la oscuridad con cada onza de fortaleza que quedara en nuestros cuerpos.

Mis pies resbalaron y me deslicé sobre el pasto —pero me esforcé por mantener mi equilibrio mientras luchaba, Ron a mi lado. Pero entonces —

Algo negro y terrible y oscuro se abalanzó en frente de mí, chillando.

Y todo se tornó gélido.

La luz se extinguió —el calor se desvaneció, la fuerza se drenó de mis músculos. La sombra se alzó sobre mí. Mis brazos estaban laxos y mi boca se aflojó mientras la siniestra figura reptadora se levantaba sobre mí, eclipsando todo lo demás —silenciando cualquier otro sonido y visión.

Y luego —

Un borrón de visiones familiares, relampagueantes, rápidas y espeluznantes empezaron a recorrer mi mente.

Bajé una mano y arranqué la serpiente lejos de mí. Sangre se esparció por mis manos. El susurro de la serpiente se convirtió en un murmullo, y sus siseos se convirtieron en un rugido —como furiosos zumbidos. Traté de saltar sobre ellas, correr de vuelta al cambo de cebada, pero ellas se lanzaron a mis piernas, enredándose como sogas, enroscándose en mi tobillos. Caí de rodillas. Mis manos cayeron sobre otra serpiente. Ella arremetió y mordió mi muñeca. Grité de nuevo, mi garganta rasgándose, y traté de quitármela. Ella se apretó más, y me llenó de veneno…

 _FLASH_

— ¡Avada kedavra! —gritó Lucius Malfoy.

Mi tiré sobre mi espalda cuando luz verde estalló a través de la habitación. Bellatrix Lestrange dejó salir una resonante carcajada. Un cuerpo pesado se derrumbó en el suelo.

— ¡NO! —mi sollozo cortó el aire. Mamá dejó salir un chillido desgarrador y se arrastró hacia mi caído padre. La varita de Belttatrix relampagueó.

— ¡Avada kedavra! —bramó ella. Mamá se paralizó y luego cayó al suelo sobre Papá, sus ojos vacíos…

 _FLASH_

Vi una sombra. Tenía hombros y una cabeza pálida. Caminaba con un paso familiar. Vestía todo de negro —un traje impecable, con una camisa de cuello alto. Caminaba como Draco lo hacía, y tenía sus manos en los bolsillos como Draco las tendría, y portaba los rasgos agudos y atractivos de Draco.

Pero su expresión era dura como el mármol.

Y sus ojos eran negros como un abismo.

Casualmente, bajó una mano, tomó su manga izquierda y la levantó, revelando una marca tenebrosa negra y que se retorcía lentamente tatuada en su blanca piel.

—Tu Draco Malfoy no tendría una de éstas entonces, ¿verdad? —gruñó él.

Mi cuerpo entero tembló. Caí sobre mis rodillas ante el dementor. Este estiró sus fantasmales y huesudas manos. Colapsé de espaldas en la tierra, retorciéndome —intentando gritar por ayuda. Ningún sonido salió. Trastabillé. Mis ojos daban vueltas, mi mente se deslizaba a través de mi memoria, buscando algo, lo que sea—

Entre ambas manos, sostenía el fino tallo de un narciso tan amarillo que casi lastimaba mis ojos. Extendí una mano y toqué uno de los delicados pétalos — ¡era tan suave! Luego, alcé la otra y sequé las lágrimas con mi manga, y no más salieron. Levanté mi mirada hacia la brillante de Draco, y lo observé por un momento. El viento capturó mi cabello y lo hizo danzar alrededor de mis hombros. Me sonrojé.

—Gracias —dije. Las cejas de Draco se alzaron.

—No tuve nada que ver con eso —él apuntó a la flor.

—Claro —dije con ligereza.

El dementor se inclinó más cerca. Copos de hielo recorrían mis ropas y piel como una sábana. Débilmente, oí a Ron gritando mi nombre con pánico. Mis manos se cerraron en puños. Mordí mi mejilla. Probé sangre. Conocía esta niebla, esta desesperación, esta oscuridad aplastante. La había inhalado antes, cuando pasé la noche en ese campo de cebada.

Iba a morir —iba a matarme. Y no me podía mover lo suficiente, no podía luchar. Ni siquiera podía gritar por ayuda—

—Tu turno —dije. Draco frunció el ceño. Yo ladeé mi cabeza.

—Jugaremos dos de tres. Quién pierda tiene que cantar esta noche —lo reté.

—En ese caso… —dijo él, torciéndose para alcanzar las piezas, y empujó un peón dos casillas adelante y sonrió torcidamente. —Que los juegos comiencen…

El dementor respiró en mi cara. El último poco de aire en mi cuerpo forzó un grito quebrado a través de mis dientes. Apreté mis ojos cerrados—

—Bueno, sé que yo no apreciaría si alguien pensara que no soy lo suficientemente bonita como para bailar.

—Imposible —dijo Draco llanamente. Lo miré.

— ¿Qué? —dije, confundida. Pero su ceño seguía fruncido, su mirada distante…

—No… —gruñí, mi figura entera sacudiéndose. Hundí mis dedos en la tierra. Los huesos del dementor tintinaron mientras se desplazaba, siguiendo mis movimientos. Sentí su velo rozarse contra mis piernas—

Y entonces Draco deslizó su mano y agarró mis dedos.

Mi cabeza se giró y mis ojos relampaguearon. Pero él no esperó. Se puso de pie, y me jaló con él. Me quedé allí, sin aliento y anonadada, por solo un momento, mirando sus ojos. Luego él me soltó y asintió su cabeza en dirección al sauce.

—Veamos lo que esa puerta en la tierra tiene para nosotros hoy, ¿sí…?

—No… puedes… —dije con mis dientes rechinando, todos los músculos en mi estómago gritando mientras los forzaba a contraerse, para poder sentarme, al tiempo que me aferraba a esa brizna de luz, ese rayo dentro de mi corazón, esa llama que se negaba a ahogarse—

—Esto podría ayudar —Draco tomó algo del pasto, y extendió un espejo de mano plateado. Ahora, me sonrojé. Me pude dar cuenta de ello en mi reflejo.

—Oh, ahora me siento mimada —murmuré, tomándola de su mano y alzándolo. —Estas cosas en verdad son muy —

— ¡Entonces piensa en algo para mí!

— ¡Hermione!

Escuché la voz de Ron —sonaba más cerca, penetraba la niebla de oscuridad, de desesperación. Mis manos hecha puños se alzaron. El dementor presionó más. Su boca estaba a centímetros de mis labios—

— ¿Qué estabas imaginando? —pregunté— ¿Cómo conseguiste que funcionara?

—Una vez descubrí la forma, fue fácil —confesó Draco. Pasó una mano por mi cara— Tuve que pensarlo todo, lo que sea que posiblemente te haría feliz.

Por solo un instante, esa figura familiar relampagueó ante mis ojos cegados —

Un figura alta, indescriptiblemente apuesta, con cabello rubio y ojos negros y una expresión cruel. Se rio de mí —se rio y gruñó, presionó su nariz más cerca a la mía—

Entonces, esa oscura forma ante mí se emborronó —y fue remplazada por una brillante, con ojos como estrellas azules. Él agarró mis muñecas y me puso de pie. Me sacó. Me extrajo de la tumba abierta. Estaba vestido de blanco, como un ángel, su rostro pálido, y sus ojos indiscutiblemente estaban llenos de luz. Eran ojos familiares.

Era Draco.

El Draco que conocía.

Mi Draco.

Abrí los ojos. Mi mirada fija en el rostro del dementor.

Y levanté mi varita.

— ¡Expecto patronum!

Mi patronus explotó desde la punta de mi varita y chocó con la cara del dementor como un cañón.

El patronus salió con un sonido estridente, rasgando el rostro y capa del dementor, y luego girando y dando vueltas hacia el cielo.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —escuché a Ron jadear mientras caía pesadamente a mi lado. Pero no me volví a él —mi corazón corría y mi sangre hervía mientras luchaba por ponerme de pie. Apreté mi varita, encaré el ejército oscuro y levanté mi puño. Y con una emoción violenta y una dosis de puro coraje, rugí desde el fondo de mi voz, con toda la fuerza de mis huesos:

—Peleen. Con. ¡Todo!

Y de inmediato, todas mis pesadillas más oscuras descendieron para encontrarme.

Pero esta vez, no tenía miedo.

Las había visto todas, había probado su veneno.

Y en tanto tuviera el sauce y el campo de cebada, ellas nunca podrían tocarme.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T wowowow! ¡Capítulo bestial de traducir! Perdonen si no entienden algo, estoy que me caigo de sueño, si ven algo que no entiendan, díganmelo sin penaaa…**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Algo más largo que los anteriores ehh no se pueden quejar ;)**_

 _ **¡SOLO DOS CAPIS! (creo que me puse de acuerdo con mi otra traducción para acabarlas al mismo tiempo) XD**_

 _ **Jaja ¡nos leemos muy pronto bellezas! Review?**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **HERMIONE**

Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y me reía ridículamente mientras bajaba trotando las escaleras de la oficina del director, un brazo colgado alrededor de los hombros de Harry y el otro alrededor de la cintura de Ron. Mi risa atravesaba mi pecho y me llenaba de una alegría tan fuerte que dolía. Mi giré hacia Harry y planté un beso en su mejilla y luego tiré de Ron hacia abajo y besé su mejilla también. Ellos solo se rieron, sin importarles mi cursilería por una vez, mientras los tres corríamos de regreso al Gran Salón donde todos estaban reunidos, todavía animándose y abrazándose y llorando.

Harry me empujó a su lado y me giré hacia él para mirarlo.

—Oigan, chicos, creo que me iré a la cama —ofreció una débil sonrisa, pero luciendo al mismo tiempo mortalmente pálido. Limpié mis ojos de las lágrimas secas.

—Bien, supongo que ya se te está permitido —me reí. — Ron, ¿por qué no lo acompañas y te aseguras que no se caiga por las escaleras? Quiero ir a ver a Ginny.

— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda cuidarse él mismo? —se quejó Ron, sin embargo se giró, le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda y ambos me sonrieron y después se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones de Gryffindor. Los observé marcharse, mi corazón tan hinchado que no podía pensar en nada inteligente o cariñoso que gritarles.

Todo había acabado. Imposiblemente.

Nuestro ejército había caído, luego recuperado.

Harry había muerto, pero después había resucitado.

Y Voldemort había alargado su jugada demasiado, y había perdido.

Y en un último, titánico duelo entre Harry y el Señor Oscuro, el propio hechizo de Voldemort se había girado de vuelta y lo había matado —por la varita de Harry—a su la varita de Draco— había sido la que había desarmado la de saúco. El error de Voldemort le había costado su vida.

Y ahora éramos libres.

Salté como una niña pequeña de vuelta al ruido estridente en el Gran Salón, mi cabello balanceándose, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me volteé y la luz de día entrando por el techo me hizo parpadear, deleite recorriéndome mientras los observaba a todos, todos mis amigos, sosteniéndose los unos a los otros, besando y abrazando y bromeando y riendo—

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Dos figuras se movían de un modo distinto al de los demás —apurados, impacientes, nunca quedándose a hablar o abrir sus brazos para los demás. Parpadeé, luego tragué al tiempo que se acercaban lo suficiente como para verlos.

Ambos estaban envueltos de negro, y tenían largo cabello blanco-rubio que colgaba despreocupadamente. Se giraban a cada lugar, sus ojos buscando, buscando…

Eran Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

Mi respiración se atoró.

Y antes de saberlo, me dirigí hacia ellos.

Me escabullí entre la multitud de mis amigos, abriendo camino y evitando chocarme con alguien, porque de repente había obstáculos en mi camino. Todo el bullicio de la victoria pasó a un segundo plano.

De pronto me encontré en frente de Narcissa.

Casi se choca conmigo pero luego que me vio se detuvo. Había marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y sus ojos rebosaban acuosos. Lucius, que estaba tras ella, me vio también. Sus ojos relampaguearon, pero su rostro no tenía color alguno.

—Tú… —empezó Narcissa, extendiendo una mano para juguetear con el frente de sus ropas. — ¿Has visto a Draco Malfoy en algún lado?

Quedé en shock. Abrí mi boca—

—No tiene caso preguntarle, Narcissa —dijo Lucius a través de los dientes, mirando por alrededor— Ella no le prestaría ninguna atención a él.

— ¡Ella sabe quién es él, Lucius! —le rugió Narcissa de vuelta, y pude oír cuán alterados estaban sus nervios. Se giró a encararme, su expresión desesperada. —Por favor, ¿lo has visto?

Sacudí mi cabeza, toda mi felicidad drenándose lentamente de mí.

—No —susurré— No, no lo he visto.

—El chico Potter pudo haber estado mintiendo —gruñó Lucius, pero se ahogó con las palabras y miró lejos para ocultar cómo su ceño se fruncía.

— ¿Mintiendo? —jadeó Narcissa, girándose hacia él, sus ojos ampliándose— Él… No, ¡él no pudo haberlo hecho! Me dijo que Draco estaba vivo, ¡que estaba en el castillo! Es por eso que no lo traicioné con el señor tenebroso, porque me dijo que Draco estaba—

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Lucius— Estaba tratando de salvarse a él mismo—

—No, no… No… —la mirada de Narcissa recorrió desesperadamente el Gran Salón. Yo estaba demasiado abrumada por lo que había dicho como para hablar.

—Narcissa, podemos, Narcissa podemos buscar en otro lugar… —intentó Lucius, jalando el brazo de su esposa.

—No, no, no —Narcissa sacudió la cabeza, cada vez más y más frenética, resistiéndose.

—Narcissa, ven—

— ¡Oh, Lucius! —sollozó ella, alzándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, dejando salir un sollozo descorazonado.

Y Lucius —ese frío, cruel hombre que se había mofado de mí desde segundo año— su cara quedó en blanco y su rostro tieso— y después su figura se rompió y sus brazos envolvieron a su esposa. Y mientras yo observaba, sacudida, sus ojos se cerraron apretados y bajó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

Todos los que estaban alrededor pararon lo que hacían, se detuvieron en medio de sus oraciones, y se giraron a mirarlos. El silencio se expandió por la multitud. El rencor relampagueó en muchos rostros en el instante en el que vieron quiénes eran, pero no duraron demasiado con esa expresión. Uno tendría que no tener corazón para no ser sacudido por el sonido que Narcissa estaba haciendo.

Envolví mis brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor, tratando de mantener mi pecho junto, porque sentía como si algo dentro de mí se estuviera derrumbando.

—Harry… —dije con voz rasposa pero nadie me oyó. Tragué duro, y luché por hablar más fuerte—. Harry no mentiría.

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron —ojos tan parecidos a los de Draco—

Y dos lágrimas gemelas cayeron.

— ¿Qué sabe de ello, señorita Granger? —demandó con voz ronca, amarga y avergonzada, pero Narcissa se había girado en sus brazos a mirarme. Tragué nuevamente y me apreté más a mí misma.

—Si Harry dice que vio a Draco, y que Draco está vivo, entonces es cierto —dije. — Y este… este es un gran castillo. Y la batalla acaba de finalizar. Él… él podría estar en cualquier lugar aquí dentro. Nosotros… le ayudaremos a buscar.

Murmullos se esparcieron entre la habitación como el viento cuando sopla el campo de cebada. Narcissa y Lucius se miraron el uno al otro. Las mejillas de Narcissa se colorearon.

—No… no podemos pedirle a nadie que… —murmuró ella.

—No tiene importancia —declaré, tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón. — Él no peleó contra nosotros, lo que significa que es uno de Hogwarts —me giré, encontrándome con la mirada de aquél que me observara— Voy a buscar a Draco Malfoy. Apreciaría su ayuda.

—Te ayudaré, Hermione —dijo una voz cerca de mi hombro. Me giré, para observar el rostro tranquilo de Luna Lovegood. —Usualmente soy buena encontrando cosas que se han perdido.

Narcissa parpadeó, sorprendida.

Y entonces Neville Longbottom se puso de pie, me dirigió una mirada y luego asintió.

—Lo haré —decidió él— Así sea para probar que Harry tiene razón.

Y eso lo selló.

Todo aquel que era capaz de pararse empezó a formarse en grupos y a lanzarse órdenes. El gran Salón estalló con actividad, y grupos de estudiantes y profesores empezaron a marchar por los pasillos. Los Malfoys se quedaron de pie anonadados, y vi a Lucius tragar al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban en la Profesora McGonagall, Percy Weasley y el Profesor Flitwick discutiendo con urgencia los corredores por los que debían enviar gryffindors a buscar.

—Luna, ¿subimos? —le pregunté a la chica de ojos azules a mi lado.

—Eso está bien conmigo —dijo ella con ligereza.

—De acuerdo, vamos —dije, ajustando mis hombros y girándome en la dirección por la que había venido, Luna junto a mí. Entonces, mis pasos disminuyeron. Me detuve y miré sobre mi hombro a los Malfoys.

Ellos estaban de pie allí, observándome, sosteniéndose uno al otro. Lucían como si estuvieran totalmente perdidos. Tragué, una sensación antigua y familiar asentándose dentro de mí. ¿Había hecho esto antes…?

— ¿Sr. y sra. Malfoy? —dije, en voz baja y respetuosa. — ¿Les gustaría venir con nosotras?

Ambos se quedaron mirándome fijamente. Los labios de Lucius se separaron, Narcissa alzó la mirada hasta él, luego tomó su mano entre las suyas y lo jaló hacia adelante. Sentí a Luna contemplándome, una críptica sonrisa en su rostro. No devolví la mirada —empecé a caminar nuevamente, los tres en mis talones, y me encaminé a la escalera.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Buscamos por todo el castillo —Lucius, Narcissa, Luna y yo. Bajamos a la sala común de Slytherin, después subimos todo el camino a la torre de Astronomía. Gritamos su nombre —la de su madre llena de desesperada esperanza, la de su padre una orden desesperada, la de Luna como un arrullo para llamar a las aves. Yo gritaba su nombre también —tratando de mantener una voz llana, tratando de suavizarla, y no dejar que se rompiera. No ayudaba que me sentía helada en todo el cuerpo, y mi estómago repiqueteaba como un tambor.

Y entonces, como resultado de toda la amplia organización de la escuela, se descubrió que Lupin estaba también desaparecido.

Los esfuerzos de búsqueda se duplicaron. Todo tipo de hechizos de ubicación fueron conjurados, y estudiantes, profesores, fantasmas y elfos domésticos rebuscaron los pasillos, habitaciones, torres, salones de clase, despensas, cocinas, y closets.

Pero aunque gritamos hasta que nos quedamos afónicos, y buscamos hasta que nuestros ojos dolieron, no encontramos señales de ninguno de ellos.

Y al tiempo que el día menguaba para dar paso a la noche, y la desesperación de los Malfoys se abrió para tragarme con ellos, tuve que usar todo mi coraje ya gastado para evitar derramar las lágrimas.

¿De qué valía esta victoria si lo había perdido a él?

 _Dum spiro, spero._

 _"Mientras respiro, espero"_

 _-Proverbio latín._

* * *

.

 **HERMIONE**

Merodeaba por los pasillos mayoritariamente vacíos de Hogwarts mientras la noche caía. Muchos de los estudiantes se habían ido a casa a sus padres y hermanos —y para enterrar a sus muertos. No los culpaba. Pero Harry, todos los Weasleys, los profesores, Tonks y Teddy, y los Malfoys se quedaron atrás para ayudar a limpiar el desorden y hablarle a los reporteros de los periódicos acerca de la batalla —y en el caso de los últimos, para buscar pistas sobre la desaparición de su hijo —y por ello opté por quedarme. No podía soportar separarme de Harry y Ron todavía —y llámenme masoquista, pero estar en la misma habitación de cualquiera de los padres Malfoy me traía un dolor tan tóxico que no podía ni siquiera sopesar la idea de dejarlos—incluso aunque ellos no se molestaban en hablarme. Los veía desde lejos, como solía hacerlo con Draco. Y entre más los observaba, más reconocía ciertos gestos y expresiones e inflexiones. Y más dolía mi corazón.

Pero todo era difícil. En una discusión un poco escalofriante, Harry había insistido que había visto a Draco escasos minutos después de que el profesor Snape muriera, y que Draco le había dicho que le dijera a su mamá que iba a estar en el castillo. Lucius, claro, no le había creído. Pero Narcissa estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier evidencia que indicara que su hijo estaba vivo. También yo. Incluso aunque mi confianza estuviera fallando.

Caminaba sola esta noche, recorriendo mis dedos por la fría piedra de la pared de un corredor. Entré al desordenado Gran Salón, me quedé de pie en un pasillo y contemplé lo que quedaba de sol atravesar el vidrio de la nueva, gigante y titilante ventana. Lentamente, me senté en la torcida mesa de Slytherin, y observé al sol mientras la luz lentamente, lentamente se profundizaba, y desvanecía, y se oscurecía hasta ser púrpura, y el techo arriba era bañado con luz rosada, luego azul profundo.

Las estrellas salieron. Me monté en la mesa y me recosté sobre mi espalda, acomodando mi cabeza entre mis manos. Mis ojos trazaron los titilantes y brillantes puntos de luz.

—"Algún día" —susurré. — "Cuando esté totalmente decaído, cuando el mundo esté frío, sentiré calor con solo pensar en ti, y la manera en la que luces esta noche…"

Parpadeé. Lágrimas corrieron por mis sienes. Las dejé correr por un momento, luego me levanté, calmé mi respiración y las limpié. Me deslicé fuera de la mesa, crucé los brazos y me dirigí hacia un pasillo diferente.

Mi cabeza colgaba baja —no presté atención hacia dónde me dirigía. Podría encontrar mi camino de vuelta a la sala de Gryffindor desde cualquier lugar de este castillo, si lo deseara. Y justo ahora, no lo hacía.

Tarareé una canción poco conocida mientras caminaba, incluso aunque las antorchas en este corredor no habían sido encendidas, y solo la luz que se filtraba de otros pasillos me guiaba.

Disminuí mis pasos. Paré. Alcé la cabeza.

Recordaba este pasillo.

Este fue el lugar donde Crabbe y Goyle habían desparramado mis libros, y Draco había roto su mano salvándome de ellos. Y el profesor Snape…

—Si alguna vez necesita ayuda de ese tipo nuevamente —su voz hizo eco en mi memoria. — No olvide los retratos…

Un pensamiento empezó a formarse en mi mente. Lentamente, extendí una mano hacia mi bolsillo y extraje mi varita.

—Lumos —exhalé. Mi varita se iluminó. Miré por alrededor y tragué. Los retratos que estaban más cerca de mí estaban todos vacíos, y no alcanzaba a observar hasta lo más alto de las paredes. Había notado que una gran cantidad de los ocupantes de los retratos se habían escondido en las partes más internas del castillo desde la batalla —asumí que aún estaban asustados de salir.

Aclaré mi garganta.

—Er… ¿hola? —llamé. Mi voz hizo un eco ruidoso. Hice una mueca. —Um… ¿hay alguien allí? ¿Alguien… en absoluto?

Por un momento, solo la oscuridad y el silencio me respondieron.

Después, una extraña pequeña luz empezó a avanzar hacia mí.

Una luz en la pared.

— ¿Hola? —dijo una pequeña y vigorosa voz. — ¿Qué… quién está ahí?

Me giré hacia la izquierda. Entonces, salté hacia atrás.

En un retrato justo al nivel de mis ojos, una niña de quizá trece años, sosteniendo un candelabro encendido, me observaba de regreso. Usaba un vestido en volandas color crema, tenía largo cabello castaño, un rostro pálido y lindo cubierto de pecas y grandes ojos azules. Y cuando me vio, su cara se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Hermione!

Mi boca se abrió.

—Tú… ¿tú sabes mi nombre? —balbuceé.

— ¡Claro que sí! —se rio ella— Te he conocido desde que fuiste sorteada —de repente frunció el ceño furiosamente. — Estaba bastante molesta con ese Sombrero. Estaba segura que saldrías sorteada en la casa de mi madre — ¡todavía lo estoy!

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté, todavía sorprendida.

— ¡Soy Helena Ravenclaw! —declaró ella. Miró más allá de mí, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. —Mi fantasma está por alrededor en algún lugar… Prefiero no verla, es una mema.

Eso instantáneamente me calmó, camuflé una sonrisa.

— ¿Helena? —llegó una voz más resonante y profunda, sus palabras coloreadas por acento irlandés, desde algún lugar de arriba y a mi izquierda. — ¿A quién le estás hablando? ¡Es tarde!

Helena rodó los ojos.

—Sé qué hora es —pero el toque de queda puede aplicar difícilmente ahora, ¿verdad? —gesticuló con su candelabro. —Solo mira el estado en el que se encuentra el Gran Salón.

Hubiera seguido sonriendo, pero las ganas se fueron cuando de pronto el reconocimiento me atravesó, y un hormigueo de asombro me recorrió.

Un asombro que incrementó a demoledor al momento siguiente.

La alta figura de una grácil bruja descendió por los marcos hasta que se detuvo con Helena en el mismo amplio y dorado marco. Tenía un rostro pálido y adorable, labios rojos, profundos ojos cafés, largo, ondulado y negro cabello, y azules y aterciopeladas ropas. Una diadema de plata se posaba en su cabeza. Arqueó su ceja derecha en dirección a su hija y deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Helena, a pesar de su terquedad, inclinó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Entonces, Rowena Ravenclaw — ¡Rowena Ravenclaw! —se giró a encararme.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger —entonó ella— Lamento si mi hija la está molestando.

—No… en absoluto —logré decir— Es… es un honor hablar con usted. Por qué… —miré por alrededor antes de devolver mi mirada a la de ella penetrante y profunda. — ¿Por qué no la he visto antes?

—Oh, usualmente me paseo por las zonas de Tranfiguración de la escuela, y la sala de Ravenclaw, y secciones de la biblioteca, y claro, la oficina del director. Normalmente se está muy lleno en este castillo como para que me mueva mucho por los alrededores, y estoy tan vieja —de repente sonrió— Pero sí me has visto antes, querida. Solo no lo recuerdas.

Tenía que admitir que aquello era probablemente cierto, después de mi primer año, le había prestado poca atención a los retratos, estaba siempre entretenida con otras cosas…

—Escuché a Hermione llamando —explicó Helena, inclinando su cabeza hacia la de su madre, luego observó por alrededor— Vine a ver si necesitaba algo, todos los retratos parecen que se han ido a otra parte…

—Me temo que todavía no están cómodos para regresar a los pasillos —asumió Rowena.

—Tontos —declaró Helena. Rowena sonrió torcidamente, luego me miró de vuelta.

— ¿Con qué la podemos ayudar, señorita Granger?

—Quería hablar con algunos de ustedes —confesé, tratando de no hacer una mueca— ¿Hacerles algunas preguntas…?

La mirada de Rowena se agudizó de inmediato —era claro que le gustaban las preguntas.

— ¿En verdad? —su ceja se alzó de nuevo— ¿Nos estás pidiendo ayuda? —un delicado ceño frunció su frente. —Eso no pasa muy seguido.

—Tienes razón, no pasa, ¿cierto? —observó Helena.

—Nunca puedo entenderlo —Rowena sacudió su melena azabache. —Aquí estamos, fuentes del conocimiento de siglos —barrió con su mano llena de joyas todo el espacio de arriba, para englobar a todos los retratos. Luego suspiró— Y aun así nadie ni siquiera mira arriba para preguntar el camino a la clase de Pociones.

—Ah, Rowena, ¿eso te sorprende?

Esa era una voz profunda, muy parecida a la del profesor Snape. Y venía desde detrás de mí. Giré en redondo, con el corazón martillando.

Allí, flotando en un amplio marco de plata exactamente a la pared contraria de la de Rowena y Helena, estaba un hombre joven con cabello rubio cenizo y cortado a la altura de los hombros, una cara aguda, un ceño severo y los ojos verdes más profundos que jamás he visto. Y estaba envuelto en ropas esmeralda.

— ¡Salazar! —lo saludó Helena. — ¿Qué estás haciendo en esta sección del castillo?

Salazar Slytherin —el propio— me miró un momento y después se dirigió a Helena con franqueza.

—Vine porque sentí el asombro cansado de tu madre reverberando por las paredes, me despertó —los brillantes ojos de Slytherin se posaron en el rostro de Rowena— Te he dicho anteriormente que no lo tomes personal, Rowena. Nuestra biblioteca contiene las respuestas a cada posible pregunta que un joven mago podría hacer, pero ¿acaso buscan lo suficientemente bien como para encontrarlas? No, son perezosos y usan el hechizo equivocado y explotan sus narices.

—Oh, esa biblioteca —comentó una enérgica voz, varios marcos más arriba y a la derecha del de Salazar. Alcé mi varita, estirándola para ver—

Un hombre de la misma edad de Salazar, con ondulado cabello dorado, un bigote y una corta barba, un rostro apuesto y ropas de un brillante escarlata, fumando una pipa, una espada brillando en su cinturón.

Godric Gryffindor.

—Sigo diciendo que la experiencia de la vida es la mejor profesora —decidió Gryffindor, enfatizando su punto con una ondeada de su pipa. — Recuerdas un hechizo dos veces más rápido si lo usas que si lo lees de un libro.

—No me gusta tu tono —le dijo Slytherin con voz oscura. —Rowena y yo pasamos la mitad de nuestras vidas construyendo esa biblioteca, y no me—

—En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y ustedes dos siguen peleando por esa biblioteca?

Esta vez, miré directamente arriba—

Y otra dama de cabello negro, sus mechones cortos y rizados, que se ondulaban marcando su cara, sus ropas doradas cayendo tras ella, su destartalado sombrero negro de ala negra. Se asentó con un sonido sordo justo al lado del marco de Rowena y Helena.

Era Helga Hufflepuff.

Llevé una mano a mi cabeza, tratando de no perder el sentido.

—No estamos peleando, estamos discutiendo —corrigió Gryffindor.

—Me suena a pelea —dijo Helga— Y personalmente, he tenido suficiente de eso.

El rostro de Helena perdió toda la diversión. Slytherin suspiró.

—Además —Gryffindor giró su brillante mirada hacia mí. — Estamos olvidando que esta jovencita aquí, ha pedido nuestra ayuda.

Todos los fundadores, y Helena, se removieron en sus puestos y me miraron.

— ¿Qué te gustaría saber? —preguntó Slytherin. Me lo quedé mirando, completamente en shock por la expresión abierta y educada de su rostro. Luego me regañé a mí misma. Tres grandes y brillantes y valientes magos como Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no le hubieran mantenido compañía a un monstruo, mucho menos compartido la escuela con él. Salazar Slytherin no siempre había sido cruel…

—Yo… —empecé, tratando de reunir mis pensamientos— Se me fue avisado de que Draco Malfoy estaba en el castillo durante la batalla. Pero nadie puede encontrarlo. Me estaba preguntando si… ¿si alguno de ustedes lo vio?

Los ojos de Slytherin relampaguearon. Pero antes de que pudiese hablar, fue interrumpido.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Fue eso lo que ella dijo? —una voz con sonido de flauta vino desde arriba. Y luego una atractiva joven con largo cabello blanco-rubio cayendo en cascadas, piel de porcelana y un traje verde, descendió como un pájaro y se posó al otro lado de Rowena y Helena. Volvió sus amplios y azulados-plateados ojos hacia mí.

— ¿Dijiste Draco Malfoy?

—Eso es grosero, Eden —la regañó Slytherin. Él suspiró de nuevo. —Señorita Granger, esta es mi hermana, Eden Malfoy, anteriormente Eden Slytherin.

—Que agradable conocerte —logré decir casi sin respiración. Ella me ofreció una breve pero grácil sonrisa y luego miró a los otros.

—Disculpénme. Solo pensé que oí a todos hablando de mi bisnieto.

—Lo estábamos. —dijo Rowena.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —presionó Eden.

—Pregunté si estaba en el castillo durante la batalla —repetí.

—No lo he visto desde que pasó por aquí hace unos meses —dijo Helga— Pero en ese tiempo se fue directo a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Me giré y la miré.

— ¿La sala de los Menesteres?

Ella asintió.

—Parecía bastante preocupado por algo. Y unos pocos minutos después, Severus Snape lo siguió adentro.

Un repentino y profundo silencio descendió. Helena recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre nuevamente, y Rowena se entristeció y la envolvió en sus brazos. Luché por tomar un respiro.

—Severus Snape —reflexionó Gryffindor, ajustándose la pipa— Habría apostado cada pieza de oro que tenía que se casaría con Lily Evans.

—Qué, ¿tú lo favorecías a él sobre James Potter, el chico modelo de tu casa? —se burló Slytherin.

—Sí —dijo Gryffindor brevemente— Sabiendo lo que sé… Severus fue más Gryffindor que cualquiera que haya conocido jamás.

— ¿Entonces estás diciendo que Gryffindor posee el monopolio en la virtud y la valentía? —objetó Slytherin. Gryffindor lo miró.

— ¿Tiene que ser todo una discusión, viejo amigo?

Slytherin parpadeó y su ceño se suavizó.

—Él poseía las mejores cualidades de ambos —dijo Helga, tallándose los ojos.

—Pero nos estamos olvidando de Draco —les recordó Rowena a todos.

—Él es un buen chico —dijo Eden.

— ¿Cuál es tu definición de "bueno"? —chilló Helga. — ¿Hechizar a los de primer año por los pasillos y romper la nariz de Harry Potter?

Eden intentó replicar, pero Helena se metió.

— ¡Tuvo el buen sentido de enamorarse de Hermione! —ondeó su candelabro.

Mi cara se tornó rojo cálido. Mis ojos buscaron los de Rowena.

— ¿Tú? ¿Todos ustedes…?

—Sí, nosotros sabemos —los ojos de Rowena brillaban.

— ¿Cómo? —demandé.

Rowena no respondió, ella solo pasó su mirada más allá de mí hasta Slytherin, luego Gryffindor. Me giré en redondo para fulminarlos con la mirada, y ambos miraron lejos educadamente.

—Los vimos afuera de la oficina del director —murmuró Eden, sonrojándose. Slytherin aclaró su garganta.

—En fin…

Quería abanicar mi cara —mis ojos estaban aguándose.

—De cualquier manera —Hufflepuff suspiró, encarándome— Estábamos discutiendo sobre Draco y la sala de los Menesteres. Sabemos que entró, luciendo molesto. Pero no sabemos qué estaba discutiendo con Snape.

—Yo sé.

La voz de Rowena me asustó. Era baja, y solemne. Los otros fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Sí? —presioné. Ella asintió.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —demandó Gryffindor. Rowena le mandó una mirada exasperada.

—Diseñé esa sala, un invento brillante, si puedo decirlo —entonces me dio una mirada conocedora.

— ¿Puedes oír lo de adentro? —trastabillé.

—Puedo —asintió Rowena. No podía decidir si quería sonrojarme de nuevo o ponerme pálida.

—Bueno, de todos los… —refunfuñó Gryffindor. — ¿Cuántos siglos en este castillo, y te has mantenido eso para ti misma?

—Nadie me ha preguntado nunca —se defendió Rowena— Pero sí sé lo que Draco y Snape estaban discutiendo, y concernía a esta señorita.

Toda la atenció se dirigió a mí. Rowena Ravenclaw encontró mis ojos enseguida, y habló seriamente.

—Draco estaba dolido porque te había decepcionado de alguna manera – que tú estabas siendo lastimada y él no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Tragué duro. El agarre de mi varita se aflojó en mi mano. Rowena continuó.

—Snape intentó confortarlo, diciéndole que la no-acción había sido el mejor curso a seguir en el momento, que el tratar de rescatarte hubiera sido fatal para ti. Draco lo entendió, pero no pudo ser aplacado —Rowena inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, su ceño frunciéndose— Te debe amar demasiado.

Jadeé, y limpié mis ojos. Sentí un temblor recorrer los retratos. Y entonces—

—Suficiente, suficiente.

Observé a Salazar Slytherin a través de la neblina de lágrimas. Él fruncía el ceño bastante, y le mandó a Rowena una mirada irritada.

—No la tortures —dijo él –sorprendiéndome- y luego me dio una mirada aguda. —Joven dama, Draco estaba en el castillo la noche de la batalla. Atravesó una ventana en el mismo piso en el que está la Sala de los Menesteres.

— ¿Lo hizo? —grité, mi corazón saltando. — ¿Qué le pasó?

—Llevaba un hombre con él —siguió Slytherin— Lucía como Remus Lupin.

— ¡Remus! —dijeron los otros a coro, y Gryffindor lo llamó— Lunático.

—Lupin estaba lastimado —me dijo Salazar. —Draco lo estaba arrastrando fuera de la habitación por el pasillo, seguramente hacia el hospital.

— ¡Te dije que es un buen chico! —exultó Eden.

— ¿Entonces qué? —presioné.

—Draco lo llevó con él una distancia, luego trastabilló de lado y descansó su espalda contra una pared —suspiró Slytherin— De cualquier manera, resultó que era la sala de los Menesteres.

—La… ellos... —balbuceé, perdida. Slytherin asintió.

—Sí, cayeron por la puerta, la que se cerró tras ellos.

—La ventana podría explicar la razón por la que Draco estaba cubiero en sangre, como Harry dijo —supuse, mi mente a mil por hora. —Pero… ¡pero Harry lo vio en el Sauce llorón! ¿Cómo pudo haber—

—Estoy segura que usted sabe, señorita Granger —alzó la voz Rowena— Que la sala de los Menesteres se conecta con un pasaje a cabeza de puerco.

Todo se quedó inmóvil. Bajé la cabeza.

—Quiere decir… que se fue.

—Muy posible —dijo Gryffindor— A nadie que le haya hablado o escuchado lo que me decían, ha mencionado que lo vieron morir.

— ¿Y qué con Lupin? —pregunté.

Nadie respondió. Todos sacudieron sus cabezas y se encogieron de hombros.

—Sé la habitación de la que hablas, Salazar —dijo Helena— La que tiene la ventana rota —ella se enderezó y ondeó su candelabro de nuevo— Ven con nosotros Hermione, ¡te mostraremos!

Entonces se deslizaron, como lo espíritus que eran, a través de los marcos por el corredor. Atrapé mi respiración y luego corrí tras ellos.

Corrimos por los pasillos y subimos escaleras, hasta que llegamos hasta ese pasillo familiar— el que pasaba cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres. Doblé otras esquinas, los retratos revoloteando por todo mi alrededor.

—Allí —dijo Salazar y yo disminuí mis pasos.

Delante de mí, en una amplia habitación alfombrada alineada con conjuntos de armaduras, se alzaba una gran ventana de vidrio de un caballero sobre un caballo blanco. La luz de la luna lo atravesaba. Un hueco sobresalía en el bajo centro de la ventana, el vidrio recortado como si fueran dientes. La alfombra estaba llena de fragmentos de colores —y también estaba manchada de sangre— la sangre de una figura pesada que claramente había sido arrastrada por el umbral y hasta el pasillo.

Era una imagen horrible —horrible, pero inmóvil. Y aunque mi estómago daba vueltas con solo la visión de ella, mi corazón brincó.

Sí, había sangre.

Pero ningún cuerpo.

Y por esta noche, eso bastaría.

El viento de la noche sopló a través de la abertura rota y jugó con mi cabello.

— ¿Cuándo les vas a decir?

Me giré para ver Gryffindor avanzar hacia un marco de cuerpo completo que claramente había sido abandonado por un caballero con su capa ondeante. Él me observó, esperando.

— ¿Decirle a quién? —pregunté.

—Potter y Weasley —clarificó él. Me sonrojé otra vez.

— ¿Decirles qué?

—Sabes qué.

Me encogí de hombros y dirigí mi mirada a mis pies.

—Él se pregunta por qué no lo has hecho, sabes —dijo— Dumbledore.

Mi cabeza se alzó. Le fruncí el ceño. Él solo me miró.

— ¿En serio?

Él asintió luego se encogió.

—Voldemort está muerto, el mundo es seguro—alzó sus cejas — Y todo el mundo está inusualmente en un estado para perdonar. —cruzó sus brazos— Tienes que sacarle ventaja a eso. Además —inclincó su cabeza— Puede que Potter y Weasey te ayuden a averiguar hacia dónde se fue él.

Mi boca se cerró. Mis entrañas temblaron. Pero cuando el jefe de tu casa —y al cual clamas de su valentía— te mira así…

—Bien —susurré—. Supongo que tienes razón.

—Buena chica —Gryffindor me guiñó un ojo— Estaremos justo atrás de ti.

Rechinando mis dientes, di vuelta y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Y de repente, sentí que estaba sola.

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí andando.

Escogí creerle a Gryffindor cuando dijo que todos estaban detrás de mí —solo que en silencio ahora— mientras hacía mi camino de regreso a la sala común para contarles a mis amigos la verdad acerca del día en el que me había perdido por una hora.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 ** _N/T Jelooooou mis queridos lectores! De regreso con ustedes POR FIN! Esta vez con un capítulo que, cuando lo leí por primera vez pensé: ¡qué locura! Jajaja pero bueno yo creo que ante todo esta historia nos ha mostrado lo distinta que es con todos los detalles y cosas inusuales que han pasado ;) repasemos los hechos:_**

 ** _Primero, ganaron la batalla, para la tranquilidad del mundo mágico y ahora solo queda toda la restauración de la comunidad mágica. Segundo, Draco se perdió… como vieron lo más probable es que haya atravesado ese pasaje secreto con Lupin y ahora no sabemos dónde está :c… tercero, Hermione conoció a los fundadores XD y además le dirá a sus amigos la verdad… ¿cómo se desenvolverá todo esto?_**

 ** _Pues estén en sintonía porque ya solo falta el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO :D_**

 ** _Por último disculpen mi impuntualidad pero la vida muggle bueno… ya saben. Pero al menos el capi estuvo algo más largo así que ya me redimo un poco jaja_**

 ** _¡Espero que nos leamos pronto para la entrega final de esta aventura!_**

 ** _Saludos_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nota algo larga de la traductora:**_

 _ **Muy buenas tardes/noches/días mis hermosos lectores. Vengo a traerles el último capítulo de What The Room Requires, después de que empezara esta aventura hace poco más de un año, hoy 10 de agosto de 2017 la termino, contenta y con el corazón dichoso porque he podido finalizar esta hermosa historia y traérselas a todos ustedes, aportando mi granito de arena al fandom Dramione, que tanto amamos ;)**_

 _ **Gracias, gracias, gracias por su apoyo en esta aventura, les estaré infinitamente agradecida por haber acogido esta historia y añadido a favoritos, follows, comentando siempre que han podido… les mando todo mi cariño y espero leernos en futuras aventuras (o traducciones XD) (Para quienes lo deseen, en mi perfil tengo otra traducción, afortunadamente terminada, por si quieren seguir leyendo algo después).**_

 _ **Sé que la traducción de WTRR tiene montones de errores, ya sea de tipeo, coherencia, sentido, sobre todo en los primeros capítulos… por eso les digo también que esta historia pasará por un proceso de edición para volverla algo más disfrutable al futuro lector, o si desean volverla a leer en algún momento. Es mi primera traducción así que siempre la guardaré con amor en mi corazón, y lucharé por mejorarla en el transcurso del tiempo en todo lo que pueda.**_

 _ **Para ir finalizando, la traducción de este capítulo va dedicado a Jacque-kari; por su continuo apoyo, sus hermosas palabras, las lindas conversaciones sobre Diario de una Máscara… Jacque, gracias, en serio, todo mi cariño para ti!**_

 _ **Y bueno, a todas las personas que de alguna u otra forma siempre han estado ahí, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Doristarazona, parejachyca, damalunaely, Sally Elizabeth, Johanna, alerejon, YaroAlex… en fin, a TODAS, GRACIAS.**_

 _ **Un saludo especial a lightfeatherxa por ayudarme a betear este capi! Un besazo Al! Lots of love!**_

 _ **And Alydia, if you ever read this, thank you for writing such an amazing story!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 26**

"Nunca te encontrarás a ti mismo,

Hasta que enfrentes la verdad."

-Pearl Bailey

 **HERMIONE**

Titubeé ajusto afuera de la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba de pie en las sombras —nadie de adentro sabía que había ingresado todavía. Oí varias voces que reconocía. Asomé mi cabeza hacia delante y observé por dentro.

Todas las sillas y sillones habían sido organizados de forma circular alrededor de la brillante chimenea dorada —el único recurso de luz en la afelpada sala roja. Harry y Ron se sentaban en unas sillas el uno frente al otro, con una mesa de por medio. Se encorvaban sobre un juego de ajedrez mágico. En el sillón que estaba más cerca de Harry, Ginny dormía, su cabeza acomodada en su brazo, con una sábana cubriéndola. Al lado de ella, vislumbré a Tonks y el color de cabello que usaba últimamente —morado— estaba sentada de costado en el sillón, acostándose contra el brazo del mismo. Sostenía a su bebé durmiente en sus brazos, su expresión lánguida. Yo estaba distraídamente contenta de que la frágil magia del castillo le había permitido entrar, incluso aunque era Hufflepuff.

Al otro lado de Ron, Fred y George Weasley se inclinaban sobre una lista de ideas nuevas para su tienda, al tiempo que Percy les fruncía el ceño y les decía que traerían ruina a las futuras generaciones de Hogwarts.

Pero entonces Fred me vio. Sonrió.

—Vaya, hola Hermione.

Todos me miraron.

—Los chicos fueron abajo a buscar un poco de comida —dijo George.

—Nos dijeron que podías ir con ellos si querías —agregó Fred.

—Pero sólo si nos traes cerveza de mantequilla —dijo George alzando un dedo.

—No le anden ordenando cosas —dijo Tonks, todavía mirando hacia el frente. Luego me miró y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Cómo te sientes, cielo?

—Mejor, gracias —respondí honestamente —porque aunque ella no sabía la razón de mi melancolía en los últimos días, lo había notado, y se había dado cuenta de que sentíamos lo mismo. No me molestó con preguntas, y frecuentemente venía a mi rescate cuando me sentía muy presionada por los otros que no entendían.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó Ron, enderezándose en su puesto. Harry se giró en su silla para mirarme.

—Estábamos seguros que Peeves te había comido —dijo Harry.

— ¿Puedo…? —empecé, mi corazón martillando repentinamente— ¿Puedo hablarles, a solas?

Fred y George se sonrieron torcidamente el uno al otro. Tonks los fulminó con la mirada, pero los rostros de Ron y Harry cambiaron. Ambos asintieron.

—Seguro —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie— Subamos a la habitación.

Tragué duro, mis rodillas debilitándose, pero ingresé completamente en la estancia y seguí a Ron y a Harry por la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de los chicos. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras nosotros, se giraron a mirarme. Ron se sentó al final de su cama y Harry llevó sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Bueno —dijo Harry—. Dispara.

—Bien… —respiré hondo, mirándolos alternativamente. —Recuerdan… ¿Recuerdan el día que perseguí a Malfoy, cuando pensamos que él había sido el que maldijo a Katie Bell, y yo les dije que no había conseguido sacarle nada importante?

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, pero asintieron.

—Yo… —tomé otro hondo respiro— Yo, pues… no les conté todo.

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

Les conté todo. No había planeado hacerlo. No había planeado contarles todo —pero un evento llevó al otro, y me encontré derramando detalles que una vez pensé en mantenerlos para mí misma por el resto de los tiempos. Pero debería haber sabido mejor. Eran Harry y Ron de quiénes estábamos hablando, después de todo.

De cualquier modo, cuando llegué a la parte donde abandonamos la oficina del profesor Dumbledore con la orden de que Draco y yo no podíamos hablarnos más, mi voz se desvaneció, y me quedé mirando fijamente los ojos de mis dos amigos.

— ¿Qué? —susurré, de pronto sonrojándome.

—Solo quiero estar seguro de que entendí esto bien —Ron alzó una mano—. ¿Te enrollaste a _Malfoy_?

— ¡No me lo enrollé! —rugí de repente, con los puños apretados. — ¡Esa es una expresión asquerosa! Lo besé. —mis ojos volaron a Harry. Mi voz se sacudió. —Lo besé. Y lo haría de nuevo porque yo… —tragué. Dolía decirlo —. Porque estoy enamorada de él. —limpié mis ojos. Los chicos sólo me miraron. Ron con la boca abierta completamente, pero Harry me estudiaba profundamente, sus brazos cruzados.

—Me preguntaba por qué estaba actuando tan extraño cuando lo vi en el Sauce Llorón —murmuró. Se dirigió a Ron. — Estaba influenciado por Hermione.

—Aparentemente —bufó Ron. Luego rodó los ojos y colocó sus manos en su cabeza. — El mundo entero ha enloquecido.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué Hermione enloqueció —le dijo Harry—. Andando por sí misma, llorando, queriendo arrancar nuestras cabezas por nada…

—Sí —suspiró Ron. —Explica mucho.

Me quedé de pie ahí, mis manos apretadas juntas, al tiempo que los dos permanecían en silencio. Sostuve el aliento, con incredulidad recorriendo mi ser. Había esperado que sus reacciones fueran más violentas, más horrorizadas…

—Lo están… —me aventuré a decir—. Están tomándolo bien.

Ellos me miraron.

—Bueno, ´Mione… —empezó Ron— Si tú hubieras empezado la parte de enrollarse —besarse— se corrigió— Sólo te hubiera tirado al piso y esperado que el efecto de la poción multijugos pasara. Pero luego de escuchar todo eso —gesticuló a todas partes sin una dirección establecida, luego suspiró y me miró con franqueza— No sé, suena como si Malfoy fuera un tipo diferente.

—Dumbledore muriendo de ese modo fue un arreglo —inhaló Harry, su mirada distante— Para evitar que Draco se convirtiera en asesino y que Snape muriera por el juramento inquebrantable.

Asentí.

— ¿Qué ha estado haciendo desde entonces? —preguntó Harry. Yo me encogí de hombros con dolor.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Y qué rayos estaba haciendo cuando Bellatrix Lestrange estaba cortando tu brazo? —explotó de repente Ron. Mi mano voló a mi antebrazo.

—Estaba usando su cerebro —lancé de regreso— Si hubiera intentado ayudarme, todos los mortífagos se le habrían tirado encima, y probablemente me hubieran matado —me calmé a mí misma— Tal como fue, _no fui_ asesinada y logramos escapar.

—No todos —susurró Harry.

—La mayoría de nosotros —me forcé a decir— Que es mejor que ninguno.

— ¿Dónde estaba él durante la pelea? —preguntó Ron. Miré de vuelta a la puerta y luego bajé mi voz.

—Tratando de salvar a Lupin.

Ron se puso de pie rápidamente. Harry avanzó hacia mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —demandó Harry.

—Los retratos en el pasillo —aclaré— Dijeron que lo vieron atravesar una de las ventanas de arriba durante la batalla arrastrando a Lupin, quien había sido lastimado. Accidentalmente cayeron dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, donde asumo que siguieron el camino hacia Cabeza de Puerco. Es por eso que lo viste en el Sauce Llorón, Harry.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a Tonks? —demandó Harry.

—Porque no quiero que se haga ilusiones —siseé— No si, quiero decir, si es posible que Remus no haya… —no pude terminar la oración. Harry perdió algo de su color.

—Esto, esto es mucho que digerir —musitó Ron, sentándose de nuevo.

—Lo sé —gemí— Lo sé, y lamento no habérselos dicho antes, pero si lo hubiera—

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry, sentándose en su propia cama—. Habríamos enloquecido.

—Ahora sólo estamos demasiado cansados como para enloquecer —se rio Ron—. Haremos eso después.

—Lo sé —susurré, mi corazón hundiéndose dentro de mí. La cabeza de Harry se alzó.

—Espera… ¿De verdad eso te molesta?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! —chillé— ¡No puedo tener a mis dos mejore amigos vomitando o hechizando a la persona con la que he establecido una conexión! Eso sería completa y totalmente intolerable.

—Espera. ¿Romperías todo lazo con él si no estuviéramos felices con ello, y de la misma forma haciéndote infeliz a ti misma? —Ron me frunció el ceño. Yo no dije nada, sólo tragué.

—Vaya, Hermione —Ron se puso de pie nuevamente. — Eso es totalmente ridículo.

—Pero—agregó Harry intempestivamente — Si alguna vez hiere tus sentimientos, encantados lo matamos por ti.

Solté una risa algo rota y mi sonrisa permaneció. Entonces, sorprendiéndolo, avancé hacia Harry y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él.

—Gracias —dije, dejándolo ir, luego lancé mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ron y hundí mi rostro en su amplio pecho. —Gracias. No tienen idea lo feo que se ha sentido ocultarles eso.

—Yo también lo habría ocultado de nosotros —Ron bufó, pero cuando alcé mi mirada hacia él, sonreía.

—Entonces eso también explica por qué caminaste todo el castillo con los Malfoys buscándolo —recordó Harry. Yo asentí, retrocedí y envolví los brazos a mi alrededor.

—Pero nadie sabe dónde está —terminó Ron. Tomé un hondo respiro y dirigí mi mirada al suelo.

—Yo no me rendiría ahora —aconsejó Harry. Me encontré con sus ojos. Me brindó una media sonrisa.

—Una cosa que siempre he sabido de Malfoy —dijo él—. Es que cuando piensas que se ha ido, aparece.

—Gracias, Harry —logré decir y traté, sin éxito, de desvanecer esa sensación demoledora en mi corazón.

* * *

 _"Tú me recordarás,_

 _Cuando el viento del este sople,_

 _Sobre los campos de cebada,_

 _Olvidarás el sol,_

 _En su celoso cielo,_

 _Mientras caminamos en campos dorados,_

 _Así que ella tomó su amor,_

 _Para contemplarlo un rato,_

 _En los campos de cebada,_

 _En los brazos de él, ella cae mientras su cabello se despliega_

 _Entre los campos dorados…"_

* * *

 **.**

 **HERMIONE**

 _Una semana después_

Al final, dejamos Hogwarts atrás. Un poco del orden había sido restaurado y mis padres querían verme. Todavía me sentía increíblemente —irritantemente— apegada a mis amigos, así que sugerí que vinieran a la Madriguera. Harry, Tonks y Teddy vinieron también, lo que hizo que mi alegría casi rebosara. Pasábamos nuestras veladas en la sala jugando juegos, mientras me sentaba en los brazos de mi madre y respiraba su suave esencia floral. Cada noche, mi mirada vagaba de cara en cara, estudiándolas al tiempo que el suave resplandor de las llamas de la chimenea jugaba sobre el pequeño grupo que tanto amaba. Mi padre y el sr. Weasley frecuentemente se sentaban juntos, discutiendo la tecnología muggle —el Sr. Weasley estaba especialmente fascinado con los carros y el equipo dental de mi padre. Tonks se sentaría en la mecedora en donde la Sra. Weasley había mecido a todos sus hijos, arrullando suavemente a Teddy, observando las llamas y hablando sobre Remus con Molly. Fred, George, Ron y Percy discutían constantemente —acerca de los planes de expansión de la tienda de bromas. Harry y Ginny mantenían una silenciosa compañía juntos, compartiendo miradas secretas y sonrisas.

Los amaba a todos, demasiado. Y todo ese amor dolía dentro de mí como si fuera una pérdida cuando me daba cuenta que sólo me faltaban dos cosas en todo el mundo para ser totalmente feliz.

Durante los días cuando no estábamos comiendo, jugando o escuchando a la radio por cualquier aviso concerniente a Remus, algunas veces caminaba sola a través de los altos campos de ondeante pasto que rodeaban la Madriguera. Porciones del mismo, como cerca del frente de la casa, eran muy altas y daban comezón como para ser disfrutables. Pero por la parte trasera, el pasto dorado sólo llegaba hasta mi cintura como máximo, y podía caminar sin rumbo a través del mismo, pasando mis manos por las partes más altas de los tallos, contemplando la alta hilera de árboles nudosos en la distancia, con un dolor en mi pecho que apenas podía respirar. Era durante esas caminatas donde estaba especialmente agradecida con mi perceptiva madre, que saldría, sostendría mi mano y caminaría conmigo, y me preguntaría todo sobre cosas entretenidas como por ejemplo cómo funcionaban las escaleras móviles y cuáles exactamente eran las reglas del Quidditch.

Todos sabían sobre mí y Draco. No estoy segura cómo se regó la información —probablemente de Harry a Ginny, de Ginny a su madre, de su madre a su padre y Tonks, luego Percy, después a Fred y a George. Pero al menos podía estar agradecida de que nadie hablaba de ello. Ese parecía ser el trato. Después de la guerra —y especialmente con la presencia de Tonks, quién sabía perfectamente lo que era amar a alguien que no debía— las personas no estaban tan inclinadas a hacer bromas o burlarse de la gente que se amaba la una a la otra. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley incluso habían expresado un momento de simpatía por el Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy, preguntándose en silencio ellos mismos cómo lo llevarían si perdieran un hijo.

Cada día me detenía un momento fuera en ese campo y observaba el cielo azul, rezando, alimentando mi esperanza. Y cada noche yacía despierta, tratando de no despertar a nadie con el sonido de mis sollozos.

Un sábado por la tarde mamá, papá y el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley salieron —mamá había llevado a la Sra. Weasley a nuestra casa por una visita, y papá y el Sr. Weasley habían ido a una presentación de carros. Los chicos y Ginny estaban en los pisos más altos de la casa, lidiando con lo que parecía un set de televisión muggle y una antena.

Tonks, Teddy y yo nos sentábamos en la sala con las ventanas abiertas y el sol de la tarde y la brisa cálida soplando hacia nosotros, agitando las cortinas. Podía oler la esencia del pasto bañado de sol y los nacientes brezos. Recosté mi cabeza contra el sillón y miré a Tonks —la adorable Tonks— mientras acunaba a su bebé y dejaba que sus _deditos_ se enroscaran en su largo y esbelto dedo índice. Tonks dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó ella. Un dolor nació en mi pecho.

— ¿Lo estás tú? —susurré. Sus ojos relampaguearon y su mandíbula se apretó.

—No me rendiré —dijo ella—. Y eso es suficiente por ahora.

Sostuvo mi mirada hasta que yo asentí, luego miró a su hijo y le sonrió. Nos sentamos en silencio, escuchando a Teddy gorgotear y soltar risitas. Intenté sonreír.

Un gran aleteo sonó en la ventana. Me senté derecha y me torcí en mi puesto.

Una enorme lechuza negra estaba en el alféizar. Sus dorados ojos encontraron los míos y se aferraron a ellos. Sacudió sus plumas y luego tiró un envuelto de papel marrón.

Mis ojos volaron a Tonks. Se había paralizado como una baqueta.

— ¡Cógelo! —chilló ella. Salté del sillón y agarré el envuelto. La lechuza ululó irritada, moviéndose de lado a lado. La ignoré. Tomé el paquete —era grueso. Oí a Tonks llegar detrás de mí, haciendo malabares al bebé.

— ¿Qué es? —demandó ella. Me quedé allí por un momento, luego rompí el indescriptible sello—

Y una pieza de ajedrez con forma de caballero, y una única cabeza de grano cayeron en mis manos.

— ¡Oh, Tonks! —jadeé, lágrimas naciendo en mis ojos.

— ¡Hay una nota! —observó ella— ¿Qué dice?

Mis manos se sacudían tanto que apenas podía extraer el papel. Pero cuando lo alisé, conocí la letra como conocía la mía. Tenía dos palabras.

Tu turno.

Me giré en redondo, trastabillé sobre una silla, pasé una esquina y abrí la puerta del frente con violencia. Escuché a Tonks correr tras mío, Teddy haciendo sonidos de _"ugh, ugh, ugh"_ , con cada paso.

Salí precipitadamente afuera, la pieza negra de ajedrez apretada en una mano, la cabeza del tallo en la otra. Mis ojos escanearon los alcances del campo. No vi nada. Corrí a la parte trasera, buscando, mirando—

Me detuve abruptamente.

Allá en el ondeante campo, cerca de un muy alto y torcido árbol, estaba un joven hombre con pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca sencilla. Se inclinaba contra el tronco, manos en sus bolsillos. Su pálido rostro se giró hacia mí. El viento jugó con su fino cabello blanco. Se congeló.

Rompí en una carrera.

Atravesé el alto pasto, el sol en mi cara, mi corazón martillando tanto que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

Él empezó a avanzar hacia mí. Vi su rostro.

Angular, apuesto, ojos tan brillantes como el cielo y una boca medio curvada en una sonrisa expectante. Una profunda cicatriz marcaba su mejilla izquierda —pero esa fue la única diferencia que vi. Ni siquiera podía pararme a recoger el aliento para llamar su nombre.

Y entonces él estaba enfrente de mí. Justo allí, a un brazo de distancia. Disminuí mis pasos. Me detuve, mi pecho agitado.

Nos paramos —Draco Malfoy y yo— cara a cara, sin respiración, sin decir nada. Presioné el caballero negro contra mi corazón.

Luego, él extendió ambas manos y gentilmente tomó mi mano izquierda. Temblé, jadeando, y lo observé acercar mi brazo a él. Se aferró a mi mano con su izquierda y con la derecha —con los dedos más suaves— enrolló mi manga, la alzó hasta mi codo…

Para revelar la malvada cicatriz que Bellatrix había dejado en mi tierna piel.

Lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos.

Draco pasó sus dedos por la cicatriz. Escalofríos recorrieron mi brazo. Y entonces se dobló, y presionó sus cálidos labios contra la cicatriz.

El momento se congeló en el tiempo.

Mi corazón hirvió hasta casi estallar.

Él levantó su rostro. Sus ojos cristalinos se encontraron con los míos.

Y yo tomé su preciada cabeza en mis manos, me incliné hacia delante y capturé su boca con la mía.

Lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor, apretándome contra su pecho. Recorrí mis manos por su cabello, luego envolví su cuello. Lo besé una y otra vez, memorizando sus labios, retrocediendo sólo para tirarme a la carga nuevamente. Él lo correspondió, hambriento, con desesperación. Saboreé una mezcla de lágrimas, y la alegría me atravesó entera.

Su boca se suavizó en la mía. Y el último beso que me dio fue tan dulce, como una pluma sumergida en miel.

Él se alejó sólo una fracción y me miró a los ojos. Sostuve el aliento.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione Granger —susurró.

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti—respondí riendo, más lágrimas cayendo. Rápidamente él atrapó mi rostro entre sus manos y secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Deja de llorar. En serio —me urgió, sonriendo, incluso aunque él estaba llorando también. —Me vas a forzar a que te bese nuevamente.

Me reí, lágrimas derramándose y él se inclinó y capturó mis labios profunda y apasionadamente, acariciando mis mejillas con sus dedos, mandando mi corazón derecho al cielo. Luego sólo me envolvió en sus brazos fuertes y yo hundí mi rostro en su cuello, y lo apreté tan, tan fuerte…

Lo sentí levantar la cabeza. Observó a algo detrás de mí. Me volví a ver.

Tonks estaba allí, sosteniendo a su bebé y mirando a Draco con ojos amplios. Ella no estaba respirando. Draco tragó y se enderezó.

—Tonks —logré decir— ¿Conoces… conoces a Draco Malfoy?

Tonks asintió corta y distraídamente —sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de él. Los labios de Draco se separaron.

—Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece, Nymphadora.

Tonks abrió su boca para objetar—

Draco se giró hacia el árbol, y yo miré hacia allá también—

Y una alta figura salió de una sombra. Una alta, cicatrizada figura con cabello castaño claro y bigote. El viento capturó sus arrugadas ropas y cabello, y el sol iluminó su sonrisa.

— ¡Remus! —gritó Tonks, y corrió hacia él con toda su fuerza. Se encontraron en el medio y lanzaron sus brazos alrededor del otro, besándose y besándose, y riendo, Remus la alzó a ella y a su bebé y los giró en sus brazos. Yo no podía controlar mis lágrimas —ellas sólo caían por mi cara y yo las limpiaba e inclinaba mi cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

Un movimiento fue captado por la esquina de mi ojo. Me volteé—

Harry, Ginny, Fred, George y Percy estaban de pie al borde del pasto tras la casa, mirando. Y entonces Harry vio lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Remus! ¡Remus! —gritó él en una voz que rompió mi corazón, y corrió por el pasto hacia nosotros. Ron lo siguió por los talones, y luego el resto del grupo. Dejé salir una risa acuosa, y Draco envolvió un brazo a mi alrededor y besó mi coronilla.

Remus bajó a Tonks y Teddy para atrapar a Harry, quien saltó a sus brazos.

—Oh, Harry —Harry, mi chico —jadeó Remus— ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

— ¡Estás bien! —exclamó Harry, retrocediendo y tomando a Remus por los hombros. — ¿Qué te pasó?

—Draco me salvó —Remus gesticuló hacia el alto joven que sostenía entre mis brazos, y le brindó una brillante mirada llena de afecto. —Antonin Dolohov estaba en busca de dar muerte, me hirió con una buena ejecución del _sectumsempra_ , pero Draco llegó hasta mí a tiempo y me llevó por una ventana de Hogwarts.

Remus le estaba hablando ahora a Draco directamente, y todos los demás lo miraban a él. Alcé mi mirada a su rostro, y después no pude mirar lejos.

—Caímos en la Sala de los Menesteres —continuó Remus— Que nos guio por el camino hacia Cabeza de Puerco. Draco tenía la esperanza de encontrar al profesor Snape, que podía revertir el hechizo, pero Snape estaba muerto para ese momento —Remus extendió su brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de su esposa. —Y por ello, este chico brillante nos apareció en la casa de Snape, velozmente hallando el contrahechizo escrito en uno de los diarios de Snape, y salvó mi vida —miró directamente a Draco— Y se ha quedado conmigo desde ese momento, ayudándome a sanar y regresar a ustedes en una sola pieza.

— ¿Es así como obtuviste esa cicatriz? —le preguntó Fred a Draco. Draco se paralizó contra mí por un momento y tragó.

—Sí —dijo él.

Tonks, cuyos ojos estaban a rebosar, se alejó de su esposo, deslizó una mano por el cuello de Draco y presionó un beso contra la cicatriz de su mejilla. Cuando se alejó, Draco se la quedó mirando asombrado.

—Gracias, cielo —dijo Tonks, posando su mano en su rostro por un momento—. Gracias.

La mirada de Draco de repente voló a algo atrás de ella, y apuradamente secó las lágrimas de su cara. Tonks, presintiendo a alguien tras ella, se volteó y salió del camino.

Harry estaba de pie ahí, observando el rostro de Draco. Él me soltó. Por un instante nadie dijo nada. Entonces Draco ofreció una media sonrisa.

—Es verdad, entonces, lo que han estado diciendo por toda Inglaterra —dijo él— Harry Potter vive y tú Weasley —Draco levantó sus ojos a Ron, que estaba justo detrás de Harry— He oído que cada horrocrux de la tierra está aterrado de ti. Bien hecho —él se detuvo por un momento, luego se enderezó, un flash de nervios cruzando su figura. Extendió su mano a Harry. —Soy Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Harry lo contempló un momento, me miró a mí, luego tomó la mano de Draco y la sacudió firmemente.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo.

—Mira si no es una extraña visión —dijeron Fred y George a coro, riéndose.

—Acostúmbrense —les lanzó Ron. Sonreí.

Al instante siguiente oí un jaleo cerca de la casa.

—Oh, querido, compraron uno —murmuró Ginny. Me giré para ver al sr. Weasley y a mi papá conduciendo un antiguo carro rojo. Bajé una mano y tomé la de Draco, enlacé nuestros dedos y levanté mis ojos a los suyos.

—Ven conmigo —urgí sonriendo. —Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

.

* * *

 _"Luché contra mi buen sentido,_

 _Las expectativas de mi familia,_

 _La inferioridad de tus raíces,_

 _Mi rango y las circunstancias,_

 _Todas esas cosas,_

 _Pero estoy dispuesto a poner eso a un lado,_

 _Y pedirte que termines mi agonía,_

 _Te amo._

 _Ardientemente._

 _Por favor hazme el honor de aceptar mi mano."_

 _-Sr. Darcy, a Elizabeth._

 **EPÍLOGO**

Metí mis pies debajo de mí y me acurruqué más cerca de mi esposo en el sillón negro de cuero. Alcé mi mirada a su pálido perfil y acaricié su blanco cabello desde su sien hasta detrás de su oído. Miré abajo al niño de tres años en sus brazos.

— ¿Crees que le esté dando sueño? —pregunté, descansando mi barbilla en el hombro de Draco.

—Creo que estaría contento con dormirse justo allí —dijo Tonks a través de la habitación. Sonreí. El pequeño Teddy lucía ciertamente cómodo. Estaba recostado contra el pecho cubierto de negro de Draco. Los brazos de Draco lo envolvían, creando un suave nido en el regazo de él. El pequeño niño parpadeó lentamente y distraídamente frotó su dedo arriba y abajo por el pulgar de Draco. Él ajustó su barbilla en la coronilla de la cabeza ondulada de Teddy.

—Eso estaría bien conmigo —murmuró Draco. Tuve que resistir la urgencia de besarlo en los labios justo en ese momento. En vez de eso, sólo me apreté más cerca de él, disfrutando su calor. Sentí a Tonks sonreír mientras se recostaba en su silla y tomaba otro sorbo de vino. Estaba sentada frente a nosotros, a la izquierda del gran y brillante árbol de navidad. En el otro lado del árbol estaba la gran chimenea de piedra llena de llamas danzantes. Ron estaba sentado en un banquillo enfrente del fuego junto a Draco, de cara a nosotros y calentando su espalda. Harry y Ginny compartían un sillón para una persona a mi izquierda. Ginny jugaba con una pieza de cinta roja y verde alrededor de sus dedos y Harry inclinado hacia adelante, con sus codos en sus rodillas y sus gafas titilando con el resplandor del fuego. Todos usábamos nuestras ropas de vestir —recientemente habíamos llegado de la iglesia— mi vestido verde estaba hecho de lana, Harry y Ron usaban pantalones y suéteres cómodos y Ginny y Tonks estaban asombrosas usando trajes de terciopelo. Draco, por su parte, con su usual traje negro.

—Entonces —Tonks inclinó su cabeza en mi dirección— ¿Cómo ha sido su primera navidad en esta casa?

—Me gusta —sonreí— Nunca me he divertido tanto decorando en toda mi vida.

Draco bufó.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —demandé, pinchando sus costillas.

—Nada, nada —camufló una sonrisa. Harry captó su expresión y sonrió condescendiente.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, Draco —dijo él. —Hermione puede dejarse llevar por algo varias veces.

—Creo que la casa luce brillante —dijo Ron en voz alta.

—Es preciosa, Hermione —añadió Tonks— Y me encantaría sentarme y mirar éste árbol por más tiempo, pero tengo que llevar a Teddy a la cama, y Remus se preguntará a dónde he ido —Tonks se levantó, puso su vino en la mesilla, avanzó hacia delante y extendió sus brazos. Draco se torció, enderezándose y gruñendo un poco, levantó a Teddy por debajo de los brazos. Teddy hizo una cara triste.

— _Nooooo…_ —se quejó el niño de tres años.

—Shh, shh —lo arrulló Tonks, tomándolo y ajustando al dormido chico contra su hombro. Luego, se inclinó adelante y besó a Draco en la frente. —Feliz navidad, primo.

—Feliz navidad, Nymphadora. Te quiero —respondió Draco.

—También te quiero. A todos ustedes —dijo Tonks mientras rodeaba el sillón, sin decirle nada a Draco sobre su disgusto por su primer nombre —de hecho, nunca lo ha hecho. Entonces, nos picó un ojo—. Oh, y siéntanse libres de ser ruidosos, creo que tendrían que lanzar un cañón para que los escuchemos desde donde se encuentra nuestra habitación.

Todos nos reímos y dijimos a coro "buenas noches" y "feliz navidad" al tiempo que la observábamos marcharse. Luego, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella, me giré hacia Harry y Ron.

—Bueno, ustedes dos, ¿Qué fue lo que los tuvo reventando sus pieles por casi medio día?

—Sin bromas —insistió Ginny.

—Nada —dijo Ron, gesticulando hacia Harry. —Sólo esto.

Y Harry le extendió una caja pequeña y cuadrada envuelta en papel plateado a Draco.

— ¿Dónde escondieron eso? —demandé— ¡Pensé que habíamos abierto todos los presentes!

—Somos mucho más inteligentes que tú, Hermione, entérate de eso —respondió Ron con descaro. Draco estaba mirando la cajita y después observó a los otros dos hombres.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó él, inclinándose y tomando el regalo.

—Ese es el punto de envolverlo en papel —bromeó Harry. Fruncí el ceño y me senté más cerca, viendo mientras Draco deshacía la cinta, rasgaba el papel y sostenía la cajita en su palma.

—Está pesada —notó él. Y luego levantó la tapa.

Jadeé.

—Tuvimos que sobornar a Madam Hooch con nuestro primer hijo —explicó Harry. —Luego tuvimos que excavar entre cientos de suciedad, viejos equipos en el sótano del castillo, pero finalmente lo encontramos.

—Al menos —Ron hizo una mueca— Esperamos que sí.

Draco metió su mano dentro de la caja y extrajo el perfecto orbe de una snitch dorada. Todos sostuvimos el aliento. Y entonces—

Las pequeñas alas estallaron de su costado y empezaron a moverse. Draco la dejó ir. Zumbó frente a su cara.

Harry y Ron se animaron y chocaron los cinco. El chasquido reverberó por la habitación. Cubrí mi boca con la mano.

—Es… ¡Es tu snitch! —grité. Draco se la quedó mirando por un largo momento, mudo. Luego, finalmente, apartó sus ojos de ella y miró a Harry.

—Espero que sepan —dijo él— Que los dos se acaban de ganar entradas para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Harry y Ron instantáneamente se quedaron callados. La boca de Ginny cayó abierta.

— ¿Ah? —se ahogó Ron.

—Ya compré tres tiquetes y Hermione le hizo un favor a Viktor Krum, así que los tres podemos encontrarnos con los equipos antes del juego —se detuvo— Eso si les gustaría venir conmigo.

Mis dos amigos sólo se sentaron ahí, asombrados.

Luego, lentamente, Harry sonrió.

— ¿Estás de broma? —ladró Ron— ¡Claro que iremos contigo!

Draco se puso de pie. Harry y Ron saltaron también sobre sus pies, sonriendo contentos y riendo. Draco extendió su mano a Ron, que la agitó.

—Gracias por el regalo, caballeros, en verdad —dijo Draco, mirando de vuelta la snitch. Luego sacudió la mano de Harry, ofreciéndole una sincera y ansiosa mirada. —No puedo creer que la encontraron.

—Pensé que te podría gustar —dijo Harry, agarrando los dedos de Draco— Dumbledore me dio la mía, la disfruto. Me ayuda a no sentirme melancólico por la escuela.

— ¿Quién está jugando en la copa esta vez? —Ron le preguntó a Harry mientras se sentaban de nuevo.

—Los Cannons no —lanzó Harry.

—Que te den —replicó Ron. Draco, riéndose, se sentó de regreso junto a mí y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. Recosté mi cabeza contra él. Él recogió algo, después sostuvo una pequeña caja roja debajo de mi nariz. Levanté mi rostro, mi ceño frunciéndose.

— ¿Qué es todo esto de regalos tardíos de Navidad? —quise saber. Sus ojos solo titilaron. Por ellos tomé la caja de él, deshice la cinta y quité el envoltorio, escuchando a Harry, Ron y Ginny y su desacuerdo sobre los Chudley Cannons de fondo. Pero olvidé todo cuando abrí la tapa.

—Oh… mi… —inhalé. Con cuidado, extendí una mano y saqué un broche para el cabello labrado en diamantes —uno exactamente igual al que Draco me había dado tanto tiempo atrás en la habitación del Sauce. Mis ojos volaron a los suyos. —Es… ¿Es este—

— ¿El de mi abuela? Sí —finalizó él. —Y era de mi madre. Le pregunté sobre él, pero de hecho fue su idea el dártelo.

Mis ojos se abrieron amplios.

— ¿De verdad? —lo miré de costado. — ¿Ellos no vendrán por Navidad, pero aun así ella me da un presente?

—Hey —Draco sonrió torcidamente y alzó una ceja—Aquí estamos superando siglos de esnobismo Malfoy —su voz disminuyó y me dirigió una mirada directa—. No puedes esperar que todo cambie en el transcurso de una hora.

Parpadeé y no pude mirar lejos de él.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó.

—Es precioso —murmuré, pero de repente mis ojos se trasladaron a su suave boca.

—Bien —dijo él coquetamente, avanzando hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos— Porque no lo devolveré.

Empecé a soltar risitas, pero él me cortó cuando cerró la distancia y presionó un beso tan profundo que casi me desmayo y pierdo mi equilibrio. Por sólo un instante me sonrojé con vergüenza —pero mis sentidos nebulosos detectaron a Harry, Ron y Ginny todavía discutiendo sobre los Chudley Cannons— así que pasé mis dedos entre el fino cabello de mi esposo, envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, incliné mi cabeza y correspondí el beso.

 _Y todos vivieron felices para siempre._

 **FIN**


End file.
